FanFic CLAMP El mago más poderoso del mundo
by MARYXULA
Summary: El conocido como mago más poderoso del mundo, unificador de la Magia Occidental y de la Magia Oriental, presenta sus memorias, con la única esperanza, de que el nuevo Amo/a conozca un poco mejor a aquél que se los encomendó.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**  
Ninguno de los personajes de CLAMP son míos, son creación exclusiva de CLAMP (Sólo aquellos cuyo nombre no reconozcais son cosa mia)

Este FanFic esta narrado en primera persona (Al igual que el FanFic sobre Rezo y Zelgadiss llamado Rojo Relativo que escribí anteriormente)

En este FanFic intentaré escribir sobre como yo imagino la vida del gran mago Reed Li Clow ^^

Algunos personajes, probablemente muchos, serán personajes creados exclusivamente para el FanFic como el medio hermano de Clow Reed, al cúal, no sé por qué pero me mola, le daré un aspecto similar al que Fei Wang tiene ^^

Si algún detalle no es del todo correcto, como puede pasar en Rojo Relativo, perdonadme pues lo iré realizando lo mejor que pueda entre cosas que se me ocurran, otras posiblemente inspiradas y según lo que me vaya informando ^^

Admito que el FanFic REED LI CLOW me ha animado muchísimo a intentar describir su vida pero os aseguro que no es una copia, pues yo iré metiendo cosas también en relación a xxxHolic o a Tsubasa Chronicles, más otras, de invención propia como que Clow tenga un medio hermano en vez de una medio hermana o que tenga hijos ^^ Además la creación de las cartas es totalmente distinta y la de los guardianes también, con consecuencias bastante divertidas aunque en general, tiene puntos muy dramaticos T_T En fin, fans de Clow Reed y CardCaptor Sakura, espero que os guste ^^

Dedicado, especialmente, a Tsuki no Youkai, Melissa-yueirishu y a Laurus Nobilis. Escritoras y fans con grandes cantidades de talento ^^

**FanFic CLAMP El mago más poderoso del mundo**

**Hijo del occidente**

**(Eriol Hiragizawa)**

Dirigiendo mis ojos de un azul intenso como el cielo reflejado en el mar en un día de verano hacía mis nuevos guardianes, Spinel y Rubi Moon, no puedo evitar sentir algo de nostalgía, una nostalgía que no es mía realmente. Ellos lo perciben en mi apacible rostro, cuando por unos instantes arrugo mi frente aún sin dejar de sonreirles. Dejando mis redondeadas gafas en la mesa cercana de caoba al gran sillón que tanto gustaba a mi anterior yo, cerrando los ojos dejo que los recuerdos vengan a mí, con la esperanza de que las difusas imagenes se vuelvan nitidas y pasen ordenadamente ante mí. Lo cúal cada día es más complicado, pues deseo comprender, deseo conocer al hombre que fuí , dejando por un momento a parte eso que un día se me asignó . El mago más poderoso del mundo, Clow Reed, fusionador de la magía y creencias orientales con las europeas...

**(Clow Reed)**

Observando desde los grandiosos ventanales de aquel palaciete los extensos y verdes jardines que parecían recubrir toda la majestuosa edificación, esperaba ansioso la llegada de mi buen padre y aquel misterioso pero apreciadisímo personaje del que tanto hablaba.

-Clow, te presento al aclamado y respetado **Michel de Nostredamus**. -Me lo presentaría sin dejar de sonreir mi padre dando un paso hacía atrás, inclinando el cuerpo y la cabeza como si lo reverenciase. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y su sonrisa era la más resplandeciente que había visto.

Apartandome de la ventana, daría unos pasos ante tán eminente personaje, sin ser en aquel momento consciente de cúan agradecido y privilegiado debía sentirme. Que mi padre hubiese tenido la osadia de llevarme hasta el mismísimo Palacio de Versalles para conocerle no sería la primera de sus múltiples imprudencias. En cuanto comence a demostrar talento para la magia, quisó adentrarme en ese mundo, su mundo, de inmediato. Esbozando una sonrisa mientras colocaba mis ropas le ofrecería estrechar mi mano con la suya.  
-Es todo un honor conocerle, señor Nostradamus. Mi nombre es Clow, hijo del mago Jonathan Reed. -Me presentaría aunque no pareció ser necesario como me había enseñado mi padre pues el anciano de aspecto autoritario dijo con su quebrada voz:  
-Lo sé jovencito. Hace pocas lunas tuve una visión sobre tí . -  
Aquello, especialmente el modo en que lo expresó me fascinaría, al menos la fuerza con la que salieron las palabras pues apenas sabía tanto francés como mi padre. Aunque nos encontrabamos en Francia y tanto mi padre como yo eramos procedentes de Inglaterra, John Reed, viajero de muchas y diferentes tierras, tanto europeas como de más lejos, había logrado dominar varias lenguas como el francés con una elegancia casi burlona con que no era difícil deducir que algo de ese y otros idiomas mi padre compartiría conmigo según lo requiriese la ocasión. Todo debido a sus gigantescas ansías de saber y a la fortuna dejada por su padre, personaje de gran relevancia en su época como algún que otro astuto alquimista más.

- Lo ves? Ya te dije que el mismísimo Nostradamus estaba interesado en tí y tu formidable poder. -Me animaría mi padre antes de reunirse con esa eminencia frotandome cariñosamente la cabeza, removiendome los oscuros y finos cabellos tán bien peinados que había conseguido llevar hasta ese momento fijados con algo de agua. Asintiendo feliz de ver a mi padre feliz le lancé la pregunta que andaba rondandome en la cabeza durante todo el largo camino hasta Versalles:  
-¿Entonces, me ayudará a controlar las visiones que vienen a mí ? -

-Claro, él también posee una habilidad similar, le hablaré de ello. -Me prometería tomando mis manos bajo sus suyas, ambas poseían una tonalidad muy clarita. Cuando una joven damisela requirió la presencia de mi padre, éste se colocaría una gorra de fuerte y brillante color verde a juego con su ajustado jersey de infladas mangas por la parte superior del brazo con un cuello alto que apenas dejaba entrever la blanca camisa que llevaba en su interior. Un atuendo apenas similar al mio, quizás sólo igual en la extravagante forma de las mangas.

Cuando padre volvió a mi lado, no trajó muy buenas noticias. Michel de Nostradamus no se encontraba muy bien de salud, por lo que no podría enseñarme gran cosa o más allá de lo que mi padre se había encargado de enseñarme de antemano. Mientras recorriamos los largos y ornamentados pasillos del gran palaciete, mi padre se lamentaría dandose golpes en la cabeza con los puños cerrados gritando:

- ¡Oh cruel destino! Si un gran astrólogo y predecidor de acontecimientos no puede ayudar a mi primogenito, ¿quién será capaz? -

Las gentes que trabajaban o vivían en Palacio nos lanzaban miradas de desaprobación, lo que hacía que mi padre alzasé más alto su voz, provocando que me echase a reir sin pretenderlo. Mi padre no se daría por vencido, se esforzaría en buscar a otras personas con similares habilidades para orientarme, lo cúal agradecí a la vez que temí pues a veces un pequeño deseo puede destruirte o eso opinaría mi madre, otra hechicera de gran poder nacida y educada en una cultura tán extraña como extraordinaria para mí como era la oriental. Mi padre hizó todo lo que pudó para enriquecer mi mente, al ir con él a cualquiera de los lugares a los que él fuese, siendo requeridos su ingenio y manejo con el tarot, podía conocer a ilustradas figuras tanto dentro de la aristocracia como dentro de otros circulos, en principio, un tanto más, inapropiados para un muchacho de mi edad pero realmente interesantes como artistas, pensadores y otros hechiceros. Uno de ellos, del que me volvería un gran aficionado a sus tragicas obras sería indudablemente **William Shakespeare**. Ese, otro de los grandes acontecimientos que tuve el privilegio de vivir sucedería gracias a una inesperada propuesta que una cliente, de las más fieles y de buena familia, le había sugerido a mi padre antes de salir de su humilde consultorio. Una pequeña sala con un mobiliario comodo y muy elegante a diferencia de lo que otros echadores de cartas tenían, con unas largas y gruesas cortinas con dibujos de flores orientales que separaban la zona que servía de entrada o de espera del resto de la sala.

-Me hace tán feliz que las cartas te hayan trasmitido que mi bebé seguirá adelante. -Le comentaba secandose con un hermoso pañuelo bordado a mano sus almendrados ojos mientras con la otra mano procuraba que su abultada falda no se llevase ninguna figurita por delante a medida que se apróximaba a la puerta con una sonrisa de alivio dibujada en su inmaculado rostro. -Mi buen esposo y yo estabamos tán preocupados. -

-Ya verás como todo irá bien. -La continuaba reconfortando mi padre con una sonrisa encantadora aunque en sus azulados ojos se atisbaba inseguridad pues aunque él era capaz de comprender lo que cada carta le contaba, nunca acababa de fiarse de si había captado el mensaje en totalidad o había confundido o dejado pasar algún detalle valioso. Era y siempre lo fue el mejor y más sincero tirador de cartas que podría haber habido en Inglaterra, además al haber aprendido a tomar contacto con los difuntos, si había algo en lo que dudase, sabía a quien acudir, generalmente ese espíritu era el de mi bisabuelo. Doblando con delicadeza el pañuelo humedecido lo guardaría en su pequeño bolso de igual color que sus ropas parandose a escasos pasos de la puerta de madera, cada cierto tiempo barnizada junto con los muebles a petición de mi padre. Girando el rostro hacía el de mi padre, con voz azorada, le haría la temida pero necesaria propuesta:  
-¿Señor Reed, le gustaría acompañarme al teatro que se celebrará dentro de pocos días? He oido que la obra es realmente buena, escrita por un dramaturgo recien descubierto llamado William Shakespeare. -

-Sería todo un honor pero ¿no sería más apropiado que acudiese acompañada por su esposo? -Se aventuraría a decir mi padre con gesto pensativo consciente de lo fácil que podría ser malenterpretado. Ella, mucho también consciente de la gran ofensa que podía ser para su esposo y para su familia, diría:  
-Teneis toda la razón y así lo hubiese hecho pero por desgracia, mi esposo está atendiendo importantes asuntos fuera del país. -

-En ese caso... ¡Por supuesto que me gustaría acompañarla! -Aceptaría mi padre tomando su mano galantemente mientras me guiñaba un ojo sonriendo pícaramente. Esas pequeñas acciones convertían a mi padre en un hombre terriblemente excéntrico pero muy divertido. Si no hubiese descubierto su habilidad con la magia, bien podría haberse ganado la vida como actor al igual que lo hacía ,el que sería mundialmente alabado, William Shakespeare, ya que además de excepcional dramaturgo, era actor pero para mi sorpresa no era ni la mitad de agraciado de lo que era mi padre aunque, todo ha de ser admitido, sabía cautivar al publico, sus puestas en escena eran tán intensas que conquistaban hasta a la mismísima reina de Inglaterra. Finalizada la larga pero inteligente obra todos, absolutamente todos los espectadores a lo largo y ancho del amplio teatro conocido como La Rosa, aclamaba al artista y sus compañeros con furor, sin cesar de dar sonoras palmas hasta que el dolor los forzase a detenerse. Tito Andrónico, su primera obra entre sus obras más conocidas, había sido un exito arrollador y yo, yo tuve la oportunidad de disfrutarla acompañando a mi padre y la señora Elisabeth, sin la cúal nunca hubiese conocido la grandeza de Shakespeare. Lo tuve claro, él sería una de las figuras de mayor importancia de aquellos tiempos. Atravesando las calles subidos en un carruaje solicitado por la señora Elisabeth comentariamos la obra entusiasmados sentados frente a ella sobre los acolchados asientos de colorida tela.  
-Aunque algunos momentos son bastante desagradables para mi gusto, es una aútentica obra maestra. -Sería la respetable opinión de la sofisticada dama. Tanto mi padre como yo asentimos pues también nos sorprendió mucho el desarrollo de la trama y las torturas inflijadas tanto a los hijos de Tito como el asesinato y cocina de la emperatriz Tamora, al inicio, reina de los godos. Lanzando un suspiro exclamé:  
- ¡Por fortuna para nosotros, está es una época de cambios! -

- ¡Ya lo creo! -Añadiría mi padre antes de que todos nos echasemos a reir al pensar en ello. - ¿O acaso pensais que los humanistas consentirían unos castigos así de inhumanos? Se escandalizarian. -

Los humanistas eran los nuevos pensadores, que rechazando toda la severa e intolerante doctrina que principalmente La Iglesia había impuesto en siglos pasados, habían comenzado a tomar y adaptar nuevos valores y corrientes del pensamiento. Todo gracias principalmente a un pensador y escritor italiano, **Dante Alighieri**, el indiscutible creador de otra obra de gran valor filosífico, literario e historico como La divina comedia. Por Inglaterra, los más reconocidos y debatidos serían **Erasmo de Rotterdam**, de los primeros, según cuentan, en traer esos conceptos a Inglaterra,** William Grocyn** y **Thomas Linacre**, dos estudiosos de la mítica Universidad de Oxford, sin olvidar a otro estudioso, **Juan Fisher**. Grandes hombres con grandes ideas que uno sería capaz de adquirir gracias a la aparición de la Imprenta. Creo que todo o gran parte de mis conocimientos se los debereía a toda la clase de libros que fuí leyendo a lo largo de mi infancia, juventud y posterior madurez, si es que se me podía considerar un hombre anciano. Yo pasaba los días tranquilo, ayudando a mi padre a atender a sus clientes o leyendo los libros que me facilitaba sin hacer un ruido, absorto y meditabundo hasta que un día, un día que hubiese podido ser como cualquier otro, llegó a m un extraño pasaje de lo que sería mi futuro próximo con tanta nitidez y realismo que al abrir los ojos, la borrosa realidad sería como un borroso sueño, antes de colocarme mis gafas, frotandome los ojos a la vez que dejaba escapar un largo bostezo. Incorporandome giraría la cabeza un poco, como convenciendome de que todo en mi dormitorio estaba en su sitio, levantandome apresuradamente para mirar por la ventana con alivio y gratitud, para comprobar que aquellas oscuras calles eran las del barrio en el cúal viviamos en la fria y humeda ciudad de Londres, Suspiraría y me vestiría con la misma rápidez, me reuní con mi padre y la única criada que poseiamos. Una bella pero fornida mujer que estaba colocando lo que sería mi desayuno de aquel día demasiado callada, para el gusto de mi bromista y charlatán padre.

- ¡Buenos días, Clow! -Me saludaría él llevandose un jugoso trozo de baicon a la boca, lo que resultaría muy grosero a la criada, que le lanzaría una mirada casi asesina mientras que l le sonre a como un niño pequeño. - ¿Has dormido bien? No tienes muy buena cara. -Preguntaría preocupado al instante de tragar aquel trozo bien masticado de baicon.  
-Buenos días padre. -Le respondería yo animandome un poco, pasando mis ojos hacía la criada diría. -Buenos días para tí también, Betsy. -La mujer sonreiría un poco y repetiría el saludo, al retomar mis azulados ojos hacía los de mi padre de igual color le respondería. - ¿Tanto se nota? La verdad es que he vuelto a tener un sueño extraño... -

-Oh, entonces mejor que no sigas, yo sólo soy un humilde echador de cartas. -Me interrumpiría llevandose una mano al pecho antes de comenzar a beber su vaso de espumeante leche, la cúal le blanquearía gran parte de su gracioso bigotillo castaño.  
Betsy pondría los ojos en blanco horrorizada antes de marcharse a hacer sus tareas. Tanto mi padre como yo temiamos que tuviese la brillante y desagradecida idea de denunciarnos ante La Iglesia, por la inmoral forma de vida de mi padre y nuestro hereje modo de ganarnos la vida, por lo que arrugando la frente trás verla salir de la cocina, comenté :  
- ¿Crees que es buena idea hablar de magia con ella cerca? Es muy religiosa. -

- ¡Y yo! -Protestaría mi padre sarcástico -Los angeles son los mejores guardianes que pueda un alocado hechicero como yo tener a mano. -

Tratando de no estallar a carcajadas, manteniendo una mirada serena insistí:  
-En serio padre, ¿y si nos vemos juzgados por la Inquisición y no salimos victoriosos? -

- ¡Dios no lo quiera! En ese caso ya se me ocurriría algo pero no creo que fuese por culpa de Betsy, ella es una buena mujer. -Exclamaría alzando los brazos al cielo exageradamente pero al continuar sin dejar de sonreir, pasandome uno de ellos calmaría mis temores. Aunque el se negó a que le relatase mi visión, yo acabaría por relatarsela. En su rostro se dibujaría una expresión que rara vez veía. Finalizado nuestro desayuno, mientras se limpiaba con una gruesa servilleta los morros y el semi-blanco bigote, con voz firme y serena que jamás olvidaría dijo:  
-Mi buen Clow, me temo que ya ha llegado el momento de que te hable sobre tu madre y tus ancestros chinos. -

- Sobre... ¿Mi madre? -Alcanzaría a preguntar yo buscando una confirmación que se me sería dada al instante. Aquello era el inicio de algo que me superaría pero a lo que debía enfrentarme y aceptarlo ya que, también debía formar parte de mí .

Conteniendo la respiración esperaría sentado en nuestro elegante salón a que padre llegase con aquello que guardaba con tanto empeño y cuidado, como si se tratase de su propia vida. Pronto lo atisbaría llegar sosteniendo con ambas manos lo que parecía una caja de tamaño mediano realizada de madera y pintada a mano. El dibujo que se podía apreciar en la parte superior de la tapa resultaría desconocido para mí .

- ¿Qué significa? -Sería la primera pregunta que formularía sintiendo gran curiosidad por el dibujo lleno de simbolos y signos incomprensibles para mí .

Mi padre se sentaría despacio muy cerca de mí y esforzandose por sonreir aunque su frente estuviese arrugada, lo que entristecía su hermosa sonrisa, comenzaría a hablarme del respetado y poderoso Clan Li. Con respecto al simbolo y al contenido de la caja sencillamente me dijó que llegado el momento indicado se me sería revelado. No había que haber estudiado en una universidad para entrever que mi padre estaba preparando algo por lo que finalizada su larga pero entretenida narración, lancé la temida pregunta:  
-Padre, ¿por qué me estás contando todo esto? Acaso, ¿todo esto está relacionado con el sueño que he tenido? -  
La reacción de mi padre lo revalaba todo. Abrazandome fuertemente contra él, rompería a llorar mientras me respondía entre llantos ahogados:  
- ¡Así es! ¡Así es Clow! -

Aquella misma tarde, encontrariamos el consultorio de mi padre en llamas. Como si fuese la señal odiada pero esperada, cogiendo mi mano, con el ceño fruncido y una firmeza casi inhumana, prepararía el que sería mi largo viaje a la tierra del sol naciente, en pos de la familia Li, los únicos que podrían mantenerme a salvo y de paso, me ayudarían mejor de lo que había podido él a dominar e incluso incrementar ese enorme poder que tenía latente.

**Hijo del Oriente**

Exhausto por un viaje en barco que parecía no tener fin, aguantando alguna que otra tormenta de alguna deidad caprichosa, comiendo principalmente pescado sazonado y echando gran parte de él por la borda, a causa de un continuo mareo, llegué tán entero como aquellos hombres pudieron mantenerme a la otra parte del continente más allá de Alemania, mucho más allá . Asía, en la cúal, una vez, adentrandome en la parte correspondiente a China acompañado en todo momento por varios de los rudos hombres del capitán de aquel barco debería encontrar la ciudad de Hong Kong. No os podeis hacer una ligera idea de lo desorientado que me sentía sin embargo el lobo de mar parecía saber muy bien por dónde ir.

-Tranquilo, señor Reed, me conozco esta tierra como si fuera la palma de mi mano. -Me intentaría tranquilizar pues aún manteniendo una sonrisa aparentemente relajada, los nervios me estaban devorando vivo. Dandome fuertes palmadas en la espalda se echaría a reir meneando la cabeza. -Estos aristócratas... -Mascullaría bajando la voz.

Alzando la vista al cielo viendo un gran grupo de aves desplazarse sobre nuestras cabezas, aves que bien podrían ser gorriones o quizás no pero que me recordaban a esa especie, rogué a todo aquel ser sobrenatural que estuviese cerca que me guiase por aquellas extrañas e inhospitas tierras. Tierras que aquellos hombres conocían probablemente a sus viajes para trasportar diversas mercancias de Europa a Asía o de Asía a Europa desde que fuese creada esa red de rutas comerciales conocida como La ruta de la seda.

-Señor Reed, debe sentirse muy afortunado de caminar por estas tierras, tierras de leyenda. -Me comentaba otro, cargando entre sus hombros parte de mis pertenencias guardadas en un solido baúl bien cerrado. - ¡Ya verá como acabará conquistandole! La cultura china es maravillosa. -

¿Sería cierto? Por el momento lo que mis ojos veían a través de mis gafas no era gran cosa, grandes extensiones de hierba entre charcos de gran tamaño. Si sus tierras eran así , ¿cómo sería sus poblaciones? O peor aún, ¿cómo serían sus alimentos? A los marineros les hacía muchísima gracia mis reacciones, como lo observaba todo. Los ropajes de las sencillas gentes, las humildes viviendas, sus ojos tán rasgados que a veces parecían cerrados. Todo era me era diferente, especialmente el idioma. único idioma de la amplía variedad de idiomas que mi padre conocía y había hecho propios. Estacionados en uno de los distintos restaurantes en que llenariamos nuestros estomagos, examinaría los carteles y cartas de menú tratando de averiguar a base de deducciones como había hecho en otros viajes que significado podía albergar cada extraña letra que componía esa lengua pero por mucho que me concentraba, lo único que lograba era que mis ojos trás las gafas doliesen. Quitandomelas para frotarlos suavemente con algunos dedos, me daba por vencido y acababa preguntando al hombre de entre los dos o tres que iban conmigo.

- ¿Serías tan amable de traducirme esto? Me gustaría saber que elegir para comer. -Realizaba tán avergonzado como educadamente la necesaria petición. Carcajeante, uno de ellos cogía la carta de menú de mala gana y respondía adoptando un tono de voz finolis:  
-Dejeme echarle un vistazo, Ohh, para el señor Reed, yo diría que un bol de arroz y fideos chinos. -

Todos se partirían de la risa, tán ruidosamente, que creí atisbar algunas miradas provenientes de otros comensales. Cuando la camarera con gesto enojado nos dirigió una serie de palabras, de las cuales, no entendí ni una, sentí que debía de disculparme de algún modo como todo buen caballero inglés ha de hacer en semejantes situaciones. No se me ocurriría otra que hacer lo que mi padre solía hacer cuando suplicaba perdón a alguna bella dama, adoptando un aire muy arrepentido, levantandome de la estrecha y baja mesa de tosca madera, acercandome a ella, agacharía la cabeza y juntando las malos sin cesar de decir perdoneme, se lo ruego, perdoneme, me disculpé. Que la muchacha pareciese templar su enojo, fue algo que me dejó estupefacto. Aquella ridiculez había funcionado. Cuando las carcajadas amainaron y la comida fue distribuía en la mesa, uno de los hombres, el que parecía más respetuoso y agradable, uno de los encargados de llevar mis pertenencias, guiñandome un ojo dijo:  
- ¡Bien hecho! Aquí en China la gente se disculpa de un modo muy parecido a eso que has hecho. -

Encogiendome de hombros comentaría mientras trataba de manejar los que serían mis nuevos utensilios para comer, los palillos:  
-Sólo sabía que había que disculparse por el escandalo que estabamos armando y eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió sin embargo a un inglés le hubiese parecido una exageración o una estupidez. Qué curiosa es esta gente. -

El hombre me dedicó una sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza. Decir que mi uso con los palillos dejaba mucho que desear frente a la habilidad de todos los demás comensales, incluidos mis compañeros de mesa, también extranjeros, sería algo duro y altamente vergonzoso de admitir ante los nuevos parientes que iba a conocer. Al verme bastante apurado, el hombre me ofrecería algunos consejos como que los fuese entrelazando con los palillos pero el problema no sería ese, el problema residía en que cuando por fin había conseguido atrapar algunos largos y humedecidos fideos, a mitad del camino hacía mi boca, por más que me esforzaba en mantener los palillos unidos, con apenas mover un dedo, se separaban haciendo imposible mantener los fideos entre ellos. Lo que alegraba a los otros hombres, que comían con una soltura envidiable sus fideos desde sus cuencos.  
- ¿Por qué no pruebas a comerlos con la mano? -Me sugeriría otro, burlón, con barba mal afeitada sobre su morena y recia tez mientras llenaba su cuenco de más fideos chinos.  
Cuando logré acabar de comer, tras esperar a que el hombre que parecía llevar el mando entre todos ellos pagará la cuenta, continuabamos nuestro camino. Al cabo de una semana, iría cogiendole el truquillo a eso de usar palillos y abriendo mi mente cada vez a aquellos nuevos sabores llegaría a gustarme aquellas comidas, especialmente los fideos chinos, cuyo sabor me recordaría posteriormente al de los deliciosos espaguetis italianos pero al mismo tiempo lo pasaría bastante mal, intestinalmente hablando. Frecuentes diarreas y una delgadez producto de un cambio de dieta la mar de... radical.

-Señor Reed, si se encuentra así de mal, deberiamos parar unos días hasta que se encuentre mejor. -Me aconsejaría uno de los hombres, en mejor forma de la que yo estaba un día.

-Pero si no estoy tán mal... -Me esforzaría en disimularle yo. -Por favor, mi buen Smith, continuemos, ya no deberá de quedar mucho para llegar. -Le rogaría. A pesar de la fatiga o de menguada salud, quería continuar, tenía que continuar. Cuanto antes llegase a la residencia Li, muchísimo mejor. Era mi único anhelo durante lo que duró el recorrido hasta Hong Kong.

Respirando hondo, el hombre ordenaría a sus hombres que retomaran su deber de cargar con mis cosas con un silbido, mientras estos obedecían en silencio, dijo:  
-Lo que Ud diga pero quiero que sepa que si le pasa algo, a quién le cortaran la cabeza será a mí. -

Sus ojos brillarían como dos piedras de ambar al mirarme fijamente mientras me advertía de que yo era su maxima responsabilidad. Para ser un hombre tán indisciplinado y brusco, poseía unos ojos verdaderamente llenos de calidez. A la merecida llegada, la bienvenida no sería como yo imaginaba, como mi yo inglés pensó o deseó . Por el tamaño de la edificación que teniamos enfrente estaba claro que aquella familia era poderosa, de la clase alta o aristócratica. Los hombres se dispondrían a dejar mi equipaje cerca. al lado de la gran puerta de cuidada madera que daría paso al ¿interior de la mansión? o ¿era más bien una especie de palacio? No, por el tamaño y algún que otro detalle más que Fei Wang Li me explicaría jocoso, era una mansión ya que los Li eran una familia respetada y poderosa sí pero no tenían tanto rango como para poseer un palacio. Bien pensado, a pesar de su coloridas paredes y sus aplanados y descendientes tejados de oscuras tejas, no podía ser un palacio, al menos tál y cómo yo recordaba uno y ese resultaba ser el majestuoso y grandioso Palacio de Versalles, único palacio de la época que pude visitar.

- ¡Señor Reed, ya hemos llegado! -Gritaría satisfecho a la vez que cansado el marinero jefe pasandome una mano por los hombros para agitarme suavemente. Lo primero que hice fue a parte de quedarme sonriendo como un tonto, lanzar un largo suspiro. ¡Por fin había llegado a mi destino!

Los demás hombres harían algo parecido conmigo a modo de despedida, me darían fuertes palmadas en la espada con miradas triunfantes o agarrandome por el cuello, frotando un puño sobre mi cabeza, gritarían bromistas:  
- ¡El burguesito ha llegado sano y salvo a casa de mamá ! -  
Yo haría todo lo posible por aguantar por última vez sus bromas y soltandome de sus fornidos brazos con la mano en el corazón les respondía ilusionado y un poco triste, ya que habiamos pasado demasiadas vivencias juntos:  
- ¡Teneís razón y es todo gracias a vuestro esfuerzo! -Cuidadoso de no echarme a llorar como una emotiva dama añadiría. - ¡Os estoy muy agradecido! ¡Jamás os olvidaré ! -

-Venga, venga, no os pongais tán sentimentales. -Nos cortaba el mandamás esbozando una sonrisa indiferente, ocultando lo que todos comenzabamos a liberar, la tristeza por el fin del viaje pues eso implicaba que no volveriamos a vernos. -Con un sencillo hasta luego, hay de sobra. -

Estrechando sus encallecidas manos a causa de tantos duros trabajos en el barco, nos despediriamos dando por completada su misión, dando un silbido, haría que los otros le siguiesen dejandome solo ante mi complicada nueva vida. Cargando los baules, como bien pude golpearía la gran puerta como bien hubiese hecho uno en cualquier lugar.

- ¡Ya he llegado! -Anunciaría sintiendome ruborizar por la verguenza y el nerviosismo.

Al no recibir respuesta procedente del interior y trás golpear la puerta varias veces con mayor intensidad, pensé que puesto que estaba en un nuevo y diferente país, podría valerme de la magía. Padre me enseñó atemorizado por lo que podría hacerme la Inquisición a controlarla y usarla sólo en caso de extrema necesidad. De todos modos, era joven y aunque me gustaba escucharle hablar de ella, tampoco me veía tán poderoso como para invocar el poder de la naturaleza u otras doctrinas magicas, por lo que nunca la había usado. Dejando mis pertenencias de nuevo en el suelo, frotandome las manos, me concentraría en abrir aquella puerta, que a pesar de haber sido realizada a partir de madera, parecía pesada. A medida que me concentraba en el suelo aparecería un brillante circulo en cuyo centro la figura de una estrella de cinco puntas parecería moverse, cuanto más me concentraba, más rápido iría, sin verla, pues tenía los ojos cerrados detrás de las gafas, podía sentir como el poder aumentaba con cada giro. Debí de dejarme invadir demasiado por aquel poder, mi propio poder magico, pues para cuando quisé abrir los ojos, los abrería alarmado gracias a una serie de gritos venidos de alguna zona cercana. Los gritos eran lanzados por dos muchachas de coloridos pero sencillos ropajes que se llevaban las manos a la boca mientras se miraban la una a la otra aterrorizadas. ¿Tán peligroso les resulté? Sólo prentendía abrir la dichosa puerta pero al recorrer con los ojos el resto del interior que se podía apreciar desde mi posición y hallar la gran puerta a un lado muy lejano del interior como si un fuerte hurracán la hubiese arrancado, lo comprendí porque yo también estaba sorprendido. Si no hubiese sido por ellas ¡podría haber lanzado por los aires incluso toda la mansión! Así de poderoso era. La situación iba de mal en peor. Dos nuevos individuos aparecerían repentinamente, preocupados por los gritos de las criadas, me figuré . Gracias a la claridad que ofrecían algunas zonas de aquella curiosa entrada conseguí diferenciar que aquel que se movía apresuradamente hacía las criadas era una bella, bellísima mujer mientras que el otro, debía de ser un varón pues la figura que atisbaba no poseía formas muy femeninas que digamos. Sólo al usar magia para devolver la puerta a su lugar, podría verlo tál y como era. Un hombre alto y corpulento con rasgos bastante marcados para ser asíatico pero de ojos ineludiblemente rasgados y almendrados bajo sus pobladas y oscuras cejas, tán oscuras como su cabello, bien peinado o engrasado hacía atrás. Cuando la luz que lo iluminaba, proveniente de un brillante objeto que bien podía ser una espada, mis ojos pasarían como poseídos del hombre a la leve rafaga de viento que elevaría la puerta hacía su sitio. Todo lo deprisa que sería capaz a pesar del ligero cansancio que parecería ir adueñandose de mí , tomando los baules me adentraría hacía ellos antes de que la pesada puerta volviese a ser cerrada impidiendo el paso.

-Por los pelos... -Suspiraría antes de caer totalmente adormecido, soltando los baules, a medida que caía al suelo.

Al abrir los ojos e incorporarme sería cuando notaría que estaba en una suave superficie, probablemente una cama. Lo segundo en darme cuenta sería en lo amplia y casi abandonado que me parecía aquel dormitorio sin tantos muebles como tenía mi dormitorio londinense, es decir, un escritorio, un armario, una mesita de noche, que eran, como minimo, lo que solía poseer cualquier dormitorio en Inglaterra o cualquier otro lugar de europa. Cuando la bella mujer de anoche entró acompañada por unas criadas y comenzó a hablar conmigo en inglés, mi idioma, no podría retener las lagrímas. Ella, con una calma y dulzura casi inimaginables posando una de sus claras manos apenas visibles bajo las largas mangas que tenían sus ornamentadas y coloridas vestimentas, esbozando una sonrisa en sus finos y delicados labios con ligero color rojizo, igual de rojizo que el color principal de sus suaves y finas telas, diría arrugando sútilmente sus finas cejas:  
-Soy consciente de que en un principio te sentirás muy perdido pero confía en mí, Fei Wang y yo haremos todo lo que este en nuestra mano para que te adaptes lo antes posible. -Retirando su mano lenta y elegantemente para llevarsela a sus labios, casi ruborizada, agregaría en voz baja. -Posees los cautivadores ojos de tu padre. -  
Eso me hizo sonreir timidamente, a pesar de que varias lagrímas continuaban descendiendo por mis mejillas. Bufando por la nariz varias veces, pediría saber dónde se encontraban mis gafas, pues sin ellas, tenía que hacer mayores esfuerzos para distinguirla.

-Señora Li, ¿sería tán amable de decirme dónde se encuentran mis gafas? -Le preguntaría todo lo amable y pausadamente que pude ya que a pesar de que mi padre había compartido gran parte de nuestro idioma con ella al igual que ella, estoy seguro, habría compartido con él parte del suyo con algún extra, no parecía del todo hábil con él. Supusé que debido al largo tiempo que no lo usaba, aún habiendolo mejorado mediante la lectura del único libro que mi padre le hizo entrega con mucho vocabulario y expresiones cotidianas.

Ella sonriendo sin apenas mover la boca, con dar una palmada mientras decía algo con tranquila firmeza haría que una de las criadas avanzase hasta nosotros portando en una especie de pañuelo sobre una redondeada bandeja unas gafas de cristales redondeados pero montura y cadena plateadas. Allí la plata se había convertido en un material igual de valioso que el oro en Europa, sin olvidar mencionar que era su nueva fuente de dinero. Agachando la cabeza, la muchacha se detendría frente a nosotros. La señora Li, todavía no me sentía con la suficiente confianza como para llamarla madre, cogería las nuevas gafas y permitiendose el lujo, me las colocaría sobre los ojos haciendo que la plateada y delgada cadena cayese sobre mi cuello.

-Gracias. -Le dije sonriente. -Ahora lo veo todo más claro. -Agregaría con tono de voz bromista pero ninguna de las presentes reiría.

La señora Li ordenaría a la criada, aún cerca de nosotros, regresar a su puesto con las otras dos criadas. Sin entender ni una sola palabra de Chino, comprendía a juzgar con los movimientos de las muchachas que la señora Li cada vez que se dirigía a ellas era para solicitarles algo. Ellas obedecían con una sútileza y velocidad inigualables, sin dar una sola protesta. Debían de verlo como una especie de honor el servir a uno de los clanes de la aristocracia china como eran los Li. En cambio, a mí , siempre me pareció que nuestra criada, Betsy lo veía más como una obligación o una necesidad. A aquello nunca conseguí acostumbrarme, a que, por ejemplo, para bañarme, las criadas fueran llamadas para ayudarme como lo haría una madre inglesa con su pequeño retoño. Seguramente se debía a la clase de vida que me dió mi padre. Al levantarme, costosamente al igual que al incorporarme, mis ropas de dormir o pijama, no era un largo y blanco camisón sino un fino atuendo de un sólo color parecido al de las criadas pero de tacto más agradable. Los almendrados ojos de la señora Li parecerían brillar ligeramente traviesos antes de dar la siguiente orden.

-Antes de conocer al resto del Clan Li, habrás de vestirte como es debido. -Me anunciaría convocando a otra muchacha con una palmada. En el rostro de la criada también se apreciaría una leve sonrisa, en sus brazos portaba ropas de vivo color azulado.

La señora Li y señalaría un rincón, el rincón al que debería dirigirme para cambiarme de ropa, en el había un mueble que jamás había visto antes, un cambiador realizado de madera y en cada parte de él había una una tela adornada por dibujos de flores o animales tán fastuosos como grullas. Sintiendo la presión de ser observado trás el curioso cambiador como si fuese un actor trás las gruesas cortinas de intenso rojo de cualquier futuro teatro londinense, me despojé de la supuesta ropa de dormir para colocar sobre mi cuerpo desnudo aquellas sedas de aterciopelado tacto y chillón color antes de que la criada entrase a ejercer su tarea encomendada. Con toda sinceridad, contemplar mi nuevo aspecto en un espejo que fue traido por la otra criada no me causó gran alegria. Arrugando la frente, haciendo un leve mohín murmuré :  
-Incluso la ropa de la aristocracia de aquí es aún más ridicula que la de Inglaterra. -

¡Qué siglo más espantoso me esperaba! Pues acepté quedarme con ellos un tiempo, tiempo que se iría alargando debido a alguna que otra confrontación que sucediese en China, siempre siguiendo los sabios consejos del nuevo patriarca del Clan Li, que velaba por la protección y cuidada reputación del legado que se le había sido entregado hasta la muerte de nuestra madre, el estratega y poderoso hechicero Fei Wang Li, cuya educación y carácter eran completamente opuestos a los mios. Así me lo dejaría de claro desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos, haciendo un monumental esfuerzo por ponerse a mi nivel, es decir, prodigandome algunas palabras en mi indigno idioma, sentado tranquilamente a un lado del que supusé era uno de los miembros más ancianos, aún viviente por parte de su padre y otro hombre de menor pero de considerable edad, con una alargada pipa tallada a mano de la cual emanaba un espeso y casi asfixiante humo que se tornaba gris a medida que se extendía por la sala. Antes de entrar y sentarse frente a ellos, la señora Li haria un leve gesto que bien podía asemejarse al de respeto hacía aquellos importantes hombres, los cuales gobernaban la mansión y el futuro de toda la familia. Yo, como acto intuitivo, la imitaría pues podrían ofenderse si no lo hacía. La señora Li me sonreiría al advertir mi astucia antes de caminar agachando la cabeza en señal de humildad hasta llegar al centro de la cargada sala. Al momento de sentarme imitando a la señora Li. El hombre de menor edad, el de los fieros ojos castaños, retirando con pausada gracia su brillante pipa, exhalando algo de humo, arqueando una ceja como si fingiese estar sorprendido, dijo, dirigiendose sólo a la señora Li, en un chino que me sería traducido por un tradutor y futuro maestro:

-Madre ¿Es éste el que será considerado El mago más poderoso del mundo? -La señora Li asintiría sin alzar ni siquiera la vista hacía su propio hijo. -La verdad, es posible que llegue a ser muy poderoso pero su aspecto deja mucho que desear. -Expondría clavandome sus ojos que parecían capaces de derretir cualquier cosa que mirasen. Lanzando una suave carcajada, centraría su atención en mí , como tratando de tesar cúan grande podía ser antes de concluir con estas palabras. -Puesto que también posee sangre de los Li en sus venas, consentiré que se quede pero deberá aprender nuestras tradiciones, nuestra lengua y por supuesto, nuestra historia familia. -

La expresión que se creó en el rostro de los ancianos no fue muy amistosa, es más, uno de ellos posando sus oscuros ojos sobre el joven patriarca, protestaría pero su voz apenas mostraría fiereza o rabia, un leve deje de desgusto como mucho.

-Es un extranjero, Fei Wang, nunca olvideis que los extranjeros no son de fiar. -Serían sus palabras, provenientes de una educación temerosa o con poca aceptación hacía Occidente. Con altivez, esa marcada altivez que Fei Wang Li aparentaba haber adquerido gracias a su padre, replicaría al anciano:  
-Lo sé y es precisamente por eso que le será impuesto valorar mediante el estudio a nuestra noble nación. -

Los ancianos se mirarían entre ellos meneando la cabeza pero como su tiempo ya había pasado, aceptarían con cautivadora dignidad la decisión de Fei Wang Li. La señora Li le mostraría su gratitud haciendo una especie de movimiento con la cabeza, lo que solía captar toda mi atención debido al, sólo para mí , interesante hecho de que su cuidado y abultado moño negro adornado por peinetas de plateado material no se deshacía ni un centimetro, siempre estaba perfecto como el resto de la señora Li. Ciertamente, era un clase de peinado que debía de ser exclusivo de las damas de más alta clase pero me hubiese gustado ver a mi hermosa y armoniosa madre con un peinado menos... Que me recordase menos al extravagante moño de la reina de Inglaterra, porque a veces era difícil mirarla sin recordar a la otra dama sin romper a reir. Uno de los pocos ingleses que encontraría acompañando a Fei Wang en algunos paseos al templo, me comentaría que a la muerte de la reina, en ese momento Inglaterra era gobernada por el rey **Jacobo VI de Escocia**, su primo. Sus ropas se presentarían ligeramente cambiadas a como las recordaría, lo que me haría revivir cierta melancolía y confusión. Ya ni siquiera podría hablar con él de literatura o arte. Con gran esfuerzo y paciencia por parte de mis instructores lograría meter en mi cabeza nuevas ideas, ideas expuestas por los pensadores o sabios de aquel lugar, a medida que mi comprensión del increiblemente enrevesado lenguaje escrito chino mejoraba. Sentado con la espalda tán recta como podía, escucha bien atento las explicaciones y muestras de caracteres chinos que el maestro Kun me daba, en inumerables momentos observando los finos papeles con diversos simbolos de fuerte color negro chinos que podían ser usados para una sóla palabra. No tenía nada que ver con la fórmula en la que se componían ni el hebreo ni el difícil griego antiguo, que también se componía principalmente de simbolos.

-Honorable Clow, ¿puedo saber qué es lo que le tiene tán fascinado? -Me preguntaba en más de una ocasión cuando percibía que mi mente se encontraba muy lejana, perdida en mis propios pensamientos sosteniendo los papeles entre mis manos. - ¡Honorable Clow! -Insistía golpeando la mesa cuando todo fallaba provocando que, pestañeando sobresaltado y ligeramente sonrojado, volviese a prestarle atención. Dejando uno de los papeles sobre la baja mesa, le decía:  
-Oh cúanto lamento haberme despistado, pero es un tipo de escritura tán complicada. Cada carácter parece tener otro similar y cada signo se crea según el sonido que pretendas decir, es el doble de complejo que el griego y eso es ya mucho decir. -

Con resignación, el maestro Kun proseguía instruyendome y aclarandome todas las dudas que surgían a cada dos o tres cosas que me comentaba. Otra cosa que me haría sentirme apartado, muy lejos de todo lo que conocía y amaba, era el modo en que se leía ese grupo de simbolos o carácteres. En vertical y de derecha a izquierda. Para animarme, el maestro Kun me informaría de la clase de estilo que me estaba enseñando y lo beneficioso que era, especialmente para un extranjero como yo.

- ¡Aunque parezca mentira, estás avanzando mucho! -Exclamaba al escucharme leer algunos textos no muy largos. -Además, con el estilo escrito que estás aprendiendo, podrás leer cualquier texto, ya sea más antiguo o más reciente. -

Yo asentía devolviendole una mirada más desesperada que esperanzada. Escribir en cambio me era una tarea más relajada y artistica pero, pero siempre tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, especialmente a la hora de sostener el pincel empapado de tinta. Cualquier pequeña mota negra podría deformar el carácter que tanto me esmeraba en realizar y habría que traer nuevo papel en el que realizarlo de nuevo. La sonrisa menos frustrada del maestro Kun me confirmaba que se sentía mucho más complacido con mis dotes de escribano que de lector. Como bien hubiese dicho la religiosísima Betsy, aquél hombre de corta estatura, menudo y de facciones alargadas y envejecidas con grisaceo bigotillo y fina perilla que era el maestro Kun se había ganado el cielo conmigo. Liang Li siempre se mostraba ansiosa por saber qué tal iba mi aprendizaje, una vez el maestro con el que me tocase aprender lo que tuviese que aprender, ella acompañada por alguna doncella, entraba a la sala para hablar conmigo, lo cual, me iba sirviendo de practica al hacerlo en chino pues al cabo del tiempo al ir yo ganando mayor fluidez, Liang optaría por comunicarse conmigo de igual modo que lo hacía con los demás.

-Señora Li, vuestro idioma es más complicado que el griego antiguo. -Le decía yo procurando mantener una pronunciación adecuada a la misma vez que componía la frase. Ella ladeaba la cabeza delicadamente hacía la derecha como si ya lo hubiese oido antes.

-Pues señor Reed, lenguas como el latín o el griego tampoco es nada sencillo de aprender para mí. -Observaría ella procurando no ir demasiado deprisa para que pudiese descifrar el significado de cada palabra hablada hasta comprender por completo el mensaje. Era maravilloso poder comprenderla, poder compartir pensamientos u opiniones con ella.

Poco a poco empezabamos a estrechar nuestra relación hasta que llegó un punto que no me era extraño llamarla madre o simplemente Liang. Sin embargo, el trato con Fei Wang Li, tardía muchísimos años más en mejorar hasta llegar a ser considerado verdaderamente su hermano o parte de su familia. Yo ponía todo mi empeño en agradarle, en ser un igual pero siempre su manera de hablar conmigo me hacía sentir inferior, como persona. Liang Li procuraba igualmente que sus dos y diferentes hijos conviviesen como iguales, en amor y armonía por lo que en más de una ocasión marchaba al templo cercano de la mansión, dónde sabía que Fei Wang acudía a meditar. Paseando con él por los alargados y verdosos jardines le repetía una y otra vez que suavizase su caracter, que no hiciese del orgullo un utensilio y que me guiase como el hermano mayor que era dentro de esa nueva etapa.

-Clow se esfuerza mucho. Ya sabes lo desorientador que puede ser a veces para un extranjero nuestras costumbres o nuestra lengua. -Le hacía saber caminando tomando uno de sus fuertes brazos mientras apoyaba ligeramente su cabeza bajo la de su primogenito.

-Pero ya oiste a los ancianos, madre. -Le respondía él firme en sus arraigadas creencias absorbidas por parte de aquellos dos hombres, hombres a los que rendía un gran respeto y admiración. -Debe conocernos al igual que yo me veo obligado a conocer a algunos de ellos. -

-Y eso está haciendo, mi buen pero equivocado Fei Wang. -Le aseguraba ella mientras él colocaba una de sus grandes y seguras manos sobre una de las suyas. Aunque a primera vista uno podía sentir temor al mirar a los ojos a Fei Wang Li, si mirabas más allá de esos ojos tán llenos de fuerza como los de un tigre, podías ver que también estaban llenos de ternura y bondad, como si ese tigre salvaje se tornase un docil cachorrito. Fei Wang Li solía recordarme a ese bello e independiente animal. -Si pasases más tiempo con él, podrías comprobarlo por tí mismo. -Le sugiriría.

Una magnifica idea para unir nuestros destinos o un buen comienzo para que nuestra relación se volviese menos... Protocolaría. Así podría comprender sus anhelos y él los mios, que obviamente eran regresar a Inglaterra. Dando un largo suspiro se sentaría a mi lado con la intención de intentar conversar un poco conmigo ya que si su madre deseaba unir su destino con el mio, debía de ser por un buen motivo. Apartando la vista del libro recientemente adquerido por mi pasado cumpleaños, encaminaría mis ojos hacía los suyos con una sonrisa. A la lejania se podría oir el suave murmullo del agua brotar en el estanque que aquel singular patio poseía. A sabiendas de que mi humor inglés no sería apreciado, obté por un inicio de conversación formal:  
-Buenas tardes señor Li, ¿desea informarme de algo? -Con mi mejor chino pues Fei Wang no sería tan compasivo conmigo como nuestra madre.

Esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa, me respondería:  
-Buenas tardes, señor Reed. Ya veo que estás comenzando a tomarte en serio mis mandatos. -

-Supongo que sí . -Admitiría yo aún sin haberle comprendido del todo ya que él no se molestaba en hablar despacio y meticulosamente como nuestra madre.

-Cúan complacido me siento. -Me comunicaría cerrando los ojos al alzar ambas cejas. - ¿Qué te parece la corriente de pensamiento oriental? Como habrás podido comprobar no sólo por Europa hay grandes sabios. -Comenzar a a debatir conmigo nada más abrir sus ojos.

-Pues... -Me quedé un momento callado, pensativo, primero para asimilar e ir traduciendo la información recibida y segundo para recordar algunos de los filósofos chinos citados por el maestro Wei. -Creo que las ideas de Confucio estaban bastante acertadas. -

Puesto que su sonrisa se volvió menos retorcida, supusé que había dado con un filósofo de su agrado, lo que hizo que nuestro primer acercamiento fuese, más o menos, positivo. Nos tirariamos un buen rato hablando del confucianismo. Doctrina que ese filósofo enseñó y extendió mediante la escuela que llegó a poser, muy al estilo de grandes filósofos griegos como **Socrates**, basada principalmente en su visión del cosmos como algo armónico que regulaba las estaciones, la vida animal, la vegetal y la humana. Si esta armonía era trastornada, habría graves consecuencias. Un ejemplo común que utilizaba el confucianismo era el del mal gobernante que conduce a su pueblo a la ruina mediante su conducta. Una idea casi tópica pero con cierta logíca, que me atraparía y me animaría crear a partir de esa idea de unión y complementación a mis queridos guardianes. Al igual que me ayudaría, fusionado con parte de las ideas de equilibrio entre los cuatro elementos y el hombre europeas a crear a mis cartas más elementales, poderosas y básicas. Sí, como bien se percató Fei Wang con satisfacción, oriente comenzaba a maravillarme.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que uno de nuestros pensadores más aclamados te ha cautivado profundamente. -Exclamaría ampliandose su sonrisa más y más. - ¿Significará esto que comienzas a olvidar a tu querida Inglaterra? -

-No, eso nunca podrá suceder, es más, estaba pensando en realizar un viaje de regreso pronto. -Le respondería yo, al principio temerario, con una sonrisa entristecida. Fei Wang Li perdería la sonrisa y poniendose serio me comunicaría la mala idea que era.

-Como miembro del clan Li que eres, no puedo permitirte viajar y menos con los tiempos tán turbulentos que se nos avecinan. Tanto aquí como en Europa. -Expondría interpretando muy bien su papel de patriarca familiar.

- ¿Es un consejo? -Preguntaría arrugando la frente ,obligado a aceptar la realidad. al comprender que me tendría que quedar en China más de lo deseado. Sin ni siquiera girarse para mirarme, Fei Wang me respondería tajante:  
-No, es un mandato, como patriarca del Clan Li. -

**ACLARACIONES**

**Personajes celebres que aparecen:**

**Nostradamus** (1503 - 1566): Médico y astrólogo, autor de profecías.

**William Shakespeare** (1564 - 1616): Escritor y poeta inglés.

**Los otros aunque esten en negrita, sólo son mencionados por Clow**

**El primer capítulo (si lo quereis llamar así) del FanFic transcurre durante finales del Siglo XVI e inicios del Siglo XVII. Como tanto en el manga como en el anime se sugiere que Clow Reed vivió cientos de años, no os voy a dar una edad concreta, sólo os diré que me gustó la idea de que naciese durante El renacimiento, época de cambios, por lo que fijé su nacimiento en el año 1560.**

**He de admitir que me encantó el nombre de Wang para la madre de Clow pero como no sabía si era un nombre unisex (para chica y para chico), al final lo he cambiado por el de Liang, que significa buena y o excelente. Wang significa, si voy por buen camino, rey y de ahí el lio, pues también podría ser reina pero no estoy segura.**

**Perdonad las posibles faltas de ortografia y perdonadme si algo no es del todo exacto, China y Japón se parecen tanto y dispongo de tan poca información ^^'**

**MARYXULA**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**  
Este FanFic o serie de historias es mi intento de narrar como imagino yo la vida del grandioso Reed Li Clow, uno de mis personajes favoritos de CLAMP

Este FanFic esta narrado en primera persona. Por ahora no sé si añadir a otro personaje que también cuente parte de la historia como Yue pero me gustaría mucho (al igual que hago en Rojo Relativo)

Dedicado especialmente a Tsuki no Youkai, Melissa-yueirishu y a Laurus Nobilis (Fans y escritoras/es con grandes cantidades de talento)

**FanFic CLAMP **

**El mago más poderoso del mundo**

**Elemental, mi querido Clow**

A la hora de usar magia, Fei Wang Li era mucho más comedido que yo, además se valía de instrumentos con los que canalizar el poder que según él le era concedido por las deidades a las que rogaba usar parte de su poder. Siempre guíado por las creencias chinas del equilibrio, la importancia de que la corriente vital o el Chi corriese correctamente y sin embargo, al igual que muchos antiguos hechiceros europeos, la busqueda de esa unión con los cuatro elementos. Agua, fuego, tierra y aire, siendo fuerzas de la naturaleza tán principales. Yo solía observarle con sumo interés colocarse en lo que él consideraba un lugar adecuado, el lugar unificador de los cuatro elementos, es decir, agua-norte, fuego-sur, aire-oeste, tierra-este mientras sacaba una especie de fino papel con el simbolo correspondiente al elemento del cúal se iba a valer para realizar la conjuración y lanzandolo bramaba con las manos juntadas sobre su rostro cerrando los ojos, muy concentrado:

_"Oh Poderoso espíritu del agua,_  
_te ruego, acudas en mi ayuda"_

Una intensa luz parecía apoderarse de su cuerpo pero al sacar la bien conservada espada empujada por tantos grandes hombres del Clan Li, ese fulgor se traspasaría al arma que al ser utilizada, lanzaría un pequeño torrente de agua. Yo no podría reprimir mis ganas de aplaudirle, cosa que le molestaba pero que en el fondo, gustaba ya que como nuestra madre opinaba, poseía un orgullo más grande de lo que le era conveniente. Trás hacer un gesto de gratitud inclinando la cabeza y juntando las manos, regresando a m lado decía:  
- ¡Deja de aplaudir! He sido afortunado de que el dios al que he pedido poder haya sido benevolo y me haya permitido usar un poco de su poder. -

-No puedo evitarlo, Fei. -Le replicaría yo todavía dando sonoras palmas con una gran sonrisa. -Ha sido tán espectacular. -

-Pues no siempre funciona. -Me informó mientras se sentaba a la misma vez que yo cesaba de dar palmas para escucharle dirigiendo mis ojos hacía él intrigado. -Hay dos motivos primordiales para conseguirlo. Uno es por parte del hechicero y el otro por parte del dios. Si el hechicero no puede lograr que un Chi correcto fluya sobre él, no habrá conexión con el dios pero a veces, habiendo logrado un Chi perfecto, si el dios no está por la labor, la conexión mantenida no servirá de nada. -

-Comprendo. Es cuestión de ser uno con la naturaleza. -Le dije una vez finalizada su larga explicación apoyando parte de mi cara en una mano cerrada. Por más que quisiese presentarme la magia de Oriente como la mejor, más extraordinaria y única que la practicada en Europa, no podía dejar de compararla con ella, nunca con proposito de desprestigiarla sino emocionado de que dos culturas tán diferentes y con un desarrollo a tán desigual ritmo pudiesen compartir formulaciones y teorias tán parecidas. Fei Wang me miraría con ojos llenos de desdén, como si hubiese sido capaz de entrar en mi mente y hubiese escuchado cada uno de mis pensamientos, pues poniendose muy serio séñalandome con un dedo dijo:  
-No, Clow, esto va más allá de lo que los antiguos druidas pudiesen haber descubierto. -

Por fortuna, antes de que nos adentrasemos en una larga y tonta disputa para defender nuestros puntos de vista, nuestra bella y solemne madre hizo acto de presencia. Fei Wang se pondría en pie y trás una respetuosa inclinación, la acompañaría.

-Honorable madre, ¿ocurre algo malo? -Querría saber yo a medida que me ponía en pie a causa de la preocupación. Ella negaría suavemente con la cabeza y dedicandome una sonrisa sencillamente me respondería:  
-Hay asuntos importantes que el Clan Li debe tratar pero nada grave. -

- ¿Y de qu se tratan esta vez? -Preguntaría no muy satisfecho con la ambigua respuesta ofrecida por Liang. Moviendo sus rasgados y almendrados ojos hacía su otro hijo, mi madre callaría, por lo que tendría que insistir:  
-Por favor, madre, a mí también me gustaría saberlo, incluso podría echaros una mano... -

- ¿No has escuchado a nuestra Honorable madre? Son asuntos que conciernen al Clan Li y como responsable del Clan Li yo me ocuparé de ellos, eso es todo lo que debes saber. -Me soltaría tan firme y soberbio como si fuese el rey del mundo dejandome con la palabra en la boca.

Había comenzado a dirigirme la palabra e incluso a soportar parte de mi humor inglés pero me llevarían varios años más lograr que me permitiese ayudarle a llevar esos asuntos con él o como minimo, a revelarme de qué se trataban. Arrugando la frente, consciente de lo mucho que podía entristecer a madre ser participe de una pelea, esforzandome por controlar la rabia, lanzandole una sonrisa vacia acepté mi condición de mero invitado, siendo eso, por el momento, lo maximo con Fei Wang Li, a lo que podía aspirar. Viendolos alejarse de aquella zona que daba al patio, volvería a sentarme pero de un modo menos adecuado, exclamaría como un chiquillo eufórico tras aguantar un severo castigo:  
- ¡Viva Europa! -Pero no sería lo único que desearía gritar. - ¡Y vivan las creencias de los antiguos druidas, tan amantes de la naturaleza como estas gentes! -

Tan alto debí de gritarlo que una de las criadas que realizaban sus labores por el interior de la sala me escuchó , en menos de lo que se tarda en pestañear, habría llegado hasta el final de la sala, sosteniendo entre sus manos una arrugada bayeta mojada.

-No debería decir eso, señor Reed. -Se atrevería a regañarme pero su voz sonaría muy dulce, casi timida. Girando la cabeza con tál velocidad que bien podría haberme fracturado el cuello, mirandola con detenimiento, comprobaría que además de ser bastante joven, al menos si tenemos en cuenta que yo en aquellos momentos, número arriba, número abajo, había superado su edad, era muy linda. Con unas ropas adecuadas hubiese tenido al hombre que quisiese. Cabellos igual de oscuros que los mios pero con unos ojos de perturbador color azul verdoso, atípico en una muchacha oriental. Queriendo confirmar algo, le hablaría en la lengua que había hecho mia desde que tenía uso de razón, el inglés.  
- ¿Y por qué no? -Le pregunté adoptando un tono orgulloso. Ella sonreiría y replicaría en un inglés perfecto:  
-Porque estas gentes aún no estan muy acostumbradas a nosotros. En Japón sucede parecido. -Añadiría y por un instante su sonrisa perdería algo de fuerza. Hablando un poco más, llegaría a descubrir que ella en realidad no era procedente de China, sino de Japón. Su nombre era realmente hermoso, nunca se desvaneció de mi mente, Hikari. Como compañera de aventuras y complice no estubo nada mal. Cuando me dijo que ella había sido un desliz de un misionero jesuíta inglés, no conseguí controlar la risa que me dio.

- ¡No te rias! -Me gritaría enojada torciendo el morro mientras me golpeaba con la cara toda enrojecida del enfado y el corte. - ¡A ese pobre hombre se le debió de subir demasiado el Sake a la cabeza y por eso perdió su moralidad! -

- ¡Sí , claro! Y yo soy Cristobal Colón. -Bromearía yo pinchandola un poquito más, sin parar de reir hasta que ella lanzó una pregunta que daría lugar a mis primeras... ¿creaciones? No, no exactamente, ya que problabemente yo les concediese una forma pero esos seres ya existían o provenían de algo ya existente, bueno, fuesen lo que fuesen, serían posteriormente convertidos o retenidos en cartas especialmente creadas para ellos.

-Señor Reed, señor Clow Reed, mis compañeras piensan que es un mago muy poderoso, tanto o más que Fei Wang pero yo no me lo creo. Nunca le he visto hacer magia y sin embargo, a Fei Wang Li y a la mismísima y Honorable señora Li sí . ¿Sería tán amable de ayudarme a salir de esa pequeña disputa? -Solicitaría mostrandose todo lo educada y zalamera que pudo. Mi primera reacción fue bastante obvía. Descruzandome de brazos le dije:  
-No puedo. Soy demasiado poderoso, podría provocar grandes desastres. -

-No tiene por qué . -Me inquiriría ella con los ojos brillantes de expectación. - ¿Acaso a los magos europeos no se os enseña a dominar vuestro poder? -

-Sí , claro. Si no, a estas alturas estariamos todos bien muertos. -Le respondí yo reflexionando antes de ponerme en pie y poner en practica una de las primeras ramas de la magia de las que mi padre me habló siendo niño.

Realizando como primer y más importante paso un circulo de protección con lo único a mano que disponiamos, un pincel con oscura y liquida tinta, a continuación sobre ese circulo dibujaría o trazaría la de sobra conocida estrella de cinco puntas además de añadirle diversos simbolos que si habían de ser realizados, debía de ser por algo aunque en ese momento no lo recordaba bien. La representación de los elementos que regían la Gran Diosa (la Luna) y el Gran Dios (el Sol) más un elemento añadido que representaba al hombre o al espíritu de éste en busca de esa unión y manifestación de ambos seres dentro de uno. Sentandome en el centro o en el lugar que yo consideraba indicado para el hombre, me dejaría llevar por esos dioses. Todo a mí alrededor iría careciendo de sentido, he de deducir que es la consecuencia de ser uno con ellos o con el universo. El circulo no tardaría en brillar con cegador furor mientras todo, todo lo natural, parecería adquerir vida propia ante los ojos impresionados de la joven Hikari. Las aguas del estanque se revolverían violentamente traspasando la construcción de piedra que las mantenían en su lugar pero al girar los ojos hasta otro lugar, la tierra en la cúal descansaban las raices de los gruesos y retorcidos árboles recubiertos de claras y pequeñas florecillas en sus ramas más altas, tambien parecería avanzar provocando un constante temblor acompañado de unos fuertes vientos que se intensificaban hacía mí .

- ¡Señor Reed! -Gritaría con todas sus fuerzas corriendo hacía mí como buenamente podía Hikari. - ¡Por favor, detengalo! ¡Clow, haz que paren! -Pediría colocando sus brazos hacía delante como único escudo.

Su voz resonaría tan lejana, como si dentro de esa corriente en la que me encontraba aturdido o perdido, ella estuviese pero que muy lejos, en un punto muy lejano. A pesar de ser uno con todo, ¿de qué servía si al dejarme abrazar por los dioses, no podía tomar el control? Al momento que Hikari logró atravesar el circulo, como si despertase bruscamente de un sueño o de un largo estado vegetativo, volví al lugar que me pertenecía, como siendo arrancado de sus brazos. Cansado, muy cansado, como si verdaderamente mi cuerpo al igual que mi espíritu se hubiese desplazado a ese lugar, al abrir los ojos pesadamente y entrever la borrosa figura de la criada, de pie frente a mí, dije:  
-Si deseo controlar a los cuatro elemento, deberé aprender a dominar el poder que La Diosa y El Dios comparten conmigo. -

Y cerrando los ojos caí redondo al suelo. Practicar magia no era tán divertido como te lo hacen ver en los cuentos. Hikari correría a pedir ayuda a otras criadas pero por mucho que limpiasen, los rastros de ese poderoso acto, fluían como invisibles petalos soplados de la curiosa flor llamada Diente de león. Hikari no se separaría de mí desde áquel momento. Movida por la culpa, movida por la admiración. Todas las criadas se tomaron muy mal el ser castigadas injustamente con ella, tanto que no sólo dejaron de hablar con ella, sino que cada vez que la pobre Hikari salía o entraba de cualquier habitación en la que ellas estuviesen trabajando, se mostraban tan distantes y duras como estatuas de piedra. El señor de la casa, su amo y señor, se mostraría implacable con ella sentado entre los ancianos, con sus elegantes ropas de luminosos colores. Hikari con la cabeza bien agachada, que parecía tocar el suelo con su frente entre sus gastadas manos, con los ojos cerrados no se atrevía ni a decir palabra. Como segundo culpable, también sentado frente a nuestros tres jueces, no podía evitar mirar a Hikari por el rabillo del ojo mientras Fei Wang exponía los hechos a los venerables ancianos. Nuestros corazones latían lenta y sincronizadamente, entre atemorizados y ansiosos.

- ¡Qu provocación! -Exclamaría uno de ellos dirigiendome una mirada igual de furiosa que su carrasposa voz. - ¡Cómo se le ocurre intentar controlar a los dioses reinantes de la naturaleza! Deberiamos cortar su insolente lengua inglesa y atarle las manos! -Sentenció dejando en mantillas los castigos divinos con los que trataba nuestra criada inglesa amenazarlos a mi padre y a mí. El otro golpeando el suelo repetida y rabiosas veces con un pie, le daría toda la razón aunque lo propuesto sería aún más severo y cruel.

Fei Wang les escucharía callado, buscando, quizás, un modo de castigarme pero que no hiciese que nuestra madre, se sublevará. Decido y finalizadas las propuestas de los respetados ancianos, Fei Wang levantaría su voz de nuevo para anunciar nuestros castigos. Como me hubiese gustado tomar la mano de Hikari alzando la mirada con solemnidad como mi padre decía que habían hecho algunos hechiceros o hechiceras junto a sus parejas antes de ser condenados y ejecutados con la muerte por La Inquisición trás un juicio trucado o imparcial. En cambio, cada uno alzaría lentamente la cabeza y miraría al patriarca del Clan Li.

-Dado que has convocado a los dioses y espíritus de la naturaleza sin ningún respeto, ofendiendo las enseñanzas de nuestros ancestros y provocando la ira de los dioses. Ya no serás bien recibido en el Clan Li, por lo que una vez hayas rogado su perdón en el templo más cercano, abandonaras la residencia del Clan Li. -Dictaminaría con su voz más grave y firme, tan contundente como bien podría ser el sonido que deja un trueno al caer del cielo. Tentando mi suerte, como Reed que era, repliqué tratando de no sonar demasiado indiferente, despreocupado o aliviado:  
- ¿Significa eso que puedo regresar a Inglaterra? -

-Significa que a partir de ahora vivirás en otra vivienda, así de sencillo. -Me aclararía clavandome sus penetrantes ojos trás dejar escapar una leve risilla sin abrir demasiado la boca. O sea, que me echaba pero sin perderme del todo de vista. ¡Espléndido! Con Hikari no fue igual de benévolo, debido a que ella me había tentado a usar magia y yo, estúpido de mí , me había dejado convencer, fue despedida.

-Pero no te preocupes, pronto otra muchacha ocupará tu puesto. Una escogida especialmente por mí . -Le haría saber antes de mandarnos abandonar la sala agitando ligeramente su mano repetidamente.

A cada paso que nos alejabamos al cerrar las puertas haciendo la que sería su última inclinación de cabeza en esa residencia, los ojos de Hikari empezarían a segregar una serie de finas y silenciosas lagrímas, que serían tapadas al posar sus manos sobre su avergonzado y apenado rostro. Si en mi cara se reflejaba tristeza, ésta sería por ella, pues me dolería verla abandonar la residencia Li con tál acallado llanto. Tán ensímismada iba que no se dió cuenta de con quién iría a chocar. Una de las jovenes que acompañaba a la hermosa dama que se había detenido ante nosotros, exclamaría soberbía:  
- ¡Mira por dónde vas, sucia criada! -

Los llantos de Hikari se hicieron oíbles al ser incapaz de contenerse más, como activados por aquella orden. Rápida como una gacela se disculparía y continuaría su camino sin necesidad de hacerse paso entre tanta distinguida doncella, pues todas ellas se apartaron de ella como si se tratase de la criatura más pestilente del mundo. Meneando la cabeza pensé que aquello no estaba nada bien, aún habiendolo en Inglaterra también. Xia He reprendería a la muchacha con estas palabras:  
-Fang Yin, el modo en que te has dirigido a ella ha sido muy grosero. Por favor, procura moderar tu carácter la proxima vez. -

La doncella vestida de modo y colores similares a las otras que estaban detrás, solicitaría su perdón:  
-Oh perdonadme, mi querida Xia He. -  
La bella dama sonreiría concediendoselo.  
-Bueno, Fang Yin, por esta vez pase. -Dirigiendo su mirada hacía mí , pediría ver a su futuro esposo. -Buen hombre, ¿sería tán amable de indicar a mi prometido, que ya he llegado a la residencia Li y deseo pasar unos días con él antes de nuestra boda? -

-Err... Sí claro, si avanza unos pasos más, podrá decirselo Ud misma. -Le respondí arrugando ligeramente la frente mientras le indicaba la sala con un brazo extendido.

Mirandome con una fina y castaña ceja hacía arriba, preguntaría:  
- ¿Acaso no puede hacerlo Ud por mí ? -  
Todas las muchachas nos mirarían divertidas, llevandose una mano oculta bajo las largas mangas de sus ropajes, con expresión de gatitas en su rostros. Aclarandome la garganta le respondería, un tanto altivo, lo reconozco:  
-Me temo que no. Por si no lo sabe, yo soy un invitado del Clan Li, no un humilde criado. -Habiendo captado toda su atención, añadiría. -Además tengo un asunto muy importante que realizar. -E incluso me permitiría el lujo de sugerirle. -Presentese ante él, ya verá que gran recibimiento le dará. -Dicho todo eso, me marcharía dejando a todas las señoritas tan sorprendidas como indignadas.

No sé por cuantas calles y callejuelas me metí hasta dar con Hikari pero lo cierto es que si no hubiese salido en su busqueda probablemente Symond y yo no hubiesemos llegado a ser los grandes amigos que fuimos. Symond era hijo de un acaudalado empresario, de una emergente compañia creada hacía poco en varios lugares de Europa como Inglaterra. Se suponía que debía estar controlando a los obreros y mercaderes en Bengala como tantos años había hecho su reputado padre pero preferió abrirse camino y comenzar a tramar nuevos tratos en China, más precisamente en Cantón como otros jovenes y avispados empresarios e inversores. Iba y venía porque realmente el imperio de su padre no le era de gran interés pero si el viajar, conocer gente y darse la gran vida, lo que mucho tiempo despúes podría denominarse Bohemio, eso era él. Como la economia no era de mi interés y él solía mostrarse muy tirante con esos temas, procuraba charlar con él de mi querida y extrañadísima literatura europea o sobre los nuevos movimientos filósoficos. Él me permitió alojarme con él presentandome como su socio ante los señores propetarios de la residencia en la que se alojaba. Bebiendo **Huangjiu** dulce como si bien podriamos estar bebiendo cualquier buen vino tinto o rosado, porque el haberme conocido según Symond era algo que había de ser festejado por todo lo grande. Colorado y sofocado a causa del dichoso vino de arroz, brindariamos a la inglesa ante las desaprobadoras miradas de nuestros caseros.

- ¡Por Clow Reed! Cuyo destino le ha traido hasta mí . -Gritaría Symond tán borracho y eufórico como yo lo estaba al chocar su vasito de ceramica contra el mio.

- ¡Por Symond Windson! Qué hace honor a su apellido y como hijo del viento, me ayudará a encontrar mi camino. -Gritaría yo al instante de chocar mi vasito contra el suyo.

A la mañana siguiente, con unas migrañas increibles y nunca antes sufridas, daría los buenos días a mi nueva residencia y a las nuevas personas con las que conviviría. Hikari estaría con nosotros, pasase lo que pasase. A partir de ese día, Hikari comenzaría a ser nuestra criada. Tomando conmigo un desagradable té, mis dolores de cabeza poco a poco irían mermando, con ellos, la claridez retomaría su lugar en mi alborotada cabeza. Bostezando contemplaría a Symond y a nuestra criada, Hikari, charlar tranquilamente hasta que empece a acercarme a ellos. Sobre la humilde mesa de lisa madera, había otra taza de porcelana china repleta de humeante té.  
-Buenos d as. Se or Windson, buenos d as, Hikari. -Les saludar a antes de comenzar cualquier conversaci n. Ella inclinar a levemente la cabeza mientras que Symond alzando una mano diría:  
-Buenos dias, señor Reed, ¿qué tal lleva la resaca? -

- ¡Fatal! Pero al parecer no soy el único. -Le haría saber yo resoplando de un modo que haría reír a Hikari. Symond adoptaría un aire preocupado arrugando la frente y frunciendo los labios comentando:  
-Eso no está nada bien, esto para un poderoso mago como tú no tendría que presentar gran problema. -

- ¿Cómo yo? -Preguntaría yo perplejo. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy un mago poderoso? Apenas nos conocemos. -Le plantearía temiendo que Hikari hubiese hablado demasiado sobre mí con el señor Windson. Humedeciendose los labios un poco, Symond sosteniendo su taza de té con tranquilidad, risueño, respondería:  
-Tranquilo, yo también lo soy. -Dirigiendo sus ojos hacía Hikari añadió dejando escapar una breve risilla. -Además lo presintiese o no, Hikari ha sido muy amable al confirmarmelo. -

Aquello me dejó sin habla. Excepto mis familiares, hasta el momento no había conocido a ningún otro hechicero. Casi me dieron ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos pero con aquella información, vendría una duda importante. ¿Podría considerarlo realmente como a un amigo o se volvería contra mí? La Iglesia fue durante gran parte de la historia, nuestra más acerrima enemiga pero también podiamos ser enemigos los unos de los otros. Y eso era lo que una vez abolida la Inquisición había de tener más en cuenta. Por desgracia, dado que todos poseiamos similares dones.

**Astro Rey Sol y Astro Reina Luna**

A medida que Symond Windson y yo pasabamos más tiempo juntos, más cuenta me daba de que no había nada por lo que preocuparse con respecto a él. El propio Symond me diría que no iría en contra mía o que no intentaría eliminarme o robarme mis poderes, lo cúal me alegró y alivió muchísimo, ya que él se conformaba con los que tenía.

-Además, ¿no sabes qué cuanto más poder tienes, más ocupado estarás? -Añadía tumbado sobre el suelo como un gato perezoso, con un pequeño vaso que procuraba llenar cada vez que estaba vacío de vino de arroz. Se volvió adicto a esa bebida, decía que era de las pocas bebidas que merecían la pena en China, tan variada y de tan diverso colores, que le traían agradables recuerdos de su querido vino europeo.

La única palabra que aparecía en mi mente al escuchar esas palabras era hechicero haragán. Como si pudiese leer mi mente replicaba fijando sus ojos color miel entreabiertos:  
-No soy un hechicero haragán, simplemente un hechicero que gusta de hacer lo extrictamente necesario. -

Cruzandome de brazos sentado en una parte de la mediana y sencilla mesa en mitad de aquella sala asentiría arrugando ligeramente la frente diciendole:  
-Ya, ya. -

Él fingía sentirse muy ofendido girando la cabeza hacía otro lugar pero al rato volvía a dirigir sus ojos hacía mí y echandose a reír, me lo admitía.

-Teneis razón, los grandes hechiceros siempre la teneis. -Decía, entre burlón y admirado.

-No soy tan grande. -Le insistía yo agradado pero molesto porque todavía no había logrado manejar a los elementos con la misma precisión y gracia que lo hacía él o Fei Wang Li. -Ni siquiera puedo ejecutar un ataque mediante magia shamanistica sin causar un aútentico desastre. -

Incorporandose para adoptar un aire más formal, me respondía:  
-Clow, lo creas o no, lo eres. Lo que Hikari me contó que hiciste... Ningún hechicero que yo haya podido conocer ha sido capaz de usar los cuatro elementos juntos! -

- ¿Ni siquiera tú? -Querría saber, los otros hechiceros no me interesaban tanto.

-Ni siquiera yo. -Respondió con una franqueza que me dejaría unos instantes sin saber que decir. -Tú eres el mago del que habló Nostradamus en su última obra maestra, el hijo del Occidente y del Oriente, por lo que te guste o no, eres más poderoso que yo y que cualquier otro mago. -Me comentaría volviendo a tumbarse en el suelo. Como llevado por una fuerza irresistible, volvería a sentarse con rápidez exclamando:  
- ¡Amigo mio! ¡Tengo que hacerte miembro de mi coven! -

- ¿Coven? -Repitiría yo bajando una ceja mientras mantenía la otra suspendida. - ¿Qué es eso? -

La mirada que me clavaría Symond sería fulgurante. El daba por sentado que yo conocía sus costumbres y rituales pues había creado un circulo protecto, magico o de poder como el que solían usar ellos pero sólo me guié por algunas de las practicas y conocimientos que mi padre compartió conmigo. O sea, que mi modo de usar la magia fue un desastre ya que mezclé toda clase de conceptos como hacía mi padre, pues mi padre discrepaba mucho con aquellos que tan sólo se valiesen de una serie de doctrinas y rituales sin dar paso a otros provenientes de otras religiones o pensamientos. Quizás fuese eso lo que le causó tantos problemas con otros hechiceros. De todos modos, se tomaría la molestía de explicarmelo. Respirando hondo para apaciguar la furia que le había poseído hacía un instante, apróximandose a la mesa, sentandose frente a mí , me iría orientando.

-A ver, con Coven me refiero al grupo de hechiceros del cúal soy sumo sacerdote. Porque esto se puede practicar en solitario o en un grupo, ¿lo comprendes ahora? -Explicaría poniendo una voz suave pero firme, como si se lo estuviese explicando a un idiota.

-Entonces es como un aquelarre. -Le respondería yo burlón.

-Supongo que también se le puede llamar así pero te aseguro que nuestra intención jamás ha sido la de invocar al diablo, como esos meapilas se creen. -Afirmó con voz ligeramente desdeñosa. -Si lo hacemos a escondidas como los brujos que practican magia negra es precisamente por eso, porque nos malinterpretan. -

Me suponía que no podría ser un grupo muy conocido, mi padre se reunía con algunos amigos hechiceros a escondidas también pero lo que no me podría imaginar era el motivo por el que Symond compartía todo eso conmigo hasta llegar a nuestra madre patria. Hikari al llegar a la residencia, trás un duro día acompañando a la señora, dejandose caer al suelo ante nosotros, gemiría:  
- ¡Estoy muerta! Esa mujer es una auténtica abusona. -

- ¡Oh vamos, Hikari no seas tan así ! -Le reprendería reprimiendo una carcajada Symond. - ¿Acaso no quedamos en que serías nuestra sirvienta? -  
Arrastrandose hasta la mesa, Hikari exclamaría:  
- ¡Sí, claro! ¡Vuestra sirvienta, no su sirvienta! -  
Symond no podría retener más sus ganas de reír y un estallido de carcajadas inundar a la tranquila sala. Hikari, sentada ya y con los brazos y cara apoyados sobre la mesa, bufaría.

-Symond, no seas as con Hikari. La señora de esta casa le hace de trabajar muy duramente. -Diría yo apiadandome de ella mientras le acariciaba su cargada espalda. La pobre muchacha me lanzaría una mirada de agradecimiento antes de cerrar sus ojos color esmeralda.

Las fuertes palmadas que la señora daría desde la puerta a medio correr acompañada de una serie de ordenes a grito pelado, haría que todos en la sala nos levantasemos como soldados que acaban de ser encontrados por su capitán o general.

- ¡Sí, señor! -Nos mofariamos Symond y yo llevandonos una mano a la frente como hacían los soldados.

El simplón atuendo chino de Symond estaría semiabierto sujeto por un fofo cinturón de seda de otro color dejando ver gran parte de su blanquecino torso, en cuyo pecho al brillo del sol se podían ver claramente algunos anaranjados pero casi rubios pelos. La señora se horrorizaría y dando más gritos pediría a su particular invitado que se vistiese mejor. Todo en chino. Symond pusó los ojos en blanco y cumplió con el deseo de la puritana señora. Hikari acompañaría a la marimandona señora pero antes recogería la botella y el vasito como una buena criada debe hacer. Así eran nuestras mañanas, tranquilas hasta que llegaba aquella dama, dama de gran carácter y nervios de acero, que parecía tener dominado incluso al señor de la casa. De poca estatura y regordeta pero tan enérgica como un huracán, de cabellos oscuros y ojos pequeños pero astutos. ¡Un encanto de mujer! Si no fuese porque Symond tenía bastante plata, nos hubiese echado mucho tiempo atrás.

- ¿Qué haces? -Preguntaría a Symond en una de esas tranquilas mañanas al encontrarlo rodeado de largos rollos de aviejado y amarillento papel extendidos por la mesa, tan concentrado que tuve que formular la pregunta varias veces.  
Sentandome a su lado, colocandome las gafas acercaría uno de los papeles a mi rostro con cuidado pues parecían muy frágiles. Sería cuando Symond parecería reaccionar, girando la cabeza hacía mí diría:  
- ¡Ah! Buenos días Clow, como puedes ver esta mañana ando un poco ocupado. -

-Ya veo. -Le respondería jocoso yo. Observando detenidamente lo que en el papel había sido detalladamente realizado, añadí. -Pero esto no parece tener nada que ver con tus negocios. ¿Me equivoco? -  
-En absoluto. -Me coroborarÍa él, en su sonrisa se podría ver cúan feliz le hacía mi deducción. -Acércate Clow y te contaré de qué va todo esto. -  
Dejando el papel, que a los pocos instantes se doblaría hasta la mitad, dejando su contenido semioculto, muy interesado, acercaría mi rostro al de Symond, entonces él posando sus labios en mi oreja izquierda, con voz sugerente soltaría:  
-Estoy haciendo una pequeña comprobación. -

Al retirar sus labios de mi oreja, le miré insatisfecho, cruzandome de brazos le solicitaría saber más pero él no soltaría prenda. Pensativo, tendría que seguir usando mi mente, para averiguarlo.

- ¿No estará relacionado con tu coven? -Me precipitaría a decirle, tras unir cabos.

- ¡Además de poderoso, inteligente! Clow Reed eres el orgullo de nuestra gente. -Sería su respuesta, lo que significaba que no iba mal encaminado. Ellos debían de celebrar sus rituales o reuniones según estuviese la luna fue todo a lo que pude llegar tras una larga reflexión durante la comida.

Aquella misma tarde, trataría de dominar a los elementos pero Symond al verme realizar el circulo con los simbolos y escritos que conocía no tardaría en centrar toda su atención en mí desde una de las salas que daban al pequeño patio, sin ornamentada fuente. A diferencia de cualquier otro, el lo encontró un acto fascinante. Sus ojos brillarían orgullosos como los de un padre cuando observó como con tán poco esfuerzo creaba esa conexión con La Diosa y El Dios, entrando en un estado de profunda unión con todo aunque eso me hiciese perder la noción de la realidad material. Los elementos respondían a mi llamada pero sin orden, lo cúal preocupó un poco a Symond pues eso en vez de ser una ayuda o defensa, era un desastre. Alzando tán fuerte como pudó su voz, lanzaría una serie de palabras que no había oído nunca. El fuerte vendabal se tornar a una suave brisa, despúes trás otras extrañas palabras, la tierra cesaría de agitarse a mi alrededor y cómo no, finalmente el agua que parecía brotar desde el subsuelo también sería calmada. No sé la razón, pero Symond a diferencia de Hikari no correría hasta mí haciendome regresar a nuestra realidad. Caminando con tranquilidad, sentado cúan cerca pudó sin atravesar el circulo e interferir en la conexión creada, esperaría a que yo, por mí mismo, lograse finalizarla. Era como de lo más básico, algo que todo hechicero debía aprender a hacer me iría comentando cuando pasado un rato, abrí los ojos y me lo encontre frente a mí .

-Tú y yo tenemos que encontrar la manera de encauzar correctamente todo ese poder. -Fueron sus palabras, palabras que nada tuvieron que ver con las que me ofreció Fei Wang Li. -Ahora descansa, trás haber usado tanto poder, estarás cansado. -Me aconsejó con voz tranquila y agradable ayudandome a ponerme en pie, dirigiendonos a la sala que hacía de dormitorio para invitados o viajeros.

Sé que las comparaciones son asquerosas pero la amabilidad y comprensión que tenía Symond no tenía nada que ver con la severidad y ferreas condiciones que Fei Wang poseía. En mis sueños era respetado y apreciado, damas de ocultos pero de seguro hermosos rostros y hombres enmascarados bailaban a mí alrededor. Todos reían y cantaban pero yo realmente, aún sintiendome muy agradecido, no podía compartir esa alegría, al mirar de un lado a otro, aunque me esforzase por sonreir, me sentía más y más entristecido, como si algo malo fuese a pasar, algo que llevaba tiempo temiendo... Levantandome, todo sudoroso y con el corazón en un puño, con los ojos humedecidos, giraría mi cabeza, como en busca de alguien o algo conocido pero estaría solo. Molesto, me pondría mis gafas y retiraría la suave y fina manta que cubría parte de mi cuerpo, recorrería la casa en busca del único al que sabía que podría contarle ese sueño.

-Symond, ¿podriamos hablar un momento? -Le pediría nada más chocar con él.

- ¡Dispara! -Sería su contestación guiñandome un ojo sonriente.

-He tenido un sueño... Un tanto particular. -Empezaría a contarle agarrandole de un brazo para llevarlo a un rincón tranquilo y solitario.

Sentandonos en un banco de piedra cerca del único árbol presente en aquel patio, al principio, timidamente, le iría hablando de la clase de sueños y o visiones que a veces tenía como preparandolo para luego contarle mi sueño y buscar juntos un significado, más o menos, coherente. Pudiera ser que Symond a medida que avanzaba mi narración no se lo tomase tán en serio como me hubiese gustado pero cuando le dí más detalles, su rostro se oscureció .

- ¿Debo tomarmelo como una advertencia? -Atinaría a preguntarle.

Symond se rascaría la cabeza antes de dar una respuesta, su frente estaba muy arrugada.  
-Pues... No sé, ¿reconociste el lugar en el cúal te encontrabas con toda esa gente bailando? -Contestaría con voz meditativa. Negué con la cabeza pero respondí:  
-Un bosque, quizás, no estoy seguro. Todo estaba tán oscuro. -

Symond no me ayudó a aclararlo, en todo caso, sólo consiguió preocuparme más. Algunas visiones podían ser realmente contradictorias, otras, sobretodo, las soñadas, generalmente eran las peores, difusas y a veces, sin sentido ninguno. Dandole vueltas hasta desesperarme, me figuré que estando en algún acontecimiento, alguien podría hacerme daño pero ¿en qué clase de evento sería?, ¿quién querría hacerme daño? Muchos han creido que al ser hechicero ya no tienes que temer ninguna clase de peligro, esas personas han estado muy equivocadas, ser hechicero contrae mayores peligros o uno muy constante. Me angustié y rogué a Symond ayuda, sus ojos se abrerían como platos y su boca se torcería.

- ¿Yo? -Gritaría. - ¿Vienes buscando ayuda precisamente de mi parte? -Sus gritos se volverían desagradablemente altos y agudos. - ¡Pero si tú eres más poderoso que yo! -

- ¡Pero tú sabes como controlar los elementos y yo no! -Le gritaría yo desesperado.  
Suspirante, Symond menearía la cabeza con los ojos hacía el cielo antes de soltar:  
- Entonces, ¡prepárate, porque mañana a primera hora, voy a enseñarte a dominarlos! -

- ¿De verdad? -Repliqué , poniendome en pie. - ¡Gracias! ¡Muchísimas gracias! -Exclamaría abrazandome a él ilusionado y poco a poco más relajado.

-Pero tendrás que prometer, jurar incluso, que no lo compartiras con nadie. -Me advertiría al conseguir separarse de mí , con el dedo indice alzado.

Trás sobrellevar una noche llena de nervios, que parecían desplazarse como culebrillas en mi estomago, finalmente con el sueño conciliado, Symond me despertaría bruscamente antes de que el sol se elevase lo suficiente como para poder iluminar Hong Kong. Bostezando y vistiendome a mitad del apresurado camino hacía el patio, escuchando de fondo los ronquidos de los amos de la casa, seguiría a Symond desganado.

- ¡Demonios, Clow! ¡Pon un poco de entusiasmo! -Me diría Symond, tan animado y jovial que sólo obtuvo un resoplido por mi parte. -A partir de este momento, tu mente descubrirá nuevos horizontes. -Agregaría dando gran énfasis a cada palabra, lo que llenaba de grandeza toda la frase.

Cerrando todas las puertas con sólo decir unas pocas palabras incomprensibles, todas ellas se correrían al poco de adentrarnos en el pequeño patio suavemente. Posicionandonos en el lugar adecuado, es decir, en el punto de unión entre el fuego, el agua, el aire y la tierra, justo dónde todavía estaba realizado el circulo magico, sonriendome, con ambas cejas alzadas, dijo:  
-Bien, ¿qué deseas saber o aprender a hacer que no sepas o deberías saber hacer ya? -

-Pues... ¿Qué tál si me hablas de esas palabras tán raras que utilizas? -Le contesté. - ¿Puedes enseñarme a usarlas? -

-Me temo que no puedo pero teniendo en cuenta tu gran poder, con que sepas canalizarlo te las apañarás sin ellas... -

- ¿Canalizarlo? ¿Te refieres a dirigirlo? -Quisé verificar, interrumpiendo a Symond, él cúal mirandome con los ojos entrecerrados asintió.

-Sí , por ejemplo mediante el uso de varas o bacúlos. -Me informó y con gran orgullo añadió. -Yo, me valgo de un bacúlo, consagrado y realizado por mí mismo. -

Alzando sus manos al aire, lo haría aparecer pues al instante de chocar sus dedos, de ellos brotar a una luz que iría tomando una alargada y solida forma, suspendido el alargado y brillante objeto, Symond lo tomaría entre sus dedos antes de que llegase a caer al suelo. Aplaudiendo como un chiquillo entretenido y muy asombrado, exclamé:  
- ¡Eres como Merlín el llamado Bardo! -

Symond entre halagado y avergonzado por mi fascinación ante tán poca cosa, masculló:  
-No es para tanto. -

Pero parecía disfrutar con mis sonoros aplausos. Su sonrisa se alargaría pero consciente de que el sol proseguía trepando hasta alcanzar el cielo, se centraría. Aclarandose la garganta me daría el que sería mi primer y de los más valiosos consejos que me fue otorgando a lo largo de mi redescubrimiento de la magia.

-Clow, la magia es una conexión y materialización de las fuerzas o energías que rigen el mundo con el espíritu o la propia energía del hombre. Una vez te encuentres en trance, sólo debes saber a cúal agarrarte y domar... Al principio es confuso y te sientes sobrepasado pero es cuestión de elegir. -Me explicaría convencido de que el problema residía en lo que me sucedía al entrar en ese estado, tán lejano y cercano, denominado entre los hechiceros y otros entendidos de la materia, trance. -Deja que te lo muestre más claramente. -Me diría empujandome un poco para que me alejase del centro del circulo magico.

Saliendo de él, observaría como Symond se concentraría, buscando esa unión con La Diosa o El Dios. El bacúlo poco a poco comenzaró a brillar como siendo contagiado por esa energía que pronto se tornaría fuego al abrir Symond sus ojos y señalar una dirección con el bacúlo, la exclamación que salió de su boca hizo que ese fuego se moldease como si fuese una masa hasta alcanzar la figura de una bola perfectamente redondeada. Con otra exclamación la redondeada bola de luminoso y calido fuego se desvanecería. Al hacerlo, esa parte volvería a ser ligeramente visible. Symond se sentiría brevemente aturdido pero consiguiría mantener la estabilidad el suficiente tiempo hasta poder dejarse caer en el único banco de piedra que había a pocos pasos.

-Otro consejo antes de proseguir en otro momento. Se muy cuidadoso con la cantidad de poder que uses, hay invocaciones o hechizos que te absorberan más energía que otros, al igual que habrá cambios de mayor o menor intensidad en la naturaleza. Ahora me quedaré aqui descansando un poco. -Concluyó.

Dejando que sus parpados cubriesen sus pesados ojos, el bacúlo al que aún se aferraba, realizado con gran dedicación y madera de oscura tonalidad, iría perdiendo solidez hasta desaparecer por completo de entre sus dedos. Él se pasaría mucho más tiempo que yo durmiendo, lo que confirmaba lo que todo el mundo opinaba de mí, que yo era más poderoso. De ahí que me diese ese consejo con respecto a un uso de poder prudente. Durante ese tiempo, me esmeré mucho en mantener algo de control al entrar en fase de trance pero no había manera, me costaba moverme entre la realidad y ese espacio disociativo pero con gran esfuerzo, o tozudez, logré fijar mi mente hacía un sólo objetivo.

- ¡Poderoso Astro Rey Sol dame tu fuerza para invocar el poder del fuego! -Bramaría una mañana con los ojos, los brazos y manos extendidos hacía el circulo de cegadora luz que calentaba todo el lugar, volviendolo casi inhabitable. Todo el suelo parecía hervir como el interior de una cazuela a fuego lento, el fuego o las llamas, elemento que hasta el momento nunca había invocado, casi parecería poseer viva propia, a mi alrededor. Empecé a temer que pudiese abrasarme, por lo que sin mover un musculo del centro del circulo, sudando como un pollo asandose, sintiendolo pero viendolo de una manera bien distorsionada, pensé en qué palabras usar, si es que a los dioses les agradaban o al espíritu del fuego podían apaciguar.

- ¡En nombre del Astro Rey Sol, te pido que te detengas! -Exigiría con voz tán clara y confiada como fuí capaz antes de cubrirme con ambos brazos el rostro al observar como el fuego se incrementaba hacía mí cubriendome al ir elevandose sobre el circulo. Sentir su calor sobre mí fue la cosa más aterradora y excitante que jamás antes había sentido. Concentrando todo mi poder en esa orden y sin perder la sintonía con El Dios Astado, que para mí siempre representaría al Astro solar, como si ambos deseasemos lo mismo, el fuerte calor se templaría a la misma vez que las llamas se evaporaban dejando el ambiente sencillamente cargado, como si nos encontrasemos en mitad de un calido desierto. ¡Por fin había hecho un gran avance! El Dios y yo cabalgabamos juntos. Conseguido ese paso, le tocaría el turno, a La Diosa.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de tí, Clow. -No pararía de decirme Symond cuando se lo conté al instante posterior a su despertar. -Ya verás como La Diosa Madre es mucho más sumisa. -Me haría saber sin dejar de sonreir sentado y dandome algunas palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda.

-Eso espero. -Comentaría yo sonriendo timidamente. -Cuando sentí el fuego sobre mí, sinceramente creí que no la iba a contar. -Fue todo lo que dije yo.  
Symond rió hasta no poder más, limpiandose algunas lagrimillas, aún con la boca un poco abierta, mostrando sus perfectos dientes, dijo:  
- ¡Pues eso es lo que sentimos todos a medida que el fuego de la hoguera comienza a acercarse a nosotros! Pero si sabes controlarlo, tienes una posibilidad de sobrevivir. -

- ¡Vaya! Hablas como si lo hubieses vivido. -Dijé yo sintiendo caer por mi frente una pequeña gota de sudor mientras cerraba los ojos un momentito. -Cambiando de tema, probaré mañana. -

- ¿Y por qué no esta noche? Vas a invocar a La Diosa Madre, cuyo astro sería la Luna. -Me recordaría Symond poniendo una voz muy de profesor. Agachando la cabeza, ligeramente ruborizado por olvidar ese detalle, musité:  
-Tienes razón. Lo haré esta noche pues. -

Bien preparado, a media noche, tán silencioso como mis pies lograron serlo, bajo una gran luna, que parecía irradiar una magica luz, me situaría en el circulo magico y con todo mi poder y concentración en ello, solicitaría a la cautivadora y mística luna ser una conmigo como ya lo había sido el testarudo y grandioso sol. El circulo brillaría con igual intensamente que la propia luna sobre mi cabeza, que se asemejaba a un pulido cristal blanco, de igual tonalidad que el brillo que despedía las figuras y simbolos del circulo, con valor, respeto y una pizca de galantería, exclamaría:  
- ¡Oh bello Astro Reina Luna, permíteme tomar parte de tu esencia para invocar el poder del viento! - Alzando mis manos y ojos hacÍa la fascinadora luna de aquella noche expectante en un oscuro cielo.

Cuando una suave brisa comenz a rodearme tratando de acariciarme como si de unos dedos humanos se tratase, supé que La Diosa Madre estaba a mi favor, mucho más mansa que su compañero. Trás hacer una leve inclinación a modo de agradecimiento, quisé comprobar hasta que punto estabamos de acuerdo.

- ¡En nombre del Astro Reina Luna, te pido que te dividas en dos pequeñas corrientes de aire! -Fue mi demanda, un tanto más arriesgada que detener el poder manifestado por el elemento pero para mi incredulidad, aquella suave brisa se tornaría poco a poco más rápida y como si de siameses invisibles se tratase, ésta tomaría la forma de dos remolinos que giraban mareantemente sobre si mismos. ¡Symond tenía razón, La Diosa era más colaboradora! Contemplandolos atontado, sin dar credito a lo que mis ojos veían trás mis redondeadas lentes, no le solicitaría a La Diosa finalizar hasta pasar un rato. Dependiendo del elemento que deseaba usar, una vez citado al astro que representaba al Dios o a La Diosa, los cuatro elementos me obedecían y eso me llenaba de orgullo y felicidad pero pronto encontraría un sútil incoveniente. Mirando a un punto indefinido en la sala que teniamos como salón además de salita de estar, mientras Symond y los señores de la residencia comían como si les fuese la vida en ello, sin decir palabra, dejando que sus palillos hablasen por ellos, tragando y masticando con avidez, suspirante, el ritmo en que llevaba a mi boca los blancos granitos de arroz de mi humeante cuenco, sería algo más lento. Rellenando su cuenco con más arroz, Symond sería el único en sentir algo de interés por mí .

- ¿Y a tí qué te pasa? Generalmente, eres de los primeros en finalizar la comida. -Preguntaría antes de lanzarse de nuevo con el bol relleno hasta mas no poder. Suspirando de nuevo dije:  
-Me preguntaba si habría un modo de invocar los elementos regidos por la Luna sin tener que tener que levantarme cada medianoche. -

Symond menearía la cabeza mirando al techo unos momentos como si necesitase de ayuda divina para responderme.

-Supongo que valiendote de algún objeto representativo de ese elemento o usando palabras de poder. -Respondería rascandose el lado izquierdo del rostro, cerca de la comisura de sus labios, en inglés, para que sólo yo le entendiese. Su respuesta aunque coherente y certera, no me agradaría del todo porque sabía que esas palabras de poder no podría usarlas o aprenderlas hasta ser parte de su coven. Él, su modo de usar magia y sus creencias seguían siendo tán clandestinas como cuando los primeros druidas poblaron las islas britínicas. Chascando la lengua, repliqué :  
-Pero me figuro que esas palabras no me serán reveladas hasta que forme parte de tu coven ¿no? Por lo que tendré que encontrar otra manera de poder usar los elementos regidos por la luna sin que ésta este presente. -

-Lo dicho, además de poderoso, inteligente. -Diría él a modo de confirmación. -Hagas lo que hagas, ten en cuenta el consejo que te dí ¿eh? Porque todo afectará en mayor o menor medida a la naturaleza y a veces, incluso a uno mismo. -Me citaría haciendo mucho incapíe en el consejo que me dió hacía ya varios días.

Sonriente, entendiendolo como una señal de que tenía vía libre para hacer alguna locura, asentí y todos los presentes proseguimos comiendo sin detenernos ni un instante hasta que todos los alimentos dispuestos en la mesa fueron consumidos. La señora haría venir a Hikari y entre ambas se llevarían los boles y platos por limpiar. Acompañando a Hikari, la cúal me rogó que lo hiciese pues en los mercadillos podrían haber muchos maleantes sueltos, paseando por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar al mercado más central o que más se frecuentaba, una idea curiosa cruzaría mi mente compartiendo mis dudas e ideas con ella. Deteniendonos en un puestecillo en el que se exhibían bellísimas telas de brillantes colores y suave tacto, Hikari exclamaría sosteniendo una de ellas de blancos y azulados tonos con ligeros detalles plateados:  
-Si la luna fuese realmente una dama, estoy completamente segura de que sus ropas habría sido tejidas por las estrellas con estas telas y colores. -

- ¿Tú crees? -Diría yo distraído. Los ojos de Hikari brillarían mientras arrimaba su cara hacía la tela de delicado y caro aspecto. En ellos se podía comprobar una clara afirmación. Sonriendole y cogiendo la prenda solicitaría al comerciante que nos la vendiese. -Señor, deseo comprarle esta hermosa tela, ¿cúal es su precio?-

-Eso depende de cúanta plata lleves encima, mi estimado señor. -Me respondería él esbozando una retorcida sonrisa mientras se frotaba las maanos. Su sonrisa crecería al comprobar que poseía bastantes monedas realizadas por ese material. Hikari al principio sonreiría como una niña que ha obtenido un regalo por parte de su querido padre pero guardando la vistosa y cara tela, me la intentaría devolver alegando:  
- ¡Ud la compró ! Por lo que es más suya que mia. -

- ¡Pero si la compré fue para tí ! -Le diría yo intentando que se la quedase. -Te parecía tán bonita que quisé regalartela. -

- ¡P-Pues se lo agradezco mucho pero guardela para otra dama de mayor rango y no para una vulgar criada como yo! -Gritaría negandose a llevarsela consigo, no se sentía merecedora de ella debido a su sencillo puesto social. Aún entristeciendome mucho, con una sonrisa comprensiva, la guardaría, con la esperanza de que alguien tán especial y bueno como ella pudiese aceptarla y llevarla en su lugar.

Me conquistó la idea de que la luna pudiese adquerir figura humana sin perder por ello ni un ápice de su poder y esencia al igual que me gustaba que el sol también pudiese adquirir un aspecto más cercano, posiblemente valiendome de esas materializaciones, podría usar los elementos, fuese día o de noche, cuando quisiese o lo precisase, que me dispusé a probar algo totalmente nuevo y controversial pero que con el paso del tiempo formaría parte de mi gran obra maestra y personalización en el uso de la magia. Serían mis guias y el poder de La Diosa Madre y El Dios Astado fluiría junto al mio propio en ellos, así comenzaría a imaginar a mis guardianes, los cúales tendrían cierto dominio sobre los elementos tomasen la forma y poder que tomasen cada vez que los fuí convocando trás su creación. Tán opuestos pero complementados como el propio Sol y la Luna, con la luz y la oscuridad como sus abanderados principales.

**ACLARACIONES**

******El huangjiu **es un tipo de bebida alcohólica china elaborada a partir de grano de arroz, mijo o trigo.

**Los diversos estilos de _huangjiu _pueden variar en color de claro a beis, marrón amarillento o marrón rojizo.**

**El huangjiu se bebe directamente tras enfriarse o calentarse, o se usan en cocina. **

**Además cuenta con una gran variedad, clasificados según su sequedad, el iniciador usado en su producción, y su proceso de elaboración.**

**Personajes originales:**

**Symond Windson era un druida escocés, hijo de una druida y un adinerado comerciante inglés. Le saca diez años a Clow Reed. **

**Hikari es un nombre japonés que significa Luz. Precioso, ¿verdad? Se me ocurrió para ese personaje porque ella es muy valiosa para Clow, más que una amiga pero sin llegar a ser uno de sus grandes amores. La tutora de Kerberus y Yue.**

**Xia He es un nombre chino que significa Pura y elegante. Perfecto para ese personaje, de mi invención. Primero esposa de Fei Wang pero al morir éste, única esposa de Reed Li Clow. Madre de Xiao Lang y Xing Li.**

**LOS DIOSES**

**Pues bien, para aquellos que procesan o procesaban la religión pagana de la que la magía Wicca tomó sus bases, había dos deidades muy poderosas e importantes conocidas como El Dios y La Diosa, que encarnan las fuerzas de la naturaleza y corresponden a la mitologia de la fertilidad. El Dios y la Diosa son observados como polaridades complementarias cuyo balance expresa la misma polaridad masculino-femenina que puede verse en la naturaleza. De ahí que en algunas ocasiones sean simbolizados con el Sol y la Luna.**

**EL DIOS: El Dios Astado es la chispa de la vida dentro de Ella, al mismo tiempo que amante e hijo de la Diosa. Muere y renace en cada ciclo anual, como representación de las cosechas.**

**LA DIOSA: Al estar asociada con la Luna, la Diosa es concebida en un aspecto de Triple Diosa como Doncella, Madre y Anciana pero además al ser la figura femenina, se le suele dar mayor importancia denominandola La Señora de la Vida, pues la mujer puede albergar vida en su interior. Mantiene un ciclo mensual relacionado con las fases lunares. **

**Por último, me gustó la idea de que la espada y las cartas que usa Shaoran en el anime y o manga pudiesen ser algo heredado, proveniente de la familia Li por lo que Fei Wang Li los usa de una manera parecida a Shaoran por eso. Con respecto a los hechizos que irá realizando Clow con las cartas y tál, los he ido teniendo que variar pues son anteriores a los que Sakura realiza y porque él es el creador de las cartas XD **

**Esto es todo por ahora pero si necesitais más info o quereis hacerme saber algo, podeis ponermelo en vuestros comentarios ^^**

**MARYXULA**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**  
Este FanFic o serie de FanFics es mi intento de narrar, tál y cómo yo la imagino, la vida del grandioso Reed Li Clow, uno de mis personajes favoritos de CLAMP ^^

Es narrado en primera persona, por ahora sólo por Clow ^^ Pero en posteriores historias, Yue también intenvendrá

Dedicada especialmente a Tsuki no Youkai, Laurus Nobilis y Melissa-yueirishu

**FanFic CLAMP**  
**El mago más poderoso del mundo - Sus queridos guardianes**

-Tus ojos brillan más que de costumbre, Clow. -Observaría Symond alzando una ceja apoyado sobre la puerta que daba al dormitorio que ocupabamos. - ¿Qué será lo que los hará brillar tanto? -Se preguntaba en voz alta, a posta. - ¿Será que el amor ha llamado a tu puerta? -  
Dejando escapar una risilla, negué con la cabeza mientras continuaba buscando en nuestro dormitorio, mis pertenencias. Caminando hacía mí con una vocecita tentadora diría:  
- Entonces ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? -

Sobresaltandolo, abriendo un búal de mediano tamaño y gastada madera, grité :  
- ¡Por fin os he encontrado! ¡Ahora todo será más sencillo! -  
Recobrandose del susto, con el ceño fruncido y una vena ligeramente sobresaliente en su frente, Symond exigiría saber a qué se debía el ser ignorado de esa manera.

- ¡Clow Reed Li! ¿¡Qué diablos haces que es más importante que yo o mis palabras!-

-Me he pasado toda la mañana buscando los libros que mi padre compartía conmigo. -Le haría saber mostrandole algunos de los muchos que había ido sacando del baúl. Su semblante se relajaría al coger uno de los libros y sentandose a mi lado, lo iba abriendo. Olfateandolo como un viejo sabueso murmuraría:  
-Aún conservan el olor a Renacimiento. -

En su voz se haría notable un sentimiento de nostalgia, acariciando el último que había sacado del baúl y estaba a punto de colocar sobre el montón ya descubierto, yo también me dejaría embargar un poco por ese sentimiento. Había logrado mantenerlos en las mejores condiciones posibles y me esforzaría para que así siguiesen a lo largo de lo que se expandiese mi vida. Symond dejaría el libro cuidadosamente con los otros apilados y apoyando su rostro sobre su mano izquierda me obligaría a hablarle sobre mi padre.

-Tu padre debió de ser un hombre de gran saber. -Comenzaría la conversación posando sus ojos de suave marrón caramelo o miel sobre mí. - ¿Sabes a qué coven pertenecía? -

-Para mí siempre fue un hombre de gran inteligencia y astucia. -Admití bajando los ojos con una sonrisa entristecida. Le echaba tanto de menos, él durante tantos años había sido todo lo que había tenido como familia, entre él y su criada, Betsy, que yo recuerde, fuí criado. Volviendo a dirigirlos hacía Symond, con firmeza le respondí . - Él iba por libre o al menos eso era lo que él solía decirle a todo aquel que intentaba meterle en su grupo. -

- ¡Un hechicero atípico, la verdad! -Exclamaría Symond pero pensativo lanzaría otra pregunta. - Entonces ¿crees que poseía su propio coven y por eso rechazaba las ofertas de los demás hechiceros? -

-No sé que responderte Symond, sólo sé que mi padre tenía muchos amigos, algunos de ellos también hacían magia, eso es todo. -  
La decepción se reflejaría visiblemente en el rostro de Symond pero encogiendose de hombros dijo:  
-Me resultaba interesante que supieses usar un pentáculo y conocieses la representación de los elementos en él y al decirme que lo sabías porque tu padre te lo había enseñado una vez, creí que tu padre era o había sido uno de los nuestros. -

-Bueno, creo que los alquimistas también se valían de esos principios. Su padre era un aclamado alquimista. -Le dijé yo encogiendome de hombros también para animarlo.

-Espera un momento, ahora que lo pienso, los simbolos que tú trazas sobre él no tienen nada que ver con como lo hacemos nosotros. ¡Al final vas a tener razón, Clow! -Me acabó dando la razón él. -Yo todo lo que sé también se lo debo a uno de mis padres, mi madre fue mi maestra, suma sacerdotisa de su coven. -Añadiría dandose golpecitos en el pecho con orgullo. -Por cierto, mi madre se llamaba Cerridwen en honor a una diosa muy importante. -Me haría saber poniendo carilla de bobalicón.

-Pues mi padre se llamaba Jonathan Reed Jones y todo el mundo opinaba de él que no se parecía en nada a su aclamado padre. -Soltaría yo casi con voz competitiva. Symond reiría dandose repetidos golpes con la mano en una rodilla.

-Mi madre era una de esas personas. -Comentaría entre carcajadas. -Creo que nunca se llevó del todo bien con él y su manera de pensar. -

-Sin embargo sus hijos se llevan a las mil maravillas. -Pensó en voz bien alta, con alegría antes de ponerme en pie cargando con ambas manos todos los libros para dirigirme a otra sala. Aquellas charlas era una muestra de lo confiados que nos sentiamos el uno con el otro, pues Symond no parecía la clase de caballero que gusta de hablar sobre su familia, tán sólo si la charla deriva a ese punto, siendo la charla sobre magía.

A mí en cambio no me importaba hablar de mi familia, claro que a veces me resultaba complicado pues a los Li no los conocía tán bien como me hubiese gustado. Sonriendo para mí , me imaginé a la extraña pareja que podrían haber sido nuestros respectivos padres ya que a Symond se le escapó decir algo que me hizo pensar que Cerridwen y mi padre habría corrido aventuras y desventuras juntos. Ajustandome las gafas, ya sentado con los libros a un lado de la sencilla y mediana mesa de madera, me concentré en mi presente. Trayendo papel, pincel y tinta, daría alas a mi imaginación como no lo hacía pasados años y años.

- ¿Puedo saber qué dibujas? -Escucharía preguntarme a Hikari, que al girar la cabeza, estaba detrás mio con la espalda ligeramente inclinada y las manos trás ésta. Sobre sus hombros caían algunos oscuros y lisos mechones.

-Claro, siéntate a mi lado y te lo iré enseñando. -Le propusé con una dulce sonrisa.

Ella no tardó en acoplarse, lista para escuchar cualquiera de mis locuras. Pasandole los primeros bocetos que había logrado realizar, le haría participe del que sería el inicio o el primer paso hacía mi gran obra maestra. Que almacenase en su memoria cada palabra que yo le brindaba, siendo o sin ser del todo consciente de su significado, me emocionaba, me hacía sentir como Confucio, como Sócrates o como cualquier otro gran fílosofo de la antiguedad que compartiese su saber con sus pupilos. Su entusiasmo por entendernos para poder formar parte de nuestro mundillo era lo que la convertía en una encantadora compañera.

- ¿Recuerdas eso que dijiste de que si la Luna fuese una dama llevaría la telas que te compré ? Pues se me ocurrió una idea genial a partir de esas mismas palabras. -Le fuí explicando ilusionado. Ella me miraría perpleja pero no abriría la boca hasta que mi explicación finalizase. -Convocando a ambos astros, Sol y Luna, para dominar a los elementos, crearé dos criaturas que hagan la función de Sol y Luna. Así, esas criaturas con el poder de cada astro me ayudarán a dominar los elementos sea de dia o de noche. -

- ¡Ah! Ya entiendo, por eso has dibujado dentro de un circulo al Sol y a la Luna ¿no? -Iría intentando asimilar lo que veía con lo que acababa de oir. Muy agradado, le respondí:  
-Eso es. -

-Pero la estrella central no es igual, ¿a qué se debe eso? -Me pediría saber acercandome uno de los bocetos, señalando la estrella de diez puntas que se entreveía entre el Sol y la media luna. Levantando una ceja, esbozaría una enigmatica sonrisa y llevando un dedo a los labios, de ellos saldrían estas palabras:  
-Eso, por el momento, es algo que te explicaré luego. -

- ¡Anda ya! -Gritaría ella empezando a zarandearme. - ¡Si es importante, yo quiero saberlo ahora! -Exigiría como una chiquilla malcriada. Riendo colocandome una mano sentí ese travieso placer que puede sentir uno al tener un secreto y hacer mera mención de su posesión para picar al deseoso amigo o conocido al que ha sido mencionado pues un secreto no debe ser revelado. Fingiendo ponerme muy serio al respecto, con voz tajante añadí:  
-No puede ser Hikari, tendrás que esperar. -

- ¿Por qué no? Venga, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie, ni siquiera a Symond. -Me prometería solemnemente una y otra vez, zarandeandome con más rápidez, llegando a suplicar con una actitud entre vergonzosa y casi histerica, le replicaría, dando por zanjado el asunto que no podía explicarselo hasta haberlo comprobado. Ella alejaría sus manos de mí e inflando los mofletes como una niñita molesta, soltaría:  
-Bien, esperaré pero tienes que prometerme que una vez comprobada tu teoria, me seguiras explicando de qué van los dibujos. -

Y obligandome a entrelazar mi dedo meñique con el suyo creariamos la promesa como los chiquillos japones tenían costumbre de hacerlo, moviendolos dos o tres veces unidos proclamariamos:  
- ¡Esto es una promesa! ¡Que se me caiga el dedo meñique si no es cumplida! -

Poniendose en pie, se dirigiría a ayudar a la señora a preparar la que sería nuestra comida. Hikari más que una criada era como una hermana menor, a veces, incluso se comportaba de una manera demasiado aniñada acarreandole grandes regañinas por parte de la señora o por parte de otros criados de Symond al poco de llegar a Inglaterra pero ella parecía volverse más y más fuerte, dandole menor importancia, siempre y cuando no fuese Symond o yo quien nos disgustasemos con sus niñerias. Lo que a veces me hacía muy difícil comportarme debidamente con ella. La llenaba de regalos, bromeaba con ella y más de una vez me ponía de su lado contra quien fuese. De todos modos, ganaría madurez estando continuamente al cuidado de mis futuros guardianes. Guardando bien los papeles en lo que poco a poco se convertiría en un diario o un libro de anotaciones, dejaría los libros que aquella misma tarde releería para dejar disponible la única mesa a todos los platos, cuencos e instrumentos que Hikari iba colocando, ayudada por mí. Como buen caballero inglés que era no permití que la pobre se ocupará de todo sola, por muy criada que fuese. Reuniendonos en la mesa, como cada día, nos serviriamos varias raciones, comeriamos hasta saciarnos pero no habría ni bebida ni conversación de acompañante.

-Menos mal que cada equis tiempo voy y vengo. -Me comentaría Symond fumando con elegancia en una fina y ornamentada pipa similar a la que Fei Wang era dueño. -Si no, creo que me hubiese vuelto totalmente loco. -

- ¿Pero tú no estabas ya loco? -Bromearía yo poniendo de nuevo todos mis libros en la lisa superficie de la mesa. Symond giraría su cabeza y expulsando una alargada y ligera capa de humo agrisado, con un gesto engreido, respondería:  
- ¿Yo? ¡Qué va! Simplemente actuo de un modo excéntrico. -

Symond era un maestro de los eufemismos, más de una vez llegó incluso a recordarme la hilarante forma que tenía mi padre de afrontar ciertas situaciones. Como no encontraba en los libros que examinaba detenidamente la información o guía que necesitaba, no tardaría en abstraerme, por lo que si Symond empezó a hablar conmigo, no le presté gran atención.

-Desde luego, hay qué ver que tipo más estudioso eres, Clow. -Me espetaría al ser consciente de que su voz se extendía como el humo por la sala pero sus palabras no calaban en mí , entre amargado y burlón. Pasado un buen rato de exahustiva pero inútil busqueda, resoplando, cerraría el último libro, dejandolo a mi derecha, con el otro montón.

-Parece que el estudioso Clow no ha encontrado lo que buscaba. -Se haría el chistoso Symond mientras elaboraba circulillos de humo. -A lo mejor, si me lo pides de rodillas, puedo ayudarte a encontrar eso que tanto deseas saber. -Se ofrecería malicioso.

Arqueando una ceja, mirandolo a través de mis retiradas gafas, las cúales parecían estar a punto de caer del último paramo de mi nariz, me planteé si aceptar o no su ayuda. No sabía a ciencia cierta si plantearle todas las ideas que empezaban a cobrar vida en mi mente sin embargo él no parecía de mente tán limitada como Fei Wang. Con arrojo, a sabiendas de que podría ser castigado, decidí arriesgarme. Por un pelo no se ahogó con el humo que aspiraba de la pipa e inspiraba liberandolo por toda la sala.

- ¡Clow, eso es lo más brillante y loco que he oido en toda mi vida de hechicero! -Exclamaría trás toser varias veces, soltando pequeñas e irregulares formas de humo. -Pero te aconsejo que te hagas de un bacúlo, temo que no logres canalizar por tí mismo tanto poder. -  
Recordando lo sucedido en la residencia Li, asentí y dije:  
-Sí, será lo más seguro por el momento. -Inseguro, ya que nunca había poseido algo así, preguntaría. -Pero, tú, ¿dónde crees que puedo hacerme de uno? -

- ¡Por Dagda! -Estallaría él. - ¿Acaso no sabes qué tendrás que hacertelo tú mismo? -  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Con mi magia? -Me mofé. Symond se frotó la frente como si fuese un profesor muy cansado de tener a un alumno tán retrasado.

Estaba claro que sería de un modo artesanal, me haría una larga lista de materiales y lo que cada madera, dependiendo del árbol escogido, me traería, luego me explicaría que antes de tomar una rama o parte del árbol escogido, le solicitaría su permiso, lo consagraría y le iría dando forma a mi futuro bacúlo. Me dió la sensación de que eso parecía más un trabajo para un carpintero que para un hechicero pero Symond insistió en que era el mejor modo de obtener tu propio e inigualable bacúlo.

-Recuerda, para consagrarlo deberás alzarlo hacía el sol y frotandolo con hojas verdes invocar al Dios y alzarlo hacía la Luna frotándolo con lavanda mientras invocas a La Diosa. -Me haría saber poniendose serio como si fuese un paso de vital importancia finalizada la labor de crear el instrumento.

Con seriedad, le prometí seguir esos pasos pero dada la circunstancia de que yo deseaba que todos los elementos estuviesen representados en él, no sólo el fuego, por citar uno, se me ocurrir a echarle una capa fundida de metal que luego pintaría de dorado, de ese modo el fuego y el aire se unirían. Al haber sido surgido de un árbol, pensé que el elemento tierra ya estaba garantizado, por lo que sólo me faltó el del agua. Preocupado sobre ese detalle, mostrando mi duro y original trabajo, lo debatiría con Symond. La manera en que resolvió mi duda fue simple:  
- ¡Pero mira que eres pretencioso, Clow! Has unido tres elementos y todavía quieres más. Eso nunca ha sido posible en un sólo objeto. -

-Supongo que tendré que valerme de mi propia imaginación. -Protesté al comprobar que Symond no iba a ayudarme esa vez a conseguir lo que me proponía. Desafiante pero no agresivo, Symond dijo:  
-Adelante, siento curiosidad de en qué acabará todo esto. -

Sus ojos pasaron de mí al libro de tamaño mediano que tenía entre las piernas, de cubiertas gastadas y amarillentas hojas entrelazadas por gruesos cordones o cintas. Empapando bien su delgado pincel, se centraría en llenar esas viejas hojas de sus pensamientos. Habiendomelas ingeniado para que mi bacúlo poseyese las propiedades de los cuatro elementos, lo consagraría y me lanzaría al encuentro de un lugar adecuado para realizar lo que tanto deseaba realizar. Ellos nacerían en el único templo que conocía, siendo un lugar bastante idoneo. El circulo, bueno, mi circulo magico o el diseño del que sería mi circulo a partir de ese instante era algo más grande de lo que al principio imaginé que pudiese ser y gracias a eso, necesitaba mucho más espacio para trazarlo. En Londres había un maravilloso parque en el cúal realizar, a horas prudentes, esta clase de cosas rememoraba mientras elaboraba el circulo. Meneando la cabeza me recriminaba a mí mismo lo mucho que añoraba aquella tierra, mi tierra, la cúal odiaba a los hechiceros. Un odio fundamentado y probablemente extendido por La Iglesia católica. Dejando escapar un breve suspiro, me pusé a pensar en lo que estaba a punto de dar forma y alma. Aferrandome con fuerza al que sería mi único y característico bacúlo, dorado como el sol, en cuyo pico más alto la figura de un sol sobre una luna se alzaban, cerraría los ojos esforzandome en concentrar o trasmitir mi poder al objeto para valiendome de él alzarlo hacía el sol que comenzaba a bajar lentamente del cielo dejando a su paso bonitas tonalidades anaranjadas y a lo lejos aliladas. Como el Sol y la Luna, los astros reyes, debían estar unidos, pedí a ambos Dioses ser capaz de obrar semejante proeza. Mi magia se basaba principalmente en ese sencillo principio.

- ¡Astro Rey Sol! ¡Astro Reina Luna! -Bramé con todo mi fulgor alzando y manteniendo sostenido el bacúlo hacía arriba. - ¡Os lo suplico, unios en este momento para entregarme vuestro poder combinado! -Continuaría bramando concentrado, el doble de concentrado que en otras ocasiones, pues me encontraba invocando a ambas divinidades a la vez.

Manteniendo la calma pero sin dejarme alejar demasiado del mundo material al cúal estaba o debía estar atado también. Sintiendo mi brazo tenso y ligeramente dolorido a causa del esfuerzo, abrí los ojos y alcé la vista. Al atisbar tán sólo oscuridad, pestañeando, por un instante, creí no haberlo conseguido y que se había hecho de noche pero al lograr identificar la brillante linea circular que reinaba en esa oscuridad, una alegría inmensa brotaría de mí . ¡Los Dioses habían escuchado mi petición y los astros se habían unido para ofrecerme su poder a la misma vez! A continuación vendría lo realmente difícil y arriesgado. Blandiendo el bacúlo hacía el frente, tán sólo iluminado por mi circulo magico, que brillaba tán intensamente que mirar las figuras resultaba cegador, como poseído empecé a dar ordenes:  
- ¡Oscuridad! ¡Luz! ¡Conferid vuestro poder y dad forma humana a esta combinación de los elementos agua y tierra! -

A cada palabra que exclamaba, una serie de fenomenos inexplicables para cualquiera, se iban desarrollando. La tierra y el agua se unían formandose dos pequeñas figuras ante mi.

- ¡Oscuridad! ¡Luz! ¡Conferid vuestro poder y dad viva a estas figuras creadas mediante los elementos fuego y aire! -Exclamaría con voz cansada y cada vez más ronca. No sé si por piedad o porque realmente me lo merecía, Los Dioses, Los astros e incluso esas dos fuerzas que son la luz y la oscuridad, me lo estaban concediendo, me estaban permitiendo y ayudando a crear dos criaturas que no sólo tendrían magia, me estaban ayudando a crear a dos seres vivos, que albergarían sentimientos y o inteligencia siendo más genuinos y podersoso que los homunculos o que los golems ya que el fuego que parecía abrasar las figuras de barro y la brisa que los elevaba en vez de dañarlos provocaron que ambas figuras fueran cubiertas por algo similar a un capullo de fuego que al apagarse tomar a una forma muy parecida a alas, alas de cera me dió por pensar como las que fabricó Dádalo y usó su hijo Caro. Unas adquiriendo un color dorado y las otras plateado. Sintiendo una gran pesadez no sería capaz de contemplarlos salir de sus crisílidas esponjosas como el algodón pues cerrando los ojos me derrumbaría en el suelo como un pesado árbol escuchando el sonido de mi incandescente bacúlo al caer a mi lado.

- ¡Clow! -Gritaría a lo lejos una voz, una voz muy masculina que no lograría reconocer hasta abrir los ojos nuevamente.

El éclipse finalizaría de igual y brusco modo dejando un cielo de oscuros tonos y a una pequeña y solitaria luna. Ya, al día siguiente, acomodado en una cama, al abrir y frotarme los ojos, visualizaría la borrosa imagen de un extraño niño y de un león o tigre anaranjado cerca, muy cerca de donde yo estaba. Lo que más me llamó la atención de aquellos dos pequeños visitantes fue el color del cabello del chiquillo, tán claro que pareciese brillar plateado aquella mañana. El leoncito arrimaba su cabecita en busca de mimos mientras el niño permanecía quieto sin dar un ruido fijo en mí . Buscando mis gafas, quería verlos mejor, para convencerme de que lo que atisbaba era real. El niño tardaría en acercarmelas, gateando. ¡Ellos serían mi Luna y mi Sol!

**La combinación de la Magía del Oriente y del Occidente**

Cuando la cabecita repleta de plateados cabellos se giró antes, incluso, de que mi salvador entrase al dormitorio al igual que los rasgados ojos amarillo ambar del pequeño felino se giraban, dedujé que pronto me encontraría con la amable y generosa persona que me había llevado a su hogar en vez de dejarme tirado en el templo como a un miserable.

-Espero que todas tus fuerzas hayan sido renovadas. -Diría un hombre cuyo aspecto y voz eran inconfundibles caminando airoso hasta mí . -Las vas a necesitar, Clow. -

- ¿Hermano? -Alcancé a decir mientras me quitaba las gafas para limpiarlas con la intención de asegurar que la figura que veía trás los cristales era verdaderamente la de Fei Wang Li. - ¿De verdad eres tú , Fei? -Preguntaría aunque resultase estúpido dada lo obviedad.

El leoncito y el chiquillo no le quitaban ojo de encima, a cada paso que daba, sus cuerpecitos se tensaban como preparandose para atacarle. Fei Wang resoplaría parandose en mitad de la habitación.

- ¿Todavia siguen con esas? -Mascullaría sentandose.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Fei. -Querría saber yo acariciando la peluda cabecita del cachorro de león, que cerraría sus ojos encantado. Ladeando levemente la cabeza Fei replicaría señalandolos con un dedo:  
-Me refiero, Clow, a que desde que te encontré en el templo y te trajé hasta aquí , no se han apartado ni un momento de tí... -

-Pero eso no es malo ¿O sí lo es? -Les defendí interrumpiendole sin darme cuenta.

-Sí cuando no le permiten acercarse a tí ni a tu propia madre. -Añadiría Fei Wang con media sonrisa y alzando una ceja.

Mis ojos fijos en los de Fei Wang pasarían de un brinco hacía las criaturas. ¡No podía creer lo que escuchaba procedente de los labios de mi medio hermano! Esos dos pequeñines no parecían capaces de hacer daño ni a una mosca, el que poseía una imagen más humana apenas sabía tenerse en pie. A pesar de ello, me preocupó la idea de que a la señora Li, pudiese haberle ocurrido algo, por lo que retirandome al zalamero leoncito, hicé acopio por levantarme mientras requería más información.

- ¿Madre ha sido atacada por ellos? -Pedí saber.

Fei asintió y su rostro volvió a adquerir seriedad, arrugando la frente a la vez que cerraba un momento sus ojos, me contaría lo sucedido con voz dolida:  
-Por mucho que le insistí en que no se acercase demasiado, ella, como madre tuya que es, ignoró mi advertencia y caminó a abrazar a su añorado pequeño con la consecuente y negativa reacción de esos dos que antes incluso de que pudiese estrecharte entre sus brazos, la apartaron lanzandole una llamarada de fuego y varias agujas de hielo. -

- ¡Dios mio! -Gritaría yo llevandome una mano a la boca. - ¿Y cómo se encuentra en estos momentos? ¿S-Sigue con vida? -

- ¡Por supuesto que sigue con vida! -Bramó Fei Wang Li con esa voz capaz de derribar montañas. - ¡Yo conseguí neutralizar el ataque de esos dos a tiempo invocando el espíritu del viento! -

- ¿Podría ir a verla? -Rogué . De verdad necesitaba verla, sería un alivio al mismo tiempo que una gran alegría verla y poder abrazarla. Fei Wang se mostró molesto.

- ¿Acaso no crees en mi palabra? Está algo dormida a causa de las fuertes hierbas que le dimos para calmar su susto pero vive. -Fue la respuesta que obtuve antes de verle ponerse en pie para salir del dormitorio.

Me llenó de inmenso gozo comprobar que Fei Wang había sido sincero, un hombre con un aprecio tán alto por la lealtad y el honor no hubiese sido bien considerado en su circulo u otros circulos siendo un hipócrita. A ambos lados de la habitación, sus criadas más apreciadas permanecían velando por ella al rededor de su lecho pero entre ellas una cara vagamente conocida me dedicaría una mirada paralizadora. Era la única dama bien vestida de entre todas las presentes en el dormitorio de mi madre y era la única en sostener su mano en una de las suyas. Sus ojos brillaban furiosos aunque sus pequeños y no muy gruesos labios se mantenían impasibles, su cabello todavía no había sido recogido y exageradamente amoldado por lo que caía todo lo largo y radiante que era sobre su espalda.

- ¡Tú! -Diría. - ¿Cómo te atreves a poner un pie en el dormitorio de la Honorable señora Li despúes de lo ocurrido anoche? A menos que vengas a disculparte, no permitiré que disturbes la calma de la Honorable Liang Li. -Me amenazó creyéndose con ese derecho. Esbozando una mueca al principio de sorpresa pero posteriormente de disgusto, dije:  
- ¿Y quién es la osada que se ha tomado el deber de proteger a la señora Li de su propio hijo? -

- ¿Es qué no está claro? Mi nombre es Xia He y mi familia es de las más poderosas que puedas encontrar en la corte en estos tiempos. -Me respondería sin perder ni un poquito de esa soberbia y orgullo tán marcado y parecido al de Fei Wang Li que a veces tanto me sacaba de mis casillas.

En aquel momento recordé con más claridad que yo a esa hermosa aunque temperamental dama ya la había visto antes, era o estaba cerca de serlo, la esposa de Fei Wang Li. Fuese por lo que fuese, las damas orientales siempre despertaron en mí más curiosidad y fascinación que las europeas, especialmente ella que parecía la versión en femenino de Fei Wang Li. Estaba claro que la educación tenía mucha repercusión pues bastó una palabra de Fei para que Xia He me dejase entrar.

-Xia He, dejále entrar. Él como hijo también tiene derecho a visitar a su madre cuando y donde se le antoje. -Le ordenaría paradandose a m lado. Lo quisiese o no admitir, hacía más por mí de lo que era extrictamente su deber como medio hermano o como anfitrión. Mordiendose los labios, Xia He se retiraría un poco para que yo pudiese sentarme tán cerca como fuese posible de Liang.

- ¡Oh madre! Lamento muchísimo lo sucedido, nunca llegué a prever que pudiesen llegar a ser tán problematicos apenas haber sido creados. -Me disculparía sosteniendo su mano sobre mis manos apoyando ligeramente parte de mi rostro sobre ella. Besandosela, para asombro y desagrado general, le haría una promesa. -Pero te prometo que no volverá a suceder, les enseñaré a comportarse como es debido. -  
Fei protestaría, ofreciéndome una solución mucho más extrema:  
-En vez de adiestrarlos, deberías destruirlos. Por muy bien adiestrados que esten, te seguirán causando problemas. -  
Como no era lugar indicado o propicio para disputar ese tema, murmuré :  
-Ya veremos. -

Lo que no era una postura a favor ante el consejo de Fei ni una marcada postura en su contra. Soltando lentamente la mano de mi madre, salí en silencio de su dormitorio. Sencillo pero con elegantes muebles tallados con paciencia por algún gran artesano y bellas cortinas de seda con dibujos de diversas florecillas de rosados colores sobre el tono azul oscuro que poseían colocadas a propósito como si se hubiesen desplegado un poquito. Una entristecida sonrisa llegaría a mi rostro. El color y dibujos de esas telas no me eran desconocidas, ahora la parte de ese tejido que poseyó mi padre había sido carbonizado quedando las de mi madre como unicas e inigualables cortinas. Acompañado por las dos criaturas que me mostraban un minimo de dulzura en aquel ambiente tán tenso hasta que mi madre se recuperase totalmente saliendo de su reposo, apoyado sobre el puente que cruzaba el gran estanque que los Li tenían en su ancho patio, observandolos pensaría en qu hacer con ellos. Matarlos, además del camino más cobarde, estropear a todo lo que había conseguido desarrollar hasta ese momento con respecto a mi magia y mi futuro uso de ésta.

-Cómo me gustaría que Symond estuviese aquí . -Empezaría a compartir con ellos, como si pudiesen comprender las emociones que estaban a punto de salir a borbotones. -Yo creo que él no sería tán severo con vosotros. -

Al no actuar tán agresivamente conmigo, como un padre al que se le cae la baba con sus pequeños, les procesaba mimos en vez de duras palabras. Eran remolones pero a causa de su poca edad, tomando al niño en brazos mientras el cachorro de león ronroneaba estirandose en mi alda, traté de crear algún lazo, aparte del magico, con ellos. ¿Cómo iban a referirse a mí? O ¿yo a ellos? Esa sería de las primeras cuestiones a tratar pero había tantas más por tratar, aclarar e imponerles. Hasta que el niño de claros ojos y plateados cabellos no señaló con su manita estirando su brazo el fondo del estanque cuya agua permanecía tranquilamente tán azulada como mis ojos, no reparé en un cambio sucedido desde mi ausencia. Ahora no era sólo un montón de agua, en ella varios y regordotes peces de coloridas escamas bajo el sol paseaban por ellas moviendose tán rapidos como gráciles.

- ¡Sí! ¡Ahora hay peces! -Le afirmé mostrando mayor asombro en mi cara que él.

Como si quisiese tirotear a alguno, señalando a uno de ellos con su dedo indice haría surgir una especie de rayo azulado de fuerte brillo dirigido a uno de los peces, que acelerarían su rumbo al instante como si hubiesen presentido el ataque.

- ¡No! -Le regañé. - ¡No hagas daño a los peces! No son peligrosos. -

Pero para mi incredulidad y fascinación, un pez de forma y tamaño identico al de los otros daría un salto saliendo del agua por un instante, dejandonos ver su cuerpo, todo de cristal, con escamas que brillarían como si fuese de diamante al ser rozadas por los rayos del sol, era un ser excepcional, eso pudé sentirlo. Tán embelesado con la aparición de ese extraño animal, no me dí cuenta de que el cachorro de león había sumergido una de sus patas delanteras como buscando atraparlo al regresar al agua, que su patita se habría de congelar al igual que gran parte del agua por la que pasaba. Ese extraordinario animal no iba a ser el único en aparecer ante nosotros a partir de aquel día. El pobre leoncito lanzaría desesperados gruñidos de auxilio al intentar sacar su patita y no lograrlo hasta que enojado y asustado, de entre sus fauces brotó una corriente de fuego que templaría esa parte de agua helada. Sí , desde aquel momento mi rutina no sería tán rutinaría. Los espíritus o entes cobraban aparencia fisíca y todo gracias a mí , y a la creación, según Fei, de esos dos. Lo gracioso y problemático fue que allí por dónde fuese o estuviese, los espíritus allí aparecían. Symond no tardaría en hacer acto de presencia en la residencia Li, consigo llevaba un grueso libro o una libreta muy rellena de hojas. La discusión que mantuvieron Fei Wang Li y Symond Windson fue titánica. Sentado junto a Symond, con las dos criaturas a mi lado, el leoncito a la izquierda y el chiquillo a la derecha, agachando la cabeza como muestra de arrepentimiento, les escuchaba exponer sus ideas, saberes y teorias. Era como asistir a una larga discusión entre un representante de la magia Occidental y otro de la Oriental. ¡Con lo similares que eran para mí !

- ¡Clow no debería usar esa clase de principios para solucionar esto! -Rugía Fei Wang golpeando el suelo con el puño sin dar su brazo a torcer. - ¡Lo que Clow debería hacer es discúlparse ante los espíritus y...! -  
- ¿Y si los esp ritus de vuestros ancestros no le perdonan? ¿Será castigado? -Le interrumpiría alzando la voz Symond empleando el mejor chino que había logrado aprender por sí mismo. - ¡Pues a lo mejor funcionan mejor y esas criaturas son contenidas, La Diosa Madre y El Dios Astado son la base de todo en la naturaleza! -

- ¡Maldito druida testarudo! ¿No comprendes qu precisamente ha sido eso lo que ha originado esto? -Rugiría Fei Wang con mayor potencia dando otro sonoro golpe al suelo, cada vez con más fuerza, observando el suelo temí que llegasé a ser capaz de romper el material del suelo. Symond no se achicaba, aunque su voz se quebrase o se volviese ronca durante muchos días despúes de la intensa disputa, si Fei Wang se imponía a base de gritos, el también. Ambos habían perdido sus cuidadosos modales y gritaban como marineros en una taberna de mala muerte.

- ¿Y tú qué? -Le replicaba a gritos. - ¡Vidente de mente cerrada y costumbres extrañas! -  
De pie, con sus frentes casi rozandose peligrosamente, la discusión parecía acolorarse más y más. En el cuello de Fei se apreciaban venas muy marcadas al igual que en su despejada frente y jamás había visto la blanca tez de Symond tán roja, roja de pura furia.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Fei, Symond! ¡Comportómonos como caballeros! -Les supliqué temiendo un combate allí mismo entre dos hechiceros bastante poderosos. Ambos encaminarían sus ojos hacía mí pero Fei me soltaría en un grito ensordecedor:  
- ¡Tú no te entrometas en nuestra disputa! -  
Lo que enojar aún más a Symond, un aútentico amigo.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a gritarle eso al bueno de Clow? -Le espetaría volviendo a él una furia próxima a la asesina. - ¡Desde luego eres un patriarca cruel! -

-Creo que será conveniente para nosotros salir de aquí hasta que el asunto se calme un poco. -Susurré a mis pequeños poniendome en pie llevando al niño en brazos mientras el leoncito me seguía, el modo en que se movía era tán encantador, desplegando desde ya muy temprana edad ese orgullo y carisma que se acrementaría al pasar los años, especialmente, al hacer aparecer sus alas doradas y extenderlas.

Sentado en la parte de otra sala que daba al gran patio de los Li, habiendome apropiado del libro que Symond había dejado en aquella sala, esperé un tanto inquieto a que Occidente y Oriente dejasen a un lado sus diferencias. Antes de abrirlo cautelosamente, miré al niño, al que sería más que un hijo, en su rostro apenas se atisbaba expresión alguna pero sus claros ojos brillaban como llenos de una satisfacción enorme, como si sólo le bastase yo para ser un ser completo.

-Sonrie, pequeño, no es normal que un chiquillo sea tán serio. -Le recomendaba yo burlón acoplandolo en mi alda para que tanto él como yo pudiesemos examinar el contenido del libro de Symond.

Sus suaves y clarísimas manitas palparían repetidas veces la cubierta de marrón color siendo piel su material hasta que lo abrí y comencé a pasar sus paginas. Las impresionantes ilustraciones atraparían al chiquillo pues sus ojos se resistían a mirar hacía otra parte de cada pagina de fino y facílmente rompible componente.

-Es hermosa, ¿verdad? Aquí dice que se trata de una Nereida. -Le explicaría trás haber leido la poca información que había junto a la ilustración.

-Una de las pocas criaturas del mar que acudiría en tu ayuda. -Añadiría Symond obligandome a mirar hacía arriba nada más oirle. En sus ojos ya no se percibía ese brillo propio de un asesino y su voz había vuelto a retomar jovialidad.

- ¿Qué habeis decidido Fei y tú? ¿Tendré que matarlos? -Quisé saber sintiendo de nuevo un nudo en el estomago ante la mera idea de ver manchadas mis manos con la sangre de mis creaciones. Symond suspiró y colocandome sus manos sobre los hombros respondió :  
- ¡Ay, mi querido Clow! Lamento decirte que no ha habido manera de quitarle esa idea de la cabeza pero te ayudaré a solucionarlo sin tener que matarlos si te vienes conmigo a Inglaterra y te dejas iniciar en mi coven. -

-Pero, si no he sido mal informado, ¿no se estaba librando una guerra civil? -Repliqué recordando las noticias venidas de Inglaterra más recientes que se me habían dado. Symond pareció duditativo un momento pero poniendo cara de pillo respondió:  
-Y así es pero creo haber oido que las cosas se han calmado un poco conque es una oportunidad irrepetible de hacer una breve visita a nuestra madre patria. -

No me gustaba marchar con esa incertidumbre pues todavía el tema que más me preocupaba no había sido aclarado sin embargo deseaba tanto volver a pasear por las calles de Londres, a hablar usando mi propio idioma y ser entendido que accedía ir con él y a hacer lo que él quisiese. Lo triste sería que ya no me quedaba a nadie al que acudir en Londres excepto a Symond y su circulo de amigos. Hikari prepararía nuestro equipaje encantada y emocionada ya que ella también viajaría con nosotros mientras estos dos magos se concentrarian en arreglar un poco el problema surgido con la creación de los guardianes. Rascandose la cabeza, Symond me miraba con el pincel sin mojar en tinta colocado en el espacio entre la nariz y los labios. Cada vez que le dirigía la mirada no podía reprimir las ganas de reir. Sobre la sencilla mesa de madera el libro de Symond descansaba en el centro.

- ¿Se te ocurre algo que me ayude a atrapar a esas criaturas? Aqui no dice nada -Le preguntaría pasando las paginas desesperadamente pues las criaturas que habían comenzado a surgir no tenían nada que ver con las descritas en él.

-Eso es porque yo nunca antes había visto a las criaturas que me has descrito. -Respondería Symond provocando que el pincel cayese a mitad de la frase de cómica forma. -Tendremos que usar toda nuestra imaginación y poder para eliminarlas. -Añadiría habiendo recogido el pincel de su alda y dejandolo en la mesa. Le miré perplejo. Apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos, alzando una ceja Symond me formularía una pregunta bien rara:  
-Puesto que esos seres han ido surgiendo despúes de haber sido creados el niño y el leoncito, ¿no has pensado en la posibilidad de que esos otros seres sean servus también?

- ¿Mis... Qué? -Exclamaría yo, siendo esa la primera vez que oía esa palabra o denominación a un posible guardián, con una ceja levantada y la otra ligeramente doblada.

-Tus servus. -Repitiría l volviendose su voz preocupantemente seria. -En otras palabras, tus ayudantes creados a partir de diversas y siniestras criaturas mediante la magia negra. -  
La mención de la nicromancia no me agradó, es más me ofendió bastante ya que mi padre, capaz de usar y ser de los mejores valiendose de ella, me habló un poco de ella, bueno, de que era el tipo de magia más peligrosa de todas y que no debía usarla. Frunciendo el ceño le espeté exaltado:  
- ¡¿Con Magia negra no te referirás a la Nicromancia? ¡Yo jamás he practicado esa clase de magia! ¡Esa magia es malvada y peligrosa! -

-Eso es lo que se suele pensar pero si se sabe usar también podría ser útil y buena, al menos con respecto a los servus. -Me expondría Symond manteniendo mayor calma que yo. -Claro que hay más riesgos para el mago que con el uso de la magia elemental. -

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo? -Exigí saber entrecerrando los ojos, cruzandome de brazos.

-Muy sencillo, como por ejemplo valiendote de los **servus** para ayudarte a realizar las labores del hogar. Serían criados gratuitos. -Me respondió Symond dejando a relucir cúan vago era. Una inesperada ocurrencia en un momento bastante serio que me haría dejar caer la cabeza sobre la mesa bruscamente como si hubiese recibido un inesperado golpe fisíco. -Sin embargo creo que necesitarías algo para controlarlas o para estar ligado a ellas y que así te obedeciesen. -  
Recobrandome, puse mayor interés en sus últimas palabras, ajustandome las gafas con un dedo, le miraría y diría:  
-Sean o no eso que dices, parece una solución, ¿podrías expecificar un poco más lo último? -

-Dejame pensar... No, me temo que es la poca información de la que dispongo. -Me hizo saber Symond encogiendose de hombros mirandome resignado al cabo de un rato revisado todo sus conocimientos magicos mentalmente. -Al no ser esa la clase de magia que practico, no sé gran cosa de ella. -Sería su particular modo de disculparse por su ineficacia.

-Quizás sea un objeto, ¿tú qu crees? -Pensé en voz alta negandome a dar el tema por zanjado. Era de lo único que podría obtener una solución a poner en practica.  
-Psé. -Soltaría Symond abandonando su asiento para tumbarse en el suelo.

Otra vez estaba como al principio, estaba haciendo grandes descubrimientos y estaba yendo un paso más allá de lo cualquier otro mago del momento hubiese ido pero yo, insatisfecho pues lo que consideraba soluciones resultaban ser peor que lo que causaba con mi magia, sólo veía lo negativo. ¡Más importante! Si llegaba a Inglaterra acompañado por todos esos seres alocados, acabariamos muy mal parados, Symond, Hikari y yo. Cerrando los ojos pondría todo mi empeño en dar forma a ese objeto misterioso con el que un mago como yo pudiese utilizar a la vez que mantener atrapada a esas criaturas. Su voz resonaría en toda mi mente, palabras que la primera vez que fueron escuchadas no se les sería dadas un significado relevante pero que en aquel momento sí .

_"Hijo mio, cada una de las cartas a las que me dirijo encierra un secreto que me es desvelado en el momento oportuno, cuando el cosmos decide responder, cada una impregnada por el poder de los espíritus y seres que conviven ocultos en el cosmos"_

Más de una vez y por esas mismas palabras, mi padre había sido tachado de fantasioso o de exagerado por otros echadores de cartas ya que al escucharle pareciese que realmente las cartas estuviesen vivas. A mí , curiosamente, sin haber llegado todavía a tentar a los espíritus o seres magicos, también me gustaba imaginarmelas como algo más que un mero utensilio para tomar decisiones en base a un conjunto de deducciones e interpretaciones. Por lo que en sus palabras encontré el modo de valerme de esas criaturas sin dañarlas pero mediante otro objeto, objeto que dejaría a algún que otro verdadero mago negro a cuadros. ¡Cartas! Pero cartas cuyo diseño y uso sería mucho más especial que el que se les da a otras cartas.

- ¡Symond, levanta y acompáñame! -Ordené a Symond situandome a su lado, sacandolo de golpe de su modorra.

-Sea lo que sea, creo que podrás hacerlo solito. -Refunfuñaría abriendo con desgana un ojo. Dejandole ver una gran sonrisa, negué con la cabeza e insistí agarrandolo de un brazo para incorporarlo:  
-Pero será mucho más divertido si tú me acompañas. -  
Symond hizo todo lo que estaba en su mano por librarse de formar parte. Viendo aparecer a Hikari, que se había pasado toda la tarde disponiendo nuestras posesiones, gritaría agarrandose a ella:  
- ¡Hikari, como criada mia que eres, te suplico ayudes al pesado de Clow en mi lugar! -

- ¡Pero Hikari no es hechicera como nosotros! -Protestaría yo como un chiquillo que ve sus planes irse al garete. La recien llegada a la sala me lanzaría una mirada de Medusa petrificante antes de decir:  
- ¡Pero si mi amo Symond me lo ordena, aquí , la no hechicera, hará todo lo que este en su mano por ayudar al hechicero! -  
Poniendome en pie, alzando una ceja, frente a frente , suspiré y acabé aceptandola pero le impusé varias condiciones, como hizo conmigo Symond. Condiciones que ella, a diferencia mia, le entrarían por un oido y le saldrían por el otro.

- ¿Y por qué tienes que fabricar tú mismo el papel que vas a utilizar para las cartas? -Me cuestionaría al poco de finalizar la explicación de cómo iba a dar forma a las futuras cartas Clow.

Preguntas como esas eran la clase de preguntas que Symond no hubiese necesitado realizar pero comprendiendo que ella sabía menos de todo aquello que yo, se las fuí respondiendo lo mejor que pude. El proceso no fue nada sencillo ni como yo hubiese supuesto pero entre Hikari y yo conseguimos elaborar el suficiente para atrapar a esas criaturillas, que para nuestro júbilo, no serían muchas. Darles su genuina y su detallada forma me llevaría todo un día. Cada carta debía llevar una serie de simbolos magicos que sirviesen de sello, el más grande se encontraría en el reverso y sería el simbolo de mi circulo magico, los otros, en chino harían referencia al elemento que les regiría. Lo demás dependería de cada criatura al fundirse con la simple carta de papel. Todo fue meticulosamente preparado y tán de inmediato como la tinta de diferentes colores se secó , armado con mi bacúlo y las cartas saldría por las zonas cercanas en su busqueda. Una tarea que nos mantuvó muy entretenidos. No era nada fácil distirguirlas pues a menos que atacasen lucían y adoptaban una personalidad identica a la de cualquier animal corriente. Diambulamos horas y horas por la zona hasta acabar tán agotados como frustrados. Recostandonos en una pared de piedra, los tres valientes resoplariamos, con la intención de retirarnos.

-No hay manera, ya hemos revisado toda la zona y no ha sucedido nada fuera de lo normal. ¿Así cómo vamos a encontrarlas? -Hikari seria la primera en comentar respirando irregularmente a causa de las múltiples vueltas corriendo ejecutadas al separarnos.

-Clow, si son cosa tuya, ¿cómo demonios es posible que no puedas ni presentir su presencia? -Me regañaría Symond, bastante harto de dar vueltas y vueltas. Cayendo sentado suavemente miraría hacía otro lado callado.

-A lo mejor es debido a que aún no he establecido una unión con ellos... -Murmuraría yo. -Pero a lo mejor el niño y el leoncito sí . -Diría llenandome de rigor otra vez.

- ¡Señor Reed! -Gritaría una joven y femenina voz. - ¡Mi ama y el señor Li necesitan su ayuda! -Continuaría gritando al verme salir del rincón en el que nos habiamos detenido. Su voz se distinguía angustiosa, tanto que no hubo modo de comprender para lo que me necesitaban.

Que el orgulloso y poderoso Fei Wang Li requiriese mi presencia me hizo imaginar que estuviese pasando lo que estuviese pasando, él sólo no podía controlarlo y como hermano mio que era si había algo en lo que pudiese serle de ayuda, estaría junto a él brindandoselo. Siguiendo veloz como el viento a la doncella llegaría hasta la residencia Li y atravesadas varias salas en su gran patio podría contemplar como un enojado Fei Wang hacía todo lo imposible por contener a una de las criaturas, la cúal poseía un cuerpo totalmente brillante y luminoso que sólo en breves instantes parecía tornarse definido mostrandonos la figura o contorno de un enrabietado lobo.

_"Oh poderoso espíritu del aire, _

_te ruego, acudas en mí ayuda"_

Era todo lo que salía una y otra vez de su boca mientras blandía su espada hacía la criatura, la cúal era empujada hacía atrás en contra de su voluntad por un fuerte viento cada vez que la espada era blandida con su gruesa hoja de acero constantemente brillante al emanar sobre ella la magia del cansado pero constante Fei. Al aproximarme a él, pudé observar más claramente como partes de sus ropajes chinos habían sido chamuscados, muy posiblemente al leve contacto con el agresivo lobo cuyo cuerpo estaba cargado de pura energía como los relampagos que imperan en las tormentas más agresivas. Sobre la espada, como no, estaba sostenida una alargada carta con caracteres chinos. Respirando hondo, corrí para colocarme entre los dos feroces contrincantes. Con firmeza, como si fuese su dueño grité a la criatura lo siguiente, apuntandola con el bacúlo:  
- ¡Hayas nacido en consecuencia de mi gran uso de la magia o no! ¡Como Amo tuyo que pronto seré te orden que te entregues sin oponer resistencia! -

Pero la criatura en vez de caminar dócilmente hasta mí , enrollandose como para formar una bola, se lanzaría contra mí soltando chispas por dóquier a medida que tomaba velocidad.

- ¡Maldición! -Exclamaría Fei empujandome hacía un lado para esquivar la brillante y chispeante bola de cegadora luz en que se había trasformado el lobo. El cielo, tán tranquilo en otras partes de Hong Kong en la residencia Li se había vuelto gris y lleno de grandes nubes que lo cubrían casi por entero. -Reed Li Clow, ¿se puede saber qué diantres estabas intentando? -Preguntaría Fei mientras se apartaba de mí como si tuviese la peste.

-Comprobar algo de lo que Symond y yo estuvimos hablando antes de llegar aquí . -Respondí incorporandome sintiendo mi trasero bastante dolorido. -No parece un servus muy obediente, por el momento. -

Fei tampoco comprendería con exactitud el termino servus, el creía que se trataba de un espíritu muy vengativo debido a la similitud con una criatura de una leyenda que conocía o que le había sido narrada de niño. Sacudiendome un poco algunos restos de tierra, pondría en practica mi idea. Dando un sonoro silbido para atraer su atención, Fei me gritaría toda clase de cosas, por supuesto y porque realizar magia requería mucha concentración, no les presté atención, lo único en que pensaba era en encerrar a la criatura en la fina superficie que era la carta. Recobrando unos instantes su figura de lobo, gruñiría moviendo la cabeza como si se sintiese confusa pero a continuación su gruñido se alzaría furioso, dejandonos claro que no iba a ponermelo fácil. Yo le dedicaría una mirada desafiante antes de completar mi circulo magico, que cobraría un fuerte brillo, concentrado y en síntonia con Los Dioses, sacando una carta lentamente mientras con la otra mano sostenía fuertemente agarrado mi dorado bacúlo le repetí :  
- ¡Como tu futuro Amo te ordeno entregarte dócilmente! -Cerrando los ojos un breve momento antes de continuar, agrupé una serie de palabras que compondría el conjuro a utilizar o la primera y arriesgada fórmula con la que darle forma. Los aullidos y gruñidos que me llegaban no me eran favorecedores y el sonido de las chispas cada vez más cerca tampoco por lo que abríendo los ojos me ví obligado a gritar. - ¡Astro Rey Sol concédedme vuestro poder para dominar la tierra! -Con la consiguiente y dolorosa detención de la criatura, que chocaría contra un gran bulto formado hacía arriba de saliente tierra. Lanzando la carta y antes de que esta cayese al suelo cerca de la criatura que todavía permanecía inconsciente, señalandola con el bacúlo anunciaría las palabras que hab a pensado sobre la marcha.

_"Criatura surgida de la magia, transfiere tu poder y tu forma a esta carta,_  
_como tu único Amo te lo ordeno"_

Lo importante para mí en aquel momento no serían las palabras sino cargarlas de poder, de un poder que saldría de mi bacúlo como brillante rafaga que rodeando a la criatura, volviendo en sí , la atraería hasta la carta de mero papel. Por supuesto, fue una tarea costosa pues la criatura unía todas sus fuerzas por alejarse, lanzando aullidos y moviendo sus patas como tratando de destruir para salir esa corriente magica que la envolvía. Para no ser la materialización de uno de los cuatro elementos, también demostraba ser muy poderosa. Un ser perfecto para atacar y dañar a cualquier adversario. Cerrando fuertemente los ojos, con los dientes bien apretados y frunciendo el ceño, impondría mis deseos a los suyos. La criatura sería, por decirlo de algún modo, absorbida perdiendo su material forma al acercarse más y más hacía la carta, aún suspendida.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! -Exclamaría Fei cuando todo finalizó satisfactoriamente para nosotros. - ¡Clow, sea lo que sea que has hecho, ha funcionado! -Proclamaría fascinado rompiendo mi unión con Los Dioses al atravesar mi circulo magico para ir poniendome en pie. Había usado tanto poder y energia que había acabado por caerme de espaldas. Al abrir los ojos, la mejor recompensa estaría en el rostro de mi hermano. Una gran y sincera sonrisa avivaba sus ojos color chocolate. Sonriendole debílmente asentí antes de cerrar mis ojos de nuevo. En un dormitorio que no parecía ser el mismo en el que me hubiese despertado tantas otras veces, más despejado, observaría sin salir de mi asombro la carta. Era como yo la había creado manualmente pero los simbolos y detalles brillaban como si realmente fuesen dorados y en su centro un lobo de puntiagudo pelaje parecía dirigir sus furiosos ojos hacía mí . En su parte trasera mi esmerado circulo magico también brillaba como el oro. En ese momento, Fei entraría para saber de mi estado. ¡Milagro! En su rostro se mantenía una hermosa sonrisa, su hostilidad parecía haber menguado. Colocandose muy cerca de mí , comenz a hablar conmigo.

-Clow, he estado meditando todo lo sucedido y creo que a pesar de tus imprudencias, mereces ser reconocido oficialmente como un Li. Tú y esos dos podeis volver a residir en el hogar Li, como un miembro más del Clan Li. -

-Vaya, n-no sé que decir... ¿De verdad me aceptas como a un hermano? -Diría yo emocionado a la par que atónito llevandome una mano al pecho, donde se hallaba mi conmocionado corazón. él asintió y respondió :  
-Tál y como lo oyes, hermano. Nos has salvado la vida a todos y eso te convierte en un hombre a tener en cuenta. -

- ¡Increible! Entonces, ¿a partir de ahora compartirás los secretos de los Li con este medio inglés? -Bromeé alzando ambas cejas traviesamente. Fei dejaría escapar una suave risa y diría:  
- ¡Qué remedio! Mereces saber que por ejemplo el doce es mejor número que el diez, de ese modo los doce animales de nuestro zodíaco te influiran y llenaran de equilibrio. -

-Lo tendré en cuenta. -Contesté bajando la cabeza mientras pensaba que no era buena idea debatir con Fei esa idea. Yo diseñé la estrella con diez puntas guiandome por la númerologia pero quizás me convenía añadir dos puntas más a mi estrella. En la sala dedicada a recibir invitados, Symond me esperaba fumando tranquilamente. Al verme entrar, se pondría en pie de un salto y correría para llevarme con él exclamando:  
- ¡Señor Reed dejar a sus amigos tirados no es digno de un buen caballero inglés! -

-Lo sé pero se trataba de un asunto muy urgente. -Le replicaría yo haciendo que el humo que aún salía de sus labios se disolviese al agitar un poco una mano. - ¡Además ya he logrado capturar a una criatura! -Añadiría mostrandole la primera carta de la que sería mi baraja de cartas magicas. Symond pestañearía varias veces poniendo cara de escéptico pero al tocarla y sentir mi magia en ella, sonreiría feliz de que hubiese dado buen resultado esa idea.

- ¡Pues entonces que prosiga la captura de esas cosas! -Gritaría apretando los puños.

Fei le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados, Symond, por muy amigo mio que fuese jamás sería un invitado de honor en la residencia Li sin embargo la media sonrisa que había en su rostro me indicó que esos dos hechiceros podrían llegar a hacer un esfuerzo por aguantarse para guiarme.

Con los pocos muebles de madera que cada sala poseía en la residencia del matrimonio que había aceptado dar pensión a Symond esparcidos como si en vez de un regordote conejo hubiese estado dando vueltas un gigantesco huracán, finalmente conseguiriamos cerrarle el paso en la salita de estar, que a pesar de dar hacía el patio, era lo suficientemente pequeña para limitar sus movimientos. Symond se encargó de cubrir la zona cercana al patio mientras yo difícultaba su salida por la puerta principal. Aún permaneciendo en el centro agitando su cabeza en busca de una salida, la criatura no paraba de dar altos botes a un ritmo frenético, que ningún otro animal o chiquillo hubiese podido aguantar.

-Pero qué ser más gracioso. -Se me escaparía decir esbozando una sonrisa. -Casi me da pena tener que mantenerlo atrapado. -

-¡No te me pongas ñoño, Clow, piensa en la de problemas que nos ha dado! -Me animaría a continuar con nuestra misión de captura Symond jadeante, pues esa cosita nos había tenido corriendo y saltando desde el primer instante en que la encontramos. Alertados por unos niños. Me rompió el corazón comunicarle a la hermanita de uno de ellos que no podría quedarse con el conejito saltarín.

Resoplando pues me daba la impresión de que no volvería a verle ejecutar esos fascinantes saltos, acercandome a ella paso a paso armado con mi bacúlo que relucía dorado al ser tocado por los rayos del sol que se colaban por el fino papel que componía la puerta corrediza del patio, concentrado en trasmitir todo mi poder al bacúlo gritaría las mismas palabras que ya le solté al tozudo Relámpago.

_"Criatura surgida de la magía, transfiere tu poder y tu forma a esta carta, _

_como tu único Amo te lo ordeno"_

A diferencia de **Relámpago**, la pobrecilla viendose tán acorralada, dejando de saltar, me permitiría realizar con exito y sin necesidad de ser atacada la trasferencia a la carta vacia lanzada al aire a mitad de la citación del conjuro. Observando como su cuerpecito se tornaba menos solido entremezclandose con la corriente magica salida de mi bacúlo arrugando un poco la frente pero satisfecho pense que podía caber una posibilidad de que cada criatura tuviese su propio caracter y modo de actuar frente a las contrariedades o sencillamente frente al que se empeñaba en ser su amo, yo. Trás ordenar la sala para que no echasen a Symond de la única residencia que había aceptado sus excentricidades, sobre la baja mesa de madera, sentandonos cansados como hacía tiempo que no nos sentiríamos, observamos la carta. Al igual que la anterior, poseía dorados detalles que parecían haber sido realizados por ese material realmente, pero el simbolo que había en su parte inferior era distinto sobre un medio sol dorado y ligeramente plateado. Supusé que el motivo era a que **Salto** poseía el poder de otro elemento distinto al de **Relámpago**. En contrapunto a Relámpago, los ojitos del conejo no parecían mostrar furia, más bien, parecían mirarme suplicantes. Symond ladearía ligeramente la cabeza para mirar el reverso, la estrella que rodeaba al gran sol de ondulados pero con puntiaguda punta había cambiado, pero para sorpresa de Symond, en la insignia de ambas cartas.

-¡Lo que pensaba! -Exclamaría cruzando los brazos mientras sonreía maliciosamente. -Esas criaturas son tus Servus. -Para mi fastidio, no sólo seguiría convencido de que las había creado, me expondría con todo lujo de detalles como habría sido posible que las creará. Dejandolas sobre la mesa como si se tratase de dos bebes, protestaría:

-Creía que no estabas de acuerdo con los principios que Fei Wang tiene con respecto a la magia. ¿Cómo es posible que ahora te pongas de su lado, haciendome culpable de un desequilibrio en la naturaleza? -

-Porque es lo que ha ocurrido, ha habido cierto desequilibrio pero yo no los considero espíritus, sino la materialización de algunas propiedades que pueden surgir al usar los cuatro elementos. -Me explicaría petulante.

-Entonces, ¿qué propones? ¿He de ser castigado por tu pueblo también? -Pregunté molesto.

-Pues no creo, bueno tendría que exponer tu caso a otros Sumos sacerdotes pero por mí parte, con lo que estamos haciendo creo que valdría de indulto. -Me respondería pensativo. -¡Con ocuparte de ellos y vigilar que no hagan estragos ya tendrías bastante castigo! -Añadiría echandose a reir. Así era Symond, de entre todos los druidas que conocí o descendientes pero aún practicantes de druidas, el era el más irreverente.

**Hielo**, para tener el aspecto de una carpa, no sería tán colaboradora, para atraparla habría que debilitarla usando algo de fuego pues incluso fuera del agua esa cosa parecía capaz de sobrevivir y atacar. Todo lo tocado por su brillante cuerpo de cristal se congelaba. Nos encontramos con una difícultad parecida a la que tuvimos con **Relámpago**, cuyo cuerpo era pura electricidad.

-¿No se te ocurre algún conjuro para protegernos? -Le solicitaría saber a Symond mientras esquivamos al danzante pez cristalino cuyas aletas eran tán afiladas como podían serlos los icebergs.

En cuanto pudo, Symond aproximandose al lugar en el cúal estaba yo con todos los sentidos agudizados al maximo, dijo:

-Quizás alguno aereo pero temo que la criatura al intentar adentrarse congele esa brisa que nos cubriría y nos encierre en una especie de bola helada. -

-Cierto, bien pensado sería más ventajoso para ella que para nosotros. -Admití cerrando los ojos pero la idea de que algo nos cubriese, algo que no pudiese ser congelado o cubierto de llamas me gustó. Como una burbuja pero más resistente.

Levantandome tomando una de dos cartas, dejandole observar una sonrisa pícara en mi rostro, provocando que mi circulo magíco brillase con un fulgor que haría retroceder al pez de cristalinas escamas, di forma a esa propiedad que el elemento aire podía albergar naciendo así la carta que sería conocida como **Escudo**. Symond miraría sin dar credito como dos alas surgidas de la nada nos cubrían y desaparecían dejando tán sólo una barrera invisible por toda la zona abrazada por las blancas alas en cuya parte mediana, dos gruesas y redondeadas gemas parecían ser los ojos de nuestra extraña criatura salvadora.

-¡Por el grandioso Dagda! -Exclamaría Symond dando unos pasos hasta chocar contra el escudo que nos cubría. -¡¿Qué has hecho Clow? -

-¡Protegernos de la criatura! -Le informé sin pizca de miedo, contento como un chiquillo. -¡Ahora podremos atacar sin nada que temer a ser congelados! -Exclamé antes de preparar un poco de fuego para la criatura.

La criatura esquivaría la primera bola de fuego lanzada pero el ligero contacto con algunas llamas le causarían dolor derritiendo parte de su hermosa figura de cristal. Desesperada, más que furiosa, se lanzaría contra nosotros chocando contra una dura superficie que se volvería por unos instantes lo suficiente definida para que Symond comprobase que en efecto, estabamos siendo protegidos. Animado, no tardaría en lanzar algo de fuego contra la criatura hasta que la criatura se rendió. Demasiado cansada para proseguir o quizás demasiado asustada para contratacar. Finalizada la batalla, me deleitaría observando las dos nuevas cartas. ¡Increible! ¡Fue sencillamente increible que la criatura creada para protegernos en vez de intentar algo contra nosotros, se adaptase a la carta sin oponer resistencia, por propia voluntad! Los dos triunfantes hechiceros iriamos a celebrar nuestra victoria al restaurante más cercano.

-¡Menudos nombres les has puesto! -Comentaba entre carcajadas Symond alzando su vasito contra el mio. -Pero espero que eso les ayude a unir lazos contigo. -

-Yo también. -Dije yo procurando no derramar ni una gota de aquel licor que ibamos metiendo en nuestro cuerpo a gran velocidad.

**Escudo** sería de las pocas cartas a las que no le daría una forma o humana o animal, era mi primera criatura creada a partir de una carta y sinceramente, sólo pensaba en algo que nos pudiese proteger pero al cabo del tiempo iría creando criaturas más cautivadoras. Vaciando la segunda o tercera botella al tercer o cuarto rellenar de vasos, dejando a un lado nuestros asuntos relacionados con magia, Symond con una pícara expresión en su rostro, para animar un poco más la celebración, me haría una propuesta que jamás se me había sido realizada hasta aquel momento:

-Aunque creo que a ningún mago negro les ha hecho falta... ¡Bah! Preocupemonos de eso luego, ahora ¡sólo hay que pensar en pasarlo bien! ¿Qué te parecería si a nuestra pequeña celebración se nos uniesen algunas jovenes y bellas muchachas? -

-Sería muy agradable pero lamento decirte que no dispongo de muchas amistades aquí. -Le haría saber yo admitiendo timidamente que si en Londres no era un muchacho que gozase de gran popularidad, en Hong Kong mi situación social no mejoraba.

Yo era el hijo del extravagante y misterioso pero demandado asesor Jonathan Reed, joven continuamente apartado en un rincón rodeado de libros, inmenso en tediosas lecturas, en su mayoria, provenientes de libros prohibios o imposibles de encontrar debido a que muy pocos sobrevivieron a las grandes hogueras en que se lanzaban por orden de La Santa Iglesia.

-¿Tú sí? -Quisé saber.

-Claro, por una poca plata, me sé de varias muchachas que se harían muy amigas mias. -Me informaría alzando sus dos cejas repetidas veces agrandando su traviesa sonrisa. -¡Camarera, la cuenta! -Demandaría en chino llamando la atención de la primera joven que caminase por el rincón en el cual estaba nuestra mesa, girando la cabeza, no tardó en atendernos. Por el gesto que se dibujó en su rostro dedujé que estaba deseosa de que estos dos ruidosos extranjeros abandonaran su restaurante de una vez.

Antes de caminar tras Symond con una leve inclinación de cabeza juntando las manos le pedí disculpas con mi fluido y cuidado chino:

-Perdonad las molestias que podamos haberos causado. La bebida servida ha sido de nuestro total agrado. -

-No importa, ya se sabe lo que se dice de los occidentales. -Respondería ella encogiendose de hombros. -Me halaga saberlo, es nuestro mejor licor, realizado por mi familia personalmente. -Añadiría con orgullo antes de que nos despidiesemos como una persona bien educada debería hacer.

Alcanzando al despreocupado Symond recorrería una serie de calles por una parte de la ciudad que Symond conocía demasiado bien pero yo no, lo que me daría muy mala espina. Al ir viendo aparecer como de entre las sombras, sólo iluminadas por algunas lamparillas redondeadas de rojos colores, a las muchachas a las que se refería Symond tán burlonamente, semidesnudas o cubiertas por ropajes mal colocados que dejaban ver algunos de sus atributos más femeninos, con cabellos recogidos en moños de poca firmeza o con formas vagamente definidas. Todas ellas, incluso aquellas que parecían ser más chiquillas, se nos ofrecían como demandaban sus chulos o como se les había enseñado por una resabiada y extricta Madam. Prostitutas, la profesión más antigua del mundo que hubiese podido ejercer una mujer. Parandome a mitad del estrecho callejón en el que nos habiamos metido, cruzandome de brazos, le dejé bien claro lo que opinaba sobre las pobres chiquillas que se veían forzadas a ganarse el pan de esa manera y especialmente lo que opinaba de toda aquella que lo hiciese por capricho, es decir, sin una necesidad imperiosa de venderse.

-¡Esto es uno de esos barrios denominados a lo largo de la historia como rojos! ¡Dios mio! ¡Symond, creía que eras todo un caballero inglés pero...! -Le gritaría ruborizado.

-¡Ya deja de gritar así Clow! -Me reprendería él caminando hacía mí con prisa como una madre que trata de silenciar lo antes posible a su escandaloso hijo. -Todo hombre, de alta o baja cuna, alberga ciertas necesidades que una esposa no puede satisfacer. Además prostitutas las hay en todos lados. -Me comentaría agarrandome de un brazo para que los descruzase. con el disgusto aún en el rostro, repliqué:

-Lo sé pero ¿también son tán jovenes las que pudieses encontrar en Inglaterra? -

-Pues puede que sí, puede que no, ¿ha de ser eso algo a tener en cuenta? -Me soltaría encogiendose de hombros.

Meneando la cabeza, me convencí de que esa no era la clase de compañía femenina que me gustaría tener, damas que sólo te dirían te quiero si les dabas un buen puñado de plata, damas que sólo aliviaban la soledad una noche pero para individuos como nosotros, intentaba Symond hacerme comprender, era la solución más adecuada pues no había nada más duro para un hechicero casado que ver como año trás año su amada se iba acercando más a la muerte y nada más duro para una esposa de un hechicero observar como sus vidas pasaban juntos pero él, apenas envejeciendo o sufriendo males de igual modo que ella. Agachando la cabeza un momento, reflexionando las palabras de mi buen amigo y experimentado hechicero, le pediría:

-Entonces prefiero no tener contacto carnal con ninguna dama. ¿Serías tán amable de llevarme de vuelta con Hikari y los guardianes? -

-Ya veo que antes de hacer algo que vaya contra esa moral que has acabado por autoimponerte, escogerías la soledad. -Diría él dejando escapar un resoplido de perdedor. -Bueno, pero que sepas que cuando volvamos a Inglaterra te aseguro te encontraré la compañera más hermosa y lo pasareís de miedo juntos. ¡Al fin y al cabo, no es conveniente que un caballero de buena familia no poseía aún una exquisita prometida a la que exhibir! -Añadió dejandome entrever que se le había acabado de ocurrir una idea lo bastante loca como para funcionar pero que conociendole, sería muy divertida.

Saliendo del oscuro y pecaminoso callejón, una suave claridad nos inundaría como recien salidos de los avernos, las viviendas y edificios que veíamos volvían a ser los típicos que se puedese uno encontrar en cualquier barrio, volví a sentir seguridad, pues por muy parecidos que fuesen, reconocía esa calle. A pocos pasos de la residencia que me había dado cobijo y aún cobijaba a Symond y a Hikari, las dos mujeres que estaban paradas frente a la gran puerta principal, no serían otras que la propia Hikari y la señora de la casa. Tanto Hikari y como la señora no paraban de gritar provocando que sus gritos se superponiesen recobrando clarided al aproximarnos a ellas. Pobre Symond, la vocecita chillona de la señora parecía traspasar la cabeza de Symond como si cada palabra que escupiese enojadísima fuese un alfiler. Llevandose una mano a ésta, exigió saber que ocurría.

-¡¿A qué demonios se deben esos gritos? -Gritaría alzando su voz para conseguir imponerse un poco ante esas dos enemistadas mujeres.

La señora sería la primera en dar una respuesta, la que podría denominarse su versión de lo acontecido en nuestra ausencia. Dando un paso hacía delante mientras dirigía su cabeza hacía Symond, que debido a la resaca que comenzaba a hacerle rapido efecto, no se ablandaría con ninguna de las dos, habló con arrogancia:

-Señor Windson, yo me encontraba tranquilamente reposando cuando esta desvergonzada muchacha se pusó a gritar. Disgustada, fuí a reprenderla pero cuando llegué a esa habitación y abrir la puerta, ¡imaginese! Una gran nube de humo comenzó a salir y... ¡Y todo porque esa bribona estaba incendiando la casa! ¡¿Se lo puede creer? -

-¡Cómo se atreve! -Aullaría Hikari muy ofendida, sin dar credito a que la señora siguiese culpandola por un accidente ocurrido mientras ella dormía tán tranquilamente. -¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Fue un accidente, un accidente! -Gritaría Hikari defendiendose de la acusación hasta que Symond, que cada grito le resonaba como si se tratase de un martillazo en su cabeza bramó:

-¡Está bien! Entonces cuentanos qué ocurrió realmente y ¡dejad de gritar de una puñetera vez! -

-Mientras la señora descansaba en el salón como bien ha dicho, yo me disponía a colocar la ropa recíen labada en el patio para que se secase aprovechando que hacía tán buena tarde pero al parecer uno de los ¿niños? se despertó y creo que intentando ayudarme acabó por quemar las prendas lo que provocó un gran humo que alertó a la señora. -Nos expondría ella procurando no alzar la voz pues estaba muy claro que tanto yo como Symond habiamos vuelto a beber en exceso y ahora nos estaba llegando la consecuencia.

Como si alguien me hubiese dado una bofetada en toda la cara, rememoré que había dejado al cuidado de Hikari a los dos guardianes, al niñito de plateados cabellos y al leoncito anaranjado como las llamas más intensas del fuego. Acercandome a ella y tomandola de un brazos, le susurré esta pregunta:

-¿Con lo de uno de los niños te refieres al leoncito que deje a tu cargo? -Hikari pudó atisbar mi culpabilidad y preocupación. Esos dos poseía grandes dominios sobre los elementos que los caracterizaban pero al no ser capaces, aún, de controlarlos y usarlos debidamente, eran más peligrosos que lindos. Hikari asintió arrugando la frente y dijo en otro susurro:

-Me llevé un susto de muerte cuando comenzo a escupir fuego, casi me chamusca a mí también. -

-Pero no parece que ese fuego que pudiese haber provocado se haya extendido. -Repliqué pensativo. Ella me comentó:

-Por fortuna tenía un cubo de agua a mano. Después me iba a poner a limpiar las habitaciones. -Guiñandome un ojo, me aseguró que el accidente había sido controlado e incluso que regañó al leoncito como una madre hubiese hecho con su retoño.

Entrando a la vivienda Symond de mala gana impartiría un original castigo a Hikari para satisfacer a la gritona señora. El castigo de Hikari fue ir allá donde nosotros fuesemos, para ser vigilada le explicaría a la señora. Reposando nuestras doloridas cabezas sobre la mesa, esperariamos a que nuestras resacas se suavizaran. Sentir los ojitos de ambas criaturas sobre mí me haría sonreir pero no me sentí con fuerzas para comportarme como un tutor hasta bien entrada la mañana del día siguiente. Más despejados, Symond se ocuparía de dar con el barco y capitán que nos devolvería a Inglaterra y yo, yo sellaría a la criatura que teniamos pendiente. Armado con mi bacúlo y acompañado de mis guardianes, tanteé la zona, gracias al chiquillo, no me ví obligado a dar tantas vueltas como con Salto. Como sucediese con **Hielo**, le bastó con señalarme a la criatura, la cúal estaba muy bien escondida entre algunas estilizadas y blancas aves de largos cuellos y grandes alas.

-¿Estás seguro? -Quisé confirmar pues se encontraban en un lugar un tanto complejo. El chiquillo asintió.

Revolviendole cariñosamente sus cabellos le sonreí y dije:

-Bien, en ese caso, comprobemos algo. -Sacando una de las cartas magicas que ya tenía creadas, la lance y cerrando los ojos exclamé:

-¡**Salto**! ¡Libérate! -

Al abrirlos podría contemplar como la imagen de la graciosa criatura parecía cobrar vida desapareciendo lo que sería la carta, antes de que echase a brincar, maravillado, arrime una mano para acariciarla, para comprobar que estaba ahí fisícamente. Al hacerlo, por un instante sentí su pelaje, suave y tupido como el de cualquier animal normal, pero para mi sorpresa y perplejidad, al poco de tocarla, la criatura desaparecería trás llenarse de una intensa luz todo su cuerpecito. ¡Me quedé sin habla! ¿Acaso no debían de ser tocadas porque su naturaleza era así de voluble? El repetido tirar de mi manga por parte del chiquillo me sacaría de mi estado de perplejidad, dirigiendo mi rostro hacía él, que seguía con el brazo alzado señalando a la otra criatura, retomé la misión que me había llevado hasta allí. Remangandome las largas mangas de mi traje oriental azulado camine hacía unas compactas cajas de madera para conseguir llegar hasta el tejado de la vivienda en la cúal la criatura y los otros dos animales estaban tranquilamente situados pero al dar el primer salto se haría notable que no me haría ninguna falta valerme de la ayuda de esas cajas pues me elevé tán alto como si mi cuerpo fuese tán ligero y fino como una pluma o una hoja. Ya en el tejado, con el atento chiquillo fijando sus clarísimos ojos sobre mí muy callado, me iría poniendo en pie poco a poco para no espantar a mi presa sin soltar ni un momento el dorado y reluciente bacúlo. Sin mirar a otro sitio que no fuese a la criatura, respiré hondo y sacando una carta de entre mis cartas incompletas proclamaría las palabras que la mantendrían sellada pero viva y llena de poder en la carta. Hasta que una voz desde el otro lado de la vivienda no me obligó a abrir de nuevo los ojos, permanecí tán quieto y a oscuras como mis ojos cerrados me permitieron.

-¡Qué alguien llame a los señores de la casa! -Ordenaba la voz atemorizada. -¡Un ladrón esta intentando acceder a la vivienda! -Anunciaba. -¡Y parece ser que va armado! -

Sin tiempo para observar la nueva carta, sólo el suficiente para ver que las compañeras de la criatura habían emprendido el vuelo, bajé de inmediato del particular tejado de gruesas tejas reuniendome con el chiquillo al que tomandolo en mis brazos llevaría conmigo en mi obligada huida. Fei Wang disfrutaría mucho con la anécdota. Sus carcajadas hubiesen resonado a lo largo de la gran sala en la cual se encontraba observando como su habilidosa prometida realizaba bellas y armoniosas imagenes con un pulso envidiable sobre una gran superficie de papel acompañada por dos de las muchas doncellas que disponía, las cuales no dejaban de alabar su talento o le entregaban recipientes con nuevas tintas que usar, sobre una alargada mesa de oscura madera. Al sentarme junto a Fei, éste me comentaría alzando una ceja:

-Dice que le ayuda a meditar pero yo estoy convencido de que sencillamente lo hace porque le entretiene. -

-Es magnífica, su pulso no se disturba ni un instante. -Le elogiaría yo, sinceramente, encantado de contemplar a una artista en plena acción.

Estaba tán concentrada que llegó a darme la sensación de que estaba muy lejos de nuestra realidad como si se hayase sumida en un trance. Centrandose más en mí, Fei querría saber el motivo de mi visita.

-¿Debo temer que hayas vuelto o debo sentirme satisfecho pues eso significa que vas a quedarte? -Preguntaría burlón.

-Buena pregunta, hermano. -Le repliqué esbozando una ligera sonrisa mientras pensaba en darle una respuesta que no lo enfureciese. El ambiente era tán agradable. -Venía buscando tu consejo. -

-Me lo imaginaba pero he de admitir que me ha sorprendido un poco que acudas a mí y no a ese amigo tuyo inglés. -Diría él entrecerrando los ojos y dejando mostrar una sonrisa de resignación. -Transmíteme tu duda y veré en qué puedo ayudarte. -

-Mi duda, como dices, surge de algo que acaba de sucederme poco antes de venir aquí. Tengo miedo que a las criaturas que creé o que puedan surgir a partir de mi magía, al liberarlas, no haya modo de volver a encontrarlas. -Le expusé ruborizandome ligeramente como un chiquillo que responde ante toda la clase la respuesta de una pregunta temida. La respuesta de Fei fue, un tanto inusual:

-Utiliza una brújula. -

-¿Una brújula? Es la primera vez que escucho que una brújula pueda ser un objeto magíco. -Repetí confuso pues la única brújula que conocía era la brújula denominada seca utilizada en Europa a la hora de realizar trayectos o navegaciones y no acabar perdido.

Fei Wang se pusó en pie mientras me lo afirmaba:

-Has oido bien, Clow. Aquí en China se le dan usos más allá de los que le dais en Europa, acompañame y lo descubrirás. -

Intrigado, no tardé mucho tiempo en salir trás él hasta acabar en la habitación que debía de ser su dormitorio. La misma a la que había sido llevado la última vez que caí agotado trás usar mi magía. Abriendo con cuidado un cajón de la única cómoda que había en todo el dormitorio, pues el otro mueble era una pequeña mesita de madera de igual tonalidad sin mencionar su gran cama. El objeto que sostendría entre sus manos sería plano y lleno de detalles, con el simbolo más caracteristico de la filósofia Tao en su centro, los dorados picos que parecían surgir de él eran tán brillantes como los simbolos de menor tamaño en los que se dividía el resto de la superficie, habiendo sido cada parte pintada entre negro y blanco con superpuestos simbolos de menor tamaño. -¿Crees qué sabre usarla correctamente? -Pregunté admirando el diseño detenidamente, simbolo por simbolo. Dejando escapar un leve hump, dijo:

-¡Claro! ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre el equilibrio del mundo? -

-Sí, creo. -Respondí colocandome apropiadamente las gafas.

-Entonces sabrás perfectamente como usarlo. Solicítamelo cuando lo necesites. -Sería lo último en decir guardandolo de nuevo con cuidado en el cajón del que había sido sacado anteriormente.

Asentí sonriente pero al irme la sonrisa se torcería pues pedirselo conllevaría hablarle del viaje con Symond, viaje que Fei Wang no aceptaría. Comprensible era dada lo agitada que estaba nuestra tierra.

**ACLARACIONES**

**Servus es el termino usado para referirse a las criaturas que sirven a los magos negros.**

**MAGOS NEGROS**

**El término ****Mago Negro**se utiliza para denominar a un hechicero cuyas habilidades están relacionadas con prácticas tachadas de oscuras y malignas y, por lo tanto, prohibidas. Dichos magos suelen poseer un poder superior a los de los hechiceros corrientes. Los magos negros deben su poder a un conjunto de prácticas entre las que destacan:

**La creación de gemas de sangre u Ópalos que permiten al creador establecer un vínculo telepático entre el portador y el creador en caso de ser (el primero) un ser humano o formar una alianza de esencias entre el mago y un ser de naturaleza distinta a la del creador (demonios, espectros...) llamado también servus**

**La absorción de las energías de otros seres vivos como fuente de poder exerna. Dicha habilidad no sólo permite al mago recuperar su poder más rápidamente si se ha agotado tras un enfrentamiento sino que concede al hechicero la capacidad, aún mas importante, de sobrpasar los límites naturales de su propia fuerza mágica. Los magos que practican ésta habilidad son, en teoría; los más poderosos ya que a diferencia de los nigromantes, que tambien poseen una fuente de poder externa, sus servus, poseen en teoría un poder ilimitado pues pueden absorber las energías de tantos sujetos como deseen. Sin embargo esta habilidad es difícil de aprender tanto por su complejidad como por la escasez de conocimientos referidos a ella lo que explica la escasez de magos negros que la practiquen.**

**FENG SHUI**

**La doctrina del feng shui se basa en la existencia de un aliento vital o chi cuyo flujo se ve modificado por la forma y disposición del espacio, las orientaciones (puntos cardinales) y los cambios temporales.**

**La forma de las montañas o el paisaje en general se describe sobre la base de los llamados "Guardianes Celestiales": el Dragón, el Tigre, la Tortuga o el Guerrero Oscuro y el Fénix. Estos nombres derivan de antiguas constelaciones que dividían el cielo en cuatro sectores, de allí el adjetivo de "celestiales". Los cuatro guardianes se disponen en forma de cruz; la Tortuga atrás, el Fénix delante, el Dragón a la izquierda, el Tigre a la derecha. La localización ideal es aquella que tenga una Tortuga ubicada hacia el lado del que provienen los vientos más intensos y agua en el lado opuesto (Fénix); ya que el viento (feng) dispersa el _chi_ mientras que el agua (shui) lo acumula.**

**Según el libro de las sepulturas (Zang Shu), escrito por Guo Pu (276-324) durante la Dinastía Jin, la energía Qi o Chi se dispersa cuando viaja a través del viento y termina al encuentro del agua. Si este flujo de la energía termina en el agua que contiene el cuerpo sería perfecto, porque toda esa energía se queda en nuestro ser y trae mejor salud y felicidad. Por otro lado el feng shui considera cuidadosamente las orientaciones, ya que de cada punto cardinal emana una energía determinada. La interpretación de estas energías se basa primariamente en un símbolo llamado Ba-gua (ocho trigramas).**

**Pero yo, me base más bien en otros principios que me recordaban a los principios que los alquimistas y o hechiceros europeos, practicantes de la Magia Wicca, desarrollaron con respecto al equilibrio del hombre y los cuatro elementos principales en la naturaleza. Me centré más en la doctrina relacionada con el I Ching o libro de las mutaciones, basado en la interpretación de los trigramas o kuas. (Cada Kua representando una serie de correspondencias: entre ellas, una orientación, una parte de la naturaleza, una parte de nuestro cuerpo, un miembro de la familia, etc.)**

**Sin olvidar que cada qi proveniente de distinto punto cardinal busca su opuesto para encontrar armonía, por ende, el qi del sur busca el qi del norte para equilibrarse; de la misma manera que el qi oriental busca el qi occidental, y así sucesivamente.**

**Cada vez que cite a una carta Clow, la pondré en negrita porque yo a diferencia de otras u otros fans, las pongo en su traducción española.**

**Por último, al leer algunos FanFics (geniales) en que era narrada la creación de Kerberuss y Yue, me dí cuenta de que siempre eran creados uno y luego el otro. Bien, pues a mí, que me gusta tanto la idea de esa unión tán Ying Yang, se me ocurrió que Clow Reed los crease a la misma vez basandose en esa ley de equilibrio tán de la filósofia china general, opuestos creando un equilibrio. De ahí que nazcan juntos pero con carácteristicas diferentes pues uno representa al Sol y el otro a la Luna pero además, basandome en el Genesis, eso de que Clow invoqué a la tierra y al agua para darles forma y luego al fuego y al aire para darles espíritu y vida, me surgió al recordar como Dios hizo al hombre a partir de barro y luego soplandolo, le dió vida. Son una aútentica ricura pero como cualquier criatura viva, tienen que ir creciendo y aprendiendo a comportarse. Lo del Éclipse me vino rememorando la última batalla que tiene Sakura contra Eriol y en la cúal ha de convertir a la vez a las cartas Oscuridad y Luz en cartas Sakura...**

**Bueno, espero que os guste y no tengais muy en cuenta las posibles faltas ortograficas que pueda cometer en cada historia ^^'**

**Si teneis alguna duda o quereis contarme algo, sed libres de ponerme un comentario**

**MARYXULA**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**  
Este FanFic o serie de FanFics es mi intento de narrar, tál y cómo yo la imagino, la vida del grandioso Reed Li Clow, uno de mis personajes favoritos de CLAMP ^^

Es narrado en primera persona, por ahora sólo por Clow ^^ Pero en posteriores historias, Yue también intenvendrá

Dedicada especialmente a Tsuki no Youkai, Laurus Nobilis y Melissa-yueirishu

**FanFic CLAMP **

**El mago más poderoso del mundo - El capitán Shepard y la aparición de piratas**

De vuelta a la residencia que compartía con Symond, nada más llegar hasta la pequeña sala que hacía de salón comedor Symond y el desconocido que estaba sentado a su derecha, se pondrían en pie como impúlsados por un muelle. A juzgar por sus ropas, sólo pude deducir una cosa, que era o debía de ser un hombre de alta posición dentro del mundo marítimo. Muchas condecoraciones brillaban al lado derecho de su larga chaqueta azul marino, con que no costaba trabajo suponer que era algo más que un marinero. Por su atuendo pude deducir que además no era cualquier capitán, que debía de ser un miembro valioso en La Real Armada. El propio capitán se presentaría ante mí de este modo colocandose su sombrero de similar color que la chaqueta que componía su uniforme:

-Señor Reed, es un placer comunicarle que se encuentra frente al Capitán Shepard, quién le llevará gustoso de regreso a Inglaterra. -Su boca pareció llenarse de orgullo al mencionar a nuestra madre patria y sus azulados ojos no dejaron de brillar enérgicos.

Symond antes de mandar a Hikari para reunirse con nosotros portando nuestro equipaje hecho hacía pocos días, me detallaría un poco más lo dicho por el capitán.

-Tál y cómo él ha dicho, mi querido Clow, El señor Shepard y una de las compañias en las cúales es capitán nos llevarán hasta La madre patria. Hace un tiempo, le comenté al bueno de mi primo Ray en una carta que sentía deseos de pasar un tiempo con él y otros amigos en Inglaterra. Así que el capitán Shepard habrá sido mandado por él para cumplir ese capricho. -Me iría contando mencionando personas que me llenaron de curiosidad pues él a pesar de lo excéntrico y abierto que parecía ser, no solía hablar mucho de su familia. Apenas me habló de su padre, por lo que durante el viaje rumbo a Inglaterra puse todo mi empeño en averiguar más sobre la familia que tenía por parte de padre.

- ¡Déjalo ya! Clow, no voy a hablarte de esa pandilla de aburridos y puritanos cerrados de mente. -Me contestaba él volviendose su sonrisa ligeramente tirante. -Centra tu mente en algo más evocador, como las preciosas vistas que tenemos ante nosotros. -Me recomendaba poniendo su mano derecha sobre mi hombro derecho mientras extendía su brazo izquierdo hacía el mar que no parecía tener fin que nos rodeaba, mirases por donde mirases. Un insatisfecho hump saldría de mi boca arrugando la frente con los brazos cruzados antes de que un muchacho nos reclamará para comer.

- ¡El capitán Shepard desea que coman con él! -Exclamaría entre jadeos, como si hubiese recorrido corriendo toda la cubierta principal.

Dicho y hecho. Apartando la vista del ancho y azul mar, seguimos al muchacho hasta el camarote del capitán Shepard, el cúal resultaba ser una habitación bastante grande y muy elegante, en mi opinión, para ser una parte de un barco. Nada más vernos, el bien educado capitán, nos invitaría a sentarnos, abandonando su asiento unos momentos:  
- ¡Pasad y sentaos! Nuestro cocinero ha preparado una comida muy especial en vuestro honor. -Nos informó revelando el contenido de los platos al retirar el redondeado y plateado objeto que los mantenía aún calientes.

Sentandonos, cada uno de nosotros, a un lado no muy lejano del capitán observamos hambrientos como habiendose calmado la fina nube de humo a causa del calor que despedía el alimento, lo que sería una abundante sopa de un pálido tono amarillo. Symond, sin cortarse un pelo, tomando un trozo de pan para partirlo, empezaría a comer como si estuviese en su casa pero yo, yo observaría inseguro a mis compañeros comensales un instante antes de unirme a Symond.

-No tiene nada de que preocuparse señor Reed, le aseguro que la comida no está envenenada. -Soltaría el capitán Shepard burlón antes de retirar su cuchara de la removida sopa para llevarsela a la boca y comprobar que sus palabras eran verdaderas. -Tán sólo está un poco salada pero sigue siendo deliciosa. -

Me alegró volver a degustar marisco, tanto tiempo a base de arroz, verduras y apenas carne, me hacían apreciar como antes no sabía hacer alimentos como el marisco o las cebollas asadas, por citar algunos de esos alimentos que la señora Betsy se empeñaba en que comiese y a duras penas conseguía hacermelos comer. El capitán Shepard nos miraba con curiosidad, no sé si con el mismo nivel de curiosidad con el que yo le miraba, de vez en cuando. Symond se lo podía imaginar, probablemente su primo habría hablado demasiado al describirle o peor, su hermana Brigitt habría tenido que soltar alguna malicia pero cuando se percató de que el más observado de los dos era yo, no le dió tanta importancia. Limpiandose bien los restos de mariscos que pudiesen haberse quedado esparcidos por las comisuras de sus labios, el capitán Shepard iniciaría una conversación:  
-Al señor Windson tuve oportunidad de conocerle un poco durante el tiempo que pasamos esperandole pero dígame, señor Reed, ¿Cúal es su historia? -

- ¿Mi historia? Es bien sencillo, capitán Shepard, soy el hijo bastardo de una respetada y poderosa familia china, los Li. Symond me ofreció la oportunidad de regresar al que considero mi verdadero lugar y aquí estoy. -Me sinceré , lo suficiente para que se hiciese una idea de la clase de hombre que era, en terminos clasistas, pero guardandome el detalle de que era un hechicero como seguramente hiciese Symond. Lo dije tranquilamente, sin sentir ningún tipo de malestar por ello. El capitán Shepard exclamaría:

- ¡Apasionante! -Y a continuación dando un largo sorbo a su copa rebosante de vino rosado añadió. -Por lo que deduzco su niñez no debió de ser muy fácil. -

-La mía tampoco es que fuese como recostarse en un lecho de rosas. -Replicaría Symond buscando algo de protagonismo o posiblemente desviando la conversación a otro punto. -A veces obtener el amor de un padre es tán complicado. -Compartiría fingiendo dramatismo. Los tres nos echariamos a reir, alzando su copa el capitán Shepard diría:  
- ¡Cómo te comprendo! -

Yo me dedicaba a apurar las últimas gotas de caldo, sin decir palabra mientras Symond y el capitán Shepard se mofaban de sus severos o exigentes padres, quienes nunca apoyaron o respetaron los sentimientos de sus hijos. Dando el último y mayor trago a mi copa también llena de vino rosado, sólo abrí la boca para decir:  
-Capitán Shepard, le estoy muy agradecido por tener la oportunidad de volver a beber un vino como Dios manda. -  
Symond, de identica opinión, rió sonoramente y poniendose en pie al mismo tiempo que yo, agarrandome por el cuello amistosamente, exclamó:  
- ¡Así se habla! -

Marchando hacía la cubierta de nuevo, para despejarnos un poco, pues Symond, como de costumbre, había bebido todo el vino que su cuerpo le hubiese consentido y más, recordé que no era un buen navegante. ¡Una lástima pues la sopa era deliciosa! Alzando cabeza y medio cuerpo hacía afuera me liberé de las bilis y la combinación de vino y la gran cantidad de la sopa recien comida.

-Amo Clow, ¿se encuentra bien? -Requeriría saber una dulce y femenina voz que no podía ser de otra persona que no fuese Hikari pues nadie más se refería a m como Amo. Retirandome del borde, todo sudoroso y tembloroso, respondí burlonamente:  
- ¡Claro! Será que me he acostumbrado demasiado al arroz. -  
Al observar la preocupación en sus ojos color esmeralda esbozaría una sonrisa pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para confirmar mis palabras ya que Hikari se empeñaría en llevarme al camarote para que descansase. Estabamos a mitad de camino cuando otro muchacho, uno que se encontraba en el punto más alto del palo más grueso que disponía junto a otros dos de menor grosor el barco, bramó con todas sus fuerzas:  
- ¡No muy lejos se avistó un barco, mi capitán! -

Lo que nos obligaría a mirar hacía arriba levantando nuestras cabezas al maximo, la pequeña figura que vimos tenía un brazo alzado como señalando algo que sólo él podía ver gracias al alargado y brillante objeto que agarraba con la otra mano, un catalejo. El brusco abrir de puertas a nuestras espaldas provocaría que mirasemos al frente otra vez. El capitán Shepard daría dos o tres pasos y apresurado gritaría:  
- ¿De qu nacionalidad es su banderola? Marinero. -

- ¡No estoy seguro pero me temo que a juzgar por el dibujo, se trata de un barco pirata! -Nos haría saber el muchacho trás unos pocos instantes después. ¡Maldición! Apenas habían pasado la cantidad de meses calculados por el capitán que debían de pasar para llegar hasta las costas de Las Islas britínicas y las aguas ya parecían llenarse de piratas. Lo que no dejaba de ser inusual.

-Capitán Shepard, ¿qué debemos hacer? -Preguntaría otro marinero saliendo de la parte del barco en que se encontraban las dependencias de la tripulación. El capitán Shepard se quedó un momento pensativo, cruzando sus brazos, hasta que con una seguridad y firmeza que sólo un capitán de la marina podría tener anunció:  
-Antes de realizar cualquier ataque, descubramos cuales son sus intenciones. -

Y se dispusó a dar una serie de ordenes para mantener a su tripulación inactiva pero alertada. Lo primordial para el inteligente capitán Shepard era saber si se trataban de piratas o corsarios, ya que los corsarios ingleses tenían ciertos privilegios otorgados por el parlamento para realizar sus fechorias. Recomponiendose, Symond caminaría hasta detenerse donde Hikari y yo estabamos plantados, guiñandome un ojos me susurraría:  
- ¿Has visto alguna vez a un verdadero pirata? -  
Negu con la cabeza arrugando la frente sin comprender a qué venía esa pregunta.

-Pues hoy puede que sea tu día de suerte. -Me contestó más ilusionado que los demás presentes. A él los piratas, al contrario que a mí o a Hikari, nunca llegaron a parecerle tán fieros como la gente los retrataba excepto uno, **barbarroja**.

**El abordaje pirata y la anhelada llegada a Inglaterra**

Con una calma aterradora, lo único que se podía escuchar era la animada voz de Symond, que siendo el único en comportarse como si no estuviesemos a punto de sufrir un ataque pirata, me hablaba del mítico pirata Barbarroja o según él, como realmente se le llamaba Baba Aruj, pues uno de sus hermanos a su muerte ocuparía su sobrenombre y ocupación.

-Baba Aruj fue el aútentico corsario berberisco que logró causar un gran terror entre los reinos cristianos, especialmente el de España pero su hermano se aseguró de que nadie, absolutamente nadie olvidase al temido Barbarroja o en italiano Barbarossa. -Parecía ir concluyendo habiendome hecho pasar la tensa calma un poco más entretenido aunque haberle escuchado me hacía desear que fuese cierto lo dicho por Symond de que ningún otro pirata o corsario le fuese a igualar o superar. Hikari, tán asombrada como yo por la narración de Symond del particular pirata turco, preguntaría con un hilillo de voz:  
-Amo Symond, ¿y Ud como sabe tanto de ese individuo? -

Symond sin disimular ni un poquito lo mucho que le complacía esa pregunta, estaba a punto de darle respuesta cuando el barco giró bruscamente simultaneamente al ensordecedor pero no muy lejano sonido de un cañón lanzando lo que bien sería una demoledora y pesada bola de hierro captó tanto la nuestra atención como la de Symond, que dando un grito de pura alegría exclamaría:  
- ¿Qué te he dicho? ¡Son piratas! -  
- ¡Eso parece! -Le respondí yo alzando mi voz también sujetando con fuerza a Hikari para que no caer sobre ella. - ¡Pero no entiendo a qué se debe tanta alegría por tu parte! -

- ¡Pues está bien claro! No es corriente ser atacado por piratas en Europa cuando todo el mundo está con los ojos puestos sobre Las Américas! -Me informaría dándolo por sentado.

Hacía tanto tiempo que había abandonado Europa viendome obligado a sumergirme hasta el fondo en la cultura y principios chinos con apenas una poca información sobre m tierra que de lo demás no tenía ni la menor idea. Agachando la cabeza, musité :  
-Ah claro, tienes razón. -

- ¡Tál y cómo barajé la posibilidad, ese barco pirata no parece ser de ningún corsario procedente de nuestra Madre patria! -Nos comentaría gritando a lo lejos el capitán Shepard entre cañonazos que con gran maestría por su parte eran esquivados al forzar a su barco de imponente tamaño ir hacía un lado u otro según como girase la rueda de madera que parecía ser el principal utensilio de dominio de todo el barco.

Una efímera pero nítida visión llegaría a mí en esos turbulentos momentos. Sólo bastarían pocos momentos para que se hiciese realidad cuando vimos sobrevolar sobre nuestras cabezas una bola de gran tamaño y oscuro color chocando violentamente contra uno de los palos en que se sostenían una serie de mastiles cuyas amplías velas mantenían extendidas suspendidas por el viento entre cada místil. Aquello llevaba consigo el temor de hasta cúanto aguantaría el palo sin caer contra todas las tablas de madera que componían la cubierta principal. El trozo de madera que la bola se había llevado con ella como arrancado ferozmente no era muy grande pero tampoco era beneficiosa su presencia.  
- ¡Amo Symond, Amo Clow, hagan algo! -Nos suplicaría Hikari rompiendo a llorar aferrandose a mí con todas sus fuerzas arrodillados sobre el suelo tán cubierto de cenizas como nuestras ropas. Con las nauseas yendo y viniendo en cada giro, harto tenía con no vomitar allí mismo y el miedo que me recorría todo el cuerpo, miedo a verme obligado a usar un arma por primera vez en mi vida, no estaba lo suficientemente concentrado como para obrar un milagro pero al fijar mis ojos sobre mis danzantes lentes redondeadas, no me costó imaginar que él aún logrando hacer uso de toda su magia, tampoco la utilizaría. Era muy arriesgado y sólo disponiamos de dos elementos a nuestro favor. Como habría de ser esperado, los piratas no tardarían en abordarnos, aprovechando ese lanzamiento afortunado, pero al capitán eso no parecía preocuparle. A lo mejor formaba parte de la estrategía que tenía en mente desde el primer momento en que le fue comunicada la aparición de ese barco pirata. Levantandonos del suelo, separando a la asustada y llorosa Hikari lentamente, con la voz más amable y tranquila que fuí capaz de sacar habiendo carraspeado un poco al principio, le sugerí :  
-Hikari, regresa al camarote sola. Esto no pinta bien. -

- ¡P-Pero, Amo Clow! -Intentaría protestar ella con voz temblorosa entre hipidos.

- ¡Sin peros! Obedece a tu señor. -Tuve que imponerle con cierta crudeza pues si no, no se hubiese apartado de nosotros ni un sólo instante, poniendose en peligro. Respirando costosamente trataría de controlar el torrente de lagrímas que continuaban salíendo y con la voz más clara que pudo mientras corría dirección a los camarotes exclamaría:  
- ¡Sí , amo! -

Mis ojos no se apartarían de ella hasta ver como su figura desaparecía por la zona más interior del barco. Sus llantos tapados por sus dos manos colocadas sobre su boca. Suspirante, dirigí mis ojos hacía el lugar que Symond observaba entretenido. Unas largas y gruesas tablas de madera de apariencia vieja o poco cuidada estaban siendo estrepitosamente lanzadas en cuanto el colosal barco corsario se acercó a gran velocidad hasta el punto de detenerse al lado del nuestro. Tál fue su velocidad que creo que algunas gotas de la embravecida ola que produjó llegaron a salpicarnos.

- ¡Muchachos, ya saben lo que han de hacer! -Bramaría el capitán Shepard revelando una larga y de cegador brillo espada de fina pero afilada hoja. ¡Todos los marineros, incluidos los de más bajo rango, trás lanzar un sonoro grito de júbilo desempuñaron sus armas! A partir de ese momento, lo que el capitán Shepard había intuido y se disponía a enmedar tomaba mayor sentido para mí . Los bravos piratas no tardaron en correr por las tablas dando espectaculares saltos al borde de éstas para irse movilizando por nuestro barco sacando sus armas tán veloces como ágiles, corriendo y gritando toda clase de improperios en una lengua que a pesar del largo tiempo sin haberla oido o hablado, reconocería. Tán evocadora como maliciosa, de elegante pronunciación y con la que los poetas más refinados se sentirían enojados de no poder hacerla como suya. ¡Eran hijos de La Francia!

- ¡Son franceses! -Exclamé observandoles desplegarse y comenzar a batallear contra los marineros y al cabo de no mucho tiempo, observando a un grandillón desdentado que nos soltaría en francés:  
- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso no conoceis pais mejor? -

Sacandose dos sables bien grandes y bien terrorificos, a tener en cuenta, que con pocos movimientos, esos objetos podrían desmenuzarnos. Lanzando una mirada de panico a Symond, tragaría saliva, una saliva que parecía haberse vuelto muy solida para poder avanzar por mi garganta al mismo tiempo que acercaba mi mano derecha a mis labios.

- ¿No es obvio, grandillón con cara de cerdo? -Respondería Symond en un francés que no sólo me sorprendería a mí . - ¡Toda Gran Bretaña! -Exclamaría con el rostro iluminado alzando los brazos hacía el cielo.

Al hombretón no le agrado la respuesta de Symond, en absoluto, pues enrojecido de rabía, gruñendo como un animal sin domesticar, se lanzaría contra Symond blandiendo una de los sables con la malvada intención de rebañarle su blanco cuello. Retirandome, cerré los ojos para no contemplar semejante acto pero para mi sorpresa y posterior gozo, Symond, mucho más delgado, por lo tanto, más ligero, esquivaría el furioso ataque del pirata francés agachandose pero la cosa no quedó ahí , pues al ir levantandose, habiendo sacado el único utensilio que podía ayudarle a defenderse, lo hundió sobre el gran estomago bajo la ancha y amarillenta camisa del pirata, que cayó sentado. Esa parte del suelo temblaría pues el pirata era bastante pesado. Al acercarme a él en dos o tres zancadas, mis ojos trás mis lentes verían como un preocupado Symond limpiaba con un pañuelo de seda blanco una daga cuyo mango parecía haber sido realizado a mano, con algunas figuras sobresalientes.

- ¡Maldita sea! -Gritaría molesto trás pasarse un buen tiempo tratando de limpiarlo, deslizando el pañuelo por toda la roja superficie de la pequeña pero gruesa hoja plateada. - ¡He tenido que mancillar mi **Athamé** con la sucia sangre de ese tipo! -Anunciaría mirandome con ojitos llorosos antes de apoyarse en mi hombro izquierdo dejando caer ligeramente su cabeza, como si llorase amargamente. -Pero Dagda es un Dios comprensivo, seguro que comprenderá el motivo de la corrupción del Athamé. -Agregaría llenandose de vigor y entusiasmo de nuevo mientras yo le miraba con una ceja alzada.

- ¡Pandilla de inútiles! -Bramaría caminando por la tabla con sultura un hombre que no podía ser otro que su temible capitán, ataviado con un gran chaleto de fuerte color rojo, de mangas abotonadas por dorados botones pero camisa tán gastada como la de muchos de sus hombres bajo un pañuelo carmesi atado a su cintura a modo de cinturón en el que se asomaba una larga pistola y una espada de gruesa y metalica hoja y unos pantalones hasta la pantorilla que daban paso a una de sus piernas cubierta por una larga media blanca de similar color al de su camisa y una pierna de un antinatural tono de piel, si teniamos por referencia los rosados mofletes de su arrogante rostro. Toda su larga barba era negra, negra como el carbón y enredada bajo sus gruesos labios, el inferior más provinente que el superior. Charles LeChuck era tál y cómo se podía uno imaginar de un capitán pirata. - ¿Acaso no sois capaces de hacer algo tán sencillo como reducir a un grupito de marineros? -

- ¡Pero capitán LeChuck, no son un grupo de marineros cualquiera! -Protestaría en francés el grandullón abatido por Symond. A cada malograda palabra que salía de su boca, chorrillos rojos de sangre bajaban por su mentón.  
Girando la cabeza con brusquedad hacía aquel de sus hombres que había osado dirigirle la palabra sin su consentimiento, fijando sus penetrantes y cada vez más furiosos ojos sobre él nada más poner los pies en nuestro barco, le gritó :  
- ¡Ni siquiera valeis para dar una buena excusa de vuestra torpeza! -

Y sacando su pistola a medida que iba hablando, sujetandola toda recta hacía su propio hombre, accionó el gatillo de metal. ¡Delante de todos! Todos los combatiente se quedarían quietos, como congelados con los ojos puestos en el capitán LeChuck. Al impactar el polvoriento casquete sobre la frente del hombre acabando por detenerse en mitad de su cerebro, no muy usado, éste acabaría por caer tumbado al suelo provocando un nuevo temblor en esa parte del suelo que se teñiría facílmente de un rojo de tán oscura tonalidad que parecía vino tinto.

- ¡Ya veo qué lo que se cuenta sobre el capitán pirata LeChuck es cierto! -Diría el capitán Shepard, siendo su confiada voz la única que resonaria en aquellos momentos en todo su barco, retirando su espada bien hundida en la parte inferior del pecho de uno de los piratas, de los más desgarbados y portando un pañuelo de oscuro color en la cabeza. Con un lastimero graznido el pirata se dejaría caer de espaldas, sin apartar sus ojos del cielo, hacia atrás. - ¡Pero no permitiré ni una muerte más en mi barco! -Le anunciaría señalandolo con toda la punta de la alargada espada enrojecida. El barbudo pirata posaria sus prepotentes ojos en áquel que parecía estar retandole pero guardando la pistola mientras se acariciaba su espesa y enmarañada barba dijo:  
- ¡Bien! Entonces no hará falta decirle que matarme no le servirá de nada. -

Symond tendría la cortesía de pasar sus palabras a nuestra lengua en voz alta para que el capitán y aquellos que no sabiamos apenas francés le pudiesemos entender. Todos excepto Symond nos quedamos desconcertados. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Estaba insinuando que era inmortal? ¡Qué loco! Nadie, ni siquiera los hechiceros más poderosos escapamos de las garras de la muerte. El capitán Shepard desconcertado pero no paralizado por el temor, con la espada todavía mantenida hacía LeChuck exclamó dejando escapar una risa escéptica:  
- ¿Ah no? iHaga un movimiento extraño y lo comprobaremos! -

Entre susurros, pediría un poco de información a Symond, que se entretenía traduciendo para todos lo que cada capitán se decia, dandole unos golpecitos al hombro, atraería su atención hacía mi .

-Symond, ¿tú comprendes lo que ese loco insinua? -Le formularía cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los mios. Chascando la lengua, en un susurro me respondería:  
-Puede que sí pero no estoy del todo seguro. -

LeChuck no tardaría en meter una de sus manos enguantadas dentro del pañuelo al rededor de su cintura, urgando como si buscase algo en su interior, sus labios se torcerían en una desagradable sonrisa. Por un instante, os aseguro, creí que iba a sacar su arma de nuevo para disparar a diestro y siniestro pero al sacar su mano, esta agarraba lo que se asemejaba más a un largo y enrollado documento de sobado papel. El capitán Shepard ordenaría de inmediato que Symond se lo arrebatase para leerlo, gustoso y casi sintiendose privilegiado por ello, Symond avanzaría hasta el pirata lenta pero confiadamente y nada más tomarlo de la mano del capitán pirata, alejandose de él varios pasos sin decir palabra, desenrollandolo, lo leería poniendo suma atención. Con una ansiedad y curiosidad que no nos cabía a ninguno en el cuerpo, el capitán Shepard gritaría:  
- ¡Lea en voz alta, señor Windson! -  
Enrollando el largo documento, con un resoplido, Symond replicaría:  
- ¿Todo? ¡Su majestad, el rey **Luis XIII** de Francia, fue un hombre tán extenso en palabras! -

- ¡No me importa! -Le espetaría el capitán Shepard impaciente. - ¡Necesitamos saber qué pone en el maldito documento! -

-Se trata de un documento que da ciertas licencias al capitán LeChuck de ejercer su labor de pirata a fin de conseguir algo de ese oro de las Indias del que toda Europa quiere hacerse dueño. -Resumió Symond cerrando los ojos como quien recita algo que sabe y debe repitir múltiples veces.

El capitán Shepard se quedaría sin palabras, guardando su espada caminaría hasta Symond para comprobar con sus propios ojos que el documento no era una falsificación.  
-Esto no me gusta. -Murmuraría el capitán sin apartar los ojos de la firma del rey y el sello real a un lado sobre la parte inferior del largo rollo de papel. -Es toda una encerrona. -Pensaría en voz alta conteniendo la rabia, rabia de verse preocupado de tomar una decisión pues la duda recaía en cúal de las dos soluciones que le venían a la cabeza sería la más adecuada y de consecuencias menos dañinas.

- ¿De qué encerrona habla, capitán Shepard? -Se mofaría Symond. -Si, es cierto que LeChuck ha obtenido un permiso convertiendose en corsario pero él es francés y nosotros somos de la armada inglesa, podriamos apresarle de todos modos ¿no le parece? -Le expondría. El capitán Shepard le dirigiría una mirada llena de furia y le respondería:  
-En teoria sí pero ¿y si su encierro provoca que el mismísimo rey de Francia tome represalias contra nosotros? -

- ¡Pues que venga a Inglaterra a discutirlo con nosotros tomando pastas! -Exclamaría Symond insolente. -Si el próximo rey nos acusa de haber hecho algo inapropiado, nosotros podemos revelarle a lo que realmente se dedicaba LeChuck. -

El capitán se quedaría mirando a Symond por unos momentos estupefacto pero dibujandose una sonrisa en su rostro, enrollaría el documento y acercandose a LeChuck para devolverselo, como liberado, anunciaría las siguientes palabras a la tripulación:  
- ¡Muchachos, llevad a los heridos más graves con el doctor y a nuestros prisioneros a uno de los departamentos que componen la bodega atados! -

Los marineros recobrando el valor y la seguridad obedecieron, reduciendo a los piratas menos heridos y cargando a la espalda a los heridos de mayor gravedad que todavía mantenían una posibilidad de vivir. Los ojos del capitán LeChuck brillarían como dos brasas a fuego vivo, aquello no le hizo gracia alguna, desenfundando de nuevo su alargada pistola compuesta por madera y otras partes de metal, rugiría en un francés posteriormente traducido apuntando a la cabeza del mismísimo capitán Shepard atrapado a traición, al poco de darse la vuelta:  
- ¡Veo que lo que dicen de los ingleses es cierto! ¡Son tán nobles y educados, que se creen que todos los demás hombres son tán debíles como ellos! -  
A continuación lanzaría la carcajada más desagradable y larga que cualquier villano hubiese sido capaz de soltar. Las cosas se habían puesto en nuestra contra pues LeChuck añadiría como últimas y retorcidas palabras hacía el capitán Shepard. - ¡Comprobemos si eres capaz de volver de entre los muertos, si lo consigues juro no volver a ejercer la pirateria! -

- ¡Eso no lo cree ni Ud, bastardo! -Gritaría cerrando los ojos el capitán Shepard sintiendo la punta del cañón apretada contra el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Tragaría saliva al escuchar como LeChuck se disponía a accionar el gatillo pero el grito de una dama proveniente de algún lugar trás su espalda le salvaría la vida:

- ¡Ya basta! -Ordenaría la voz.

Los pequeños pero oscuros ojos del capitán pirata se abrerían exageradamente bajo sus pobladas y negras cejas y un nombre saldría de sus labios, Eliane. Al girarse un poco para observar a aquella que le ordenaba detenerse cuando más estaba disfrutando, todos podríamos observar a una hermosa y joven mujer de largos cabellos ondeantes al viento, con las manos abiertas colocadas al lado izquierdo y derecho de su boca, dejando su boca en medio. Sus centelleantes y oscuros ojos brillaban como los de su padre pero sus cabellos eran castaños aunque con ramales rojizos al incidir el sol sobre ellos.

-Una aútentica belleza, ¿verdad, Clow? -Diría Symond tán embriagado por la belleza salvaje que destilaba la hija del capitán pirata como yo. Asentí limpiandome las gafas con rápidez para poder apreciarla mejor. - ¿Sabes? Mi madre también era así, tán hermosa como indomable. -Rememoraría en voz alta con voz soñadora.

Una serie de gritos entre la dama pirata y el capitán pirata se cruzarían desde cada barco hasta que el capitán malhumorado cediese a las ordenes de su hija, la única que no temía llevarle la contraria, especialmente cuando ella iba más acertada. Soltando al capitán Shepard como si de pesado saco de harina se tratase guardaría el arma y en pocas zancadas retornaría a su barco, cuya hija le esperaba con los brazos cruzados y el morro torcido. Por mucho que nos doliese a todos admitirlo excepto a Symond, habiamos salido airosos gracias a una dama. A medida que el barco de LeChuck se alejaba, todos los que quedabamos en pie suspirariamos pero no lograriamos recuperar la calma totalmente hasta que pasase como minimo un mes. A Hikari le sorprendería mucho que los piratas pudiesen obtener permisos por parte de los monarcas para delinquir, por lo que sentada sobre la amplia y comoda cama que poseía mi camarote, compartido con Symond, tirandome una almohada traviesa protestaba:  
- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Desde luego en China, el emperador no se lo hubiese concedido! -

-Ya, Hikari pero resulta que ahora... ¡Estamos en Europa! -Diría Symond al escuchar a Hikari situado frente al ovalado espejo de gran tamaño que poseía el camerote acabando de haberse puesto un largo camisón blanco de fina tela antes de saltar como un chiquillo a la cama obligando a Hikari a retirarse un poco para hacerle espacio. Hikari chillaría como una chiquilla cuando atisbó como el bromista de Symond se le acercaba agarrandola por el estomago y así de cerca de ella, oportaba a su comentario un poco más:  
- ¡Y los reyes europeos son tán distintos a los emperadores chinos y japoneses! El descubrimiento de nuevas tierras y riquezas les roban la razón, ¡por lo que no es de estrañar que acudan a piratas y bucaneros! -

- ¡Para! -Chillaría Hikari entre risas. - ¡Deja de tocarme de ese modo, inglés depravado! -

Al llamarle pervertido no pude evitar reir con todas mis fuerzas. Symond continuaría haciendole cosquillas hasta que Hikari retirase lo antes dicho. Así pasamos muchas noches hasta que el sueño nos venc a mientras mis criaturas nos observaban extrañadas. Que Hikari dormiese con nosotros fue un acontecimiento previsible desde la primera noche que pasamos en el barco, se negaba a dormir entre tanto hombre desconocido aunque el señor Turner, el marinero encargado de la tripulación le prometió que no le pasaría nada, con lo que supusé que estos dos caballeros ingleses tuvieron que idear un modo de que la dama dormiese donde merecía dormir pero a ella tampoco le pareció del todo bien. Nos sorteabamos quien dormiría en la cama y quien no. El trascurrir de los días era tranquilo, en más de una ocasión, tedioso. Hablar con el capitán Shepard o observar el océano eran de las pocas actividades que uno podía realizar hasta que los grumetes salían a cubierta para ocuparse de sus tareas de limpieza. Conversar con ellos, tomarles el pelo con sucesos o leyendas inventadas me alegraba el día.

- ¿Est seguro? Señor Reed. -Preguntaba más de uno inseguro o asombrado.

- ¡Ya lo creo que sí ! -Le afirmaba yo sonriente. -Grandes y alargados dragones se pasean por las calles de Hong Kong como si fuese su propio habitat. -

- ¡Ostras! Pues debe de ser muy peligroso vivir allí ¿no? -Comentaban picando finalmente el anzuelo mientras llegaba el señor Turner exigiendo que volviese a su labor.

- ¿Se puede saber qu hace tán tranquilamente charlando con el señor Reed cuando su deber es mantener limpio el suelo de la cubierta principal? -Fingía querer saber cruzandose de brazos poniendo cara intimidadora. Sin darle una minima oportunidad de replicar, añadió . - ¡Vuelva al trabajo inmediatamente, grumete! -

-Sólo estabamos hablando. -Replicaba yo en defensa de los grumetes, que salían despavoridos con su balleta en la mano a continuar con lo suyo. -Tenía tantos deseos de saber como era China. -

-Ya... -Decía el contramaestre Turner mirandome con los ojos entrecerrados. -Que sepa que si no fuese porque es un invitado, le hubiese puesto a limpiar el casco del barco a Ud. -

Descruzando sus brazos se marchó a vigilar a los otros grumetes y marineros, que estaban desplegados por la cubierta, arrodillados frotando viejas balletas empapadas contra las tablas de madera que componían el suelo del barco. Como bien hubiese dicho Betsy como donde Dios cierra una puerta, Dios abre una ventana, Symond se plantaría a mi lado y apartando unos momentos su vista y mente del libro que sostenía me aconsejaría:  
-Si tán aburrido estás, cosa que comprendo perfectamente, en vez de molestar a los marineros, ¿no te parecería m s apropiado leer un libro? -

-Aparta que me tiznas le dijo la cazuela al cazo. -Le respondí yo un poquito molesto. Rara vez veía a Symond con un libro entre las manos pero al parecer tenía un gusto tán elegante como yo a la hora de llenar su mente de historias y saberes. Sin ofenderse, soltó:  
-Si deseas continuar incordiando a alguien, ¿por qué no vas al camarote y juegas con tus criaturas? Ya sé que no soy el más indicado para decirlo pero me temo que Hikari tiene razón, las estás desantendiendo y esas criaturas necesitan de su amo. -  
Mi boca se abrería como dispuesta a protestar pero al darme cuenta de que mis amigos tenían mayor razón, la cerré y llevandome las manos a la cabeza murmuré:  
-Es verdad... Dios mio... Deben de estar tán solitas y tristes... Pero a partir de ahora eso va a cambiar. -Me obligué a decir en voz bien alta dirigiendome al camarote decidido a comportarme como el dueño responsable que había de ser.

- ¡Vaya! Me alegra observar que las palabras de Symond han servido de algo. -Sería lo primero en decir Hikari al verme dentro de la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta, para mayor precaución.

Cuando los brillantes y rasgados ojos del cachorrito me captaron, saltando de la cama hecha por Hikari al desperezarse y levantarse, correría hacía mí , arrañando suavemente mi pierna con su peluda cabecita alzada. El modo en que pasaba su lengua por mis zapatos era el único modo de llenarme de besos. El niño quizás no mostr una reacción tán directa pero esbozó una sonrisa que nos dejaría sorprendidos. Especialmente a Hikari, que durante todo ese largo tiempo como niñera nunca lo había visto sonreir con sus preciosos ojitos azulados iluminarse como si cobrarán vida de nuevo.

-Tesoro, has sonreido. -Le diría emocionada como una madre que ve día a día como su niñito va mejorando de una enfermedad extraña y aparentemente sin recuperación posible apretandolo contra sí sosteniendolo entre sus brazos aunque a éste no pareciese hacer la menor gracia, pues con sus pequeñas y muy claras manos se esforzaba en mantenerse alejado de Hikari. Retirandome la chaqueta oscura que cubría mi torso y parte de mi cadera y dejandola en un asiento cercano, caminé hacía él y le dije a Hikari extendiendo los brazos con las manos abiertas hacía él:  
-Permíteme cogerlo a mí. -

Hikari me lo entregó sin oponer resistencia. Tál y cómo poco a poco iba descubriendo, al niño sólo le agradaba yo y cada vez se iba haciendo algo más y más evidente. Suspirando, con el atento y calmado niño, encaminando mis ojos hacía él le dije dulce pero tán firme como un padre:  
-Eso no está bien, Hikari es importante para Clow. -

Si comenzaría a imponerme a las criaturas creadas y selladas en las cartas, tendría que imponerme y educar a sus guardianes pero me costaba empezar y a pesar de repitirles, sobretodo al niño, que no debía considerar a Hikari como un enemigo, no parecía funcionar. Hikari, encogiendose de hombros, intentaba animarme:  
-No pasa nada Amo Clow, puedo soportar sus golpecitos. -

-Lo sé pero a mi madre le lanzaron una bocanada de fuego y afilados cristales de hielo. -Le confesaba yo, perdiendo algo de voz a causa de la angustia que aún me recorría el cuerpo al pensar que si hicieron eso a mí madre, lo que podrían hacerle a ella o a otras personas que fuese conociendo. -Tengo que conseguir de algún modo que diferencien a quien atacar de a quien no atacar. -

-Puff ahí te doy la razón. -Resoplaría Hikari pasandose el dorso de la mano por la frente. -Al principio, cuando me dejaste sola con ellos, cada vez que intentaba acercarme a ellos, ellos se ponian muy tensos como si no confiasen en mí , por lo que se me ocurrió dejarles algo de comida en mitad de la sala y marcharme a hacer mis labores. -

-No os pongais tán dramáticos, ya verás como en Inglaterra acabará por comportarse. -Escuchariamos a Symond tomar parte en la conversación adentrandose en el camarote. -La educación que se le va a dar para agradar a la familia Windson será muy estricta. -Me adelantaría sentandose en la misma silla en la que reposaba mi chaqueta.

Symond más que asustarnos, lo que se había ido proponiendo era mantenernos preparados pero para mí se quedó bastante corto en consejos y advertencias. Por muy clasista, puritana y sombría que me hubiese ido dejando entrever que era su familia, yo albergaba la pequeña esperanza de que por lo menos tuviesen la cortesía aunque fuese fingida de recogernos al arrivar al puerto, en la ciudad de Norwich.

-Este es el lugar donde desembarcar más cercano a Londres que conozco pero tendrán que recorrer varias millas hasta llegar a la ciudad. En Luton podrán tomar un pequeño descanso. -Nos comentaría el capitán Shepard resignado mientras caminabamos por la ciudad de Nerwich, famosa por su fabricaciones textiles.

-Esta ciudad es tán importante como Londres. -Explicaba a Hikari Symond alegremente. -Yo diría que se le considera la segunda ciudad más importante de toda Inglaterra. -

La guerra civil que todavía se disputaba habría hecho estragos ya que apenas había actividad por las calles. Las gentes que pudieses encontrar serían soldados, moribundos o vagabundos que se refugiaban como bien podían. La mirada que le lancé a Symond fue de enojo pues nos vimos obligados a vivir muy recelosamente, con el corazón en un puño, refugiados hasta que el rey **Carlos I** se rindiese a los escoceses.

- ¡Esto es un sínvivir! -Le reprochaba yo con los nervios a flor de piel cada vez que me asomaba a la ventana que poseía la habitación que habiamos alquilado en un hostal a mitad de camino, habiendonos asentado temporalmente en Luton como nos había mencionado el capitán Shepard.  
-Tranquilizate un poco Clow, los escoceses lo tienen más difícil ahora que han sido derrotados por La Alianza. -Me procuraba calmar Symond sentado en el borde de la cama, con nuestro equipaje amontonado por el suelo de claros tonos. El único en mantener realmente la calma, como impasible era el chiquillo, chiquillo que pronto se le sería dado un nombre. -Aprende del pequeño Lugh. -

- ¿Lugh? -Repetí girando la cabeza hacía el niño. -Su nombre no es ese. -Le corregí .

-Sí, Lugh, otro de los dioses a los que yo rindo culto. -Me especificaría Symond encogiendose de hombros. -Puesto que nunca te he oido pronunciar su nombre, decidí llamarlo así . -Admitiría señalandolo con la cabeza.

En aquel momento, mis sentidos volverían a dispararse al oir golpear la puerta inesperadamente, Symond se pondría en pie y lentamente caminaría hacía la puerta de descuidada madera. Con una mano oculta bajo la chaqueta, seguramente acariciando su Athamé, nuestra única arma, aclarandose la voz exclamaría:  
- ¿Quién es y a qué a venido? -

-Soy Raymond Johnson y he venido en busca de ese sinverguenza del señor Windson. -Alegó una voz de hombre maduro pero aguda y aflautada como la de un chiquillo al otro lado de la puerta. - ¿Es esta su habitación o simplemente se está burlando de mí ? -Preguntaría risueño.

La expresión de Symond se suavizaría al reconocer la voz del hombre y exhibiendo una pícara sonrisa apartaría su mano de su daga sagrada mientras hacía girar el pomo de la puerta. El bien vestido y ligeramente regordete hombre que al dar el primer paso abrazaría con efusividad a Symond se trataría, en efecto, del primo de Symond. Ladeando un poco la cabeza con los ojos levantados podría ver que trás él estaba Hikari sujetando un curioso sombrero con una larga pluma bajo una cinta de negro color en contraste con el vistoso azul del sombrero.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces todavía aquí , en mitad del camino? -Preguntaría Raymond al soltarse de su primo poniendo sus puños cerrados sobre las caderas como una dama regañona frunciendo el ceño. - ¡Desde que Brigitt descubrió que venías, está que se sube por las paredes de la impaciencia! -

- ¡Mira tú que novedad! Ella siempre se ha comportado así con tán sólo oir mi nombre. -Se permitiría Symond bromear colocando una mano al hombro derecho de su primo mientras le guiaba hasta el único asiento que había en la austera habitación. -Además, digamos que me he visto obligado a posponer un poco la llegada por los temores injustificados del señor Reed. -Se excusaría alzando el brazo que tenía libre hacía la dirección en la que yo me encontraba, los grisaceos ojos de Raymond se lanzarían cúal perros de presa hacía el lugar indicado y al topar con los mios, azules como el mar en un día tranquilo, se abrirían y cerrarían varias y rápidas veces.

-Symond, ¿tendrías la amabilidad de explicarme por qué no me comentaste en tu carta que no vendrías solo? -Le solicitaría saber entre maravillado e indignado.

-Porque escribí y conseguí mandar esa carta antes de conocer al fascinante señor Reed. -Fue directa respuesta que Symond le brindó . - Él tenía tantos deseos como yo de regresar a Inglaterra que se unió al viaje. -  
Dicho todo eso, Symond estaba preparandose para sentarse en el borde de la cama otra vez pero Raymond chascaría su lengua varias veces, como reprochandoselo, y dando una palmada exclamó:  
- ¡Ni se te ocurra acomodarte, primo, tenemos un carruaje esperando para llevarnos a Londres! -

Arrugando la frente con los ojos cerrados y rechupandose los labios, Symond se inclinaría hacía delante para ponerse en pie desdoblando las piernas flexionadas. Recogiendo del suelo los maletones que no habían sido abiertos en todo el periodo de tiempo que estuvimos en Luton, estos dos hechiceros, saldriamos de la habitación mientras Hikari llevaba consigo a mis dos criaturas, el anaranjado leoncito tumbado sobre su ancha bolsa de realizada por resistentes, finas y entrelazadas tiras de bambú . Hecho por ella misma. Como él había anunciado, sacandonos de nuestro provisional pero hasta el momento tranquilo refugio, un carruaje al otro lado de la empedrada calle permanecía inmóvil.

-La de tiempo que no me subía a uno de estos. -Diría al poner mi primer pie sobre el único peldaño que poseía y desde el cúal colocando la pierna flexionada impulsarse hacía el interior, más para mí que para cualquiera de los Windson o Hikari, sonriendo como un chiquillo que acaba de encontrar un juguete largo tiempo perdido y añorado.

- ¿Acaso en China no hay carruajes? -Me preguntaría Raymond perplejo al verme subir con mayor emoción que él y Symond, ya todos metidos y colocados confortablemente en la parte derecha e izquierda del gran vehículo. Me entraron ganas de soltarle cualquier tonteria como hicé con varios grumetes a lo largo del viaje en barco pero la mirada que me dedicó Symond me hizo contenerme. Habiendo dejado nuestras posesiones en su correspondiente lugar en el carruaje, el cochero retomaría su puesto y con un firme latigazo animó a los esbeltos caballos de oscuras crines pero castaña y brillante piel a emprender el resto del camino. Si lo que Symond había dicho sobre la huida de Carlos I hacía las regiones del norte, no tendría por qué haber mucha confrontación en Londres, pues Londre se encontraba muy al sur sin embargo, un mal presentimiento se agravaba invadiendo todo mi ser. Fuese por lo que fuese producido, pronto se le podría dar una razón.

**ACLARACIONES**

**Personajes celebres mencionados:**

**Carlos I de Inglaterra (1600 - 1649): Rey de Inglaterra, Escocia e Irlanda.**

**Luis XIII (1601 - 1643): Rey de Francia. **

******Baba Aruj** o **Barbarroja** (apróx. 1473–1518) Corsario turco

**El Athamé es el cuchillo ritual del brujo, simbolizando el principio masculino, asociado al elemento Aire y según algunos autores también con el fuego (por el fuego utilizado en la forja de la hoja). Otras herramientas asociadas con él, y con usos rituales similares, son la Espada, y la Segur (hoz pequeña o cuchillo curvo).**

**Personajes originales:**

**Charles LeChuck y su hija Eliane. Los primeros piratas que Clow Reed tiene el placer de conocer. Le pusé por apellido LeChuck en honor al malo maloso del videojuego Monkey´s Island. Al igual que a su hija le adjudiqué la versión francesa del nombre de Elaine, la amada del protagonista y también de LeChuck. **

**El capitán Shepard. Uno de la amplía variedad de amigos o conocidos de Raymond.**

**Raymond Johnson. Primo de Symond, marido de Constance y hermano menor de la infame Brigitt. **

** A partir de aqui, como espero hayais deducido, la historia trascurre ya a mediados del Siglo XVII. Época turbulenta, con dos o tres guerras civiles en la tierra de nuestros protagonistas. ****(Se podría decir que de las pocas cosas buenas que hubieron fue la prohibición de tortura a partir de 1640) Con respecto a la pirateria, puede que me haya adelantado pero bueno es que mis fuentes no eran muy espécificas, sólo decían que hubo mucho auge durante los siglos XVI, XVII e inicios del siglo XVIII pero sin citar fechas claras. **

**Espero que aún así os guste y perdonad mis posibles faltas de ortografía ^^'**

**Si quereis más información o comentarme algo, ya sabeis, que sólo teneis que mandarme un comentario**

**MARYXULA**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**  
Este FanFic o serie de FanFics es mi intento de narrar, tál y cómo yo la imagino, la vida del grandioso Reed Li Clow, uno de mis personajes favoritos de CLAMP ^^

Es narrado en primera persona, por ahora sólo por Clow ^^

Dedicado especialmente a Tsuki no Youkai, Laurus Nobilis y Melissa-yueirishu (Grandes fans y artistas a alabar)

**FanFic CLAMP **

**El mago más poderoso del mundo - La alta sociedad inglesa**

A cada día que transcurría más cerca de Londres, la expresión en el despreocupado y risueño rostro de Symond se ensombrecía, acentuandose el desagrado al fruncir el ceño manteniendo sus labios alineados bajo el puño colocado sobre estos. En cambio, al observar a Raymond, su primo, su alegría parecía crecer al igual que su impaciencia. Se podía captar en él lo mucho que apreciaba a Symond pues habiendose sentado a su lado, no dejaba de mirarlo y sonreir, lo que no dejaba de ser curioso en un hombre de su considerable edad. Perdido en los verdes parajes que atravesabamos, Symond suspiraría más de una vez como si se tratase de otro obligada reunión de trabajo más. Symond no pertenecía al ordenado y opresivo mundo al que su padre y el resto de la familia por parte de éste pertenecían y se enorgullecían de pertenecer y de algún modo, verse apartado de su verdadero mundo, le irritaba pero le irritaba con mayor fuerza tener que habituarse por deseo y orden expresa de Brigitt, que durante sus viajes hacía de la mansión de su padre, su reino. ¿Quién podría reprocharselo cuando resultaba que sus padres habían fallecido y una notificación de la muerte en combate de su marido no tardaría en llegar a su puerta? Sin olvidar mencionar que la residencia familiar del señor Windson se encontraba en lugar más seguro. Sin embargo, al cruzar miradas con Hikari o conmigo, sonreía un poquito, diciendo:

-¿Verdad que es hermosa nuestra tierra? -

Todos se lo admitiamos, Hikari ilusionada ante parajes que nunca antes había visto y yo llevado por la nostalgia.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por animar a su primo, Raymond le haría una propuesta que a mí, al menos, me llamaría la atención. Sacando lo que parecían dos largos boletos de áspero papel arrimandolos a la cara de Symond, Raymond cantarín diría:

-¡Mira lo que tengo, Symond! ¡Son boletos para ir a las carreras de caballos que se celebran en Ascot durante estos meses! -

-Me alegro por ti. -Respondería sin animos Symond.

-¡Oh venga Symond, pon un poco más de entusiasmo! -Replicaría haciendo un cómico puchero Raymond retirando los boletos. -¿O acaso nadie te ha contado lo complicados que son de adquirir estos boletos? El señor Milton fue muy generoso en regalarmelos. -

-Si Symond no desea asistir con Ud, podría ir yo en su lugar. -Le sugerí trás un rato conteniendo las ganas de gritar como un chiquillo pequeño que a mí si me gustaría ir. Los ojos de Raymond pasaron de Symond a mí centelleantes y Symond, por primera vez durante el viaje en carruaje se carcajearía.

-Tú, Clow, precisamente tú, ¿estarías dispuesto a movilizarte hasta el condado de Berkshire en los tiempos que corren? -Querría saber con cara de incredulidad. -¿Ya no temes lo que te pueda suceder? -

-No porque según tú y el señor Johnson, con un Carlos I siendo derrotado en el sur de Inglaterra, ¿qué podría pasarme? Ese condado no esta muy lejos de Londres. -Le respondí con tono de voz resabiondo. Symond meneó la cabeza con los ojos puestos hacía el techo antes de aconsejarme:

-Bien pero recuerda que hay cosas peores que un enfrentamiento civil, se extremadamente prudente. -Pero no acabaría ahí, mirando a su primo añadió. -Y tú, por lo que más quieras, ten cuidado con lo que haces en mi ausencia con mi amigo. -

Raymond y yo asentimos con solemnidad y prometimos comportarnos como Symond nos demandó.

A pesar del lento cambio que cada lugar de Inglaterra iría sufriendo a lo largo de su historia, es decir, años trás años siendo agrupados en siglos aún podía reconocer a mi añorada Londres, la ciudad más importante de Inglaterra, de oscuros pero majestuosos Y alineados edificios y aceras todavía de piedra ennegrecida gracias a tanta lluvia sufrida en los duros otoños e inviernos. Cogiendo al pequeño y en apariencia enfurruñado niño de belleza y actitud lejana a la humana, le dije señalando los edificios:

-¿Lo ves? Aquí vivió y fue criado Clow como pronto lo serás tú. -

Deteniendose el carruaje abruptamente, mis lentes caerían sobre su cabecita, lo que provocó que Hikari riese con todas sus fuerzas al igual que Symond, habiendo posado una mano sobre la ventana. Abriendo la ventana para asomandose, preguntar que había sucedido, Symond gritaría al cochero:

-¡¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Espero que no haya atropellado a ninguna vaca! -

-¡No se preocupe señor! -Gritaría el cochero girando la cabeza hacía atrás. -¡Sólo se tratada de otro maldito chucho callejero que se nos ha cruzado! -

-Parece que Symond empieza a animarse de nuevo. -Deduciría Raymond feliz de ver que el bromista que Symond llevaba dentro resurgía trás tantos días latente. -Symond cada vez que el carruaje en el que viajamos choca con algo suelta eso. Según él me explicó una vez, las vacas en la India son como animales sagrados. -

-Pues igual que sucede en China con los dragones. -Me inventé ganandome la curiosidad de Raymond, que se echandose a reir añadiría:

-Parece algo imposible de creer pero la señora Manjula lo corroboró. -

-¡Comprendo! -Oiriamos gritar a Symond. -¡Déjeme ayudarle a retirar al animal pues! -

Y entrando la mitad del cuerpo asomada cerraría la ventana pero en vez de esperar tranquilamente con nosotros en el interior, abriendo la puerta, correría a echar una mano al cochero como había solicitado.

Pasando un buen rato, Symond regresaría y todos de nuevo dentro del carruaje pasariamos por otra serie de calles hasta detenernos en la mismísima mansión que la familia Windson poseía en Londres. Raymond, que ya había pagado por adelantado al cochero, recolocando sus ropas, golpearía varias veces la bonita puerta de madera con pequeños ventanales de cristal que ésta incluía, pintados a mano por la propia señora Windson, madre de Symond, hasta que una jovencita no muy mayor que Hikari la abrió.

-Perdonad la tardanza. -Se disculparía. -Acabo de ser contratada y aún no conozco como debiese la casa. -Dejando escapar una risa nerviosa, nos invitó a pasar señalandonos el interior con un brazo doblado. -Pasad y seguidme hasta el salón, dónde está la señora. -

Los ojos de Hikari no se apartaban de la muchacha y a cada breve rato que lo hacían era para observar sus propias ropas de criada. La diferencia de tejidos, colores y forma en general era tán perceptible que Hikari no tardó en sentir que había sido trasportada a otro mundo. Symond enlentecería el paso para poder caminar junto a ella por las amplias salas hasta llegar al salón, dedicandole una tierna mirada mientras colocaba una mano a su espalda, le dijo:

-Hikari, cariño, sé que habituarte a este modo de vida te supondrá un gran esfuerzo pero quiero que recuerdes que como el verdadero señor de la casa que soy, haré todo lo posible para que te adaptes mejor. -

Hikari asintió agradecida ya que Symond era sincero pero continuó con la cabeza gacha hasta que nos paramos en el mismo centro del salón.

De entre los dos personas que se encontraban sentadas apaciblemente en un largo sofá de aterciopelado revestimiento, sólo uno se pondría en pie para recibirnos con algo de cariño. A pesar de la poca luz que ofrecía el danzante fuego de anaranjadas y rojas tonalidades como el color del pelaje de mi criatura más animal, al abrazarla o estrecharle la mano uno podía saber que se trataba de una mujer.

-¡Symond! -Exclamaría separando su todavía cautivador cuerpo del de Symond pero con sus manos sobre los hombros de éste. -¡Qué alegría volver a verte! Cuando mi Ray me habló de tu regreso, no me lo pude creer. -

-Pues aquí me tienes mujer. -Le respondería Symond arrugando la frente esbozando una vaga sonrisa.

La mujer le estamparía varios y sonoros besos más en las mejillas antes de pasar a dar una acogedora bienvenida al último caballero de entre los tres que eramos, yo. La mirada que el chiquillo le lanzó más que enojarme, me divertió, al verla posar sus manos sobre mis hombros para besarme pero cuando más pude reir fue cuando al ir a hacerle una pequeña caricia, apartó la mano de la encantadora dama de un manotazo.

-Lamento mucho lo que le acaba de hacer. -Me excusaría bastante avergonzado pasandoseme la risa. -Es un poco difícil pero en el fondo es todo un ángel. -Me permití el lujo de añadir cúal orgulloso y esperanzado padre primerizo dandole un besito cariñoso en su cabeza de plateados cabellos. La mujer negando con la cabeza no le dió importancia.

-¡Oh no pasa nada! -Exclamaría dejando reposar una de sus manos en una de sus mejillas. -Poblabemente esté cansado y por eso está un poco malhumorado. -

-Constance es muy comprensiva y más cuando se trata de un niño. -Nos informó Raymond con un orgullo más de amigo que de esposo hacía ella. -Ni os imaginais lo mucho que me presiona para que tengamos los nuestros propios. -Añadiria fingiendo ser un marido atormentado por los deseos de una mujer frívola y exigente.

-Yo diría que demasiado, hermano. -Diría una voz femenina, ligeramente ronca y mucho más tajante desde el rincón del sofá más lejano. Esa, por las descripciones que Symond nos había ofrecido, debía de ser Brigitt. -Tál y cómo le comentaba momentos antes de que irrumpieseis aquí, si yo estuviese en su lugar impondría a mi esposo sus deberes como esposo con mayor ferocidad. -

El ameno ambiente que se había ido creando se rompió como un vaso de cristal al precipitarse al suelo. Raymond se aclararía la garganta y adoptaría un modo de ser más adecuado, es decir, serio y distinguido pero Symond, que no temía a la autoritaria Brigitt, replicó sarcástico:

-¡Pero como la misericordia y piedad de El señor es grande, eso nunca podría haber acontecido! -

-¿Y qué sabrá alguien como tú acerca de Nuestro señor? Sólo vienes cada cierto tiempo y nunca has mostrado un minimo de respeto ni a nuestra familia ni a las creencias que tanto nos esforzamos en darte. -Le espetaría ella manteniendo la calma, pese al desprecio que no parecía desvanecerse pasasen los años que pasasen.

Sin levantarse, esperó a que Constance retomase su lugar en el sofá, inclinandose sólo para coger y llevarse a los labios una pequeña y ornamentada taza sobre un pequeño plato con detalles a juego. A Constance, como buena amiga de la hermana de su marido que era o se esforzaba en ser según como le habían preparado, le entristeció la hostilidad y poca cortesía que Brigitt estaba derrochando frente a los que seriamos sus invitados pues deseaba con todo su blando y buen corazón que yo, el recien llegado no se llevase una impresión muy negativa de ella. Pasandose una mano por su cuello, cuyas arrugas no eran demasiado pronunciadas aún, suspirante diría a su esposo:

-Ray, ¿me harás el gran favor de acompañar a Symond y al señor Reed hasta sus habitaciones? -

-¡Pero si no hace falta mujer! -Le indicaría Symond agachandose para coger sus maletas, dejadas a los lados anteriormente para abrazarla. -Ya me encargo yo. Hace tiempo que no estaba por aquí pero todavía soy capaz de ir por la casa sin perderme. -

Constance rió y murmuró dandole un leve golpecito en un hombro:

-¡Uy! Teneis razón, al fin y al cabo, es vuestra casa. -

-¡Seguidme pues! -Nos ordenó a Hikari y a mí adoptando un tono muy militar, que me recordó al capitán Shepard, cargando mi equipaje valiendome de una mano con voz cantarina respondí:

-¡Sí, capitán! -Y eché a andar hacía la dirección por la cúal se había lanzado Symond, Hikari inclinaría un instante su cabeza y saldría trás nosotros, al girar Raymond la cabeza hacía ella se percataría de como algo alargado y anaranjado que finalizaba en lo que se podía definir como una pequeña y regordeta mano se agitaba hacía arriba desde el interior del extraño bolso que llevaba consigo.

Dentro de la ordenada y recargada habitación de Symond, dejando nuestras pesadas posesiones por el suelo y la cama de grandes magnitudes, Los tres bichos raros que eramos Hikari, Symond y yo pudimos relajarnos. Sentado en una ancha silla de pulida y barniza madera mis ojos examinarían toda la habitación con infantil curiosidad y deseo de compararla con la que fuese mia tanto tiempo atrás. Las paredes eran de un tono intermedio, ni muy oscuro ni demasiado suave, verde en las cuales los muebles de madera fabricados a partir de algún árbol de corteza de fuerte color como el roble no desequilibraban una posible armonía visual. No me importó admitir que su armario era de mayor tamaño ni tampoco me importó que el candalabro que estaba situado en la mesilla de noche fuese de material de más calidad que el que yo recordaba haber usado y en el que sólo podía colocar una vela pero sin embargo, mi boca se abrería al fijar la vista sobre la cantidad de libros que se podían distinguir en una estanteria igual de alta que su armario y con múltiples tablas. Un gran y ovalado espejo en que se reflejaba toda tu figura estaba colgado sobre la pared siendo el único objeto en esa zona colgado. Las bellas y oniricas imagenes o situaciones que habían sido plasmadas en los cuadros que había en las otras paredes me cautivarían. En uno varios niñitos con afiladas orejas jugaban con niñitas de largas cabelleras y pícara belleza en un paraje todo florecido mientras que el otro, una esbelta y hermosa joven de largos, muy largos y luminosos cabellos parecía encontrarse de pie sorbiendo con gracia de lo que parecía un dorado caliz todo sonrosada atabiada por un largo y vaporoso vestido azulado.

-Si tanto te gustan, luego pruebo a pintarte uno. -Me ofreció Symond guiñando un ojo tumbado sobre su cama todo lo ancho que era.

-¿Los has pintado tú? -Preguntó Hikari observando los cuadros maravillada. -Son... Maravillosos. -

-No son para tanto. -Les quitaría importancia Symond cerrando los ojos haciendo una mueca de resignación. -Mi padre nunca me permitio ser aprendiz de ningún pintor, por lo que la tecnica no será muy buena. -

-Ojalá yo pudiese crear criaturas tán bellas. -Pensé en voz alta sin apartar los ojos del cuadro que estaba encima mio. Suspirando, Symond me dijo:

-Y puedes pero eso, conociendote, te traerá problemas porque yo sólo les doy una forma en papel pero tú, tú puedes darles viva además. -

-Sí con la consecuente responsabilidad de tener que mantenerlas ocultas y selladas. -Respondí reviviendo el momento en que Salto posó sus ojitos sobre los mios antes de ser traspasada al papel magicamente. Mis criaturas no eran malvadas, sencillamente estaban demasiado llenas de poder y voluntad. Tendría que conformarme con la compañia que me darían los guardianes pensé al instante en que el niño de rasgos angelicales dejó caer suavemente su cabeza sobre mi cuello mientras su frotaba con una mano los ojos. -Parece que Constance tenía razón, ¿en qué parte de la mansión se encuentra el cuarto de invitados? -Cambiaría de tema rapidamente al darme cuenta del cansancio del niño.

Symond se incorporaría impulsandose con el culo y con una traviesa sonrisa me contestaría:

-En esta casa no hay cuarto para invitados pero puedo dejarte mi habitación. -

-Qué amable por tu parte pero ¿dónde dormirías tú entonces? -Le dije levantandome de la silla con el chiquillo en brazos, que aún esforzandose por mantener sus ojos abiertos hacía mi empezaban a cerrarsele. Symond con juvenil agílidad salió de la cama de un bote e impidiendome coger mi equipaje exclamó:

-¡En la habitación de mi madre! Brigitt seguramente se habrá apoderado de la de mi señor padre. -

-No me parece bien, este es tu dormitorio, debería ser en todo caso al revés. -Protestaría yo una y otra vez siendo ignorado por Symond que antes de llevar sus cosas al dormitorio materno ya que el día que su madre se fuese de la mansión Windson, el padre decidió cambiar su gran cama de pareja por otra más acorde a su situación dividiendola en dos abriría su cama para que acostase en ella al niño hasta que Symond impusó su rango de anfitrión agravando su voz:

-¡No insistas Clow! ¡Yo soy el amo de la casa y si digo que te quedas en mi habitación, así lo harás! -

-Qué tirano. -Mascullaría yo lanzando la toalla.

Zanjada la cuestión de mi hospedaje, el siguiente punto a tratar era Hikari, que había estado de pie sin decir palabra observando los cuadros hasta que oyó su nombre. Ella al tratarse de nuestra criada recibiría el mismo trato que las otras criadas por lo que Symond mientras le iba explicando las normas más generales a seguir desde ese momento se la llevaría a la zona de la mansión en la cúal dormían y residían los otros criados. Al cruzar la sencilla habitación repleta de extrechas camas sólo compuestas por sabanas y viejas mantas Hikari suspiraría y dejaría su bolsa, de la cúal un ansioso animalito saldría con todo su pelaje revuelto. El pequeño leoncito viviría colmado de mimos por parte de toda sirvienta o criado que lo descubriese pero en el anonimato pues aunque a Symond no le molestaba poseer cualquier clase de animal paseandose por la mansión de amplías habitaciones, Brigitt no lo toleraría, ni siquiera dejaba que Symond trajese perros o gatos, que en comparación con mi guardián eran animales más frecuentes y domésticos. Hikari se sentaría sobre la que sería su cama y se echó a reir al ver como el cachorro agitaba todo su cuerpo mientras posaba una de sus manos regordotas sobre el espacio que había entre sus orejitas como si tratase de peinarse un poco los mechones anaranjados de su también anaranjada frente. Al pasarle los dedos, éste lamería sus yemas lo que produjó en Hikari una reacción demasiado emotiva. Tomandolo entre sus brazos lo atraería contra sí y le diría con voz ahogada:

-Ahora más que nunca tendremos que dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos y así no decepcionar a nuestro amo. -

-¿Amo? -Preguntaría una muchacha sobresaltando a Hikari. -¿Así es como llamais en China a vuestros señores? -Acto seguido, preguntaría esbozando una sonrisa amistosa al sentarse junto a Hikari. Hikari asintió timidamente sin soltar al cachorro de león. -¿Y eso es un león de verdad? -Querría saber señalandolo fascinada, el guardián del Sol gruñiría como si hubiese sido capaz de comprender como se había referido a él pero no se mostraría demasiado agresivo cuando la sirvienta intentó cogerlo.

Hikari, que ya había comprobado que ese guardián parecía ser menos arisco al haberle ido cogiendo confianza, se sorprendería una vez más. En cuanto pudo verme, a la mañana siguiente, me lo comentó. En la habitación de Symond empecé a sacar algo de ropa pero a cada prenda que dejaba al borde de la cama, arrugando la frente, me daba la sensación de que aún siendo posible ponermela encima el diseño de éstas no cuadraba con el conjuto de ropas que todos los hombres que había podido ver en esos días como Raymond, me considerarían un anticuado pues eran del siglo pasado sin embargo mis ropas más recientes eran las que me habían sido cedidas por la familia Li. Rascandome la cabeza medité que hacer con ellas hasta que la risa contenida de Symond me desvió de mis pensamientos, risa que amenazaba con ser toda una risotada.

-No puedo salir a la calle con estas ropas. -Anuncié desanimado.

-Pues no salgas. -Me solucionó Symond colocandose en la cabeza un gorro de rojizo tejido y espesa pluma rosada. Mirandole imitar a los dramaturgos del siglo pasado, le dije arrebatandole el gorro indignado:

-Pero yo quiero salir. Raymond fue invitado a una carrera de caballos ¿recuerdas? -

-¡Cómo olvidarlo! -Se mofó Symond. -Y tú quieres ir con él. -Adivinó alzando una ceja.

-Ya que tú no parecías estar interesado, sí. -Reconocí sonrojandome un poco, que resultase tán trasparente a los ojos de Symond me avergonzaba porque a mí en cambio no me era igual de fácil conocer sus deseos trás la coraza de pícardia y excentricidad que se había construido.

Pensativo, Symond continuó observando mis desfasadas ropas y procurando no alzar demasiado la voz pues mi pequeño ángel estaba profundamente descansando metros más arriba en la cama, dijo:

-Pero en una fiesta de disfraces podrías llevarlas. ¿No sería divertido celebrar una ambientada en esa época? Aunque convencer a Brigitt no sería fácil. -

-A lo mejor a ella también le agrada la idea. -Supusé recordando las palabras de Constance sobre Brigitt o como a ella le gustó decir la otra Brigitt. Symond me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como si lo que hubiese dicho hubiese sido el insulto más grande que hubiesen podido salir de mis labios. -Por favor Symond no me mires así, todas las personas han de poseer algo de bondad dentro. -

-¿Ah sí? Pues demuestramelo, proponle mi idea de celebrar una fiesta en la mansión Windson y consigue que no la rechacé. -Me retaría al instante siguiente Symond cambiando la expresión de su rostro.

Cerrando la puerta con cuidado, me dispondría a desvestirme para acostarme pero al mirar al pequeño removiendose en la cama, preferí quedarme sentado en la silla cercana a la cama hasta caer preso de Morfeo, único dios del sueño que conocía. El sonido de nerviosos y animados pasos me sacaría del poco agradable pero dulce estado de sueño en el que había logrado sumergirme, al abrir los ojos y alzar la cabeza, una Hikari casi irreconocible estaba situada frente a mí, inclinandose un poco y juntando las manos, me brindaría un alegre saludo:

-¡Buenos días! -Observandome al volver a ponerse recta añadiría. -Amo Clow, ¿no me diga que ha pasado todo este tiempo dormido en la silla habiendo una cama tán grande? -

-Buenos días, Hikari. Es muy posible. -Admití echandome a reir y encogiendome de hombros. -Veo que los uniformes de aquí te sientan muy bien. -La halagué con la esperanza de saltarme el sermón que estaría a punto de caerme encima. Hikari sonrió encogiendo la cabeza y avergonzada comentó:

-Eso decís pero yo sigo sintiendome bastante extraña. -

-Es normal, siendo éste tu primer día como criada inglesa. -La animé recogiendo de mi alda las gafas que al no habermelas quitado a su debido momento, se me habrían caido a mitad de la noche.

Sus oscuros y lacios cabellos habían sido recogidos por un moño bajo lo que parecía un blanco gorro atado por una delgada cinta azul de igual intensidad que su ajustada camisa de mangas hasta los codos y atrevido descote. A pesar del vuelo que tenía su abultada falda, Hikari se desembolvía con la sutileza y rapidez que caracterizaban a las criadas procedentes de los clanes más importantes de China como los Li. Podía comprender el apuro que le daba caminar con esa clase de ropas porque incluso a mí me daba apuro mirarla directamente. Carraspeando y posicionandome de otra manera en la silla inquieto quisé saber que hacía al verla abriendo el armario de Symond sin ningún pudor.

-Hikari, creo que no deberías abrir ese armario. -Le hice saber recobrando formalidad al levantarme. Ella, que no sólo lo abrió sino que comenzó sacar lo que estaba oculto en su interior, giraría su cabeza y me sonreiría inocentemente.

-Sólo hago lo que me ha ordenado el Amo Symond. -Se defendería entregandome lo que había estado rebuscando. -Tienes que estar lo más presentable posible. -

Alcé una ceja intrigado. ¿Significaba eso que Symond estaba dispuesto a compartir conmigo algo tán personal como suele ser la vestimenta? Emocionado pedí a Hikari algo de intimidad para cumplir con la ordenanza de Symond. Hikari obedeció y con un leve movimiento de cabeza se alejaría. Los pantalones eran de largos hasta la pantorilla pero estrechos y de tela fina parecida a las largas medias de claro color que tuve que ponerme antes pero todos ellos azul marino como el chaleco cuyos botones plateados brillaban cúal estrechada linea divisoria en un cielo anochecido por encima de la pulcra camisa de anchas mangas y espacioso cuello por encima del chaleco. La chaqueta de plateados botones en puños y en el centro de la parte izquierda era igual que el chaleco, claro que realizada con una tela más amorosa. Echandome un exhaustivo vistazo al espejo no daba credito a lo que éste me mostraba. Un hombre joven de sobrio traje bien abotonado que se observaba girando un poco el rostro hacía un lado y hacía el otro confuso del que nadie hubiese se hubiese apartado alarmado excepto por el pequeño detalle que desiquibraba su lograda y común imagen, la larga y oscura trenza que colgaba trás su espalda finalizando unos pocos centimetros más allá de la mitad de ésta.

-¡Recórcholis! -Exclamaría al verla por el rabillo del ojo. -Tendré que deshacerme de ella si no quiero ser considerado un salvaje o algo peor. -

Con el descubrimiento de tán pequeño pero distintivo detalle en mi cabello comprendí mejor a que se debían las miradas tán penetrantes y de inferioridad que Brigitt me lanzaba en las pocas ocasiones que se dignase a mirarme. Respirando e inspirando profundamente para llenarme de aplomo, enderazandome todo lo que mi espalda me permitió, iba a salir de la habitación para reunirme con Symond y su prima en el salón procurando no hacer excesivo ruido pero al voltearme, mis ojos azul celeste se encontraron con los clarísimos ojos del niño, que me contemplaba en silencio, con una manita colocada sobre la otra. Admitir que a veces me encontraba un poco nervioso ante él no significaba que no lo apreciase, yo le apreciaba muchísimo, tanto que incluso llegué a asustarme por ello pero ser su objeto de admiración y casi adoración me descolocaba.

-¡Ey, buenos días! -Le saludé sintiendome estúpido. -¿Cúanto tiempo hacía que estabas despierto? -

El niño se encogió de hombros, al no saber aún como medir el tiempo o simplemente como expresar una apróximación no tenía otro de responder. Revolviendo su fino y suave pelo le respondí con una sonrisa:

-No importa. -Y le sugerí. -Anda, duerme otro ratito más. -

Pero negando moviendo la cabeza con velocidad se me agarraría a un brazo.

-¡Ya era hora! -Exclamaría Symond sentado en un sillón leyendo una serie de hojas que bien podrían ser consideradas un periódico. -Estaba temiendo que nuestra encantadora Bianca no hubiese hecho bien su cometido nada más empezar en la mansión Windson. -

-¿Bianca? -Repetí confundido acercandome a Symond con el niño siguiendome a gatas.

-Sí, así es como se ha empeñado Brigitt en que nos dirijamos a partir de ahora a Hikari. -Me informó Symond exasperado. -Con mi querida Manjula también hizo lo mismo, ahora todos la llamamos Flora. -Recordó tornando su exasperación en resignación.

Dejando a un lado los papeles después de haberlos doblado y haberlos hecho pedacitos, abandonaría su confortable sillón con ciertas zonas como el respaldo revestido de terciopelo rojo al igual que todo el sófa, pues en cuanto desayunase nos iríamos a casa de Raymond.

-¿Y qué opina Brigitt? -Le pregunté acabando él de trasmitirme los asuntillos a llevar a cabo durante lo que quedase de mañana limpiandome la boca con una servilleta de gruesa tela. -¿Le has contado que la reunión con otros importantes empresarios será en casa de Raymond? -

-¿Tú qué crees? Procuro hablar lo menos posible con ella, así que si no me pregunta, no le cuento absolutamente nada. -Me respondió Symond altivo con los brazos cruzados apoyando medio cuerpo en la larga y pulida mesa de madera a mi lado.

Bebiendome de un sonoro sorbo la blancafina leche que me había ayudado a tragar los poco masticados trozos de bacon que acababa de deborar entremedias de un jugoso y añorado huevo frito de rosada y circular yema, rechupandome los labios, que se habrían vuelto blancos a causa de la leche, salí de la cocina acompañado de Symond, que con un silbido encomendaría a una de sus jovenes sirvientas organizar la cocina. Ya en la entrada, con todo lo necesario para salir, la voz de Brigitt resonaría tornandose muy cercana y encolerizada.

-¡¿Acaso pensabas irte sin decirmelo? -Exigía saber plantandose ante nosotros. Cruzando sus brazos y mirandonos con la cabeza ladeada hacía la izquierda continuaría hablando, narrandonos la angustia que le daba quedarse al margen, en su voz se apreciaba un acusado disgusto hasta que Symond abriendo la boca maleducadamente, la interrumpió:

-Y si no hubiese sido por la pobre criada a la que has interrogado me habría salido con la mia pero tranquila, no se trata de una irresponsable huida. -

-¿Ah no? -Objetaría la alta y delgada mujer, a pesar de las voluminosas faldas de las que disponía su oscuro vestido. -Entonces, ¿serías tán amable de explicarme porque te ibas sin ni siquiera comentarmelo? -

-¡Claro! Porque no quería molestarte. -Le respondió Symond fingiendo interés por ella. -Estabas tán absorta en tí misma que no iba a ser yo quien te interrumpiese por una minudencia. -

-¡¿Minudencia, tú? -Le acusó ella echandose a reir con una carcajada asombrosa para la ronca voz que poseía. -Bueno, por tu bien espero que no sea nada que pueda desprestigiarnos. -Le advirtiría mirandolo sospechando de él.

Chascando la lengua, Symond sonreiría conteniendo la rabia que le nacía y con una tensa sonrisa dijo:

-¡Te lo aseguro! - Fijando sus castaños ojos sobre mí pasandome una mano por la espalda con voz cansada añadió:

-Habiendo aclarado la situación, mi querido Clow, salgamos de una vez. -

Soplando como si hubiese sobrevivido al enfrentamiento de dos gigantescos titanes, levantaría al ligero niñito del suelo para besarlo a modo de despedida mientras Symond abriría la puerta principal. No os podeis imaginar lo duro que era dejarlo allí, sus ojos se humedecían como si sintiese que lo abandonaba y sus brazos se aferraban a mi cuello con toda su fuerza sin embargo ni chillaba ni gritaba.

-Lugh, debes quedarte aquí con Hikari. -Le diría Symond arrugando la frente, tán enternecido como yo por esa necesidad que sentía el chiquillo de permanecer a mi lado. Brigitt nos observaría sin decir nada pero con una mano cerca de los labios como si estuviese a punto de decir algo pero no se atreviese.

Con gran esfuerzo, le miré a los ojos y retirando sus bracitos de mi cuello le ordené quedarse. No me gustaba hacerlo ya que ellos no eran como las criaturas de las que me había hablado mi padre que servían a los alquimistas ni tampoco lo concebía ni nunca lo haría como un servus pero como era el único modo de que obedeciese, me ponía todo lo serio que podía y con voz clara daba mandatos en sólo una frase.

-Clow quiere que te quedes junto a Hikari. -Fue el mandato que le dí aquella vez. Pero se quedaría parado al lado de la puerta principal hasta que yo regresase o alguna criada se lo llevase con ella.

Paseando por las calles de Londres, Symond respiraría el aire de Londres como si fuese la primera vez que lo hubiese hecho moviendo sus brazos como si se dispusiese a guiar a una orquesta imaginaria emprendería una serie de exclamaciones. Otros paseantes nos mirarían, varios de ellos recriminadores sin embargo tantos otros con gesto de curiosidad y entretenimiento, especialmente en las damas. No me costaba saber que Symond parecía ganar buen color y animo fuera de su hogar, como un animal de vuelta a su verdadero medio ambiente. A veces deseaba tener menos reparos y ponerme a actuar como él pero llamar la atención atraería problemas. Los carruajes pasaban por nuestro lado, a veces, si la calle era muy estrecha, los cocheros se apostaban quien sería el primero en atravesarla, sí, mirase por dónde mirase, todo parecía normal y con las esperanzas puestas en una cercana paz, los comerciantes no tardarían en reponer perdidas. Raymond nos miraría desaprobador cuando supó que habiamos llegado a pie. Raymond era de la clase de hombres que sólo usaban sus pies si era necesario pero a diferencia de Symond, no se hacía tanto el remolón a la hora de emprender cualquier trabajo. Agarrando a Symond por un brazo lo arrastraría hacía su despacho, en el cúal el importante señor Longman esperaba sentado en una elegante silla cuya madera había sido retocada y bañada en oscuro color.

-¡Llegas muy retrasado, señor Windson! -Le haría saber Raymond entre dientes a su primo. -El señor Longman estaba a punto de irse pero gracias a mi insistencia, ha tenido la bondad de quedarse. -

-¡Ya lo sé! -Protestaría Symond. -¡Pero ya estoy aquí y es lo que verdaderamente importa! -Girando la cabeza hasta el limite, mirandome, añadiría. -Clow, ve con Constance mientras Raymond y yo nos encargamos del aburrido señor Longman. -

Dicho y hecho. Vagando por la casa con las manos cogidas trás la espalda, traté de ir a la habitación que supusé sería el salón, allí, la señora Johnson se encontraba dando algunas cabezadas con un libro sobre la mano que no sostenía su rostro. Su cabeza permanecía ligeramente ladeada contra la parte izquierda de la vieja pero restaurada mecedora. Interesado por conocer la obra de magnifica literatura en que había estado enfrascada, caminé hacía ella cautelosamente. Inclinandome un poco, a mis ojos, situados trás mis gafas redondeadas de fina montura, llegaría la figura dorada de un conjunto de letras cuyo título sería Underwoods y más abajo, de igual brillo, el nombre del autor, Benjamin Jonson.

-Si tanto le fascina, podría cederselo cuando lo concluya. -Me convidaría la recien espabilada Constance con su dulce y piadosa voz.

Al alzar la vista y comprobar que sus ojos estaban abiertos y fijos en mí, poniendome recto, enrojecido por mi osadía y curiosidad, balbuceé:

-Lo que a Ud le parezca. - Así, siendo hospedado a continuación en el salón de grandes dimensiones y gran ventanal por el rincón en el que Constance estaba y había girado la mecedora para observarme, sentado en un usado pero todavía grato sillón oscuro pasaría el rato compartiendo ideas con ella. Riendo con elegancia, me preguntaría:

-¡Oh señor Reed! Es Ud tán culto. ¿Sería mucho preguntarle en qué universidad ha estudiado? -

-¿Universidad? -Repití bajando una ceja mientras mantenía la otra alzada. -Bueno, podría decirse que siempre he sido un lector muy afanoso. -Dejé caer, por breves momentos, echando la vista atrás.

Gracias a todo el empeño que pusó mi padre para darme cultura sin tener que gastar dinero al ingresarme en una universidad o catedra, no era un hechicero fácil de cabeza hueca o un simple brujo.

-¡Qué modesto! Seguro que habrá asistido a la de Cambridge como un buen amigo de mi Ray. -Replicaría ella burlona e incrédula.

La conversación ahí quedaría pues al sonar la puerta a la lejanía más principal de la vivienda abriendose, en pie con los sentidos bien alertados, no saldría palabras ingeniosas de mi boca pero de la expectante Constance tampoco. Pasandose una mano cerrada por la frente, Symond con una sonrisa cansada pero llena de satisfacción anunció:

-Mi querido Clow, la reunión ya ha acabado, cuando lo precises, te espero en la puerta para irnos. -

Girandome, miraría a Constance, que me devolvaría una comprensiva mirada seguida de unas tranquilas palabras de despedida:

-Ha sido un rato muy agradable, si debe irse, no se preocupe y vayase. -

-Bueno, entonces con su permiso, me marcho con Symond. -Le respondí despidiendome ante de echar a andar hacía Symond. -Qué pase un aplacible día, señora Johnson. -

-Puede llamarme Constance. -Oiría proponerme a Constance desde su rincón.

Observando su cilindrico y pequeño reloj cuya blanca superficie bajo el cristal marcaba el tiempo a trascurrir, Raymond suspiraría. Sabía que a su hermana no le gustaba la impuntualidad, por lo que estaría más que nerviosa por vernos llegar a Symond y a mí pero como a Symond no le preocupaba en absoluto, no tuvo tanta ansiedad por llegar al hogar nada más finalizar la reunión. Antes, siendo tán consciente como yo de mi larga trenza, tomandome de la mano como un padre o un hermano mayor, me guiaría hasta la barberia más próxima que conocía. El hombre se quedaría con la boca abierta al ir recorrerla con los ojos mientras mantenía una mano sobre su boca absorto.

-¿Qué le parece? -Preguntaría Symond alzando una ceja con una mano puesta sobre uno de mis hombros. -¿A qué es el cliente con el cabello más hermoso que ha podido ver? -

-La verdad, sí. -Admitió el hombre pasando sus dedos por mi larga y sedosa melena. -Bueno, ¿qué puede hacer este humilde peluquero por Ud? -Me solicitaría saber, centrandose en su labor aunque su pasión por el cabello no se lo ponía sencillo. Aclarandome la garganta, contesté:

-Yo creo que con cortarlo hasta los hombros bastará. -

-Sí, lo justo para no parecer un salvaje pero sin ser demasiado corto. -Expusó Symond encogiendose de hombros de pie junto a mí. -Como sabrá en China la gente tiene conceptos muy diferentes a los nuestros con respecto a la apariencia y otras cosas. -Le fue informando risueño Symond al señor Taylor mientras éste, sacando sus utensilios más principales, realizaba con soltura su misión, complacer nuestra petición, además con gusto y algo de arte ya que no era sólo cortar cabellos, el señor Taylor solía buscar un equilibrio a cada corte que daba.

Antes de concederme el poder levantarme, otorgandome un pequeño espejo, exclamaría:

-¡Ya he terminado pero me gustaría que se mirase antes! - En su voz se notaba seguridad y entereza, como si no necesitase comprobar que su obra era perfecta y la orden fuese dada por simple capricho. Durante un tiempo me quedé estupefacto pero aliviado al ir siendo menos despreciado, me gustaría el cambio.

-En tiempos pasados, poseer una larga cabellera era signo de poder. ¿Lo sabían? -Nos comentaría el señor Taylor limpiando el asiento con un pequeño cepillo. -Quizás las personas venidas de otras tierras no sean tán salvajes como nos creemos. -Pensó en voz alta muy deliberadamente, lo que me hizo sonreir.

Como quitandome un gran peso de encima, ganando confianza, sacaría el tema de la fiesta de disfraces a celebrar en la mansión durante la deliciosa y casi olvidada comida.

-Señora Johnson, ¿no le parece que la apróximación de la paz en Inglaterra y otros lugares como Irlanda y Escocia merece una celebración? -Empezaría a plantearle mientras una de las criadas servía el calido y humeante caldo de fuerte color amarillo. Alzando una ceja, Brigitt centraría todo su interés en mí, lo cúal fue una buena señal pero sus palabras fueron de rechazo:

-¿Y no le parece un tanto precipitado? Carlos I ha sido derrotado sí pero aún es pronto para asegurar la paz. -

-Teneís razón, puede que sea un poco pronto pero si seguimos con el animo tán decaído, ¿no será como si todavía estuviesemos en el punto más algido de la contienda? -Replicaría a fin de convencerla sin ser muy agresivo. -Una amena reunión con las personas más cercanas y queridas no creo que vaya a ser una gran ofensa, podría ser tán bueno para el alma en tiempos tán turbios. -

Brigitt abriría sus ojos como si no diese credito a lo que escuchaba pero al instante siguiente arrugaría su frente y bajando la cabeza miraría a su plato repleto de caldo, tomando una plateada cuchara se dispondría a probar el espeso caldo.

Symond, que asistía en silencio, como un invitado, a nuestra charla ladeaba la cabeza de vez en cuando, con ojos que saltaban de un lado a otro de la mesa. La dama de hielo comenzaba a derretirse lentamente pues su silencio era la mejor prueba de su indicisión. Dando un trago a mi cristalino vaso de trasparente y fresca agua, aguarde a que Brigitt continuase con la conversación. Sintiendose ligeramente presionada, alzaría la vista y carraspeando, diría:

-Si Ud lo dice así. -Ladeando sútilmente el rostro hacía la izquierda añadiría. -Pero me temó que aún siendo organizada, no sería un evento muy alegre pues yo apenas tengo amistades. -

-Pero por lo que he oido su hermano sí. -Intenté animarla ya que su voz se tornó entristecida. -Además si lo desea, yo puedo ser amigo suyo también. - La mirada que me lanzó Symond fue entre desconcertada y aleccionadora. Brigitt se atragantaría al no preveer esa oferta, llevandose una servilleta a la boca tosería bruscamente hasta que su cuerpo se estabilizó.

Como pretendiendo no darle importancia, reiría y soltaría depositando la doblada servilleta a un lado:

-¿Ud se atrevería a hacer algo así? ¡Por Cristo, qué desesperada debería de estar yo para aceptar! -

Una sonrisa se dibujaría en el rostro de Symond, como quién hubiese acertado una compleja pregunta o rompecabezas. Agitando una mano, acalorada, no sólo por el sabroso caldo, concluiría la conversación con estas palabras:

-¿Desea celebrar una fiesta? Bien, celebrela pero ni se le ocurra hacerlo en mi presencia. - Y todo quedó en un silencio que sólo el tintinear de cubiertos o los pasos de la criada que nos iba trayendo y llevandose los platos vacios quebraban fugazmente.

Por muy cuidadoso que fuese, estaba claro que tratar con mujeres no era una de mis virtudes. Finalizada la comida, como era costumbre en Brigitt, ésta se retiraría al que había escogido como su dormitorio para reposar su cabeza y piernas. Symond aprovecharía para hablar conmigo de temas más propios de hechiceros paseando por su hermoso y vasto jardín por detrás de la vivienda, preservado con perserverancia por otro hechicero y gran amigo.

-Durante todo este tiempo he estado un poco desubicado pero creo que pronto será la festividad de Beltane, creo que será en ella, donde te presentaré a mis hermanos. -Diría con sus ojos marrón claro contemplando la llegada de un pajaro a un pequeño nido semioculto por las tupidas y anaranjadas ramas de uno de los árboles situados no muy lejos de nosotros al acabar en mitad del jardín, que se resistían a caer. Duditativo, expusé mi temor:

-¿Y tú crees qué a los demás les parecerá bien? -

-¡Estoy totalmente convencido! -Me respondió Symond dandome una palmada en la espalda animado. -¡Incluso puede que llegues a formar tu propio coven! -Presentía ilusionado mientras yo le escuchaba sonriente pero con una visión de mi futuro entre ellos de menor duración.

El hombre que surgió de entre los arboles pasos más hacía delante, nada más echarme una larga mirada, no lo tendría tán seguro. En sus apesumbrados ojos de fuerte tono marrón no parecía haber esperanza ni para él ni para futuros miembros de ningún coven. Pasandose una afeada y encallecida mano sobre su despeinada cabellera de un negro menos intenso que el mio, dió su veredicto pidiendo con la cabeza a Symond que se le apróximase. El grito de disgusto que surgió de la boca de Symond me paralizaría:

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso de él? ¡¿Acaso no reconoces en él a uno de los nuestros? ¡Él jamás haría algo así! -

-No, no logro saber qué tipo de hechicero es pero si lo que las runas me han revelado. -Replicaría el hombre cerrando los ojos mientras se dirigía hacía el interior de la casa con paso lento y funebre. Al chocar conmigo, abriría un poco sus ojos pero arrugando la frente como con gran pesar, los cerraría meneando la cabeza. Haciendome un lado le cedería el paso como si fuese un paseante moribundo.

Suspirando, Symond diría:

-Siempre fue un hermano vital y preciso en sus predicciones pero desde la última vez que tuvo que enfrentarse a La Inquisición logrando sobrevivir no es el mismo. -

-¿De qué te había advertido? -Quisé saber con voz tremula.

Symond, alzando ambas cejas, respondió con una sonrisa irreverente:

-Nada de lo que realmente deba preocuparme. - Y cambió de tema con rapidez, enfocandolo en lo sucedido en la comida. Entre carcajadas y sonrojos, dariamos media vuelta y pasearíamos hasta retomar la casa. Symond rememoraría una y otra vez la reacción de la puritana y mal pensada Brigitt con pícardia, comentando que jamás había visto a Brigitt tán apurada sin embargo me advertiría que no era buena idea seducir o tener nada con ella, lo que me haría sentir indignado pues que él hubiese creido que yo pretendía cortejarla, fuese por el poco tiempo que hubiese sido, me horrorizaba. Él reía y reía a cada explicación que le daba. Sin darme cuenta, me había metido en un terreno bastante abrupto y contarselo a Hikari en busca de consejo femenino para solucionarlo no fue placentero.

-En vez de ligar con amargadas, Amo Clow, deberías estar más tiempo con... -Me iría a echar la regañina señalando a mis criaturas, que jugaban en el suelo.

-¿Con Kerberus y Gabriel? -La ayudé para que pudiese retomar su regañina observando como el leoncito se lanzaba sobre el chiquillo, siendo ambos, de un tamaño y altura parecida, por lo que al ser el leoncito levantado por el niñito ambos parecían igual de fuertes.

-¡Exacto! -Exclamó ella sentandose a mí lado. -O habla con el Amo Symond para cambiar mi trabajo en la mansión. ¡Con ellos encima, no puedo entregarme plenamente al servicio de criada! -

Ensimismado contemplandolos con parte del rostro apoyado en mi mano izquierda, resurgieron las preocupaciones propias de un padre cristiano y sin esposa, por lo que lo que salió de mis labios no tenía nada que ver con lo que Hikari me había solicitado.

-¿Crees posible qué pueda bautizar a esos dos como Dios manda? -Pensaría en voz alta ignorando a Hikari por completo. El resoplido infantil de Hikari más los golpes en la espalda que me dió me devolverían a la tierra mientras chillaba:

-¡No me estabas prestando atención! -

-¡Si te estaba escuchando! -Me defendería yo con una avergonzada sonrisa mientras la agarraba por las muñecas para que cesasen sus golpes. -¡Y eso de hablar con Symond tendrías que hacerlo tú! -Le espetaría demostrando que algo de lo que había dicho había entrado en mi cabeza.

La verdad, sus cabecitas no serían ungidas con agua bendita pero si habría una celebración para ellos que garantizaría que sus nombres se les serían otorgados oficialmente pues Symond, como sumo sacerdote y druida que era trás mantener una formal charla conmigo y con Hikari, que hubiese sido su única madrina autorizada, en su propio jardín preparó la ceremonia. En mitad del jardín, nos situamos tál y como nos pidió Symond al rededor de una mesa de madera bastante basta a modo de altar, dedicandome una paciente sonrisa, Symond me diría:

-Clow, como padre del niño, tú llevarás a cabo la misión de sumo sacerdote realizando el juramento ante nosotros y los espiritus de unión con el niño. -

-Bien, pues habiendome reunido en este momento con todos vosotros, juro solemnemente brindar todo mi amor y sabiduria al pequeño para que crezca fuerte y carismatico en su misión de guardián lunar. -Anuncié elevando mi voz con orgullo y emoción, muy metido en el papel de padre aunque no hubiese surgido a partir de mi, biologicamente hablando.

A continuación Hikari invocaría a los Dioses como si de la madre de Yue se tratase dada la circunstancia de que Yue no poseía madre humana e Hikari acabó convenciendome para ponerle el nombre que le acompañaría a partir de ese momento. Tanto Symond como Hikari realizarían toda clase de canticos o recitarían incomprensibles versos como dejandose llevar por la alegría del momento mientras yo dejando a Yue en la mesa le iría ungiendo la frente con el aceite de fuerte pero agradable olor que Symond había preparado y consagrado previamente realizando un pentagrama.

_"Que los dioses conserven a este niño puro y perfecto, _

_y que todo lo negativo permanezca fuera de su mundo"_

A continuación pasaría un dedo humedecido en leche en la boca del inmutable Yue, lo que produjó que Symond cantase y lanzase más bendiciones acompañado por la vergonzosa Hikari, que aún sintiendose muy ridícula, gustaba de participar. Descubriendo su claro pecho, con el aceite bendecido haría otro pentagrama revelaría el nombre de Yue.

-A partir de ahora tú serás Yue. -Dije tán alto y claro como fui capaz.

La copa que había a un lado de la mesa pasaría de manos de Symond, que bebería un trago y diría unas palabras a Yue, a Hikari, que también bebería, en sentido a las agujas del reloj. Trás alzar hacía arriba a Yue en la oscura noche tál y cómo Symond me había comentado para finalizar la ceremonia, el niño de plateados cabellos y cristilinos ojos de pura mirada ya sería visto como un individuo con su propia individualidad y nombre.

-Fascinante. -Soltaría Symond. -Creía que le pondrias un nombre más cristiano. -

-Y así lo tenía pensado pero Hikari me hizo cambiarlo. -Afirmé ayudandole a llevar la mesa con todos lo utilizado en la ceremonia hasta su verdadero lugar. -Cuando me expusó sus motivos, no pude negarme. -

Que Yue significase Luna, en nuestra tierra, más especificamente por España, nombre femenino no tenía por qué causar problemas ya que sonaba muy masculino y los angeles tanto en la religión judia como mora, no eran representados de igual manera que en los cuadros que intentaban representar momentos biblícos. Me acabó gustando ese aporte de Hikari, ya que el nombre dado al cachorro de león, la bestia guardiana de mis cartas y futuro libro era muy occidental. El oriente y el occidente debían permanecer en mi corazón con igual afecto. La ceremonia de nombramiento para Kerberus no fue muy distinta, los mismos pasos e invocaciones pero acompañados por el Rey Sol, del cúal Kerberus era representante e hijo. Con la ilusión de asistir a la carrera de caballos aplastada por la intransigente Brigitt, no era de extrañar que Raymond se convertiese en nuestro complice para celebrar la fiesta de disfraces.

-Si no puede ser en su presencia, hacedla cuando ella no esté. -Nos comentaría mientras se deleitaba con cada trocito de galleta que masticaba recien hechas y recien colocadas en la pequeña mesita de su salón. -Con lo cumplida que es Brigitt, de seguro tendreís muchas oportunidades. -Añadía con absoluta certeza. No había nadie que la conociese mejor pues hasta que no fue a la Universidad de Cambridge a estudiar tuvo que convivir con ella toda una infancia y preadolescencia. Symond le dirigía una mirada de incertidumbre.

-Podría intentarse. -Dejaría caer yo sentado en el suelo como un chiquillo mostrando a Yue las cartas magicas que por el momento había creado para entretenerlo. -Si bien, con la guerra civil, muchas mujeres habrán podido quedarse viudas y eso requiere mucho consuelo por parte de sus amistades. -

-¡Debería daros verguenza! -Nos reprendería Constance sentandose elegantemente junto a mí en el suelo. -Esa es una estratagema muy cruel, caballeros. -

-Debo daros la razón pero ¿de qué otro modo podríamos celebrar la fiesta en la mansión Windson? -Repliqué yo sonriendo ligeramente culpable de tán malvados pensamientos. Constance suspiró y dijo:

-¡Pues en la nuestra! -Mirando a su esposo con ojitos de cachorro perdido añadiría. -¿Verdad, Ray? -

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No es justo que porque ella no sepa disfrutar de la vida, los demás tampoco podamos! -Afirmó decido Raymond levantando un puño con energia, lo que provocaría un estallido de risas en todo lo ancho del salón, cuya gran ventana nos cubría de intensa y natural luz excepto los días nublados. -¡Será una oportunidad maravillosa para que mi buenos amigo y compañero universitario te conozca! Estoy seguro que se quedará con la boca abierta. -

-Sí, supongo. -Respondí yo encogiendome de hombros. -Symond dice que ese amigo tuyo podría simpatizar mucho conmigo. -Añadiría deseoso de conocer gente nueva y hablar de literatura, poesía o cualquier otra cosa alejada de la politica y la guerra.

¿Podeis imaginar mi sorpresa años despúes cuando descubrí que el tán nombrado señor Milton o el señor Hobbes eran figuras tán importantes en ese tiempo dentro de Inglaterra? Symond tán sólo me diría que habían estudiado en la misma Universidad que Raymond pero en distintos colegios pues al señor Milton le interesaba más la filosofía y el estudio de la lengua inglesa y que escribía poemas. Hasta no verlo en persona, era como muchos de los hombres mencionados en las hojas que Symond leía, un nombre y una persona de aspecto poco definido. Algunos de los criados se unieron al festejo aportando algo de lo que sabían hacer como Manjula, la cúal prepararía suculentos platos que serían colocados en una larga mesa al fondo del salón o como Hikari que ayudaría con la costura y preparación del traje de Constance basandose en nuestra definiciones e ilustraciones de Symond. Con la boca hecha agua no podría detener el impulso de probar algún ornamentado postre por lo que sin darle importancia a que dedo indice de que mano usar, arrastre un poco de blanca nata para lamerla de inmediato. Manjula me daría un buen manotazo y exclamaría como poseida:

-¡Sucio! -

-¿Sucio? Pero si traigo las manos recien labadas. -Le informaría yo frotandome con la otra mano la mano golpeada, sonriendo inocentemente.

Symond que llegó e hizó lo mismo pero con la mano derecha, trás relamerse de gusto, me comentó:

-Clow, para los indios la mano izquierda es pecaminosa, ¿a qué es gracioso? -

-Sí, tanto como lo de las vacas sagradas. -Repliqué molesto con los ojos entrecerrados.

No volví a tentar mi suerte hasta que la fiesta empezase. Constance apareció exquesitamente vestida con un traje que me traería el bello recuerdo de la velada con aquella encantadora cliente que tuvo durante mucho tiempo mi padre. Por un instante sentí deseos de llorar pues aquella fue una época en que viví tán feliz e inocentemente pero quizás la presencia de Symond y de Hikari me ayudaron a mantenerme serenado. Tán embobados nos había dejado la deslumbrante visión de Constance que ni Symond ni yo encontrabamos las palabras adecuadas para alabarla. Hikari, posicionandose junto a ella, colocando sus manos, una sobre la otra, sería la primera en decir algo rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-¿Verdad que está maravillosa? -Nos preguntaría resplandeciendo de satisfacción.

-¡Ya lo creo! -Alcancé a decir yo precipitadamente con una sonrisa. -Yo diría que incluso parece una aútentica dama surgida del renacimiento. -

-¡Qué exagerado! -Exclamaría ella, claramente encantada con el cumplido a la par que avergonzada. -Vosotros dos en cambio, si pareceis provenientes de esa época. -

Halagaren cambio el aspecto de Raymond, su esposo, no sería tán sencillo. Ataviado con un grueso blusón de fuerte tonalidad roja al igual que el mío, de infladas mangas pero sin redondeados botones, estrechos pantalones cortos y lo que parecía ser un largo abrigo de pesadas telas. Todo ello cedido a Symond por un buen amigo, tambíen hechicero.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo luzco? -Querría saber plantandose frente a nosotros alzando sus brazos mientras se meneaba hacía un lado y hacía el otro ligeramente.

Symond y yo tuvimos que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no echarnos a reir estrepitosamente en su cara. Con la boca lo más cerrada posible, traté de encontrar algo positivo que decirle pero no fue tarea fácil. Por fortuna, llegaría a mi mente el breve recuerdo del célebre **Cristóbal Colón**, descubridor de Las Américas.

-Muy similar a Cristóbal Colón. -Solté con la frente levemente arrugada y una sonrisa apretada.

Que Symond se diese por vencido y rompiese a reir sonoramente estropeó todos mis esfuerzos pues el siguiente en reir fuí yo entremezclandose mis risotadas con las suyas. Con mucha tranquilidad, Raymond se acercaría a su esposa y tomandola del brazo, fingiendo sentirse muy ofendido, giraría la cabeza en un gesto que pretendía ser altivo y desdeñoso, diría en voz bien alta:

-¡Vayamonos querida! Está claro que las mentes pensantes de estos días no comprenden mi buen gusto. - Y echó a caminar con ella unos pocos pasos lejos de nosotros lo que provocó que Symond riese con mayor intensidad y que Hikari se nos uniese con una mano colocada sobre su boca mientras meneaba su cabeza. Estaba más que demostrado que al primo de Symond no sólo le interesaban los eventos sociales como fiestas o reuniones con viejos colegas, también sentía gran pasión por las artes como la interpretación.

A medida que el gran salón empezó a llenarse de invitados, de todo aquel osado amigo o conocido que aceptó nuestra propuesta de pasar un buen rato a pesar de la guerra o la posibilidad de ser descubierto por Brigitt, Hikari tendría que desaparecer. Nosotros permaneceriamos buena parte del tiempo en un rincón junto a la mesa exhuberante de comida y recubierta por un largo y pulcro mantel blanco que contrastaba con el plateado color de las bandejas y las cucharitas. El señor Milton, pocos instantes de adentrarse en el salón acompañado por su esposa con la cúal se habría reconciliado hacía poco tiempo, no tardaría en lanzarse hacía Raymond, para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Raymond Johnson, qué alegría volver a verte, amigo mio! -Exclamaría efusivo con una amplia sonrisa. -Aunque esperaba haberme encontrado contigo antes, en la carrera de caballos, ¿recuerdas? -Añadiría separandose de él, alzando una de sus cejas.

-Lo sé pero me temó que me ví inundado de trabajo. -Replicaría Raymond con la frente arrugada. El señor Milton, que conocía bastante bien a Raymond, en vez de enojarse, cruzandose de brazo diría con los ojos entrecerrados:

-¡Ay qué ver con ésta Brigitt! Veo que sigue tán aguafiestas como siempre. - Raymond asintió dejando escapar una suave risilla. Encaminando sus ojos hacía Constance, ésta cogiendole de las manos le diría:

-¡Oh John, cúanto tiempo sin verte! -Y girando un poco la cabeza, con gran gozo, añadiría. -¡Además has venido con tu esposa! Me hace tán feliz comprobar que volveis a estar juntos. -La pareja se miraría un momentito como dos timidos jovenes. -Permiteme presentarle al amigo de Symond, Clow Reed. ¿Recordará al primo de mi esposo? -Me presentaría al señor Milton Constance señalandome con el abanico que llevaba a juego con su logrado vestido, rojo pasión, y posteriormente señalando a Symond.

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo! -Afirmaría el señor Milton burlón. -¿Cómo olvidar al infame pero tán apreciado por Raymond señor Windson? - Symond alzaría ambas cejas con una pícara sonrisa. Saltando sus ojos de Symond a mí, me estrecharía una mano caballerosamente, en sus ojos se percibiría curiosidad como bien se podía percibir en los mios trás mis lentes. -Es un placer conocerle, señor Reed. -Hablaría con encantadora pero firme voz, denotando gran seguridad. Mientras nuestras manos permanecieron unos instantes entrelazadas con entereza sobre el aire, con clarided y soltura respondí:

-Igualmente, señor Milton. Es fantastico poder darle un rostro. -Me permitiría el lujo de añadir, lo que haría reir brevemente al señor Milton.

-Eso significa que Raymond le ha hablado de mí y mis obras ¿no? -Se interesaría en saber él. Asentí y él me comentaría que en aquellos momentos se hallaba finalizando una de las tres obras que poco después se hirian a publicar, colección de Poemas de Mr. John Milton llevaría por título. -Bueno, creo que mi esposa comienza a aburrirse, iré con ella a dar una vuelta. -Se despediría cogiendo de la mano a su esposa antes de echar a andar rumbo al centro del salón.

Pasado un buen rato, con poca actividad por nuestro rincón, la apróximación a la mesa me aportaría otra absorbente conversación.

-Ud parece inteligente, dígame, ¿qué opina de esta guerra civil que se está sucediendo en Inglaterra? -Se dirigiría a mí un hombre de espesas cejas, penetrantes ojos y cabellos bien peinados tapando sus orejas, apariencia general elegante pero acompañada de un caracter al principio un tanto huraño. Girandome para mirarlo a los ojos, pensativo, le respondí:

-Pienso que el pueblo tiene derecho a protestar si no está siendo gobernado como debiese pero quizás pueda tampoco sea lo más adecuado ya que las manifestaciones estan acarreando muchas muertes. -Pero con una nerviosa risita debido a mi poco conocimiento sobre politica añadiría. -Aunque si desea charlar con alguien de estos temas, me temo que no soy el más indicado. -

-Ya veo, entonces, ¿qué tema le sería de intéres? -Me formularía el hombre.

-Pues, cualquier otro que no sea político. -Le contesté incogiendome de hombros.

-Bien, en ese caso, ¿a Ud qué le parece el modo en que actúa el hombre? -Me preguntaría el hombre trás pasarse un rato frotandose la fracción de barba que poseía bajo su grueso labio inferior.

La manera en que me expondría trás mi respuesta su manera de concebir los actos que llevan al ser humano a hacer determinadas cosas me maravillaría, sintiendo gran respeto y admiración hacía él pues sería el primer hombre en conocer que opinase que el hombre era como una máquina. Según él, el hombre se movería continuamente para alcanzar sus deseos siendo este movimiento clasificado en dos tipos: de acercamiento, el hombre siempre se acercaría a las cosas que desea y de alejamiento, el hombre se alejaría de las cosas que ponen en peligro su vida.

-¡Brillante! Pero no creo que lo vaya a tenerlo Ud muy fácil con ese pensamiento. -Exclamaría trás escuchar toda la explicación y mención de sus obras. -A La Santa Madre Iglesia no le gustará esa visión del hombre. -

-He de darle la razón, más yo no he sido el primero en descubrir y describir esos parámetros en la naturaleza humana. -Me daría la razón el hombre antes de finalizar la charla, con aparente agrado en su rostro e irse sin decir palabra.

Inesperadamente una fugaz pero aterradora y casi real visión vendría a mí. Fuego y en las entrañas de ese abrasador fuego, montones de libros eran deborados lentamente, hermosas cubiertas en las cuales se podía dislumbrar en letras doradas dos cosas, una era Leviatán y la otra Thomas Hobbes, antes de que éstas se tornasen oscuras e incomprensibles por culpa del fuego que estaba destruyendo esos libros.

-¡Clow! -La voz de Symond me traería de vuelta. -¿Te encuentras bien? Tu rostro luce muy palido. -Observaría pasandome una mano por la sudorosa frente. -¿Quieres que salgamos fuera del salón hasta que te encuentres mejor? -Sugiriría pasandome una mano por la espalda con la intención de conducirme a otra habitación.

-¡N-No hace falta! -Le soltaría yo al darme cuenta de lo que pretendía. -Lo que en verdad necesito es saber si el hombre con el que he estado hablando es de los nuestros o no. -Exigí.

Symond se quedaría extrañado.

-¿Te refieres a Thomas Hobbes? -Solicitaría saber antes de dar una respuesta, se lo afirmé con la cabeza poniendome serio. -¿Qué dices? Es verdad que tiene unas ideas que chocan con las de La Iglesia pero puedo asegurarte que sólo se trata de un pensador muy temerario. - Aquello me hizo sentir mejor pues realmente llegué a temer que aquel hombre pudiese sufrir un destino tán cruel e implacable como lo sufriamos los hechiceros siendo éste la muerte.

Mi nuevamente relajada mente podría centrarse en otra fuente de pensamientos como por ejemplo en encontrar un maestro adecuado para Yue ya que era cierto que Yue, para la edad que empezaba a tener, iba sútilmente retrasado con respecto a otros chiquillos de su edad pero eso no significaba que fuese tonto o estuviese inhabilitado para aprender y desarrollar lo que le sería enseñado como le expusé al señor Milton, habiendo regresado decepcionado con nosotros, Constance y Raymond.

-Lo comprendo perfectamente señor Reed. -Diría al finalizar de contarle lo que deseaba hacer con Yue. -Lo crea o no, con la educación que se da a los jovenes hoy en día, incluso el más estúpido puede llegar a cualquier cosa, eso sí, deberá poseer gran memoria. - Raymond y Symond reiría ya que ellos habían experimentado en su juventud largas horas memorizando textos y formulas hasta no dar más de sí. Yo, por el contrario, pestañearía sin saber que decir. Encogiendose de hombros, Symond razonaría:

-De ahí, que más de uno se pasase todo el día de borrachera. Es importante leer libros y la memoria es una gran compañera a la hora de aprender pero no se le puede obligar a uno a memorizar y repetir toda esa información como un loro. Aprender debería ser apasionante, no un muermo. -

-Especialmente si vas a ir instruyendo a un niño tán pequeño. -Coroboró Constance, lo que intrigaría al señor Milton, pues de inmediato, preguntó:

-¿Pues cúantos años tiene el joven del que me hablais? -

Tanto Constance como Raymond y Symond me miraron impacientes por darle un número apróximado. Cruzandome de brazos, con la cabeza gacha, haría cuentas antes de anunciar:

-Creo que dos años. -

-¡Oh! Entonces todavía es pronto para llenarle la cabeza de conocimientos. -Soltaría despreocupado el señor Milton. -Creía que se trataría de un niño algo mayor. -

-Cierto pero a veces nos da la impresión a Hikari y a mí de que es muy precoz para su edad. -Replicaría yo pensando en muchas de las cosas que Hikari me comentaba acerca de Kerberus y Yue, pues al traspasar de tarea, ella pasaba mucho más tiempo lideando con ellos que yo.

La guardiana de mis guardianes, sonaba tán rimbombante pero se lo tomó tán enserio que Symond le concedió el capricho aunque Brigitt tenía razón en que se podía contratar a una ama de cria para Yue, al cúal empezaría a considerar hijo de Symond. Formaba parte de ser un hombre tán vividor y mujeriego que se pensase eso de él. Las discusiones que mantenían sobre el tema fueron se volverían tán frecuentes que llegué a temer que Yue fuese mandado a un orfanato. Symond le restaba importancia diciendome:

-Clow, Brigitt sólo está sacando las cosas de quicio porque piensa que su madre es una fulana pero cuando vea a la madre de la criatura ya verás como se le pasa. - Palabras que me provocaban un vuelco al corazón pues presentía que alguna idea loca le rondaba la cabeza. Symond tenía pensado visitar para solicitar una pequeña colaboración por parte de una antigua amiga pero ésta, con toda la razón, se negaría a participar.

-¡Ese niño no es de los nuestros! -Le gritaría cargada de furia, lanzando una voz que denotaba cúan ofendida estaba. -¡Por lo tanto, ¿cómo te osas intentar si quiera hacerme creer ser su madre? -

-¿Qué otra cosa hubiese podido decir? De entre todas mis amantes, tú eres la más bella y la que posee los cabellos más finos y plateados. -Intentaría camelarla Symond encogiendose de hombros sin dejar que su sonrisa y sus iluminados ojos perdieran luminosidad.

La respuesta irritó a la bellisíma dama recien surgida como una hermosa ilusión del arroyo de claras y heladas aguas, que giraría la cabeza molesta cruzando sus brazos. Symond insistiría continuando enumerando las virtudes de la dama, la cúal poco a poco, muy a su pesar, acabaría por ablandarse.

-¡De acuerdo, os ayudaré! -Sentenciaría encaminando primero sus azulados y petrificadores ojos de un palido tono azulado y después moviendo su cabeza hasta su posición usual. -Pero a cambio me gustaría conocer la verdadera identidad del niño pues dudo mucho que sea humano. - Symond y yo mirariamos a la llamada Dama del Arroyo perplejos. Su perspicacia era digna de la clase de criatura que era en verdad.

Ella era una elfa, ¡una aútentica elfa! proveniente del clan conocido como **Elfos de la Luz**, cuyo dios protector y más alabado era **Freyr**, criada en los bosques de Finlandia, llamada Lumi por la obvia clarided de su tez y sus cabellos. Toda ella parecía provenir de ese elemento, la nieve. Dama de gélida belleza pero abrasador corazón, que lo dejaría todo por el sinverguenza de Symond.

-¿Y bien? -Nos presionaría levantando una de sus delgadas cejas sin apartar sus ojos de nosotros. Symond se echaría a reir dandose un ligero golpe en la cabeza antes de decirle:

-¡Pero mira qué soy tonto! Olvidé que las criaturas magicas pueden reconocer a otras, sea cúal sea su apariencia. Tienes razón, preciosa mia, Yue no es ni humano ni elfo, aunque es tán lindo como vosotros, es una criación de mi amigo Clow. -Le confesaría revolviendome el pelo como un padre revolvería el pelo a su hijo al presentarlo a sus amigos cariñosamente.

Una azorada sonrisa se dibujaría en mi cara. El asombro contenido en sus ojos al acercarse a mí me pondría los pelos de punta. Ella, que podía atravesar cualquier superficie como un espectro, ella, que era la criatura que más impresionado me había dejado, ella se había quedado muda al descubrir que esa criatura que era Yue había tomado forma magícamente sin ninguna deformidad. Alzando con sus largos y femeninos dedos el rostro de Yue, que frunciendo el ceño, bufaría por la nariz, me pidió saber cómo había logrado algo tán magnifico. La explicación que le dí le haría reir y alejando sus dedos de Yue para posarlos sobre uno de mis hombros, diría:

-Entonces has de enseñarle a amar y respetar a la naturaleza pues él, de algún modo, también está muy ligado a ella. -

La tranquilidad y placidez que había acompañado a Lumi se desplomarían a medida que dejasemos atrás esa parte del bosque. Su sonrisa se tensaría y en sus ojos se advertiría un brillo distinto, más combativo como el que puede albergar un animal salvaje al entrar en una jaula. Para Symond no sería nada nuevo, él sabía de sobra que los elfos como tantas otras criaturas o espíritus estaba fuertemente arraigados a la naturaleza y la vida silvestre, siendo los bosques sus santuarios y habitats en los cúales establecerse pero Lumi, elfa de palabra, había decido ayudarnos y por muy desagradable que le resultase la civilización, se comportaría adaptandose a nosotros lo suficiente como para que Brigitt se convenciese de que Yue no presentaba problema. Si no hubiese sido porque ella vivia en una sociedad que durante demasiado tiempo había vivido a base de prejuicios, puritanismo extremo y miedo, todos hubiesemos tenido una mejor relación. Con la habitual inflexibilidad con que nos trataba a los demás, Brigitt atendería a la extraña madre del hijo de su primo. Distribuyendonos por el tenuamente alumbrado salón gracias a un candelabro con múltiples brazos en los que se mantenían rigidas varias amarillentas velas de pavilos muy vacilantes anaranjados y rojizos en mitad de la mesa central, toda la atención de los presentes recaería en Lumi, que nos observaba sin abrir su perfecta boca mientras removía con aparente calma el espeso chocolate caliente que se le había servido. Sacando ruidosamente la cucharita del interior de su mareada taza de cara porcelana, Brigitt rompería el asfixiante silencio en el extenso salón.

-Voy a serle muy franca, señorita, admito que su visita me ha desconcertado pero si espera por mí parte una reacción positiva, se va a decepcionar pues si ambos tuvieron ese niño sin ni siquera haber contraido matrimonio, es Ud tán culpable como el bribón de mi primo. -Le hizó saber, aclarando a todo el mundo, su fuerte rechazo hacía ambos padres ya que ambos, a su parecer, no habían obrado en consecuencia aún pudiendo ser Lumi una muchacha de buena familia, que lo era pero no dentro de los circulos sociales que a Brigitt le hubiese gustado.

Dando un soplido a su taza repleta de humeante chocolate caliente, Lumi se defendería con astucia sin perder la elegancia:

-Lo comprendo señora Johnson, más el hecho que me ha traido hasta aquí no era por el señor Windson sino buscando el bien del niño. -

-¿Ah sí? -Preguntaría escéptica Brigitt. -¿De verdad no ha tenido nada que ver Symond en todo esto? -

Lumi negó con la cabeza y apróximando la caliente taza a sus rosados labios, tomó un poco de chocolate caliente. Symond no apartaría sus ojos de la elfa de luz ni para pestañear, dijese lo que dijese su prima o la elfa de él, las palabras parecían sonar ineficazmente en sus oidos pues estaba tán absorto en contemplar a su amada y agraciada elfa. Hikari y yo nos reprimiamos las ganas de reir cada vez que le observabamos, parecía mentira que un sátiro como él pudiese estar tán embobado ante una mujer. Eso seguía siendo amor.

-¿Verdad querido? -Se dirigiría Lumi a Symond para que éste respaldará sus palabras.

-Por supuesto, luz de mi vida. -Le respondería él con una cantarina voz que nos empalagaría a todos.

Brigitt ladearía ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a Yue, que era un chiquillo de extraordinaria belleza, clavadito a su madre, lo que causaba clara conformidad en ella pues nunca había soportado a los pelirrojos, probablemente porque su madre se empeñó en hacerle creer que todos aquellos que poseían ese tono de cabello eran gente extraña y de ningúna confianza. Dando leves sorbitos a su taza, Brigitt, convenciendose de que el niño no era culpable de los errores de sus padres por lo que merecía una buena formación, dejando la taza recíen vaciada de chocolate, llegó a una conclusión.

-En ese caso, nosotros, la familia Windson, nos haremos cargo de él hasta que tenga edad suficiente para decidir si marchar con su madre o continuar aquí. -Sentenciaría de similar manera que el padre de Symond sentenció en su día a la hora de qué hacer con él cuando su madre y su padre acabaron por perder lo poco que les había unido ya que ella deseaba llevarse consigo al pequeño Symond pero su esposo no se lo consintió. El oir esas palabras sacarían a Symond de su atontamiento. La luz que llenaba su rostro se apagó como si alguien la hubiese tapado al poner algo ante ella, sus labios se torcerían y su frente se arrugaría creando una silenciosa mueca de dolor.

Lumi accedería pero pusó una condición, ella como cualquier elfa de alta cuna, gustaba de imponer sus deseos aún viendose obligada a aceptar los de otros para llevar a buen fin un trato.

-Que su tutor verdadero sea el señor Reed, es mucho más responsable y civilizado que su padre. - Fue la condición.

Brigitt asintiría trás arrojar una sonora carcajada. Acompañandola hasta la puerta principal, Symond colocando una mano en su pecho, fingiendo sentir un incontenible dolor, se despediría de la elfa diciendole:

-Eso ha sido un golpe muy bajo por tu parte, Lumi. -

-Te lo mereces. -Le espetaría ella altiva. -Al abandonarme por una humana. -

Desde ese día, todos centramos nuestra atención en Yue. Brigitt estaba firmemente dispuesta a que el pequeño Yue se convertiese en la clase de hombre en que su supuesto padre pudó pero nunca quisó ser lo que como tutor me obligaba a ser muy severo con él pero como me ví forzado a explicarle a Hikari sólo cuando ésta se hallase entre nosotros. Ella debería haber sabido tán bien como Symond que yo jamás habría sido capaz de golpearle, ni a él, ni a Kerberus ni a ningúno de mis hijos, sangre de mi sangre y carne de mi carne. Todo porque Brigitt ansiaba ver mis dotes de profesor aunque Symond ya le hubiese dicho mil veces que eso podría enlentecer que el niño aprendiese algo teniendo a una dama tán controladora y aterradora cerca. Sentado en el alda de Hikari con gesto de disgusto y sus dos bracitos cruzados como muestra de su silencioso disagrado esperaba con la mirada perdida a que yo me sentase a su lado en el largo y cómodo sófa de roja tela comenzando la lección más básica, enseñarle a hablar. Con todo el peso de la mirada de Brigitt sobre mí desde su posición en uno de los dos sillones al lado del sófa, tosiendo un poco intentaba calmar mis nervios para no defraudar a la dama en mi actuación.

-Vamos, Yue, mírame y presta mucha atención a como pronuncio esta palabra. -Empezaba a hablarle posando mi mano sobre su barbilla para dirigir su hermoso rostro hacía mí. Una sonrisa lo haría lucir más hermoso. -Padre. -Le citaba, retiendola la palabra una y otra vez con la voz más clara posible y poniendo mucho lentitud en cada sílaba pronunciada. Que Hikari apretase los labios procurando controlar sus ganas de soltar una buena carcajada, no me facilitaba la labor. Sabía que a los niños se les enseñaban terminos más sencillos como papá o mamá pero sabía que a Brigitt le agradaría más que desde un buen principio llamase a Symond, siendo obligado, padre ya que era más respetuoso.

Me pasé un buen rato reiterando la palabra para él hasta que justo cuando iba a darme por vencido de sus delgados labios brotó un clarísimo padre, palabra que sólo pudimos escuchar Hikari y yo pues fue su voz tán fina que parecía un susurro pero de los agradables como los que a veces produce la brisa. Hikari y yo nos miramos como supongo se miran dos jovenes padres al ver el primer logro de su hijito.

-Yue, ¿serías capaz de repetirlo con voz más clara? -Le pregunté para asegurarme que lo que había escuchado había surgido de sus labios y no de mi cabeza.

-Padre. -Se escucharía perfectamente en toda el salón.

Brigitt se quedaría tán asombrada como nosotros, yo diría que más. Llevandose una mano al pecho, exclamaría:

-¡No doy credito! ¡La claridad con la que ha dicho la palabra es increible! -

Como padre real de la criatura mi orgullo creció hasta limites insospechados aunque no podría demostrarselo a Yue hasta que nos quedasemos solos pero como Hikari si podía, no cesó de exclamar lo feliz y lo orgullosa que estaba de él olvidando lo poco que le gustaba a Yue mantener contacto fisíco con otras personas que no fuesen su amo. Sonreí observando como Yue alejaba su rostro del de Hikari para escapar de sus besos, yendo a girar violentamente su cabecita hacía un lado descruzando sus brazos para utilizarlos contra ella. ¡Qué mala idea tenía pero que lindo se ponía! El resto de la tarde nos la pasariamos citando más palabras, de todo tipo, y como cada palabra que le proponiamos repetir era repetida sin ninguna clase de error, nos lo pasamo pipa llegando a olvidar la presencia de Brigitt. Lo de andar ya fue otra historia. Symond adoptando el rol de padre, tomaría a Yue entre sus brazos y alzando una ceja diría de pie en mitad del salón nada más finalizar una serie de reuniones:

-Veamos que es eso que te ha enseñado mi buen Clow hoy. -

-¡No! -Exclamaría Yue tajante.

-¡Por Dagda! Pero si ya es capaz de replicar. -Bromearía Symond exhibiendo una sonrisa encantadora hacía nosotros devolviendolo a los brazos de Hikari. -Clow, sabía que soy tú lo conseguirías. -Añadiría guiñandome un ojo señalandome con el dedo indice antes de abandonar el salón pues estaba cansado y deseaba cambiar sus formales ropas por algo más confortable.

Yue aprendía cosas más rapidamente que otros niños de su edad como empecé a figurarme lo que favorecería su trato por parte de Brigitt o otros familiares de Symond. Tál y cómo me comentaba Hikari tenía cierta gracia que Yue, que era menos sociable que Kerberus, poseyese tanta atención cuando a él sólo le interesaba la mia. Al ser Kerberus un animal o bueno, al lucir como un animal ya que poseía la misma capacidad de aprendizaje que Yue, realmente humana, era difícil para él ser el centro de atención más allá de las estancias que disponían los criados. Preocupado de que ello pudiese causar problemas entre los guardianes, le planteé a Symond la posibilidad de hablarle a Brigitt de nuestro adorable Kerberus.

-Clow, comprendo tu preocupación, la Luna y el Sol son más poderosos cuando están juntos pero Brigitt no nos lo permitirá. -Me recordó arrugando la frente sentado en la parte de atrás de la mansión, disfrutando de la belleza y tranquilidad que le ofrecía su jardín. -Aunque me encantaría ver su reacción al descubrir que ha estado aquí tanto tiempo sin que ella se hubiese percatado. -Agregaría con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios ladeando levemente la cabeza.

-Bueno, eso es porque cada vez que se meaba, las culpas iban dirigidas a Yue. -Puntualicé hundiendome un poco más en mi blanco asiento, sonriendo vagamente.

-¡Es verdad! -Exclamaría él como el padre arrepentido que se supone fingía ser. -menudos cachetes en el culo le he tenido que dar. -Cerrando los ojos, recordamos la escena con amargura, no eramos esa clase de figura paterna, abriendolos, Symond tomaría una decisión. -¡A la mierda con Brigitt! Si quiero tener un león, tendremos un león en casa y Yue jugará con él. -

El grito que soltó Brigitt se oiría en toda la vivienda. Kerberus, desde el suelo, la miraría sin comprender el panico de la estirada mujer, él se limitaba a ronronear suavemente mientras Symond y yo le buscabamos una cama adecuada.

-¡Kerberus! -Gritaría Yue, menos alterado. El cachorro correría hacía ellos, al ver aparecer a Yue, cuyos pasos habían ganado seguridad y eran ejecutados sin ayuda.

-¡Atrás, atrás fiera salvaje! -Le ordenaría Brigitt moviendo una mano, posicionandose delante de Yue, con instinto protector. Symond estalló, tirandose al suelo, lo golpearía repetidamente a cada carcajada, al poco de contemplar la escena desde la entrada. Las risotadas de su primo, enojarían a Brigitt, que le demandaría saber qué demonios hacía ese sucio animal en su casa. Él, retomando la calma, la seriedad o simplemente, las formas, le daría la respuesta que siempre había deseado darle.

-¡Nunca me has dejado tener ninguna clase de animal, ni siquiera un conejito! Por lo que un día me cansé de aguantarme las ganas y me trajé esta linda criatura. -Le informó con tono infantil y certeramente, enfadado pasando sus dedos sobre el lomo del pequeño Kerberus, que removía lentamente complacido. Poco a poco, Symond iba consiguiendo lo que nunca había podido obtener y su rostro se iluminaba a cada victoria. Los días irían pasando veloces entre juegos y lecciones en el jardín hasta que el mes de Octubre llegó a su último día, día señalado para Symond y los demás hechiceros a los que sería presentado y posteriormente, aceptado.

**FanFic CLAMP**

**El mago más poderoso del mundo - La comunidad magica**

Se estuviese disputando o no una guerra, fuese cúan cruenda como fuese, nada ni nadie detendría a Symond, que tenía planeado no sólo pasar un tiempo con Raymond y su esposa Constance sino encontrarse con sus mejores amigos, también druidas, McBean y McArthur aunque tuviese que ingeniarselas para llegar hasta Irlanda en una sencilla barca. Por fortuna estaban apalancados en Escocia.

-¡Arréglate Clow, nos vamos a Escocia! -Me ordenaría una mañana entrando en el dormitorio que me había sido gustosamente cedido con un impetú estremecedor.

-¿A Escocia? -Le replicaría yo sobresaltado al haber abierto la puerta estrepitosamente. Yue en cambio, estaba impertubable sentado en una silla no muy lejana de la grandiosa cama que había en mitad de la habitación. Con una ceja levantada acompañada de una radiante sonrisa, Symond no tardó en confirmarlo:

-¡Eso he dicho! El coven de McArthur se encuentra allí. - Poniendome mis gafas, le dediqué una sonrisa de resignación antes de añadir:

-Lo que significa que tenemos que viajar hasta Escocia, ¿verdad? - -¡Tú lo has dicho! -Sería su respuesta e impaciente retiraría las calidas sabanas y mantas de mi cama provocando que un gritito de sorpresa saliese de mi boca al sentir el frio ambiente de la habitación. Symond reiría satisfecho como un matón que saborea los gritos de dolor de su victima favorita. Quitandome mi largo y blanco camisón para vestirme podría ver por el rabillo del ojo como se quedaba cruzado de brazos esperandome, golpeando rapidas veces el suelo con un pie. Meneé la cabeza, con los ojos puestos un momento en el techo. Lo estaba haciendo claramente apróposito, a fin de acelerar mis actos.

-¿Podrías darte la vuelta al menos? -Le pediría sonrojado, al rato de notarme observado.

-¡Mira que eres tiquismiquis! -Me replicaría él burlón pero se giraría atendiendo mi petición. -No puedo creer que uno de los mios sea tán vergonzoso. -Le oiría agregar.

Ya lo suficientemente vestido como para que el sinverguenza de Symond pudiese girarse hacía mí, entró el pequeño Kerberus seguido por Hikari, en cuyas manos sostenía lo que parecería ser un peine y una toalla de tamaño mediano. sus humedas patas dejaron huellas a lo largo de su huida.

-¡Estate quieto de una vez! -Le gritaba Hikari pero el pequeño león no se detendría hasta chocarse conmigo. La cara de sorpresa que pusó fue impagable. Encogiendo su peluda y mojada cabecita, sentado sobre sus patas traseras, intentaría disculparse.

-P-Perdón, Padre. -Se le escucharía decir con una vocecita ligeramente aguda, que luego se iría tornando más grave y propia de su raza.

Echandome a reir, le recordaría que estando en la mansión Windson debía ser más cauteloso con sus actos o le echarían. Hinchando sus mofletes refunfuñaría: -Es lo que hago pero odio ser labado tán a menudo. ¿A Ud le laban tres veces al día? -

-La verdad es que no. -Confesaría rascandome la cabeza. -¡Esta Brigitt es una exagerada! -Exclamaría posteriormente, consiguiendo que todos nos reisemos excepto Yue. Mi precioso niño meramente sonreía.

Mientras Hikari lo secaba y peinaba, yo concluiría de cubrir mi cuerpo de prendas. Hikari suspiraría, probablemente, pensando en que despúes tendría que limpiar el humedo recorrido de Kerberus. El leoncito como cualquier chiquillo no era igual de consciente que ella de todo lo que acarreaban sus acciones y en parte era comprensible pues poseía una naturaleza más animal que humana, por mucho que al principio me rogase ser humano como Yue. Ellos dos deseaban la raza del otro porque creían que era más ventajosa pero con el tiempo apreciarían tanto los contras como las ventajas de su raza asignada.

-¿Crees que podré llevarmelos y presentarlos? -Consultaría a Symond pues algo me indicaba que esos dos se morirían de ganas por acompañarnos, estar a mi vera se había convertido en su principal propósito en la vida.

-Si se tratase de mi coven no habría problema pero conociendo a McBean, mejor que no. -Me respondería pasandose algunos dedos por la barbilla. -Te tomarán por un mago negro y a McBean no le hacen gracia esa clase de hechicero. -

Resoplé entristecido. Symond atrayendome hacía él con una mano trataría de levantar mis animos, agitandome suavemente, sin que su sonrisa se desvaneciese, en la puerta principal, sin ningún equipaje encima. Era lo más sensato, hasta que no alcanzase el nivel de sumo sacerdote. La despedida, como el resto de ellas que vendrían a lo largo de los años, no sería fácil. Dada mi alta culpabilidad les solía prometer regresar lo antes posible con un pequeño extra. Era lo que se suele decir un padre malcriador, los colmaba de demasiados regalos y teniendo en cuenta el rol al que deberían encomendarse eso traería malentendidos y reprimendas. Tirando de mi larga capa por encima de mis ropas, Yue complicaba la partida.

-¡Padre! -Gritaba con un fluir de lagrímas nacidas de un sentimiento que no entendía pero que le invadía con similar intensidad que a mí la culpa. -¡Lleveme con Ud!

Brigitt nos escuchaba desde el salón y menearía la cabeza incrédula de que un niñito como Yue pudiese mostrar tál afecto a alguien como Symond. Era la bula que le presentamos y así la aceptó. Con un gesto, mandaría a Hikari a por él. Si su primo había decidido marcharse, perfecto, más tranquilidad habría en la mansión Windson pero que yo me hubiese unido al viaje le inquietaba más suspirando y encomendandome al Señor se convencía de que era lo mejor pues yo le parecía un caballero menos alocado. Buena prueba había ido dando de ello en cada lección impartida a Yue. Hikari tomaría a Yue, acto que desagrado enormemente al precioso niño, que difículto la tarea de su ama Bianca de llevarlo con ella y con Brigitt.

-Jamás me habia sentido tán mal. -Le trasmití a Symond colocandome un sombrero identico al suyo pero de diferente color pero larga y espesa pluma acoplada bajo una negra cinta.

-Bienvenido a la paternidad. -Bromearía él antes de que echasemos a andar, cerrando trás de sí la gran puerta de madera, con bellos detalles también en madera. -Aunque no lo parezca yo también lo pase mal el día que me alejé de mis hijos en Alemania. -Agregaría con cierta melancolía en su voz.

El trayecto no sería en un elegante carruaje como en otras ocasiones pero resultaría divertido, a cada piedra o leve agujero en el camino, el descuidado carromato del amigo de Symond se agitaba tán bruscamente que incluso nuestros cuerpos se elevaban un poco yendo a retomar el duro asiento de madera con la misma rudeza, lo que animaba al bribón de Symond a anunciar entusiasmado lo evidente. Superados esos pequeños e inevitables percances entre nuestro humilde cochero y el hechicero tán entendido que era Symond me informaban y aclaraban el modo de vida que McArthur y McBean habian decidido llevar y lo que les diferenciaba. Ambos habían logrado conservar las enseñanzas de los antiguos druidas aunque cada uno habría añadido algún que otro principio propio o costumbre personal por lo que posiblemente al principio me sentiría muy fuera de lugar. Además haría mucho hincapié en que fuese muy respetuoso con cada uno de ellos pues eran considerados sumos sacerdotes, siendo ese el rango más alto en el coven. Siendo ellos los principales miembros en oficiar las ceremonias y rituales como el primero en que iba a presenciar. Yo asentía curioso e ilusionado. -Por cierto, has dicho que vamos al coven que posee McArthur lo que me hace pensar que es una especie de comunidad, tú me dijiste que también tienes un coven pero en tu casa sólo vives tú y tu familia ¿dónde exactamente estaría tu coven? -Preguntaría al cabo de una larga reflexión trás escuchar y asimilar todo lo explicado por Symond y la antigua sociedad en que se desenvolvían los druidas.

-¡Buena pregunta! -Me alabaría él despeinandome al revolver cariñosamente mis lisos y bien peinados cabellos negros. -Eso es debido a que yo permito a los miembros de mi coven ir por libre pero reuniendonos obligatoriamente para celebrar nuestras fiestas y rituales más importantes. -Me respondería adoptando ese aire tán altivo e intelectual. Luego riendo como un chiquillo me abrazaba y soltaba. -¡Oh Clow, tengo tantísimas ganas de que puedas ver todo lo mencionado con tus propios ojos! -

-¡Yo también! -Reconocería invadido por el entusiasmo y la impaciencia del hechicero pelirrojo. -¿Y crees que habrán criaturas como las descritas en tu libro? -Añadiría mirando como en el cielo algunas nubes de espumosa apariencia se convertían en caprichosas e imposibles siluetas blancas.

-¡Pues claro, hombre! -Me confirmaría alegre Symond. -¿Recuerdas a mí cautivadora Lumi? Por Gran Bretaña también hay Elfos y muchas criaturas magicas más ligadas a la naturaleza. -

¡Maravilloso! Mi ilusión creció produciendome un cosquilleo que me estremeció como si emoción fuese una corriente de nueva energía. Habiendo calculado días antes el tiempo que duraría el viaje, nuestra llegada, aunque ajustada, no fue posterior a la noche en que se oficiaría el ritual conocido como Beltane. Symond conocedor de mis estraordinarias cualidades me solicitaría crear otra criatura, la que sería conocida como **Carrera**, en honor a la capacidad magica concedida, una energia y velocidad inagotables. La inusual comunidad estaba asentada no muy lejos del Fiordo del Solway siendo ésta una zona perfecta para practicar sus costumbres y magía gracias a la dificultad que puede presentar para aquellos menos dados a caminar terrenos tán complejos. La belleza del paísaje era absoluta, pura naturaleza. Como no cabía duda esperar, lo recorrimos a pie desde la ciudad capital de Dumfries.

-¿Estás seguro de que dejarlo aquí es una buena idea? -Preguntaría al amigo de Symond acariciando a la revoltosa **Carrera**, cuya imagen era la de un estilizado zorrito de largas piernas y cola aún más alargada que nunca estaba quieta. Todo su pelaje de una blancura azulada a opinión del imaginativo Symond. Sus garras eran hundidas contra mi piel pues no le era grato ser sostenida en brazos, eso la obligaba a permanecer quieta y odiaba estar quieta pero sus ojos se entrecerraban demostrando satisfacción al tacto de mis dedos. -¿No temes que alguien robe tu carro? - -No. Dudo que alguien se interese por ese viejo trozo de madera. -Me respondería rompiendo a reir. -Pero por si alguno se atreve, le he impuesto una pequeña protección. -Me informó rascandose la nariz dueño de un orgullo desorbitado, al salir del callejón.

Para ser una ciudad capital Dumfries no tendría el aspecto tán imponente o grandioso que otras ciudades capitales pero encogiendome de hombros observando los edificios no me parecería un hecho relevante. Las zonas verdosas del estado sí captaron mi atención. En cualquier parte de Escocia como en Inglaterra la fauna y flora era impresionante y muy variada, pudiendose disfrutar de robles y otras especies de árboles autóctonos como serbal y, en especial, las coníferas (principalmente abetos, pinos y alerces). Si pensamos en animales, en la campiña escocesa había una gran variedad de fauna salvaje. Lobos y ciervos campaban por sus anchas e incluso algún oso grandote pardo. Otros mamíferos de la zona serían la liebre, el conejo, la nutria, el armiño y el gato montés. Mirando al cielo, las aves que los surcaban serían el milano real, el águila real y el águila pescadora. Escocia era el único lugar de la isla donde anidaban estas últimas pero los animales que hacían de Escocia un país conocido, sobretodo si eras amante de la pesca, eran los salmones y truchas que abundaban en sus ríos y lagos. Atravesando esos parajes por el Oeste.

-Err... Señor Reed, ¿no le parecería más comodo para ambos soltar al zorrito y que nos siguiese a pata? -Me sugiriría el hechicero ladeando un poco la cabeza mientras continuaba andando con los brazos flexionados de modo que sus manos entrelazadas sostenían su cabeza repleta de lacios y desordenados cabellos color chocolate. Symond asintiendo también me plantearía algo parecido:

-¡Claro! ¿No ves la de ganas que tiene de usar sus patitas? -Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza al instante de observar un brusco y efectivo arañazo, agregó. -¡Menudos brazos te va a dejar! -

Aguantando con la mejor de las sonrisas el escozor, les repliqué: -¡Lo sé pero no puedo arriesgarme a soltarlo y que se pierda! ¡O peor aún, que cuando lo llame no me haga ni puñetero caso! -

Me preocupaba que pudiese suceder algo peor que lo sucedido con **Hielo**, **Relámpago**, **Salto** o **Vuelo**. Las criaturas que llevaba creadas y que poseían actitud y forma animal como Carrera pero con capacidades o caracteristicas visiblemente magicas. Bruce McArthur elogiaría mi cautela. En su modesta opinión, el sentido común y la prudencia debían de ir de la mano si se quería conservar la vida. Había que caminar procurando pasar inadvertido si uno se veía forzado a vivir entre gente supuestamente carente de poder magico. El abrazo que Symond y el alto hombre de oscuros y rizados cabellos ligeramente engrisecidos por algunas zonas, envestido por una larga y amplía túnica de puro color ajustada a su cuerpo por la cintura con ayuda de un grueso cordón del cúal colgaban algunos objetos exclusivos de un druida como una pequeña daga o una bolsita cerrada, seguramente llena de hierbas machacadas, fue un indudable indicio cuanto se apreciaban esos dos y cuanto tiempo hacía que no se veían las caras.

-¡En nombre del grandioso Dagda! -Exclamaría antes de separarse de su compañero pelirrojo para examinarlo y sentenciar frunciendo el ceño. -¡Qué de tiempo sin verte desde... Desde... ¿Ves ya ni sé desde cuanto? -

Lo que originó que Symond se encogiese de hombros y rascandose la cabeza soltasé con rostro resplandeciente pero con enrojecidas mejillas: -¡No seas exagerado, McArthur! Desde antes de partir hacía Oriente. -Apróximandose a mí y pasandome una mano por la espalda, aparcando el tema de lo muy de cuando en cuando que visitaba a áquel que fuese más que un mentor en su juventud, Symond iñadiría. -Asimismo, si no hubiese estado en Oriente esta última vez no hubiese conocido al mago más poderoso del mundo, Clow Reed Li. -

¡Lo que le gustaba a Symond adjudicarme ese título! Agachando la cabeza, sentí mis mejillas tornarse sonrosadas. Sosteniendo a la escurridiza Carrera contra mi pecho con una mano, extendiendo la otra ofrecería estrechar su mano como había aprendido a hacer desde muy niño. Arqueando una ceja, los ojos del respetado druida brillarían mientras recorrían mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo y a la inversa. No sabría expecificar qué le habría calado tán hondo si el reconocer mis apellidos, uno occidental y el otro oriental, o la definición facilitada por Symond de todo lo que englobaba mi persona.

-Es un placer conocerle. -Acerté a decirle cuando nuestras manos se unieron y fueron agitadas suavemente en el aire. -Symond me ha hablado de Ud y su coven. -

-¿Eso ha hecho? Entonces más vale no haberle tomado muy en serio. -Se mofaría él antes de confesarme algo que me dejó sin palabras. -Su madre, Cerridwen, y tu padre siempre fueron hechiceros más talentosos que yo. Mi coven es en parte lo que es al tomar los miembros del coven de Cerridwen como mios. -

-¿Conocía a mi padre? -Requerí saber al instante siguiente.

McArthur se encogería de hombros y adoptando un aire más serio respondería: -Así es. John Reed era muy amigo de Cerridwen, por lo que acabó por convertirse en mi amigo también. Lamenté mucho que acabase en la hoguera, él era de los pocos hechiceros que sinceramente creía en ese Dios. -

Algo en mi alma comenzó a ensombrecerse. ¡Mi padre fue ajusticiado y condenado a los pocos días de llevarme hasta el barco que me conduciría con mi familia por parte de madre! Mi frente se arrugaría y mi visión se emborronaría gracias a una repentina humedad que amenazaba con materializarse en lagrímas de pura aflicción. Pestañeando con frenesí recuperaría la nitidez levemente perdida. Riendo forzadamente, Symond con unas palmaditas en la espalda gritaría:

-¡Bueno no nos pongamos nostalgicos y llevanos con el resto! -

-¡Seguidme pues! -Nos indicaría McArthur empezando a alejarse.

Acabamos en una de las pocas poblaciones que no estaban muy lejos de la ciudad capital Dumfries, entre las que la conocida como Kirkconnel era de las importantes. Thornhill y Sanquhar eran algunos de los nombres otorgados a las otras poblaciones que pueda recordar pues todos eran bastante complicados. Bien cerca del Río Nith, que desembocaba en el Fiordo de Solway. Las gentes andaban muy revolucionadas con la recogida de la cosecha trabajada durante aquellos meses y la celebración de la unión de la Diosa y el Dios Astado. La mayoria de mujeres que veiamos sentadas junto a las puertas de sus hogares en sencillas sillas de tosca madera se hallaban elaborando adornos mediante la unión de coloridas flores. Al atisbar a McArthur levantaban la vista y exclamaban:

-¡Qué Dagda le guie y le proteja! ¿Quienes son esos hombres que le acompañan? -

-¡Oh querida! Son viejos amigos mios, han venido por la celebración de Beltane. -Era la respuesta del conocido y querido McArthur, consejero y sacerdote al ser considerado como a los anteriores druidas se les consideraba persona de gran sabiduria.

-¡Qué gran noticia pues! -Comentaban las mujeres al escuchar al sumo sacerdote McArthur.

La alegría y regocijo con que nos recibían al ser notificada nuestra labor real me emocionaba. Entre los aldeanos también había cristianos pero eran tán abiertos y despreocupados que aquello no parecía real si se mantenía en mente que La Inquisición todavía estaba vigente. Habían amoldado sus antiguas creencias con las impuestas por la religión católica pero eso no implicaba que festividades como Beltane fuesen un insulto o una provocación. La gente se reunía, comía y escuchaba música al aire libre, así de simple era para ellos. Esos actos formaban parte de su cultura y acoplarse a las doctrinas de la religión católica no les haría abandonarlas enteramente. En la plaza era donde mayor actividad habría. Largas mesas de madera habían sido dispuestas, hombres y mujeres iban de un lado a otro cargando alimentos sin parar mientras que otros hombres se encargaban de colocar largas cintas compuestas de flores subidos a hombros de los hombres más robustos. Las risas y las conversaciones a viva voz te inundaban de una agradable sensación. Muchos de esas personas eran acompañadas por sus animales más queridos o tán necesarios en su laborioso trabajo en el campo. Si estaban allí era porque después de acudir a misa, deseaban que el sacerdote cristiano bendeciese a sus animales.

-¡Ay! Si Kerberus hubiese venido, de seguro tendría que haber aguantado las bendiciones del parroco. -Observaría Symond cerrando un ojo pícaro. Aún echandome a reir, me molestó que Symond no se tomase con la misma seriedad esos asuntos como yo lo hacía con los suyos. -Bueno, si a McArthur no le importa, ese sacerdote podría bendecir a **Carrera**. -

El aludido arquearía una ceja con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba cantado que formularle esa petición le ofendería por lo que, sintiendome puesto a prueba, le espeté:

-No creo que lo necesiten. -

McArthur sonreiría encantado de encontrarse con otro hechicero con agallas para proseguir con las enseñanzas y doctrinas de su antigua religión. Parecía ser un requisito altamente importante para que éste diese el visto bueno a la idea de que formase parte del grupo o coven de Symond. Introduciendonos en la vivienda que McArthur había adquirido al poco de enamorarse de las gentes y del lugar. Nada más entrar me asombraría la sencillez que en su interior habría.

-¡Qué poco ha cambiado tu hogar desde la última vez que vine! -Diría Symond rompiendo el silencio sentandose en una de las pocas sillas de madera situadas al rededor de la cuadrada mesa en el centro de esa habitación, siendo la de mayor espacio. -Por cierto, ¿sigue McBean viviendo en el bosque o a optado por aceptar tu propuesta de habitar esta casa contigo? -Querría saber súbitamente al regresar McArthur a la habitación trás haber cerrado la puerta principal.

-¡Qué dices! Ese viejo y tozudo druida se niega a abandonar su lugar en el bosque. -Respondería McArthur agitando su mano derecha como si espantase a una mosca que sólo el percibiese. -Aunque tampoco está nada mal, siempre encuentra lugares geniales en los que celebrar nuestros rituales. -Admitiría acomodandose en la silla. -Oye, ¿qué clase de animal es ese que llevas contigo? -Me preguntaría posando sus ojos en Carrera fascinado.

Todos los presentes se centrarían en **Carrera**, expectantes por oir mi contestación. Arrugando la frente forcé a mi cerebro a dar con una respuesta certera sin decir o dar a entender que era creación mia. No era muy fácil ver zorros blancos por la zona. Respirando hondo y encaminando mis ojos hacía el druida de oscuros cabellos, diría lo único que podría decir.

-Es una criatura magica. -Les hice saber como un orgulloso padre que presenta a su hijo por primera vez.

-¿De verdad? Nunca había visto ninguna así. -Replicaría McArthur rascandose la cabeza con gesto incrédulo. -Pero quizás sea una especie magica propia de Oriente. -Deduciría al rato. Había tantas criaturas magicas que sólo conocía gracias a su mención por parte de McBean pero que tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de ver con sus propios ojos. -Es magnifica. -Agragaría sonriente. -¿Crees qué se dejará coger? -

-Pues... No lo sé. -Le comenté.

-¡Si vieses los zarpazos que le ha dao a Clow no tendrías tantas ganas de cogerlo! -Bromeó Symond golpeando la mesa con un puño. -¡Cuando Clow lo dome serás el primero en cogerlo en brazos! -

Lo que quedaría de tiempo hasta que nos reunisemos para celebrar el ritual pasó apacible. La casa de McArthur no albergaba muchos objetos ni mobiliario pero contemplar la animada plaza a través de la ventana no era mal entretenimiento. La música también era buena compañera. Symond apoyado en el alfeizer agitaba su cabeza al son de los sonidos que nos traía el viento pero eso sólo sería una pequeña muestra de lo que por la noche iba a suceder. Habiendo llegado la noche a su momento más oscuro, somos conducidos a una de las pequeñas montanas que posee el Fiordo de Solway, mirando al cielo azul marino regido por una bella y desconcertante luna a causa de su tamaño como principal punto luminoso sonrió y aún sintiendo gran nerviosismo, no temó el encuentro con los druidas y driadas pues teniendo o no magía, ninguno de ellos y menos ante la visible manifestación de La Diosa Madre arremetería contra nosotros. El tocar de instrumentos por habilidosos bardos cada paso más próximo y el vistamiento de una luz rojiza nos señalaba que nuestros pasos eran correctos. Los murmullos que se irían elevando gradualmente entre árboles y arbustos al descender. ¡Todas esas pequeñas cositas incrementaban mi expectación! El entorno parecía cobrar vida poco a poco al igual que mis sentidos interactuaban con una precisión portentosa. Todos levantarían sus cabezas sonrientes al vernos llegar, una hoguera de tamaño y llamas de increible altura avivadas tán sólo con ayuda de un polvo brillante que si no fuese por esa luminosidad podría ser considerado carbón machacado estaba acoplada en medio de todos ellos, si mirabas más allá de ese imponente fuego rojo y anaranjado que lo esclarecía todo, conseguías ver una especie de altar alto y pesado pero portador de inumerables flores y plantas como el muérdago, siendo ésta su planta más sagrada. Entre tanta naturaleza había colocada una copa de vistoso material dorado, de la que todos beberíamos como en acto de hermandad. Entre las caras que nos dedicaban amplías sonrisas, apenas se distinguía quien era un druida de los de antaño de los contemporáneos salvo que te fijases bien en sus cabellos. Entre abrazos y palabras que sólo ellos entendían, Symond y McArthur se colocarían bien cerca del alta como su rango así les permitía. El aparecer entre las sombras de dos hombres cubiertos por largas capas blancas sobre sus túnica de igual color producío que todo se animase. Los bardos se pondrían en pie y las driadas entonarían sus armoniosas voces alzando sus brazos hacía la Luna. La ceremonia daba comenzo. El hombre que lucía de barba más larga y blanca levantando tanto ojos como brazos con manos extendidas, habló siendo el único en colocarse trás el petreo altar. -¡Hermanos y hermanas, sed bienvenidos una vez más a la grandiosa celebración que nos ha vuelto a unir! ¡Qué el Fuego de Bell nunca se apague en vuestros corazones! -Fue todo lo que exclamaría en nuestro idioma y una vez dichas esas palabras de bienvenida con su solemne aunque aviejada voz, se deshizo en movimientos e invocaciones a la Diosa y al Dios Astado en su ya olvidado por sus paisanos idioma.

¡Fue magico! ¡Fue más que magico el momento que en las criaturas del bosque se agregaron al festejo! Saliendo de los lugares menos pensados como hipnotizadas, emitiendo sonidos que se incorporaban sin perturbar los cantícos y melodias realizadas por nosotros, los humanos. Sin darte cuenta, entre las hermosas driadas danzantes, haces de luz brotaban por todas partes como bolitas de luz que se exparcían a cada giro de sus cuerpos descubiertos al rededor de la gran fogata. Algunas de esas curvilineas muchachas parecían irradiar un resplandor cegador, mirarlas fijamente era costoso pero ¡Oh Dios mio! Desplegaban una sensualidad irresistible y no mirar sus lozanos cuerpo se te antojaba verdadero pecado. Probablemente debido a la fresca brisa del invierno sus rosados pezones estarían tán erectos y rosas a juego con sus labios. Escociendome los ojos, tuve que cerrarlos, en la moderada oscuridad sus risas me llegaban aniñadas. A la mañana siguiente, para mi verguenza, despertaría empalmado.

-Tranquilo hombre, eso con las **Ninfas** del bosque pasa muy a menudo. -Me intentaría reconfortar Symond dandome palmaditas en la espalda pero que contuviese sus ganas de reir me fastidió aún más. -Sumérgete en las aguas del Rio Nith y ya verás como se te pasa pronto. -Me aconsejaría antes de irse a tratar asuntos que no me explicó.

Bien remojado y helado, con amenaza de sufrir un buen catarro, regresaría a la aldea y en casa de McArthur sería un silencioso espectador de una larga disputa entre Fintan, McBean y Symond. McArthur se limitaría a escucharles con expresión ensombrecida. Walter McBean no fue fácil de convencer pero el legendario y de los más ancianos druidas, **Fintan** fue todavía más complicado pues era realmente sabio y elocuente a pesar de los diversos siglos vividos a la par que resabiado. Me ví forzado a exponer mis conocimientos en plena naturaleza sin otra compañia que McBean y otro ancentral druida. Los tres hechiceros y sabios sentían una enorme curiosidad y recelo hacía mí, por lo que antes de aceptarme se pusieron de acuerdo en examinarme o eso me indicaría Symond a la despedida. Reapirando hondo para calmar los temores y concentrarme en ser uno con los elementos, dejandome llevar por éstos quisé que por una vez tomaran una imagen distinguible ante mí. Si las Ninfas y los satíros eran seres provenientes de la naturaleza, al invocarles, algún ser debería aparecer ante el osado que los requería. Como me hubiese gustado que Kerberus y Yue estuviesen a mí lado. Golpeando mi bacúlo contra el suelo iluminado bramé:

"Ser proveniente del Elemento Fuego, regido por el Rey Astro Sol y Dios Padre, Muestranos tu poder y aspecto"

Las ondas que produjó el golpe del bacúlo se incendiarían al alejarse agrupandose en lo que parecería una llama anaranjada que pronto adoptó ante nuestros incrédulos ojos figura humana pero con cabellos flameantes y anchas alas también flameantes. Duró un simple instante pues el grito de angustía que brotó de la boca de uno de los druidas y la actitud de éstos al sacar sus bacúlos de madera, lo espantaron ya que cubriendose con sus alas del chico retomaría su forma de llamas sobre el suelo. ¡No era un demonio! En todo caso, se le hubiese podido tomar por uno de las tres clases de espíritus de fuego que existían en la naturaleza denominado **Dedos de Luz**.

-¡Fantástico! ¡También es capaz de invocar espíritus naturales! -Comentaría entusiasmado Symond ignorando los asustados comentarios de McBean. -¡Mayor razón para que forme parte de mi coven! -

-¡Pues si a pesar de este suceso sigues deseando tenerlo en tu grupo, que sepas, que yo no te daré mi bendición! -Le gritaría McBean con un dedo sentenciador antes de abandonar la casa de McArthur finalizada la narración de lo vivido y hecho por mí. -¡Ningún hechicero invocador de demonios! -Agregaría cerrando la puerta de cascada madera de un portazo. Sin embargo, si al druida más antiguo le parecía portentoso a la par que bravo, McArthur si ayudaría a Symond a iniciarme... Aún significando eso tener que abandonar su seguro hogar.

**ACLARACIONES**

**HISTORIA PRIMERA**

**Puesto que Clow Reed es mitad chino y antiguamente no se sabría tanto del oriente como ahora debido a que pocos orientales se irían a vivir a Europa como pasa ahora y al igual que pocos europeos serían vistos por China u otras zonas orientales, Brigitt, la prima de Symond lo mira al principio con cierto desdén, como si más que un noble fuese otro criado de Symond xD **

** Me encanta pensar que Clow, y no soy la única fan que lo piensa, creó a Yue como un angel por lo que al principio Clow piensa en llamarlo Gabriel en honor al Arcángel Gabriel, al cúal se le confiere el titulo de gobernador de la Luna y el Lunes, siendo su elemento el agua, elemento rigido por la luna pero Hikari le sugiere que le llame Yue, que significa Luna para que uno de los dos guardianes poseía algo más evocado al oriente. Otra cosa que me dió por pensar y que conociendo los principios y unión de ambos tipos de magia, oriental y occidental, Yue luce como un angel, guardianes de Dios pero Kerberus como una especie de león que me recuerda vagamente al Cancerbero, guardían del inframundo en la mitología griega, por lo que ahí que quizás Clow se valiese de los principios del Ying y el Yang para crearlos. Cielo-infierno, Luna-Sol, Oscuridad-Luz y todo eso ^^ **

**Lugh era y supongo que lo seguirá siendo, un dios celta que a mí me recuerda mucho a Hercules pues siempre era representado como un joven hermoso y capaz de hacer toda clase de cosas. De los pocos dioses que se encontraba representado en todos los templos. Otro dios mencionado, Freyr, es el dios favorito de los elfos. Muy atractivo, señor de la lluvia, el sol y la fertilidad. Dagda entre los dioses celtas es de los más importantes, semejante a Zeus en la mitologia griega y protector de los druidas pues se creía que él también era druida además de un gran guerrero. **

**Baltane es la ceremonia que los celtas celebraban del 1 de Mayo al 31 de Octubre, en la cúal se encendían hogueras pues el fuego era muy importante, ya que como el propio nombre significa, el fuego representaba de algún modo al Dios Sol. Por supuesto, se celebraba pues era la etapa en que la diosa y el dios se unían, siendo ese el periodo de mayor fertilidad. **

**Por último, usar la mano izquierda en India y creo que por otros paises arabes es algo mal visto y está incluso prohibido, pues la creen impura. Por eso la cocinera, que es india, le da un manotazo a Clow al verlo usar la mano izquierda gritando IMPURO o algo por el estilo ^^'**

**HISTORIA SEGUNDA**

**Como ya sabreis en el mundo de la magia hay muchas especies y todas ellas muy diferentes yo he escogido algunas, las que más me gustan o las que me parecen más frecuentes de encontrar en relatos de fantasia heroica como El señor de los Anillos. Uno de estos seres tán especiales serian las ninfas pues son seres mágicos procedentes de las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Otro serian los satiros y o los faunos, ya que también se les podría considerar espíritus de los bosques y de la naturaleza, los famosos elfos, duendes, hadas y ¿por qué no? criaturas menos agradables como los trolls.**

**McBean se asusta mucho de la carta Fuego (o criatura) porque la confunde con un demonio, uno que aparece en el extenso y alucinante mundo creado por Tolkien, denominado Balrog, todo de fuego, con alas y cabellos ardientes al igual que la criatura que se supone es esa carta ¿no? Sin embargo resulta que hay un espíritu del Fuego con apariencia humana (de niño) en cuyos dedos hay una pequeña llama flotante, que podría cuadrar también con la apariencia dada a esa carta Clow, se les conoce como Dedos de Luz LOL**

**Como entre los druidas no todos vivían en plan ermitaño, se me ocurrió que McArthur estuviese a la cabeza de una especie de comunidad de gente practicante de magía y de esa religión. Para las túnicas me he basado en imagenes encontradas en Internet y en las ropas del druida que aparece en los comics de Asterix y Obelis ^^**

**Personajes celebres en aparecer:**

**John Milton** (1608 - 1674) Poeta inglés.

**Thomas Hobbes** (1588 - 1679) filósofo inglés.

**Fintan** Longevo druida que era capaz de convertirse en animales o en otras personas.

**Bueno, espero que os guste y a poder ser no me tengais muy en cuenta los posibles errores que puedan haber y o las faltas ortograficas. Si quereis que os explique algo más o simplemente comentar algo, ya sabeis, un mensajito e intentaré atender vuestras inquietudes lo mejor que sepa ^^**

**MARYXULA**

**Diviciaco **Druida a quien Cesar conoció bien pues fue recibido en Roma por Cicerón.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**  
Esta serie de FanFics es sobre como imagino yo la vida del grandioso Clow Reed, uno de mis personajes favoritos de CLAMP ^^

Contada mayoritariamente por Clow pero a partir de esta historia puede que empiece a contarla Yue también ^^

¡AVISO! A partir de aquí, si aún continuais leyendo, descubrireis porque el FanFic está marcado como M...

Dedicado especialmente a Tsuki no Youkai, Laurus Nobilis y Melissa-yueirishu (Artistas de pura cepa)

**FanFic CLAMP**

**El mago más poderoso del mundo - La gran **caceria de brujas del señor Hopkins

-¿Qué hay señores? ¿Disfrutando del aire libre? -Preguntó el hombre joven que parecía ser el jefe en todo el grupo con una maliciosa sonrisa en su anguloso rostro, de equilibradas pero duras facciones.

Los hombres que le acompañaban se carcajearon ruidosamente, especialmente uno que se encontraba situado a su derecha. Corpulento y no muy alto con revueltos mechones sobre su frente a diferencia del que había hablado, que bajo su oscuro sombrero con larga y afilada pluma poseía una melena perfectamente peinada hacía ambos lados del rostro. Sus ropas también eran oscuras, como si recien hubiese salido de un velatorio pero su caballo era todo blanco excepto las grisaceas y largas crines que le caían por el largo cuello. Todos los presentes se alarmaron y echaron a correr excepto yo por el bosque enfundandose sus amplías túnicas a medida que corrían, Symond me agarró del brazo gritando:

-¡Corre Clow! ¡Es **Matthew Hopkins**! -

-¿Matthew Hopkins? -Repetí sin comprender cuanto temor debía proporcionarme su mera mención.

Yo tán sólo atisbaba trás el gran fuego de la dorada y calida fogata a un hombre subido en un blanco corcel que alzando la cabeza parecía saborear ese terror y desesperación que todos habían sentido.

-Así es, brujo. -Me confirmaría colocando una mano enguantada sobre su pecho con infinito orgullo. -Mi nombre es Matthew Hopkins y en nombre de Nuestro señor Jesucristo he venido a por todos vosotros. -

-¡Por Nuestro señor! -Gritarían los demás hombres alzando un brazo hacía el cielo, que comenzaba a aclararse adoptando suaves tonos alilados y azules hasta que la llegada del sol añadiese un poco de naranja.

El señor Hopkins no dejaba de sonreir, debía de sentirse como un heroe a punto de realizar la proeza más grande de toda su vida. La mirada de indiferencia que Symond le lanzó hizo que su sonrisa se torciese por unos instantes mientras me contaba quién era realmente:

-Eso es lo que le gusta hacerle creer a todo el mundo, Clow, pero en realidad no es más que un jurista fracasado que juega a impartir su propia justicia. -

-¿Conque eso es lo que intentas hacerle creer de mí a tu compañero? -Soltaría el señor Hopkins frunciendo el ceño disgustado y tensando las riendas para dirigir a su caballo hacía nosotros. -¡Pues te equivocas! El mismísimo parlamento ha visto cúan grandes son mis obras y me ha concedido un permiso para atrapar a pecadores como tú. -Añadiría retomando esa maliciosa y arrogante sonrisa con la que había hecho acto de presencia en nuestra celebración.

Con un silbido indicó a los hombres que permanecía pocos pasos atrás que se acercasen, éstos se acercaron como sumisas ovejitas a la llamada de su pastor y único guía pero para mi sorpresa, a medida que se apróximaban, entre sus manos sostenían una serie de gruesas cuerdas. Symond meneó la cabeza incredulo de que lo que estaba sucediendo le estuviese pasando a él, quién siempre fue un hechicero meticulo y sumamente astuto como su madre se esforzó en hacerle aprender. Riendo se llevaría una mano a la cabeza antes de gritar con voz bien potente algo en esa antigua lengua o dialecto que sólo él y los otros hechiceros recien conocidos podrían saber y haber aprendido trasmitida por sus padres. De repente, las tranquilas llamas del fuego que nos separaba del señor Hopkins y sus hombres, se acrecentó alocado hacía arriba de un modo que impidió al boqueabierto cazador de brujas avanzar más hacía nuestro lado.

-¡Espabila Clow! ¡No sé hasta cúanto tiempo el hechizo retendrá a Hopkins! -Me soltaría Symond zarandeandome para que echase a correr con él.

Había sido tán asombroso que me quedé absorto en contemplar aquella anaranjada barrera surgida del circulo de piedras y troncos en que antes el fuego había permanecido. Pestañeando varias veces, asentí sin decir palabra y me dejé conducir por el bosque tán lejos como nuestras piernas nos permitieron. ¡Menuda ceremonia de Iniciación! Sintiendo la tierra y alguna que otra dura e irregular piedra bajo mis pies descalzos, bien cogido de la mano de Symond como dos hermanos de poca edad atravesabamos con el corazón latiendo tán fuertemente en nuestros pechos que llegaba a doler el espeso bosque. Nuestros jadeos de cansancio se entremezclaban y nuestras túnicas se ensuciaban cada vez que caíamos a causa de algún obstaculo imprevisto o a causa de nuestra propia pesadez de piernas. Aunque Symond me reprochaba lo de mirar hacía atrás, yo no podía evitar girar la cabeza hacía la dirección de la cúal huiamos.

-¡No hagas eso Clow! -Me reprendía con voz cansada e irregular. -¡Ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir hacía delante sin mirar atrás! -

El lejano sonido que producían los furiosos trotes del caballo de Hopkins me obligaban a mirar hacía atrás con mayor frecuencia. Llevandome la otra mano al corazón siendo ésta la única libre para hacerlo cerraba los ojos y tragaba difícultosamente saliva.

-No lo conseguiremos. -Anuncié antes de poder saltar el grueso tronco que habriamos de sortear en aquellos momentos forzando a Symond a caer a escasos metros de mí. Mordiendose el labio inferior mientras hacía acopió por incorporarse y levantar su cansado y dolorido cuerpo tán sólo protegido por la fina tela de la túnica, retirandose algo de tierra, con la firmeza que sólo podría tener una persona que ha vivido demasiados momentos como ese, ayudandome a incorporarme dijo:

-¡No digas eso Clow! ¡Ya no queda mucho para encontrar la salida! ¡Además, no olvides que los espíritus del bosque están a nuestro lado! -

-Pero ya has oido al señor Hopkins, Dios lo ha enviado para castigarnos. -Repliqué y con cada palabra mis ojos se humedecieron creando lagrímas que no tardaron en recorrer todo mi rostro. -¡Y estoy seguro de que todo es por mí culpa! -Exclamé recordando las palabras de uno de los druidas al hablarles de la clase de magía que usaba o que había comenzado a desarrollar y poner en practica. Apretando los dientes para no derrumbarse tambíen, Symond me abofetearía y agarrandome por el cuello de la túnica gritaría:

-¡Me cago en su Dios! ¡Tú no tienes la culpa de nada! -Deteniendose un momento para bufar por la nariz, con la voz más clara que le salió, continuó. -¡En todo caso, la culpa es mía y sólo mía! ¡No debí confiarme tanto! -

Y echando su cabeza contra mi pecho acabó dejando salir amargas lagrímas y entrecortados sollozos que afeaban su rostro de duendecillo travieso. La cercana voz de Hopkins nos haría fijar nuestros ojos hacía el frente.

-¡Oh vamos! Tampoco es para ponerse así, si admitis vuestros pecados y actos impuros ante el tribunal del Santo oficio, puede que vuestro castigo sea piadoso. -Nos aconsejó el señor Hopkins arrugando ligeramente la frente fingiendo un poco de empatía hacía nosotros.

-¡Cierra la jodida boca! -Le gritó Symond limpiandose las lagrímas con rapidez tratando de ponerse en pie. -¡Sea cómo sea el castigo, es un castigo estúpido e inmerecido que acabará en muerte! ¡No seas tán hipócrita de compadecernos cuando resulta que la parte favorita de tu jodido trabajo es entregarnos a nuestros verdugos! -

Por desgracia, sus gastadas y dolidas piernas temblarían incapaces de mantenerse enderezadas mucho tiempo y el haber usado gran cantidad de poder en el reciente hechizo causarían que Symond cayese sobre el suelo de rodillas con la cabeza baja como si en vez de un humano, fuese un titere de invisibles cuerdas antes de que tuviese una pequeña oportunidad de enfrentarse al señor Hopkins, quién posaría sus ojos y brillante espada sobre mí, demasiado cerca de mi cuello.

-Ignoraré lo que ese malnacido ha dicho y mantendré en pie mi oferta. ¡Entregaos ahora por las buenas o seré yo mismo quién os dé vuestro merecido! -Insistiría sin apartar su espada de mi cuello, siendo éste el único a cuyo dueño se le podía presionar.

Tragando saliva, miraría al pobre Symond, que se había excedido para que pudiesemos huir y salvar la vida. Con la visión borrosa que ofrecían los cristales de mis gafas gracias al principio de lo que sería una larga y silenciosa llorarera, tán atemorizado como angustiado, siendome imposible usar magía contra él, ni una pequeña rafaga de viento, pues con un simple movimiento de muñeca la espada rajaría mi sensible piel haciendo una fea y mortar abertura en mi cuello, agarrando por las axilas a mi buen amigo, asentí varias veces y con voz ahogada musité:

-Siendo ésta la voluntad de Dios, me rindo. -

**(Yue) **

¡Oh Amo Clow! Si Ud pudiese hacerse una minima idea de hasta cúan lejos ha ido mi amor, respeto y lealtad hacía Ud pero ahora convivo con otro amo tál y cómo Ud así lo dispusó y es un amo bueno y agradable tanto con Kerberus como conmigo pero aún así, siento un vacío y una tristeza que este nuevo amo no parece capaz de llenar, como cada alguna que otra vez que por cosas del destino o pruebas impuestas por ese ser tán extraño del que a veces nos hablabas, Dios, no podía estar a tu lado. Claro que ahora, al menos, ya no sufres peligro y eso me tranquiliza pues desde que yo pueda recordar, lo cúal hubiese sido inusual en humanos, Ud no contó con muchas amistades pero sí con varios enemigos y todos ellos equivocados en su empeño de hacerle cambiar su particular modo de entender y sentir el mundo y todo lo que va más allá de él.

-¡Dios mio! Yue, ¿has pasado toda la noche despierto junto a la puerta principal? -Exclamaría la ama Bianca, nuestra cuidadora durante largo tiempo, al atisbarme gracias a la luz que ofrecía la llama de una alargada vela de cera sobre un candelabro de plata. Llevandose la mano que tenía libre a la cabeza añadiría con voz dulce. -Yue, tesoro, tienes que dormir. -

Y dejando sobre una mesita de caoba cercana el plateado candelabro agarrandome con ambas manos por las axilas intentaría llevarme hasta la cama pero yo, valiendome de todas mis fuerzas y rabia al preveer sus intenciones, me opondría agitando todo mi cuerpo, que no era muy grande, piernas y puños. ¡Yo no quería dormir! ¡Yo quería volver a ver al Amo Clow! Pero por mucho que me zafase, ella me sostenía con fuerza, aguantando alguno que otro golpe contra su cara o patadas en su estomago, apretandome contra ella para impedir que cayese mientras cogía con otra mano el candelabro que iluminaría nuestro oscuro recorrido. Kerberus en cambio, tán sólo se despertaría al escuchar mis chillidos inútilmente lanzados. Alzando una de sus puntiagudas pero suaves orejas entreabriendo sus brillantes ojos que parecían dos gemas amarillas con una fina y rasgada pupila, los dirigiría curioso hacía nosotros.

-¡Tienes que dormir Yue! -No paraba de repetirme mientras me empujaba suavemente para que apoyase mi cabecita sobre la suave y calida almohada, tumbandose por completo mi cuerpo.

-¡No quiero! -Le repetía yo chillando con histeria, sin ceder a su mandato.

-¡Como vuestra guardiana y tutora que soy, te ruego me obedezcas! -Acabaría suplicandome la pobre ama Bianca con medio cuerpo encima mia para impedir que me incorporase nuevamente.

Kerberus, viendola tán desesperada, saldría de su comoda y encantadora cestita de mimbre en cuyo interior una gruesa manta hacía de colchón bajo otra y apoyando sus patas delanteras en la cama rechupandose con su larga y humeda lengua uno de los orificios de su nariz, interesado diría:

-Yue no quiere dormir, Yue espera a Padre. - La ama Bianca miró a Kerberus arrugando la frente, como si estuviese a punto de regañarle pero su boca no se abriría, como mucho, se mordería el labio de abajo con el labio de arriba.

Kerberus repetiría sus palabras creyendo que la ama Bianca no lo había comprendido bien, él sabía que debido a que era un animal, su voz jamás sería tán clara como la mia o la de otros humanos. Meneando la cabeza mientras daba un largo suspiro, la ama Bianca hablaría:

-Gracias por la información Kerberus, anda, vuelve a dormirte. - Kerberus encogería la cabeza como molesto ya que al ser despertado por nosotros también querría esperar al Amo Clow pero dócilmente regresaría a su cestita y enrrollandose en la manta arrugada se esforzaría por ser bueno y obediente como al Amo Clow le gustaba.

La ama Bianca me advirtió que no se iría a dormir hasta que yo acabase por dormirme pero ni aún, recibiendo toda clase de advertencias o amenazas, mis ojos permanecieron largo tiempo abiertos fijos en la puerta. La única que parecería consumirse cada día y noche en que el Amo Clow estuvo ausente de los dos sería ella. Se preocupaba por mí como decía el Amo Clow debían de hacerlo las buenas madres pero a mí lo que a ella le sucediese no me importaba demasiado, yo sólo podía pensar en el Amo Clow. A veces, incluso era reprendido por ello por Kerberus pero era algo incontrolable. ¡La de disputas que llegabamos a tener cada vez que el Amo Clow no estaba con nosotros!

**(Clow Reed)**

Habiendome dejado atrapar sin oposiciones de ninguna clase hacía pocos días, atado fuertemente por las muñecas por una de las gruesas cuerdas que el señor Stearne y otros hombres había llevado consigo la noche en que fuimos descubierto y posteriormente cazados cúal animales silvestres, era obligado a caminar junto a otros pocos desafortunados hechiceros por el trayecto que el señor Hopkins nos impusó realizar. Sin haber podido descansar un instante ni sin haber tomado ni una pequeñísima porción del apetitoso pan con el que el señor Hopkins y sus hombres acompañaban sus comidas, comidas obtenidas y preparadas para el largo trayecto mucho antes de habernos encontrado pues ese hombre no parecía tener otro objetivo en la vida que recorrer Inglaterra con la intención de limpiarla de todo aquel o aquella que le pareciese culpable de brujeria, no era difícil deducir en el lamentable estado fisíco y mental en el que nos iríamos metiendo poco a poco, cada hechicero a un ritmo distinto a depender de sus propias y genuinas capacidades y voluntades. El frescor del viento, que tanto sensibilizaba toda mi piel bajo la única prenda que llevabamos, siendo según Hopkins una prueba más que visible de nuestro delito por muy negado que fuese, era de las pocas cosas que me ayudaban a creerme que todo había sucedido realmente pues me sentía como en un sueño, en un estado que bien podría considerarse sonámbulo excepto por el detalle de que mis ojos no podían estar cerrados ni mis magullados pies podían enlentecerse ya que el hombre encargado de vigilarme por el mismísimo Hopkins se encargaría brutalmente de recordarme lo que se les había sido indicado al poco de atarnos y emprender la nueva marcha.

-¡Mantenedlos bien despiertos y hambrientos hasta que lleguemos! -Les ordenó nada más convocarlos trás la intensa pero victoriosa dispersión por el bosque. -Ya verás, mi buen John como a cada día que pase se moriran de ganas de relatarnos ellos mismos sus infamias. -Añadiría observandonos al señor Stearne, que cargó con Symond hasta que éste retorno a la consciencia, y a mí recien atado y bien custodiado por los ojos llenos de desprecio de Sterne, que de un sonoro e inesperado golpe por la espalda gritaría:

-¡Aligera, el señor Hopkins tiene muchos lugares por los que detenerse ante de llegar hasta la ciudad de Chelmsford! - Doblado de dolor con ambas manos apoyadas al suelo, unidas por la cuerda, al igual que las rodillas, tosiendo un poco, recobré la cabeza. Alzando la cabeza haría la siguiente deducción:

-¿Chelmsford? ¿Pero eso no está en el condado de Essex? -

-¡Sí! -Me confirmó el señor Stearne de mala gana. -¿Acaso implica eso una molestía para tí? -Se mofaría cogiendome con fuerza para ponerme en pie como si cogiese un vulgar saco de patatas. Negué con la cabeza antes de ser soltado con brusquedad.

Nos estabamos alejando ligeramente de Londres por el este, una ruta que el señor Hopkins ya parecía haber tomado en otras ocasiones pues nos dirigía sin necesidad de mapa o brujúla. Tirando de mi con la parte restante de cuerda que sostenía en una de sus manos bien abrigadas bajo unos guantes de cuero de fuerte tonalidad marrón, el señor Stearne me obligaría a mover de nuevo mis cansados y doloridos pies. Al abrir los ojos y ser la espalda del señor Stearne lo primero en ver, el alarido de asco y rabia sería bestial. Tanto, que el señor Hopkins apolearía su caballo hacía nuestra dirección, para darle la bienvenida personalmente al mundo al que había retornado Symond.

-¡Déjame en el suelo bestia inmunda! -Le escucharía demandarle Symond a su ayudante rojo de ira y bastante verguenza aunque no lo admitiría y menos frente a Hopkins, al acercarse en pocos instantes.

Alzando una ceja y entrecerrando los ojos, habiendo hecho detenerse a su caballo tirando con lentitud pero disposición de las largas riendas, diría con un perverso y por consiguiente reprochable disfrute de la situación:

-Hágalo señor Stearne, parece que ya puede continuar el camino por sí mismo. -

-¡Lo que Ud diga! -Exclamaría Stearne encogiendose de hombros, con una fea sonrisa en la cara, se lo quitaría de encima como si de una vieja cabra se tratase o otro saco. Levantandose con difícultad a causa del poco uso que podiamos darle a nuestras manos, sarcástico y muy seco dijo:

-Muy amables. -

Desde ese momento, el trabajo de Stearne sería el doble pero el doble de divertido. Al señor Stearne le gustaba abusar de su posición de vigilante, por lo que cualquier excusa se convertía en un importante motivo para maltratar mi ya maltratado cuerpo y el de Symond, que no tardaría en verse tán amoratado y lastimado como el mio. No me atrevería a afirmarlo pero pudiese haber sido aún más castigado, la intensidad que ejercía Stearne con él en cada porrazo parecía acrementarse pero Symond aguantaba como ningúno eramos capaces, a pesar del dolor y de la fatiga, él se burlaba de todo eso y me explicaba que en otros tiempos había habido cazadores e inquisidores más originales.

-¡Pero si esto lo puede hacer cualquiera! -Se mofaba tambaleandose hasta recobrar la estabilidad como una peonza, solo. -¡Pero generalmente es la forma favorita de los rudos granjeros de mantener a sus esposas con la boca callada! -

Todos, por muy asustados o moribundos que estuviesemos, había momentos que llegabamos a olvidar el calvario y nos echabamos a reir como si caminasemos animadamente por los bosques pero al ser crudamente golpeados se nos pasaba, retomando el papel de silenciosas y lastimeras ovejas guiadas por un pastor infame. Era inhumano, a ningún criminal le darían semejante trato pero yo encontraba algo de consuelo y fuerza al tener a mí lado a Symond, que en las largas y oscuras noches, en pie, habiendo atado el resto de las cuerdas que nos aprisionaban en un grueso palo como caballos. Vigilados, por los largos días por nuestros propios guardianes y por la noche por diferentes hombres turnandose.

-¿Os parece necesario todo esto? -Preguntaba con voz seca uno de los hechiceros que parecían, al igual que yo, más principiantes dentro del grupo o su correspondiente grupo. -Nos rendimos, ¿es que su dios no tiene piedad? -

-Mi querido Wilbert, esto sólo es el principio. -Le respondía Symond con voz quebrada. -Además, antiguamente era mucho peor. -Rememoraba chupandose los labios, consiguiendo sentir más sed. Sin darse cuenta había cerrado los ojos pero el contacto trás el recio golpe le obligó a abrirlos, al distinguir vagamente una figura, escupiendo unos gotillas de sangre, protestó:

-¡Joder! ¡Ya os vale! ¡No estaba dormido, sólo había cerrado los ojos para visualizar un recuerdo mejor! -

-¡Claro y yo te he golpeado por puro aburrimiento! -Le replicaría el hombre entre carcajadas volviendo a su lugar, desde el cúal nos vigilaba, alejando de nosostros la única fuente de luz que habiamos tenido, danzarína en la antorcha que había llevado consigo para distinguirnos mejor.

Las paradas por las poblaciones no eran precisamente de placer, por ejemplo, en la tranquila y aparentemente amable Dunstable, las gentes miraban con admiración e ilusión al cazador de brujas mientras que a nosotros o giraban sus cabezas para no vernos o nos escupían. Muchas señoras se le acercaban y le ofrecían pasar la noche en su propio hogar pero Hopkins con unos modales y una caballeria desconocida en él hasta el momento las rechazaba tál que así:

-¡Le estoy tremendamente agradecido, buena dama pero si en verdad desea ayudarme, con informarme de cualquier evento o persona que pueda parecerle extraña me conformaré! - Las señoras se ruborizaban al instante en que éste les soltaba las manos con una sonrisa encantadora aunque su frente estuviese levemente arrugada.

Symond hacía una mueca de puro repulsión al observar sus artimañas y dandome un codazo, comentaba con voz gastada:

-Míralo, ¿no te parece bastante sobreactuado? Y sin embargo las señoras hacen todo lo que él desee. -

Inclinandose un poco, obtendría lo que parecía la denuncia de actividades de brujeria en el lugar. Las mujeres parecerían deseosas de enseñarle lo que le habían informado y el señor Hopkins armado por su fiel espada semioculta bajo su larga capa negra y un cuaderno de lo que parecía un cuero muy sobado, no tardaría en dejarse conducir por las mujeres.

-¡En mi ausencia, el señor Stearne queda como encargado principal! -Haría saber a sus hombres a lo lejos. El rostro del señor Stearne se iluminaría como recien nombrado hombre de honor o algo por el estilo.

Tragar saliva se convertía en un costoso acto debido a la poca que se segregaba en nuestras gargantas pero todo tragariamos saliva al ladear la cabeza, mirando hacía el punto más lejano como el señor Hopkins llegaba acompañado por una persona más, sostenida por las dos mujeres. El que más nervios comenzaría a sentir sería el joven Wilbert, que tapandose la cara con las manos aún sin estar éstas extendidas por lo que sólo pudieron tapar la parte central de su rostro, respirando muy deprisa, murmuraría con bordeantes lagrímas en los ojos:

-Han encontrado a Nanny. -

Parandola frente a nosotros, el señor Hopkins agradecería a las mujeres su participación y permitiendo a la anciana y muy debilitada mujer que debía ser la Nanny mencionada por el joven hechicero que se apoyase en él con ternura y entereza, comenzaría a formularle preguntas, preguntas cortitas y que cualquier niño hubiese podido responder.

-Aeryn, ¿reconoces a alguien de entre todas estas personas? -Le preguntó con voz muy suave, como si la pobre mujer fuese aún una chiquilla, indicando con una mano a su ayudante que nos colocase en fila ante ellos, además con las cabezas bien altas.

La mujer pestañeaba y arrugaba su frente repleta de arrugas constantemente y sus cansados ojos no parecían querer en una sola persona, me dió tanta pena pues parecía muy desorientada, como si no pudiese diferenciar nuestros rasgos o los rasgos de Wilbert entre tantos otros. -Tomese su tiempo, Aeryn. -Le recomendó. Ella le dirigió una cansada pero agradable sonrisa enseñandole los pocos dientes que aún mantenía en su boca. Pasando un buen rato, el señor Hopkins aceleró las cosas al solicitar a Stearne con un rapido giro de cabeza hacía el preocupado Wilbert que lo obligase a dar un paso al frente. Wilbert se petrificó, por lo que Stearne tuvó que darle un bruto empujón situandose a su espalda. Los ojos llorosos de Wilbert no mentían, aquella mujer había sido cuidada y acompañada por Wilbert durante el día que ésta empezó a chochear ya que nadie más en el pueblo deseaba ocuparse de ella. Él iba cada día a su casa, le daba de comer, la vestía, la entretenía y si alguna vez enfermaba o se resentía a causa del mal tiempo, apaciguaba su dolor con hierbas medicinales. Ella, a medida que fue perdiendo habilidades, llegó a olvidar quien era su atento y vivaracho cuidador pero nunca pudo dejar de apreciarlo. Quizás, por eso, por el gran afecto que aún sentía, con ojitos que cobraron algo de lucidez, para sorpresa de todos, especialmente del destrozado Wilbert, la anciana con expresión entristecida hacía Hopkins diría:

-Amable señor, ¿por qué está ese hombre pegando a Willy? -

Wilbert se emocionó, hacía tantos años que Aeryn no le llamaba de ese modo. Rompiendo a llorar, de rodillas, arrastrandose hacía ella, a pesar de la sequedad de su garganta, con la voz más clara que le salió exclamó:

-¡Nanny! ¡Oh Nanny! ¡¿Todavía se acuerda de mí? -

Pero al encaminar sus ojos de nuevo hacía él, esa lucidez, ese breve momento de claridad se esfumó como si esa luz hubiese sido cubierta por una nueva y grisacea nube con la consecuente y negativa reacción de la anciana al serle respondida su pregunta.

-Porque resulta que su Willy es un despreciable brujo, señora mia. -Le contestó compunjido el señor Hopkins provocando que la mujer entrase en un estado de horror e histeria, aferrandose a él, temblando de pies a cabeza, no pararía de chillar como una chiquilla que buscaba auxilio.

-No tema, buena mujer, pronto este brujo recibirá su merecido y todo el tormento causado en Ud se irá con él. -La consolaría pasandole una mano por el afligido rostro de la desquiciada mujer.

Fue en ese momento en que comprendí cúan retorcido podía ser Matthew Hopkins a la hora de realizar su trabajo, era un hombre dispuesto a todo y aunque a veces en su rostro se atisbaba algo de sincero sentimiento de culpa, nunca fue por nosotros sino a la hora de forzar a los testigos que iría reuniendo como solida prueba de nuestro delito y atroz pecado.

**(Yue)**

-Kerberus, ¿tú sientes a Padre? -Quisé saber al ver como Kerberus se sentaba a mi lado en el amplío y vacío recibidor. Me supusé que en un intento por estar conmigo como buenos hermanos. Rascandose la cabeza con una de sus peludas y regordetas manos contestó: -No lo sé. ¿Acaso tú puedes? -

Asentí sintiendo algo que el Amo Clow denominaba expectación. Frunciendo el ceño, cruzandose de brazos me pediría una demostración. Arrugando mi frente le dirigí una mirada de incomprensión. Señalandome con un dedo exclamaría:

-¡No sabe! ¡No sabe! -

Pero no me ofusqué, no sentí ninguna clase de impúlso, continuaba sentiendome mal pero no era una cuestión fisíca. Como el propio guardián del sol notó, mantenía el estado de tristeza pero ya no sollozaba sin control ni explicación y ningún fluido acuoso escapaba de mis ojos sin embargo suspiraba y según la ama Bianca estaba decaído, mi ojos lucían más carentes de vida que de costumbre. Kerberus cesó de burlarse de mí al comprobar que sus palabras no causaban la reacción habitual en mí. Hinchando sus mofletes, mi compañero, hijo del Sol, dejaría caer su cabeza hasta quedar ésta y el resto de su anaranjado cuerpo pegada al suelo.

-Ojalá vuelvan pronto Padre y Symond. ¡Esto es un aútentico aburrimiento! -Se pasaría el resto del rato quejandose Kerberus. ¡Fiera estúpida! Sólo al alzar su cabeza gracias al avistamiento de una figura que emergía desde el rincón más lejano y sombrio de aquella zona de la mansión callaría. Dandome varios y molestos codazos trataría de que me girase para contemplar a la imponente y esbelta dama que se pararía frente a nosotros. De sencillas pero favorecedoras ropas adheridas a su equilibrado y femenino cuerpo. Sus ojos eran de una oscuridad infinita y su cabello era tán negro y largo que era fácil de confundir con sus ropas, meramente sujetas por un plateado y grueso ¿collar? Jamás la había visto antes, todo a su alrededor se ensombrecía pero la sonrisa que mantenía en su rostro me hizo creer que ella a mí si me conocía. Su ciara también era plateada otorgando una minima claridad a su cuerpo.

-¡¿Quién es Ud? -Exigiría saber mi compañero representante del Sol golpeando el suelo fiero a la par que asustado. La dama ignoró al felino, sólo parecía interesarle yo. El disgusto por parte del arrogante Kerberus apareció en su rostro al instante mientras observaba como la extraña dama sostenía mi mentón con una de sus suaves y contra mis figuraciones una fria mano.

-Mi pequeña Luna. -Musitaría con dulzura, a continuación suspiraría entristecida. -¿Madre? -Se me escaparía decirle, sin obtener ninguna clase de confirmación.

El sonido de pasos cercanos nos distraería a Kerberus y a mí por lo que al instante siguiente de mirar al frente, a donde se suponía estaría ella, se habría esfumado. Pestañeando Kerberus y yo nos devolveriamos una mirada de pura extrañeza. Aquella no sería la primera ni única vez en encontrarme con esa misteriosa dama pero no entendería el motivo hasta que el Amo Clow y Symond nos fuesen devueltos.

**(Clow Reed)**

El calvario era continuo pero como yo ya había alcanzado ese punto en que todo carece de sentido y lo único que puedes hacer es caminar de un modo bastante automata, ni tenía fuerzas para charlar y bromear con Symond, cuya voluntad era admirable, tarde o temprano se derrumbaría como todos pero incluso derrumbado tenía las suficiente cantidad de cosas claras. No paraba de decir tonterias pero eso no era nada del otro mundo. Era nuestro bufón particular aunque con dolorosas consecuencias. Oir a lo lejos como el señor Stearne le aporreaba sin ni siquiera poder permanecer cerca de él para luego ayudarle a levantarse porque había que andar y andar provocaba que el dolor propio se intensificase. ¡Ni en una mazmorra recibiriamos este trato! ¡Era inhumano! Al señor Hopkins no le gustaba la desobediencia y Symond era el más gallito del grupo, nos revolucionaba y nos infundía una esperanza que Hopkins y sus hombres pisoteaban. Se esforzaba en hacernos sentir martires en vez de seres despreciables y se le daba realmente bien. Lo que enfurecía al señor Hopkins, que sólo encontró satisfacción cuando una humilde mujer se le acercó en otra de las poblaciones no muy lejanas a nuestro destino, agarra bruscamente del brazo, una de sus hijas, la de menor edad, la acompañaba jadeante.

-¡Alabado sea Dios! -Exclamaría la mujer llevandose la mano que tenía libre al pecho al toparse con el famoso cazador de brujas. -Me gustaría que escuchase algo que le sucedió a mi hija. -Agregaría empujando ansiosa a la chiquilla para que se adelantase pero la niña negando con la cabeza intentaba seguir detrás de ella.

Matthew Hopkins, que charlaba tranquilamente con el señor Stearne de espaldas, se giraría presintiendo que la timida niñita podría ser otro valioso testigo. Arrodillandose para que su rostro quedase a la misma altura que el de la pequeña campesina diría:

-¿Y de qué se trata? Preciosa. -

Ante el absoluto silencio de la niña, la madre se tomaría el lujo de exponer lo que su ingenua hija le había contado sobre lo que verdaderamente pasó hacía años. Agatha, que así se llamaba la niñita, creyó que su madre sabría guardar tán valioso y peligroso secreto pero resultó ser que no, causando el meterla en un asunto muy delicado. Todos escuchariamos a la exagerada mujer con gran curiosidad excepto Symond, cruzado de brazos, con las mismas vistosas ojeras que todos los hechiceros tendriamos y unas rodillas despellejadas al extremo bajo la fina túnica.

-Verá aunque esto sucedió hace unos pocos años, yo no me atreví a contarlo por miedo de lo que pudiese sucederle a mí familia si ese perverso brujo volvía a pisar esta zona. -Comenzaría disculpandose. Symond resoplaría ofendido, lo que podía delatarle. -Pero como Ud es un magnifico cazador de brujas, sé que podrá atraparlo y ni mi familia ni ninguna otra sufrirá más sus diabolicos actos. -Todos los hombres de Hopkins y el propio Hopkins así se lo asegurarían incrementando la valentía de la mujer que narraría el suceso a su manera. -Mi pequeña Agatha estaba por el bosque jugando tranquilamente, sin hacer daño a nadie, cuando de repente, cayó al rio como golpeada por algo. ¡Y cuando abrió los ojos no muy lejos del rio estaba el brujo! -

Lo que la exaltada mujer dió a entender no fue favorable. La pequeña Agatha se llevaría las sus dos manos a la cara horrorizada, aquello había sido amoldado en contra del hilarante hombre que la salvo.

-Ya veo. -Inquiriría Hopkins pensativo. -¿Sabría trasmitirme el aspecto de ese brujo? Eso ayudaría mucho en su captura. -Solicitaría antes de lanzarnos una mirada maliciosa.

-Por supuesto, señor. -Se dispondría a revelarlo la briosa mujer. -No era de por aquí, sus cabellos eran anaranjados. -

-¡Muchísimas gracias por su aportación señora! -Le comunicaría el señor Hopkins tendiendo una mano enguantada a la pequeña Agatha, que la aceptaría forzosamente, tras recibir un sonoro azote por parte de su madre al negarse a acompañarle. -Ahora, Agatha tendrá que acompañarnos, su historia será muy importante. -Le indicaría y despidiendose de ella, le prometería que su hijita recibiría los mejores cuidados posibles.

En esa noche que siguió a ese duro día, la pequeña Agatha tendría la bondad y osadía de ofrecernos un poco de alimento, guardado cuidadosamente en el mantel por encima de su falda. Symond al atisbar como su pequeña figura se acercaba, le susurraría:

-Agatha, tesoro, no debes estar aquí. Vuelve con Hopkins. - Agatha hizo caso omiso a la sugerencia de Symond, dando otros pocos y cautelosos pasos, se plantaría frente a él. Symond lamentaría no poder arrodillarse y posar sus manos sobre sus brazos a fin de consolarla, apenas podía ver su rostro pero se figuraba que en su rostro silenciosas lagrímas eran vertidas sin cesar. Revolviendo su ropas, tán bajito y claro como fue capaz, haciendole entrega de la porción de pan que había conservado, ella respondería:

-Lo sé y eso haré pero quería entregarle esto a modo de disculpa. Por si no vuelvo a verle nunca más. -

-Tesoro, todavía nos queda una última oportunidad de vernos. -Le recordaría Symond sintiendo aflorar similar congoja a la de la niña. -Además, Agatha, no hay nada que perdonar porque tú no has hecho nada malo. -Las palabras salían costosas debido a la secadez de su garganta pero con una clarided y un cariño enorme. Symond no deseaba que la pobre Agatha se sintiese así, ella no era más que otro peón, él ya se imaginó que tarde o temprano su gran acto de heroismo le costaría caro. Los actos heroícos son los de precio más alto a pagar.

Secandole algunas lagrímas, Symond le mostró la sonrisa más gentil y paternal que pudo y después de haberla abrazado, cogió el trocito de pan. Mordiendose los labios hasta sangrar, se obligó a no llorar. Si no había llorado en todo ese largo y penoso tiempo, continuaría sin hacerlo hasta el final del trayecto.

-No creo que la pequeña Agatha te traicione. -Fue lo más coherente que logré decirle a Symond aquella noche. -Porque se podría decir que ella ha sido el pequeño angel que Dios ha escogido para darte fuerzas. -Agregué consciente de que la reacción de Symond sería ruidosa y negativa pero divertida.

-No, a quien Dagda me ha puesto en el camino para sobrellevarlo mejor es a tí. -Sentenciaría sorprendiendome, estaba tán calmado que casi daba la sensación de hallarse en un estado de absoluta indolencia. -Todo esto es una putada pero si tú estás conmigo, no está tán mal. -

Al no comerlo pues era como el objeto más preciado que podía haberle hecho alguien, Symond se ganó una aterradora paliza. Yo diría que la más violenta de todas, siendo eso mucho decir porque a la hora de golpearnos, Stearne no se contenía ni un poquito. Nos mereciamos eso y más en palabras del señor Hopkins. Escupiendo sangre de un fuerte tono rojo al aterrizar en el arido suelo del camino, Symond en vez de dar la información que John Stearne le demandaba, continuaba burlandose de sí mismo ofreciendo respuestas como ésta:

-¿Quieres saber quien me ha dado este trozo de pan? ¡Nadie! ¡Convertí una roca en pan! - Secandose con la mano la sangre que le resbalaba por la barbilla, incorporandose, movía sus brazos y manos como lo hubiese hecho un ilusionista, produciendo en nosotros unas ganas de reir incontenibles, que sólo el crujir del latigo contra la sucia y quebradiza piel de Symond bajo la túnica tantos días atrás impoluta era capaz de silenciarnos.

-¡No te burles de mí! -Bramaría Stearne blandiendo el latigo que nos infundía el peor de los dolores, haciendo que nuestras debilitadas piernas cediesen y callesemos sentados o arrudillados al suelo. -¡Ese acto sólo fue obrado por Jesucristo Nuestro Señor! ¡Una escoria como tú jamás podría obrar esa clase de milagros! -

-¡Cierto! ¡Pero olvidas que soy un brujo! ¡Uno bastente poderoso, por cierto! -Le espetaba Symond soportando el parpadeante escozor del roce del cuero que habría dejado su huella en su piel para convertir semejante acto de crueldad en algo menos desagradable. Si él se desmoralizaba, los hechiceros más jovenes que fijaban sus ojos en busca de su guía y protección, ¿a quién acudirían? Más, al cabo de múltiples latigazos, su cuerpo se daba por vencido, retorciendose en el suelo lloroso. Cogiendo el trozo de pan de la temblorosa mano de Symond, mostrandolo levantando una mano enguantada al cielo, daba por concluido el incidente con las palabras más crudas y crueles que se le ocurrían:

-¡Mirad bien este trozo de pan porque va a ser lo único que podais hacer con él! - Tirandolo al suelo con brusquedad y enojo, lo pisotearía y nos aleccionaría. -¡Y cómo alguien se atreva a mencionar alguna palabra sobre esto en presencia del señor Hopkins, juro que hago lo mismo con vosotros que con el pan! -

Encaminandose hacía Symond y Pateando con exagerada violencia, le ordenó ponerse en pie para avanzar lo que sería el último tramo del trayecto, reuniendonos con Matthew Hopkins al adentrarnos en la ciudad de Chelmsford.

**FanFic CLAMP **

**El mago más poderoso del mundo - Santos y pecadores**

El interés se acrementaría al ser yo y Symond presentados como los lacayos principales del diablo ante nuestros jueces y posteriores verdugos. Todos ellos hechos llamar por la plebe, emisarios de Dios como pretendiendo dar a entender a todo el mundo que ellos eran los elegidos, los únicos a los que Dios había concedido la honorable misión de purificar y salvar las almas de las personas como el mismísimo Dios hecho hombre concedió el privilegio de tál poder a sus discipulos, habiendo sido éstos los primeros representantes y comunicadores de la vida y obra de Dios en la tierra. En sus ojos brillaba el desprecio acompañado por la repulsión y sus labios estaban tán fruncidos que en sus rostros no se lograría apreciar un ápice de compasión, tensos al igual que sus manos cerradas sobre la larga mesa de madera en la que habían ido ocupando su lugar a medida que fueron llegando sin embargo en uno, sólo en uno llegué a atisbar algo de bondad o al menos, nos observaba con el mismo ojo critico que los demás pero con sus ojos entornados bajo finas cejas ligeramente arqueadas y unos labios que permanecían relajados en una sonrisa que intentaba infundir confianza y comprensión para todo aquel que fuese a colocarse ante él. Sí, sin lugar a dudas, esa fue la primera y demasiado positiva impresión que me llevé de Su excelencia, el cardenal Henderson. El único entre todos los inquisidores con mayor rango y mejor preparación. Fiel estudioso de la Biblía pero gustoso de leer las reflexiones dejadas por antiguos filósofos de renombre como Aristóteles, Platón u otros como Zenón de Citio y Epicuro, predicantes de doctrinas bien opuestas. Admirador del santo Agustín de Hipona, quien dejase dicho cree para comprender y comprende para creer pero que no parecía estar muy encantado con los mistícos, capaces de ver el porvenir y ofrecer advertencias sobre ese futuro. Alzando una enguantada mano roja, con una refinada educación, solicitaría al señor Hopkins hacerle entrega de pruebas más fiables.

-Señor Hopkins, como el eficiente e inteligente colaborador que Ud es a la causa, estoy seguro que habrá traido con Ud algún tipo de prueba que mostrar a este jurado para demostrar que sus palabras son ciertas ¿verdad? -Hablaría con voz suave y tranquila, concentrado en llevar acabo la sentencia con la mayor rigurosidad posible. -¡Bien! Pongalas sobre la mesa. -Le indicaría satisfecho. Hopkins asintió callado y caminando hacía él dejaría cuidadosamente sobre la mesa la libreta de oscuras tapas de cuero que le había ido acompañando durante todo el trayecto.

Antes de concluir aquella parte de lo que sería un juicio más largo y complejo de lo que a Su excelencia le hubiese gustado, éste pediría que cada ajusticiado le expusiesemos nuestra versión de lo que el señor Hopkins acababa de trasmitirle instantes anteriores. El desasosiego se apoderó de varios de nosotros, cerrandosenos la reseca garganta e acelerandosenos el corazón. Mirandonos los unos a los otros, nos preguntabamos quién sería el primer valiente en alejarse del grupo para ofrecer un testimonio que con toda seguridad sería desechado o ignorado a la hora de tomar la decisión que pudiese llevarnos a la muerte o de vuelta a casa. Pasado un buen rato, entre que salía o no algúno de nosotros por propia voluntad, Hopkins nos observaba cruzado de brazos, golpeando el suelo con la punta del pie varias veces, en los jueces la impaciencia no tardaría en incrementarse, más de uno daría golpecitos con los dedos a la mesa y otros resoplarían removiendose en sus recias sillas.

-Dado el actual entusiasmo que presentan los acusados, los interrogatorios serán de uno en uno empezando por orden alfabético. -Dispondría el cardenal dando una palmada habiendo echado un vistazo a su elegante reloj de bolsillo de dorados bordes como los botones que componían sus sagradas y carmesí ropas bajo la gruesa cruz que colgaba en su pecho.

El tiempo contaba y cada tic-tac que se escuchaba era un instante malgastado, la espera no haría más que causar estragos, en nosotros y en ellos. Hopkins se encogería de hombros y girando la cabeza hacía nosotros comenzaría a citar nuestro nombre con tono de voz extricto. Ervin fue el primero en ser acercado a la mesa por el bruto ayudante de Hopkins, nada más ser anunciado. El hechicero nos miraría con angustia, como si se encontrase a punto de actuar pero hubiese olvidado su texto.

-No te preocupes, por el momento sólo se trata de hablar. -Le murmuraría Symond arrugando la frente con una frágil sonrisa, de esas que pueden romperse en cualquier momento.

En tán duros momentos, Symond se mostraba como realmente era y como pocos solían ver, siendo un tipo más responsable y sereno de lo que acostumbraba a mostrar. Todos acudían a él pues del grupo de hechiceros capturados, sólo el señor McArthur, el señor McBean y Symond eran considerados sumos sacerdotes, implicando esto que los demás eramos simples iniciados o sacerdotes a medio camino para poseer el honor de ser nombrados sumos sacerdotes, siendo ese el grado superior dentro del grupo. Tembloroso como una hoja bajo el influjo de un fuerte viento, con ojos costosos de mantener abiertos, mejillas palidas y en una lamentable delgadez bajo su sucia túnica, Ervin, más que un cruel criminal se asemejaba más a un enfermo recien encontrado vagando por el bosque. Con poca voz, muy ronca, respondería a las preguntas de aquellos hombres de aterradoras miradas lo mejor que pudo ofreciendo respuesta ambiguas como:

-No lo creo señor, quizás el fuego se avivase un poco con el viento. -

Respuestas que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza pero que Su excelencia escuchaba risueño mientras sus compañeros hablaban entre ellos a baja voz. La pregunta que dejaría fuera de combate al joven Ervin y daría por finalizado su interrogatorio fue una maliciosa pregunta sugerida por uno de los sacerdotes, deseoso de verlo colgar en mitad de la plaza, en Chelmsford. Alzando una ceja trás escucharla de los labios de ese compañero al oido, la apacible expresión de Su excelencia cambiaría al llenarse de una inexperada sorpresa, más, respirando hondo no se dejaría llevar ni lanzaría la pregunta precipitadamente.

-Muchacho, ¿de verdad estabais en el bosque sin ropa alguna sobre vuestro cuerpo en el momento en que Hopkins y sus hombres os encontraron? Eso si requeriría una buena explicación por vuestra parte. -La realizaría después de consultar las notas que Hopkins habría ido atesorando en el cuaderno.

El joven, por primera vez en su vida, se echaría a llorar, intensamente ruborizado, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-¡No señor! -Gritaría con los ojos abiertos y enrojecidos intentando cubrirse el rostro con las manos, que temblaban furiosamente. -¡Jamás! ¡Eso estaría mal! -No dejaría de gritar presa de la verguenza y el miedo, tán vulnerable como cuando era un chiquillo a punto de ser azotado por su tía, al haber tenido pensamientos impuros. Miradas de fingida incertidumbre serían intercambiadas en el tribunal.

-Señor Hopkins haga acercarse al próximo acusado. El señor Wayne ya ha colaborado bastante. -Ordenaría el cardenal al señor Hopkins, que parecía muy entretenido mirando al histérico Ervin.

-Con sumo gusto, Su excelencia. -Se pondría a su disposición Hopkins y alzando nuevamente su voz, haría llamar a otro de los nuestros, éste, algo más brioso, aún estando tán asustado como todos en el grupo.

Poco a poco, quedabamos menos para ser interrogados. El espacio que quedaba libre era claro indicio de ello pues al concluir cada serie de preguntas a cada uno de nosotros hasta dar con la pregunta que nos desarmaría, eramos llevados sin falta a una humeda y oscura celda, a la espera de que el siguiente acto comenzase. Así había optado por llevar a cabo el juicio Su excelencia, mucho más ordenado que el señor Hopkins, anhelantes de ajusticiamientos rapidos y carentes de pautas o estudio de las pruebas presentadas. Walter McBean resoplaría pasandose los dedos por su fina barba gris oscuro.

-¡Mierda! Llevo toda la jodida mañana pensando de qué me sonaba el nombre de su excelencia y por fin lo he recordado. -Murmuraba malhumorado. Symond y yo giramos nuestras cabezas repentinamente, teniamos tantas ganas de oirle. -Es Jules Henderson, ¡Joder! El famoso Henderson, ese cardenal que ha concedido algún que otro indulto a nuestra gente. -Continuaría murmurando con los ojos fijos en él y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y ahora te acuerdas? -Le reprochó en un susurro Symond, con tono de voz ilusionado. -Las cosas importantes se han de decir cuanto antes. -

-¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! -No pararía de soltar entre dientes, muy bajito, Bruce McArthur, al lado de McBean. -Ahora entiendo por qué todavía no han anunciado mi nombre... Esto no tiene buena pinta. -Se temía McArthur, augurando algo muy malo.

Distrayendome por completo al cruzarse bien cogida de ambos brazos, una de las hechiceras que habrían sido apresadas en el grupo, la conversación que los sumos sacerdotes mantenían carecería de importancia. Era tán hermosa y aparentemente joven que trás sonreirle y seguirle con la mirada, arrugando la frente, me entristeció pensar que el destino no le deparaba una vida llena de niños junto a un buen esposo, sino una espantosa muerte con publico. Sus cabellos eran tán largos y de un tono tán pardo que parecía estar su espalda cubierta por una larga capa marrón y aún sabiendo que su muerte estaba cerca, sus ojos color miel despedían un animado brillo. Tán embelesado debí de quedarme que ni oí mi propio nombre ser repetido con enojo varias veces.

-¡Clow, te toca a tí! -Me haría saber Symond alzando la voz al mismo tiempo que me daba un fuerte codazo.

Reaccionando, miré a mis compañeros, que me confirmaron la noticia asintiendo, luego tomando aire avanzaría hasta el tribunal. La curiosidad que suscité no disminuiría, crecería a cada respuesta que fuí dandoles por lo que mi interrogatorio duraría un poquito más de lo esperado por su mismísima excelencia.

-No eres de por aquí ¿verdad? -Querría saber tornando la conversación algo más intima.

-Si se refiere a que no soy inglés, con todos mis respetos, lamento decirle que se equivoca. -Le respondería yo todo lo cortés que pudé. El cardenal Henderson reiría sin armar estruendo y diría:

-Pues a juzgar por tu aspecto, cualquiera lo diría. Puedo apreciar algunos rasgos más bien extranjeros pero tranquilo, eso no es lo que me preocupa realmente en Ud. -

-Desea saber si soy brujo, ¿me equivoco? -Le repliqué imprudentemente, como si charlará con un igual.

Colocando su mano cerrada sobre su mentón apoyando su codo en la mesa respondería sonriente:

-Efectivamente, muchacho pero no sólo eso. Según las pruebas presentadas por el señor Hopkins, Ud fue el único en entregarse sin oponer la misma resistencia que los demás. -Pasando las hojas hacía atrás para alcanzar esa parte de las anotaciones, recitaría la descripción hecha de mi persona y retomando la conversación, procedería a exponer una deducción sorprendente. -Lo que me hace pensar que Ud no había practica esas impías artes antes. ¿Desde cúanto tiempo hace que conoce al señor Windson? - Todos clavarían sus ojos en mi pelirrojo amigo como afiladas garras de halcón alzando sus ojos mientras yo agachaba la cabeza, inseguro de dar una respuesta. Su excelencia estaba preparando un chivo expiatorio. Lo que McArthur se estaba temiendo, estaba tomando forma en sus propias narices.

-Desde hace apenas unos pocos años, Su excelencia. -Respondí obligandome a alzar la cabeza para mirarles de nuevo. Que ellos jugasen con la verdad no me haría caer en el mismo juego. Si había logrado que mi dura familia procedente de China me aceptará, obtendría nuestra salvación. -Y le aseguro que tanto él como su familia son gente muy creyente. -

-Eso he oido pero también he oido que en la familia hubieron algunas muertes por culpa de la brujeria. -Inquiriría haciendose visible que no tenía nada en contra de los Windson pero que por desgracia esa familia había tenido algún tipo de relación con la magía, además negativa. -Pero no nos centremos tanto en el señor Windson, ahora está siendo Ud interrogado. En la ceremonia, ¿Llegó a tomar parte de alguna manera antes de que Hopkins y sus hombres llegasen? -

-No, Su excelencia. -Dije. Si comprendí bien la pregunta, eso le correspondía al sumo sacerdote. Mi respuesta pareció complacerle pero tenía que sacar toda su malicia, agradando al resto del tribunal:

-Entonces, ¿por qué va cubierto por esa túnica? ¿Dónde estás sus ropas? -

-No lo recuerdo, Su excelencia. -Fue la única contestación que se me ocurrió.

-El señor Hopkins cuenta que todos ustedes fuisteis descubiertos totalmente desnudos. ¿Es cierto o nuestro amigo tiene una imaginación perversa? -Lanzaría la más venenosa pregunta de todo el interrogatorio, esa que había desarmado a tantos jovenes hechiceros a causa de un pudor incontenible.

Yo, esforzandome por disimularlo, me encogí de hombros.

-Adán y Eva también pasearon una vez desnudos por el mundo, tán sólo cubrieron sus cuerpos al ser descubiertos por Dios al desobedecerle. -Me dió por pensar en voz alta.

-Más me temo, fueron expulsados del Jardín del Edén como castigo por su osadia. -Me recordaría encantador Su excelencia. Demasiado amable, he de reconocer. Suspirando profundamente, daría por finalizado el interrogatorio, había que abasallar a los brujos más reconocidos como tales. -Pueden llevarlo con los otros acusados. -Ordenaría haciendo un gesto con su enguantada mano roja.

Al cogerme de mala manera para cumplir con la orden del cardenal Henderson, podría ver al girar la cabeza hacía Symond y los restantes hechiceros, que éste me guiñaba un ojo curvando sus labios en una sonrisa.

-¡Adentro! -Gritarían los corpulentos hombres empujandome al interior con brusquedad, tanta que caí de culo al frio y duro suelo de la celda. El crujir de las rejas al ser cerrada resonaría como un agudo chillido de gato pisado en mis oidos. Dolorido y tiritante pues esa zona al ser subterranea era dónde mayor frio conservaba, coloqué mis gafas sobre mis ojos y me retiré a un rincón. Meramente iluminada por la llama de una antorcha acoplada entre las celdas, todos los reunidos ahí nos mirariamos entristecidos, sin saber cómo romper el espeso y helado silencio hasta que la preocupación nos ayudó a hablar.

-Oid, vosotros, ¿por qué pensais que nos han interrogado antes que a ellos? -Se moría de ganas de saber Ervin.

-¿A tí qué coño te parece? -Le espetaría un muchacho de alborotados cabellos y centelleantes ojos negros, llamado Jasper. -¿Crees que alguno de nosotros lo sabe? -

-Puede que sea porque ellos son nuestros superiores. -Deducidiría timidamente la hechicera castaña, cuyo nombre era Lisbeth, igual de bonito que ella.

Ervin se rascaría la cabeza y encogiendose de hombros, aceptó la respuesta de la muchacha. Pasado otro momento de silencio, McArthur se nos sería devuelto al grupo. Desde una de las comisuras de sus labios se apreciaría brotar un fino hilo caer de sangre. Le habían golpeado, probablemente al negarse a responder alguna retorcida pregunta.

-¡Soltadme de una jodida vez! -Aullaba zafandose prontamente de las manos de nuestros captores. -¡Puedo entrar solo! -

-¡Tú mismo! -Le espetarían entonces los hombres lanzandolo contra la pared.

Pronto un abultado moratón aparecería en su frente bajo algunos mechones de pelo ondulados que caían como culebrillas danzantes. Un gruñido saldría de sus labios antes de separarlos de las mohosas y frias paredes de piedra.

-¿Estás bien? -Me preocuparía por él cediendole parte del rincón en el cúal estaba sentado. Con una sonrisa resignada, respondió poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas tapadas por la gastada y sucia túnica:

-Esto no ha sido nada, no merece la pena que el mago más poderoso del mundo se angustie por tán poca cosa como yo. - En sus ojos, al dirigirlos hacía los mios, se percibía la misma admiración y jubilo que veía en los de Symond. Para él, en el fondo, sí sería un aútentico honor tenerme en el grupo, usase el tipo de magía que usase.

Pasandole mi mano por la espalda, intenté consolarlo. Sabía que mis palabras no le ayudarían en gran medida pero sentí que si esa iba a ser la última vez en verlo, mejor verlo con la autoestima alta. A los ojos de la muerte, todos, absolutamente todos somos iguales. Llorando, lamentaría el día en que conoció al cardenal Henderson. ¿Por qué? No me pareció apropiado saberlo. Symond fue el último en ser conducido a la celda. Su rostro estaba enrojecido de ira, al ser depositado a la celda con la misma delicadeza que yo u otros hechiceros, golpearía el suelo hasta que sus castigados nudillos comenzaron a sangrar.

-¡Joder! -Bramaría liberando toda esa ira en un sonoro bramido.

Nadie en la tenuemente iluminada celda nos atrevimos a apróximarnos a él, ni siquiera para tenderle nuestra amistosa comprensión. Respirando fuertemente por la nariz, como un toro a punto de cornear a alguien, se levantaría y me buscaría con la mirada entre tantas alarmadas caras. Dejandose caer como un sirviente arrepentido o desesperado para arreglar su equivocación, musitó con la cabeza baja en mi alda:

-Clow, las cosas van de mal en peor. -

-¿Y eso a qué se debe? -Preguntaría yo con voz temblorosa.

-A pesar de que el cardenal Henderson no parece del todo convencido de que seamos brujos, el resto del tribunal sí, por lo que esta tarde se verá obligado a realizar una serie de pruebas para verificar si somos brujos o no. -

-¿Q-Qué clase de pruebas? -Pedí saber inundando por un temor que crecía a paso más apresurado en contra de mi voluntad.

Symond no fue capaz de explicarme en que consistía cada una de ellas. McBean fue él único con agallas de darme una pequeña pista:

-Pruebas, en su mayoria, mortales. -

La mediocre comida que se nos ofreció entraría a nuestros estragados estomagos con dificultad no sólo gracias a su sequedad. Todos daríamos lentos bocados con la mirada fija en nuestra ración de comida, como animales que ya no esperan nada mejor en lo que les queda de vida. Algunas lagrímas bajaban por los jovenes rostros solitarias. Sólo el crepitar del pequeño fuego y el ruido de nuestros dientes al separar con desgana el pan serían escuchados por los guardias que nos habían provisto de alimento, no muy lejos. No sabría decir cúal fue más horrible, cada una conllevaba identica posibilidad de muerte y muchos de nosotros fuimos la clara evidencia de ello. Atados por gruesas cadenas de hierro, con manos y pies inutilizados, en una de ellas fuimos empujados al agua a la espera de que nuestros cuerpos se hundiese inevitablemente o flotasemos magicamente hasta la superficie. Al contacto con la heladas y cristalinas aguas, a más de uno se nos escaparía un agudo grito excepto aquella que se negó rotunda a desprenderse de su túnica y ser atada tál y cómo su madre la había traido al mundo. Symond se esforzaría en que cambiase de opinión pero la terca u orgullosa Katherine no parecía dar su brazo a torcer.

-¡Por favor, Katherine, hazlo! -Le suplicaría Symond tán empapado y enfriado como todos los que sí pasamos la prueba, sosteniendo sus manos. Ella, negando con la cabeza, exclamaría:

-¡No! ¡No puedo! ¡No quiero que aquellos que van a matarme me vean desnuda! -

-¡¿Pero no comprendes que así lo único que vas a conseguir es que piensen que realmente lo eres? -Le comunicaría sin soltar sus manos, con los ojos llorosos aunque tratase de no llorar. La resplica de ella, que también parecía a punto de llorar, fue lo que más nos afectó a todos.

-¡No me importa y si tengo que morir por ello, moriré orgullosa de ser lo que soy! -Anunciaría soltando las manos de Symond para encararse a los sacerdotes y a Su excelencia, por delante de ellos, todo ataviado de rojo.

Mirandose entre ellos, sonrisas de triunfo se dibujaría en sus rostros. No había más que comprobar, sería ejecutada por brujería. La prueba del elemento opuesto al agua no fue tán extrema, claro que nuestras manos necesitarían vendajes y unguentos calmantes. Los aullidos de dolor serían lo peor, resistir el calor también aunque ver como mi piel se tornaba de un rosado rojo me recordaba que en efecto, por mucha magía que conociese o pudiese realizar, nuestros cuerpos reaccionaban igual que el de aquellos que no la usaban. Ser hechicero no te convertía en un dios, ni siquiera en un semidios como aquellos descritos en la mitologia griega.

-¡Basta! -Oiría a Su excelencia parar la prueba al comprobar que mi clara y tierna piel era afeada por el fuego. -¡Ya ha permanecido suficientemente tiempo en el fuego! -

Al ser retirada mi mano de las impetuosas y anaranjadas llamas, ésta poseía un aspecto lamentable, dedos enrojecidos e hinchados además de que al intentar moverla, apenas la sentía pero el aire que me rozaba parecía una fina y afilada capa invisible. De inmediato, fuimos atendidos por un medico, hecho llamar por su eminencia. Como la prueba denominada de La aguja había sido invención del señor Hopkins, Matthew Hopkins la ejecutaría exponiendo su idea con gran deleite. Exhibiendo el afilado y brillante instrumento levantando la mano en la que lo sostenía, con profesionalidad, procedió a explicar los motivos que le habían llevado a valerse de un alfiler o aguja para detectar si un brujo era realmente un brujo o sólo un pobre desgraciado:

-Verán, mis estimados señores, según los teologos Kramer y Sprenger, a los brujos al hacer sus aberrantes tratos con el infame principe de las tinieblas, les aparecía una extraña marca en el cuerpo que indicaban que el trato había sido realizado con exito. - Los sacerdotes de oscuras ropas le escucharían fascinados pero a Su excelencia no le parecería muy certero aunque le escuchase y observase aparentemente concentrado.

Symond, hasta la narices de oir tantas estupideces, conocedor de que el libro escrito por esos dos inquisidores estaba lleno de barbaridades, le interrumpiría, gritando:

-¡Eso no tiene veracidad ninguna! ¿Cómo puedes considerar cierto las gilipolleces de dos monjecillos reprimidos? -

Ganandose así, un potente puñetazo en todo el estomago, que haría que sus piernas temblasen, cayendo arrodillado al suelo, apretando los dientes de dolor.

-Siendo ésta una marca de la que no brota sangre como bien comprobé en cuerpos de diferentes brujas encontradas en mis viajes. -Continuaría explicando mientras oía con placer como Symond se había callado distraido por el fuerte golpe propinado por su fiel ayudante. -Eligid a uno del grupo y os lo demostraré, Su excelencia. -Le retó con tono de voz respetuoso. -¿Lo probamos con el señor Reed? -Añadiría con un ápice de malicia en su clara voz que no me trajó un buen presentimiento. El leve gesto que realizó Su excelencia, con ojos centelleantes tampoco me dió muy buena impresión pero suspirando, pensé que cuanto antes me pincharán, antes podriamos regresar a nuestra celda.

Rasgando la tela de la túnica, meses atrás de puro color, sintiendome desprovisto de protección, sujeto por Stearne, el señor Hopkins no dejaría ver ni un gramo de clemencia en su busqueda por mi descubierto cuerpo de cualquier mancha o marca que desequibrase la lisa y clara superficie que componía mi piel. Torciendo el gesto, ordenaría a su violento ayudante a que me diese la vuelta, recorrería cada rincón de mi estremecido cuerpo con sus penetrantes ojos hasta cerrar los ojos pensativo y retomar su exploración en mi espalda nuevamente. Al principio, al sentir el leve toque de la puntiaguda punta de la aguja no me parecería un arma tán terrible. Hopkins se disponía a retirarla para enseñarla sin una gota de sangre pero el astuto cardenal henderson tán conocedor del truco como Symond le espetaría:

-Pero si apenas ha rozado su piel, adentrela un poco más. -

Por lo que al cumplir con el mandato del inquisidor, el alfiler de redondeada y plateada cabeza continuaría adentrandose en mi piel como si Hopkins pretendiese hacer un buen agujero sobre el lunar escogido, una punzada de dolor aumentaría. Tuve que morderme el labio inferior con el superior para que las lagrímas no llegasen a caer por mis mejillas. Al apartarla, ésta saldría rojiza teñida por mi sangre. Por un instante, derramandose una delgada linea roja por mi palida espalda, al mirar al señor Hopkins, en su cara no habría prepotencia, su arrogancia se había quebrado al no haber funcionado su treta favorita. Oscuras razones debían de haber detrás pues a Matthew Hopkins nunca le había fallado esa u otras artimañas.

-No necesito contemplar más pruebas. -Sentenciaría el cardenal Henderson levantandose de su elegante y central asiento. -Mañana haremos publica la sentencia. -

-¡Pero su excelencia, todavía no han llegado los testigos! -Replicaría el cazador de brujar sorprendido a la par que disgustado.

Resoplando, su excelencia detendría su caminar y exigiría ser informado del número de testigos que se trataba. Nadie le había hablado del hallazgo de testigos por lo que a la mañana siguiente, en la que sería la última parte del proceso, no se atisbaría muy buen humor en el inquisidor de mayor rango. Sentado cúal rey en su trono, sus labios no se curvarían para esbozar ninguna clase de sonrisa. La noche no había sido frúctifera para él, charlar con el señor Hopkins no parecía ser una de sus actividades preferidas pues por mucha fe que Matthew Hopkins procesase y por muy bien educado que hubiese sido, el señor Hopkins no dejaba de ser otro hombre que hacía fortuna de su labor pero especialmente le molestaba que estuviese empeñado en que todos, todos nosotros muriesemos, el señor Hopkins, como bien me haría saber esa misma mañana no se dejaba engañar y se lo jugaría todo en esa última parte del proceso. Las lagrímas de Wilbert caerían luminosas a causa del fuerte sol que asomaba por los grandes ventanales de la sala cuyas gruesas cortinas de lino estaban descorridas de igual manera que el día anterior. A lo lejos, los griterios de la chusma resonaban exigentes e impacientes como perros de caza que ladran deseosos de probar sangre fresca contenidos por sus amos. Apoyando su cabeza contra mi, reposando en mi cuello, ahogados sollozos salían de la boca del joven hechicero, todavía le costaba asimilar el fallecimiento de su mejor amigo, amigo conocido gracias al grupo formado por McArthur pero sus llantos aumentarían al ver llegar a su Nanny. Ayudada por un alto y fibroso hombre, la mujer caminaba lo más ligera que podía hasta detenerse a la izquierda, rincón asignado al señor Hopkins, nuestro acusador. La pobre mujer, movería sus ojos en busca de algún rostro conocido sin embargo ese rostro no sería para su confusa mente, el de Wilbert, que perdería por completo los papeles cuando ésta se dirigiría tán dulcemente al señor Hopkins.

-Mi salvador. -Indicaría la mujer alzando la voz todo lo que su quebradas cuerdas vocales le permitieron. Hopkins le devolvió una amistosa sonrisa retirandose su oscuro sombrero un instante mientras le decía complacido:

-Me agrada comprobar que ha logrado reconocerme. -

Abriendo los varias y rapidas veces atónito, se separaría de mí, girando todo su cuerpo al frente y con un grito desgarrador liberaría como ya hubiese hecho en la celda Symond toda la corriente de emociones que le invadían:

-¡De eso nada! ¡Nanny, no confies en él, es un asesino! -

Los gritos de enojo y advertencia de Wilbert la trastornarían pues aunque por un leve momento dirigió su cabeza llena de blanco y endeble cabello desenredado y peinado debidamente como se les peinaba a las damas de su edad hacía nosotros, en sus lechosos ojos no se percibió alegría sino aturdimiento. Sólo la mano que Hopkins colocó sobre su hombro derecho pareció apaciguarla. El cardenal Henderson miró con desprecio al señor Hopkins antes de encaminar sus ojos hacía la debilitada mental mientras se ponía sus gafas, valerse de una dama enferma como prueba contra nosotros, además de retorcido, le daba la sensación de que sólo alargaría lo ya decidido pero haciendo de tripas corazón empezó a hablar con ella.

-Aeryn, ¿sabe dónde se encuentra en este momento? -Preguntaría para medir cúan cuerda estaba. La mujer asentiría aunque en su cara se notaba cierta duda. -Bien, ahora me dispondre a hacerle algunas preguntas. -Continuaría comentandole él con una paciencia y una afable voz propia de un educador infantil, que sólo cambiaría al ordenar a alguien traer una silla para la anciana. -¿Serían tán amables de traerle una silla a nuestro testigo? Gracias. -Al momento el fibroso hombre que la había traido, saldría como una bala disparada para cumplir con la orden. Meneando la cabeza, Symond y yo sonreiríamos maliciosamente mientras que Wilbert observaría la escena con ojos reprochantes. -Bien, ahora si podemos comenzar. Según una breve conversación con el señor Hopkins, éste afirma que conoce a uno de los acusados, para ser más precisos, al joven llamado Wilbert. ¿Es eso verdad? -

Aeryn arrugaría su frente tán poblada de arrugas como si no hubiese comprendido la pregunta pero alzando el brazo, para gozo y sorpresa de todos, señalaría vigorosa a Wilbert. Las telas con las que habría sido realizado el vestido que envolvía sus delgadas y caidas carnes brillarían provocando que su color casi estuviese vivo. Largo y recatado, probablemente, cedido por alguna noble y conmovida dama.

-Ese es mi Willy, Su excelencia, es muy buen muchacho pero todavía no ha encontrado una buena muchacha con la que desposarse. -Le anunciaría con orgullo. Wilbert enrojecería inhabilitado de alzar la vista a la replica que le otorgaría el cardenal Henderson:

-No lo dudo, mi buena señora, es más, estoy convencido de que muchas muchachas habrán posado sus ojos en él. ¿Y alguna vez le vió hacer cosas extrañas? -

-¿Extrañas? -Repetiría la mujer bajando el brazo disgustada. -¿Acaso a Ud le parece extraño escribir en un diario y ofrecer medicinas a una anciana? -

Todos en el tribunal se desconcertaron. Los sacerdotes lanzarían toda clase de figuraciones, nefastas deducciones que sólo Su excelencia pudó acallar con un sonoro golpe en la mesa de madera, ruido que turbaría a la anciana, que con desgarradores lloros, rogaría regresar a su hogar.

-¡Yo no soy una bruja! -Se podría oir entre cada sollozo. -¡Siempre he creido en Dios, ellos son los adoradores del Maligno! -

Resoplante y sintiendo gran pena por Aeryn, el cardenal Henderson solicitó la presencia del siguiente testigo. A la pequeña Agatha no hizo falta interrogarla, ella por propia iniciativa contaría lo ya contado al señor Hopkins aunque sin levantar su cabeza y su voz denotaba mayor miedo lo que produciría que sus palabras saldrían a trompicones pues todavía albergaría en su pequeño y delgado cuerpecito envuelto en telas de bonitos colores la sensación de que exponer lo sucedido aquel día de invierno hacía ya algunos años no sólo la convertiría en una mala amiga sino en una asesina pues estaba claro que para salvarla, aquel hilarante hombre usó brujería.

-La verdad os hara libres. -Mascullaría Symond con la cabeza ligeramente encogida hacía la izquierda sin despegar sus ojos color miel de la niña. -No creo que quien lo dijese nos tuviese muy en cuenta. -Maldijó frunciendo los labios a fin de sujetar las ganas de confesarse culpable y acabar de una maldita vez con todo.

-Tesoro, ¿serías tán amable de indicarme si esa persona se encuentra aquí? -Sería lo único en solicitarle Su eminencia a la pequeña Agatha finalizada su narración de aquel particular encuentro con Symond. -Una vez indicada esa persona, podrás volver con tu buena madre. - La niña se quedaría sin aliento, apretando sus manos, alzaría lentamente la cabeza hacía áquel poderoso hombre que le estaba haciendo la petición más costosa de realizar. Era cierto que deseaba regresar con su madre pues la tensión hacía que su corazón palpitase irregular pero no podía conseguirlo revelando la identidad de ese hombre, su salvador. Haciendo un puchero, la pequeña Agatha negaría repetidas veces con la cabeza y con voz temblorosa replicaría:

-S-Su excelencia, no puedo hacer eso, n-no lo recuerdo bien. -

-¿Es por qué temes su reacción? Si tienes miedo, te permito acercarte a mi y describirmelo en un susurro. -Le ofreció comprensivo el cardenal Henderson haciendole un gesto para que se acercase a la larga y ancha mesa del tribunal. -De ese modo sólo lo sabremos tú y yo. - Symond incapaz de aguantar ni un momento más cuando la insegura Agatha se echó a llorar, repeinandose caminaría hasta el lugar en que Agatha estaba plantada y colocando una mano sobre su espalda anunciaría sacando su humor más corrosivo:

-¡Adelante, Agatha, digamosles qué perverso brujo te rescató aquel día! ¡Los adoredores del diablo también saben perdonar! -

-¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? -Se mofaría Su eminencia. -Señor Hopkins, me figuro que ya no será necesario traer al último testigo. La decisión está clara. - Matthew Hopkins reiría mientras descruzaba sus brazos, era una carcajada llena de orgullo. Inflamado por esa emoción indicaría a sus hombres con un silbido que se ocupasen de las damas. Colocandose su oscuro sombrero tendría unas últimas palabras con Symond, que fue violentamente apartado de Agatha.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano obtendrías lo que te mereces, señor Windson al igual que la zorra ímpia de su madre porque nadie escapa a la justicia divina. -Y encaminando sus ojos hacía mi agregó, señalandome con el dedo indice. -Y Ud procuré elegir mejor a sus amigos la próxima vez, está claro que Dios ha mostrado benevolencia con Ud pero no siempre podrá contar con esa benevolencia. -

Lo que denotaba que Su excelencia me concedería la libertad aún sin merecerla pues aunque Hopkins y yo no nos conociamos apenas lo suficiente como para rivalizar, sospechaba de mí al igual que estaba cien por cien convencido de que McArthur, Symond y McBean debían de haber sido quemados en la hoguera mucho antes. En un espacioso despacho alumbrado por plateados candelabros portadores de múltiples velas de desiguales llamas, el cardenal Henderson junto a otro individuo bien vestido con semblante tajante, me harían entrega de varios e importantes documentos como las escrituras de la que hubiese sido mi casa, la mansión Reed u otras pruebas notariales de las posesiones tamadas tantos años atrás por La Inquisición al ser mi padre condenado por ésta, sumandole una la carta que garantizaba que el indulto era real. La tristeza daba la mano a la alegría. Había alcanzado lo que en esos dos o tres días me pareció un imposible pero la falta de Symond lo trasformaba en una victoria incompleta. Sosteniendo entre mis manos el grueso sobre, suspiré arrugando levemente mi frente. Mi sonrisa era frágil como los cristales de los ventanales que nos brindaban las últimas luces que el sol se permitía darnos cayendose por el horizonte.

-Señor Reed, ¿ocurre algo? -Se interesaría el inquisidor de carmesí ropajes. -¿No le agrada recibir una segunda oportunidad por mi parte? -Tantearía sútilmente ofendido. Como en otras ocasiones, se la había jugado al darme ese indulto, lo único que en esos momento deseaba oir eran unas emocionadas y sinceras palabras de agradecimiento. Levantando la vista, contesté apresurado:

-No se trata de eso, Su excelencia, lamento hacerle creer eso, es más todavía no me lo puedo creer pero me duele ser el único en haber obtenido su perdón. -

-Comprendo. -Diría él quitandose sus distinguidas gafas y frotarse la frente. En su rostro se reflejaba no sólo cansancio, la frustración y la rabia contenida marcaban las apenas visibles arrugas que pudiese poseer su maduro rostro. Sus ojos parecerían tornarse debido al habituallamiento de las lentes. Chascando la lengua, con un pesar que realmente me engañó me formularía una singular propuesta. -Pero el tribunal ya ha empezado a prepararlo todo para celebrar a primera hora de la mañana la ejecución lo que implica que la decisión aún sin haber sido anunciada, está tomada sin embargo, habría una pequeña posibilidad de que uno de los otros acusados fuese liberado pues su familia también ha insistido en que no sea ahorcado. -

-Lo que significaría que ¿podría darle otro tipo de condena que no implicase su muerte? -Preguntaría olvidando por un momento con quién dialogaba embargado por el gozo de que Symond no muriese en la horca. -¡Oh Dios mio! Si Ud pudiese lograr una condena más suave. -Le imploré.

-Me estaría eternamente agradecido. -Deduciría esbozando una sonrisa misteriosa. -Pues puedo pero me gustaría recibir algo más que su gratitud a cambio por su parte. -Me hizo saber antes de verme abandonando el despacho. Un mal presentimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo al apreciar la manera en que sus ojos se iluminaron al despedirse de mí como si todo pendiese de mis actos.

Por mucho que Symond se esforzase en quitarle peso al asunto al visitarle, yo sabía igual de bien que él que iba a morir y no sería agradable ni honorable. Sonriendo trás las verjas de frio y descuidado acero me insistía en que lo que a él o a sus amigos les pasase no debía apenarme pues sí yo me habría zafado de la ejecución, todo iría bien. Ellos no eran valiosos, bajo sus hombros no caía ninguna clase de grandeza pero sobre los mios sí. Cuando más me lo repetía más ganas tenía de echarme a llorar. Con ojos humedecidos por las lagrímas que se iban formando muy a nuestro pesar, tocando sus frias manos todo lo que las rejas nos dejaban, tome la decisión de insistirle al cardenal Henderson en que cambiase su sentencia pero como suponer, como imaginar que el precio sería tán alto, tán retorcido, algo que los hechiceros se temían pero no querían admitir, que sólo fue compartido por McArthur a Symond porque al día siguiente moriría y no quería llevarse con él esa información. Su temporal residencia era grande y hermosa, un hombre de la clase y distinción que poseía Su eminencia Jules Henderson no podía habitar cualquier hostal o residencia, repleta de habitaciones con exquisito mobiliario y grandes cuadros colgados por doquier. Esculturas de costosa elaboración y perfectas representaciones de dioses o diosas griegas para el deleite del visitante y grandes lamparas de dorados acabados sostenedoras de gruesas velas que iluminaban todo el centro de esas habitaciones de ensueño. Todo cuanto llegaba a mis ojos era extremadamente refinado y pretencioso pero así era como la clase más alta debía de vivir. Guiado por un guardia acabé encontrando a Su excelencia en lo que parecía un comedor de grandes dimensiones en cuyo centro había una larga mesa, en su superficie cubierta por un gran mantel de blanco color había un sinfín de suculentos manjares. Con un silencioso retortijón, mi estomago se despertaría con la mera contemplación de tales delicias. Sentado a la izquierda, el cardenal Henderson sólo se levantaría para ofrecerme acompañarle en el deguste de aquella gigantesca cena. ¡Qué calculado lo había tenido!

-No sea vergonzoso, podemos tratar el tema que le ha traido hasta aquí mientras disfrutamos de ésta ostentosa comida. -Me indicaría con una sonrisa radiante.

Dada mi imperiosa necesidad de alimentarme debidamente habiendo pasado tantos días sin una comida decente levemente sonrojado acepté encantado su invitación. Sentado en la silla que había en la parte derecha, ni me planteé la posibilidad de que la comida estuviese envenenada. Cogiendo los cubiertos que descansaban a mi derecha y a mi izquierda con una incontrolable ávidez llevé mi plato hasta quedar mi voraz apetito saciado. El cardenal Henderson me observaría sonriente dando de vez en cuando largos tragos a su copa rebosante de vino tinto. Levantando una ceja exclamaría sosteniendola:

-¡Vaya por Dios! ¡Qué apetito más insaciable! -

-P-Perdónadme, hacía tanto que no comía adecuadamente. -De pronto me disculparía yo recobrando una actitud más contenida que haría reir a Su excelencia a la vez que comentar:

-Conociendo los metodos del señor Hopkins no me extraña. -

Dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa y levantando la vista hacía el otro lado, con el estomago satisfecho, trás limpiarme algunos restos de comida de los labios, le pediría el gran favor que era para mí que liberase a Symond o en su defecto, que su condena no fuese mortal. Escuchandome con una paciencia autoimpuesta me replicaría lo mismo que me replicó aquella tarde. Yo, ingenuo de mí, le haría saber que no poseía gran cosa para darle en ese momento pero que en cuanto acudiese al banco, le pagaría gustoso. La carcajada que se le escapó de la boca se oiría en toda la expesura del comedor, suspirante y con una sonrisa entre maliciosa y enternecida, apróximandose a mí diría:

-Le agradezco su oferta pero si lo que deseo se tratase de dinero, el señor Windson hubiese sido el único en librarse de todo esto. -

-E-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que desea? -Me ví obligado a preguntar tenso, sintiendo aviviarse ese mal presentimiento que se me había pegado durante todo ese tiempo surcar mi espalda bruscamente.

-Pasar la noche conmigo. -Respondió. -Es un favor justo a cambio del favor que Ud desea que realice. -Agregaría relamiendose sin apartar una de sus manos de mi hombro izquierdo.

Mis dedos se volvieron torpes y mis manos no dejaban de temblar, por más que me empeñaba en desvestirme lo más rápido posible, sólo conseguía atrasar lo ya inevitable más. Con la vista fija en los botones de la camisa de clara tonalidad, resoplaba nervioso. No era la primera vez que me encontraba desnudandome para Su excelencia pero me sentía como si realmente lo fuese. Al sentir sus manos, tán suaves como firmes, me sobresalté un poco, alzando la vista involuntariamente. Para ser un cuarentón o un cincuentón no se apreciaba gran paso del tiempo en su alargado pero masculino rostro. Aparté velozmente la vista gracias a la gran incómodidad que me provocaba el encuentro de sus ojos iluminados por una complaciencia y deseo que se iba liberando poco a poco al lograr lo que tanto me costaba a mí. Sin embargo esa incómodidad no se desvanecía sino que aumentaría al notar como llegaba a los últimos botones, dispuesto a ir un poco más allá de lo que yo consideraba necesario. Cuando sus manos iniciaron una actividad menos caritativa como recorrer la parte de mi torso descubierta, pecho y abdomen, mi respiración se agitó y ruborizandome como una muchacha, claramente inquieto y ofuscado, me revolví.

-¿Qué habiamos acordado? Señor Reed. -Me recordaría posando sus labios sobre mi oreja.

-Pasar... La noche... Con Ud a cambio de... Liberar... Al señor Windson. -Escupiría cerrando los ojos y tragando saliva. A medida que ese asunto tomase forma, iba a ser más difícil salir de allí con la cabeza bien alta.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué se resiste? -Inquiriría con su voz más armoniosa y dulce. -¿Acaso no le agradan mis caricias? -Añadiría, consciente de quién tenía las de perder pero no por ello imponiendose con violencia. Su aliento era más nocivo que el veneno.

Sonrojandome el doble y girando la cabeza no supé que responder. Nadie me había tocado así y que él fuese el primero en hacerlo, era... ¡Sencillamente desmoralizador! Dejando escapar una breve y fina risa, acercando mi rostro al suyo, diría:

-Son cosas como esa las que le han hecho ganarse el perdón de Nuestro señor y mi clara y absoluta fascinación. -

¿Me lo figuraba? Él verdaderamente creía que era un muchacho joven e ingenuo, que no había conocido a las personas adecuadas. De ahí que mientras se recreaba con el toque de mi cuerpo, cuerpo de una palidez y tersura exquisita como la que debió de poseer Liang Li, mi madre, me formulaba preguntas muy intimas. La clase de preguntas que se vió obligado a excluir en el interrogatorio aunque alguna se le escabullese. Sosteniendo mi respiración y boca lo más tranquilas que fuese capaz, le respondía lo que él quería oir como la obediente fulana en que me había convertido.

-¡Qué interesante! -Exclamaría al rememorar la mención de mi apellido por parte de padre. -Me contaron que hace tiempo un individuo proveniente de esa familia fue quemado en la hoguera. ¿Se trataba de su abuelo, por un casual? -Me cuestionaría entre malicioso y curioso.

Asentí, debilitado y desarmado aunque se tratase de mi padre. Su perdida, bueno, el conocer que su destino fue tán atroz todavía invadía de desgarradora pena mi frágil corazón. Fue más complicado hablar de Symond pero como hacía respectivamente poco tiempo que nos habiamos encontrado comenzando a unificar nuestro destino, me valí de eso.

-Digame, ¿qué tiene ese brujo que le ha obligado a lanzarse a mis brazos? -Fue la pregunta, sin ningún tipo de sutileza. Clara y directa como una flecha. Costandome horrores pues el roce de sus dedos y el descender de éstos para desabrochar mis pantalones había vuelto a alterarme, respondí casi gritando:

-Como ya le dije hace poco que le conozco, Su excelencia. Poco sé de él. -

-Eso tendría sentido. -Puntualizaría él empezando a besar mi cuello por el lado derecho. Al escuchar como los botones de mi pantalón se rendían, apreté mis dientes ocultos trás mis labios cerrados al igual que cerré mis ojos con brusquedad. ¿Qué otra cosa hubiese podido hacer? La culpa fue mia por dejarme engañar pero ¿también fue mía que el cardenal Henderson ardiese de pasión nada más verme o interrogarme? -El te engañó, ¿verdad? Te hablaría de las ventajas y prodigios que serías capaz de hacer si te unias a él y a los suyos. Maravillas que sólo Dios o Nuestro señor pueden hacer. -Me iría exponiendo sus suposiciones, a veces adentrando su lengua en mi oreja, lo que me estremecía, introduciendo su mano para tocar o sujetar mi languido sexo. -De verdad, señor Reed, si sucedió algo allí, puede hacermelo saber, sería como una confesión. -Me propondría al rememorar probablemente lo mencionado por el señor Hopkins en su cuaderno de notas.

-N-No... Es necesario... No paso nada indecente. -Insistiría yo como ya hiciese en el juicio, con voz entrecortada a causa de ese fuego que se iba extendiendo en mi cuerpo. Antes que pudiese ponerle remedio, estaría jadeando sin control.

¡Era tán vergonzoso perder las formas delante de Su excelencia! Lo peor era que cuanto más me esmeraba por ponerle freno, más salían lo que satisfacía intensamente al cardenal, que apretaba y soltaba mi sexo provocando que ese asqueroso placer se incrementase en ambos. Sudoroso y tembloroso, me negaba a que ese placer rebasará el limite o sufriría una fuerte eyaculación.

-No temas, si el sentir placer fuese malo, ¿Crees que Dios nos concedería sentirlo? -Me comentaría entre sonoros gemidos. Al parecer el único pudoroso en el dormitorio era yo.

Continuó tocandome y contra mi voluntad, mi traidor cuerpo traspasó la linea autoimpuesta. Aullé de gusto y de rabia antes de desmoronarme al retirse sus manos. De rodillas con la cabeza gacha, amargas lagrímas comenzaron a emanar de mis ojos emborronando la imagen de mi sexo recobrando tranquilidad lentamente. De él brotaban pequeñas gotas lechosas en la punta del rosado glande. Me quité las gafas y llevandome una mano a la zona central de mi frente, tapando mis ojos, me recompusé fingiendo que todo aquello sólo era una pesadilla.

-No llore, frecuentando compañias como la de Symond y sus amigos, esto no debería ser desconocido para Ud. -Me comunicaría arrugando la frente como si se solidarizase con el sentimiento que me carcomía. El mero pose de sus manos me era repugnante pero tenía que seguir aguantandolo.

Desprovistos de nuestra difentes ropas nos dirigimos a la gran cama, cuyo canapé era dorado. Tumbandonos, le rogué hacer lo que desease hacer pero sin que nuestros ojos se encontrasen. Una solicitud que no sirvió para nada pues su respuesta aunque amable fue tajante:

-¡Oh no, señor Reed! Pues lo que me pide sería yacer como animales o peor aún como si Ud fuese una vulgar fulana y eso sería ofender a Dios. Sin olvidar, lo mucho que me complace contemplar su hermoso e inusual rostro. -

Suspiré cerrando los ojos mientras mi frente se arrugaba levemente. No habría manera de deshacerme del bochorno que me provocaba su mirar. Su piel abrasaba contra la mia y sus labios presionaban los mios con sorprendente ansia, abriendo un poco la boca, su lengua acorralaba a la mia hasta que ambas se entrelazaban. Sus manos agarraban las mias, tán paralizadas colocadas a modo de pequeño escudo entre su torso y el mio, para ponerlas en un lugar más apropiado como su ancha espalda, nada curvada. Con un color que ya sería más que rojo en el rostro, me movería ofuscado cuando él trató de alzar mis piernas para mejor penetración. Se me olvida frecuentemente que había accedido a semejante asalto de mi persona para salvar la vida al amigo más importante que poseía. ¡Dolor! Un indescriptible dolor traspasó todo mi cuerpo carente de ropajes al momento de notar su duro y ligeramente redondeado sexo allanandome desde ese pequeño orificio que era mi ano. Grité hasta quedarme ronco, suplicando que se apartase de mí pero tán inflamado de pasión estaba que no iba a detener esa sensación que lo rebajaba, embestiendome con la consecuencia de que su sexo pareciese desplazarse dentro de mí. Quizás a la segunda o tercera embestida el dolor se tornase gozo pensaba sintiendome desgarrado, como si en cada meneo fuese destrozado por el golpe de una gruesa y alargada piedra. Un sinfín de lagrímas bajaban una trás otra por mi rostro descompuesto por el dolor. Una cosa me quedó muy clara, ser amado así era dolorosísimo. Al vertirse en mi, gritaría mi nombre desatado por el extasís. ¡Me sería imposible olvidarlo! Agotado pero sumamente complacido, se dejaría vencer por ese cansancio encima mia. Respirando tensamente esperé a que Su excelencia se espabilase lo suficiente como para alejarse de mí. ¡No quería tenerlo encima pero tampoco me atrevía a apartarlo de mí! Temía enojarlo.

-Señor Reed, parace incómodo. -Observaría Su excelencia retirandose poco a poco de mi. -¿Por qué no me ha pedido cederle algo de espacio? -Demandaría saber haciendome sentir más inseguro de lo que ya estaba. Me encogí de hombros con los ojos fijos en el techo.

-Su excelencia, ¿Desea que me vaya? -Pregunté con una voz que no parecía mia, carente de toda emoción, como si el contacto con ese hombre me hubiese dejado vacio. -Su prestigio podría peligrar si alguien le viese conmigo. -Añadí incorporandome, en mi rostro aún se podía apreciar el humedo recorrido de las lagrímas.

-Lamento ser repetitivo pero ¿en qué quedamos? -Fue su respuesta. No iba a dejarme marchar tán fácilmente. Disfrutaría de mí, todo lo que le fuese posible antes de la llegada de un nuevo día. Suspirando, a punto de colocar las gafas abandonadas en la mesita cercana, respondí con voz cansina:

-Pasar la noche con Ud. -

-Entonces echate a mi lado. -Me ordenaría forzandome al colocar sus manos sobre mis hombros desnudos a tumbarme de nuevo. -Yo te hare saber cuando has de marcharte. -

**ACLARACIONES **

**LA INQUISICIÓN**

**Eran ****varias instituciones dedicadas a la supresión de la herejía mayoritariamente en el seno de la Iglesia Católica, aunque también hubo un tribunal del mismo género entre el calvinismo**** y otras denominaciones protestantes. La herejía en la era medieval muchas veces se castigaba con la pena de muerte, y de ésta se derivan todas las demás. Con la llegada de la Revolución Francesa la Iglesia iría perdiendo poder y gracias a ese declive de poder La inquisición sería abolida llegando así a su fin pero en Espeña y Portugal aún sería ejercida unos cuantos años más sieno éstas las de mayor duración. **

**DESARROLLO DE LOS PROCESOS **

**Acusación: A menudo precedía a la acusación una fase de rumores que podía durar años. La acusación podía ser debida a una denuncia de una bruja o brujo que ya había sido detenido, posiblemente bajo tortura. Rara vez se permitía a las presuntas brujas una defensa.**

**Detención: Las cárceles, en el sentido moderno, todavía no existían, por lo que se mantenía a los presos en mazmorras o torres. Las llamadas _torres de brujas _que todavía se conocen en muchos lugares, no eran exclusivamente para brujos, sino eran para todo tipo de prisioneros. A menudo eran simples torres de las murallas de la ciudad. (Sin embargo en mi historias los encierran en mazmorras o calabozos porque eso de agruparlos en una torre de castillo ya queda un poco retrasado XD)**

**Interrogatorio: Normalmente se distinguían tres fases: el interrogatorio por las buenas, el interrogatorio con explicación y muestra de los instrumentos de tortura y el interrogatorio doloroso, en la que se empleaba la tortura. En los casos de procesos por brujería la limitación a una hora no era respetada, ya que se trataba de _crimen exceptum_ (crímenes excepcionales), lo que exigía una dureza especial. A menudo se empleaban las empulgueras, la rueda, el potro y la bota española. Tampoco se respetaba la regla habitual de que sólo se podía torturar a un preso tres veces y, si hasta ese momento no se había producido una confesión, liberar al preso. En el _Malleus maleficarum_se recomendaba declarar la retoma ilegal de la tortura son pruebas nuevas como una continuación. (Claro que con la prohibición de la tortura en 1640 en mi historia no van tán lejos)**

**Pruebas a las brujas: Los procesos oficiales no prevían las _pruebas de brujas_, de hecho estaba prohibido su uso. Sin embargo muchos tribunales en diversos lugares emplearon este elemento. La valoración de las pruebas era tan distinta como su empleo. A veces se empleaban como prueba fuerte, a veces como prueba débil. Las siguientes son las más conocidas:**

**Prueba del agua (_judicium aquae_, también llamada _baño de la bruja_), de la que existían dos variantes. Con agua caliente, el acusado debía sacar un objeto del agua hirviendo. Con agua fría, se descendía a la víctima atada a un pozo y si se hundía resultaba inocente (proceso en el que podía morir ahogada).**

**Prueba del fuego (empleada rara vez) agrupa a diversas pruebas en las que la bruja o brujo tenía que andar sobre o transportar hierro candente o meter la mano en el fuego.**

**Prueba de la aguja. Si se encontraba una _marca del Demonio_, se pinchaba con un hierro. Si la zona sangraba se consideraba buena señal.**

**Prueba de las lágrimas, puesto que se creía que quien ejercía la brujería no podía llorar.**

**Prueba del peso, porque se afirmaba que una bruja o brujo no podía pesar más de 5 kg., ya que tenía que poder flotar (_prueba del agua_) y volar.**

**Confesión: A comienzos del Renacimiento, nadie podía ser juzgado sin confesión – lo que también era válido para los casos de brujería. Pero, debido a que se ignoraban las habituales reglas durante la tortura, la probabilidad de obtener una confesión se multiplicaba enormemente con respecto a los procesos normales.**

**Interrogatorio para obtener cómplices. Ya que según la _ciencia de la brujería_, las brujas debían encontrarse en aquelarres y por lo tanto una bruja debía conocer a otras. En un segundo interrogatorio se preguntaba a las acusadas por los nombres de otras brujas o brujos, a veces bajo nuevas torturas. Así se alargaba siempre más la lista de sospechosas, ya que, bajo tortura, siempre se acusaba a más personas. El resultado eran procesos en cadena.**

**Condena: La propia palabra lo indica.**

**Ajusticiamiento: Al delito de brujería le correspondía muerte por fuego, es decir, la hoguera, en la que eran quemadas vivas. Como acto piadoso se consideraba el cortar la cabeza o ahogar antes o colgar un saco de pólvora al cuello.**

**Ejem ejem la idea de que Clow mantenga relaciones intimas con el astuto y corrupto cardenal Henderson se me vino gracias al recuerdo de una escena narrada en dos libros (Venga a nosotros tu reino y Dime quien soy) en que a la protagonista se le ofrece la posibilidad de liberar de la carcel y muerte a su amado a cambio de sexo. Si bien es cierto Clow no es una dama pero como en La Iglesia se han dado y aún se dan casos de homosexualidad (y cosas peores como pederastia), no me achiqué y le adjudiqué al cardenal Henderson esa preferencia sexual bien tapada. (Como McArthur fue otro de esos jovenes perdonados en su día, se pone tán histerico al reconocerle LOL)**

**Con respecto a la edad de Clow, Su excelencia lo considera jovencito, pocos años menor que Hopkins (con 22 o 23 años) pero Clow en mi FanFic como la mayoria de hechiceros vive mucho tiempo aunque sin envejecer o sufrir con la misma intensidad que nosotros enfermedades o males porque me base en algo que menciona Kerberus en el manga y en la pelicula Los inmortales resultando eso concordar con las creencias que se tenían sobre las brujas y brujos, que hacían pactos con Satán para obtener fortuna y belleza. **

**Por último, en muchos FanFics Clow Reed no parece ser un hombre muy religioso (peligrosa elección en esos tiempo xD) sin embargo en mi FanFic si lo es porque me gusta pensar que muchos principios de la magia no tienen porque rivalizar con los principios de la religión cristiana. (Excepto aquellos ligados a la magia negra, que por general es empleada para conseguir cosas a costa de los demás o para dañar a otras personas)**

**Personajes celebres que aparecen:**

**Matthew Hopkins:** Cazador de brujas inglés

**John Stearne: **Cazador de brujas y principal ayudante de Matthew Hopkins

**Bueno, espero que os guste aunque estas sean historias más fuertecitas, las he descrito lo más sútilmente posible y espero no tengais muy en cuenta mis posibles errores y o faltas ortograficas ^^ Si quereis más info o exponer vuestra opinión, sólo teneis que comentar ^^**

**MARYXULA**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**

Este FanFic o serie de historias es mi intento de narrar como imagino yo la vida del grandioso Reed Li Clow, uno de mis personajes favoritos de CLAMP ^^

Este FanFic esta narrado en primera persona. Principalmente por Clow pero puede que Yue y Kerberus también tengan algo de protagonismo...

Esta historia es bastante oscura y seguramente no os guste el modo en que trata Clow a Yue y a Kerberus, os aviso, pero entran en acción nuevas cartas Clow LOL Dedicado especialmente para Tsuki no Youkai, Laurus Nobilis y Melissa-yueirishu (A quienes admiro un montón y sus FanFics son altamente recomendables)

**FanFic CLAMP **

**El mago más poderoso del mundo - El lado oscuro del mago**

La luz que se filtraba trás las gruesas cortinas que poseía ese carruaje me resultaba insoportable, como si toda mi vida hubiese vivido en tinieblas y aquella luz que me iluminaba nunca antes lo hubiese hecho. En todo el trayecto hasta el palacio de justicia o el edificio en el cual se celebraban los ajusticiamientos en la ciudad de Chelmsford no pronuncie palabra. Lo poco que brotó de mi boca al salir del carruaje habiendo sido informado por una sonora exclamación fue: -Gracias. ¿cúanto he de pagarle por el viaje? -

-No se preocupe joven, su Excelencia ya ha tenido la amabilidad de pagarme. -Me indicaría el afable chofer, arrugando un poco su frente mientras sostenía una cortés sonrisa añadiría a modo de despedida. -Vaya con Dios. -

Asentí devolviéndole una forzosa y amarga sonrisa antes de entrar nuevamente al interior de ese edificio en busca de Symond. La mirada que me echaban los guardias que custodiaban las celdas en la zona subterránea u oscuro sótano de piedra no era muy amistosa pero como habían recibido orden de conducirme hasta la celda en la cual Symond y el resto de hechiceros, supervivientes a las pruebas de brujería, se hallaban. Golpeando varias y bruscas veces los barrotes desde nuestro lado de viejo hierro, uno de los guardias hizo saber al grupo mi llegada como solo un guardia sería capaz de hacer.

-¡Espabilad! -Gritaba mientras aporreaba con mayor contundencia los barrotes. -¡Tenéis visita! -

Los bultos en la penumbra que conseguí atisbar irían moviéndose tan aprisa como eran capaces. Con la poca ayuda que ofrecía una antorcha no muy lejana, reconocí a la figura que tras incorporarse, se dirigió hasta mí, siendo separados pocos centímetros por la fila de barrotes. A pesar del cansancio y la angustia disimulada, los ojos de mi amigo no habían perdido su brillo. Su cabello seguía estando muy revuelto y sus ligeras ropas continuaban igual de ultrajadas que su cuerpo, aún repleto de cardenales en diferentes estados más sin embargo su sonrisa continuaba aniñando su rostro rodeada de desiguales mechones de su fina y azafranada barba. Frente a él, sentí como mis ojos se humedecían, preparándose para verter todas las lagrimas tragadas durante todos aquellos días pero me obligué a mí mismo a no estropearlo todo llorando como una dama, Symond y yo lo habíamos logrado. A partir de ese momento, en cuanto saliésemos de allí, todo quedaría en el pasado. Por lo que bufé y pestañeé a fin de mis ojos no segregasen innecesaria agua mientras rebuscaba entre mis sencillas pero limpias ropas los documentos que nos garantizaban la libertad y la vida.

-¡Qué considerado por tu parte, Clow! -Exclamó emocionado Symond, lo que hizo que no detectase la coña. Intentando que sus dedos pudiesen tocarme, añadió. -Pero si tú estas a salvo, moriré feliz. -

-¡No digas eso! -Le espeté y las lagrimas descendieron por mi rostro contra mi voluntad. -¡Si eatoy aquí no es para despedirme de ti sino para que vengas conmigo! -Le hice saber alzando el documento que a los instantes siguientes sería mostrado al guardia de mayor rango. Todos los presentes se quedaron muy sorprendidos, tanto que aunque abrieron sus bocas, ninguno dijo palabra. -El señor Symond Windson quedará perdonado tras recibir diez latigazos, sólo en caso de negarse a ser azotado, será penado con la muerte como el resto de brujos. -Recité todo lo alto que pude, haciendo gran énfasis al leer la firma del cardenal Henderson.

Todos corrieron para abrazar al afortunado. Las hechiceras le llenaron de besos, los sabios McArthur y McBean le darían fuertes palmadas en la espalda mientras le otorgaban los que serían sus últimos pero no por ello menos valiosos consejos y de entre los jóvenes hechiceros que quedaban, Wilbert le haría entrega de algo que para él había sido durante muchísimo tiempo de gran importancia pero eso no era lo verdaderamente conmovedor de la escena, lo bonito fue con cuanta felicidad acogieron la información de que uno de los suyos iba a ser liberado. Nadie le guardó rencor por tener tal fortuna, ni ni siquiera Jasper, que parecía el joven más problemático. Symond pronto se sintió avergonzado y dijo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos y arrugando la frente, siendo sacado de la fría y maloliente celda por el guardia que me había acompañado:

-No soy merecedor de esta segunda oportunidad pero ya que los dioses han escuchado las plegarias de éste humilde druida, ¡os juro que Clow y yo haremos que no os arrepintáis! -

Como no sería de otra manera, los castigos al igual que los ajusticiamientos eran en publico, es decir, en mitad de la plaza más principal de la ciudad. Al llegar era increíble cuanta gente había acudido a contemplar la barbarie. Lo único que a Symond y a mí nos diferenciaba del grupo de hechiceros en el que habíamos estado eran nuestras ropas ya que a Symond también se le suministraron nuevas y limpias ropas. Que sus manos continuasen atadas no me pareció lógico pues mis muñecas, tan dañadas como las suyas, ya no cargaban con ninguna clase de opresiva medida de seguridad. Desde lo alto de la misma plataforma de madera sostenida por gruesas cuerdas y varios clavos cual escenario podíamos ser vistos por todos los ciudadanos cual artistas de teatro. Symond mantuvo en todo momento su cabeza alta, con los ojos color chocolate todo el tiempo fijos en la distancia. La gente admiró su fortaleza pues aun recibiendo latigazos capaces de quebrar la piel, quedando dolorosamente remarcados en la zona central de su ancha y clara espalda, Symond aguantaba como un héroe, procurando no derramar ni una sola lagrima. Cada vez que el cuero rozaba su piel descubierta al abrirle la camisa dejando meramente dos últimos botones sin desabrochar por su castigador, se producía un sonido espeluznante, rápido y definitivo como un relámpago contra un árbol. Yo giraba la cabeza al igual que unas cuantas mujeres. Era duro estar ahí de pie junto a tu amigo sin recibir ninguna clase de castigo mientras él sí hasta que a ambos se os pudiese dar un perdón publico. A veces a Symond se le escapaba un sonoro quejido pero poco más. Exhausto y con la carne al rojo vivo por el tramo impuesto por el latigo de oscuro y recio cuero escuchó y aceptó lo que los inquisidores proclamaron.

-¿Repudias a Satanás, príncipe de las tinieblas y a todas sus falsas promesas? -Clamaría con una firmeza y una potencia aterradora en su voz el ministro de Dios sosteniendo entre sus manos una biblia de gran tamaño. La obvia respuesta de Symond fue:

-¡Sí, renuncio! -

-Bien, ¿aceptando así a nuestro señor Jesucristo como único y verdadero salvador? -Continuaría el sacerdote tras oír la negativa en Latín. La afirmación de Symond fue la respuesta que obtuvo, con la misma fuerza y exageración en su voz:

-¡Sí, acepto! -

-¡Magnifico! -Exclamaría el sacerdote mientras se aproximaba a Symond para que éste besase Las Sagradas Escrituras, concluyendo realizando en su frente una cruz con estas palabras. -Entonces por el poder que me ha sido dado, yo te absuelvo de todos tus pecados pues. En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu santo. -

Poniendo unos breves instantes los ojos en blanco, Symond aceptó el perdón divino cerrando los ojos cuan devoto terriblemente arrepentido. Tuve que apretar los labios para no echarme a reír allí mismo. Cerrando los ojos obtuve de igual modo ese perdón prometido y tan merecido pues no habíamos hecho nada malo, como mucho, comer hasta reventar, danzar y honrar a la naturaleza. Al ir bajando de la plataforma pude respirar desahogado, girando mi cabeza varias veces, observar bajar detrás mio a Symond me hacía percibir menos acusado el sentimiento de repulsión y vacío que se había apegado a mí desde el primer toque de ese hombre. Me sentía peor de lo que él se estaría sintiendo, como al haber aceptado, yo fuese el que iba a tener manchada el alma y mi cuerpo se fuese a ir pudriendo poco a poco. Sosteniendo la muñeca izquierda y luego la derecha, él giraba cada mano saboreando la libertad de movimiento risueño, todavía incrédulo de caminar entre las gentes. Me comentaba lo que se dispondría a hacer una vez regresasemos a la mansión Windson. El desprecio en los ojos de la chusma se tornó lástima o esa era la impresión que me llevé al mirar a alguna que otra persona que entorpecía nuestro alejamiento del lugar. En mi mente solo había una idea, cuanto antes abandonase la plaza, antes podríamos ponernos en busca del trasporte que nos llevaría a casa. Como veis, no me importaba lo que la gente pudiese pensar al verme recorriendo la plaza en busca de una salida. Su Excelencia me había indultado y eso era lo más similar a que el propio Dios te indultase sin embargo el indulto de Su Excelencia no era mas que otra muestra de cuan devaluada se había vuelto la palabra de Dios. Entre el asco y la rabia, mi corazón se estaba llenando de odio. La voz del señor Hopkins entre la multitud me arrancó de mis pensamientos que se torcían y retorcían cual plantas trepadoras oprimiendo mi corazón e incluso dañandolo con sus puntiagudas hojas.

-Parece que tiene Ud mucha prisa en irse, ¿no? Señor Reed. -Fueron las venenosas palabras que me dedicaba.

Parándome en seco, giré la cabeza y parte de mi cuerpo, obligando a mi buen amigo a detenerse a mí lado y a ejecutar la misma acción. Justamente como Symond me habría comentado, era la clase de hombre que no le bastaría con ser recompensado por su esfuerzo en capturar a todo aquel que considerase brujo o bruja sino que además asistiría a su condena como tantos otros, para regocijarse de la muerte de esos impíos. Respirando fuerte por la nariz, elegí ignorar sus maliciosas palabras para continuar con mi camino. Él insistiría, elevando su voz entre los griteríos ansiosos de la gente al irse colocando el resto de hechiceros por la lisa superficie de madera.

-¡Justamente cuando va a comenzar la función! -Gritó. Su inseparable compañero, el señor Stearne carcajeó mirando a su jefe, que le devolvió una mirada de complacencia antes de añadir. -¡Marcharse ahora podría costarle la sospecha de muchos ciudadanos! -

Deteniéndome, admití que en eso estaba acertado. ¿Era necesario aguantar más sufrimiento para salvaguardar el pellejo ante gentes que no volverían a verme? Por lo visto sí, aunque me disgusto enormemente la pérfida y arrogante sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Hopkins. Los griteríos se trasformaron en abucheos e insultos que escandalizarían hasta al más duro y malhablado de toda Gran Bretaña, entre tanto desagrado, tanto Symond como yo sentíamos el impulso de contradecir a toda esa muchedumbre más quietos como dos estatuas con la boca bien cerrada y los ceños fruncidos contemplamos un rato como eran presentados los nuestros. La muchacha que meneaba con la cabeza no muy lejos de nuestro lado, cuyos largos y ligeramente ondulantes cabellos parecían olas de un negro mar meramente visibles al ser toda su cabeza tapada por la capucha que poseía su larga y gruesa túnica captó mi atención. Al encaminar mi vista al poco de fijarme en ella en otras damas o en otros individuos, ningún otro parecía sentir ese disgusto. Dándole algunos golpecitos a Symond con el codo, le solicité saber información sobre ella pero para cuando Symond y yo tornamos nuestra vista hacía ese lugar, ¡ella ya no estaba!

-Probablemente te lo haya parecido, aquí hay mucha gente. -Me diría él susurrante.

A medida que los cuellos de los nuestros fueron siendo adornados por las gruesas y opresivas cuerdas que al ser ellos elevados se aferrarían a cada cuello causandoles la muerte, Symond tuvo que golpearse para no romper a llorar. Jamás había visto semejante espectáculo por lo que el contemplar de esos cuerpos retorciéndose al alejarse sus pies del firme suelo de madera, con los ojos enclavijados gracias a la privación de aire me conmocionó, impidiéndome gritar o ejercer cualquier gesto de dolor, con la mano posicionada sobre mi boca. Lo que produjo que muchas personas entre la multitud riese con ganas fue que alguno llegó a orinarse encima, cayendo ese fino liquido cual chispas doradas contra la madera variando su color por esa parte. Apretando los dientes, dolido, tiró de mí y ambos retomamos con mayor velocidad nuestro camino lejos de la plaza. No dejamos de avanzar apurados hasta encontrarnos en una calle desconocida. Jadeantes, pues poco a poco nuestros pasos se convertieron en zancadas y posteriormente en un trote como si eso nos ayudase a borrar de nuestras mentes lo recientemente visto, hicimos que parase el primer carruaje que oímos atravesar esa calle. Todo lo que le dijimos antes de acomodarnos en el interior de su vehículo fue:

-Llévenos hasta Londres, cueste lo que cueste. -

El hombre nos miró arrugando su frente mientras tomaba las riendas de los esbeltos caballos, que golpeaban el suelo de piedra expectantes a la par que erguían sus cuellos. Conocedor de antemano de su replica, suspirante, dije:

-Por favor, buen hombre. -

Sorprendido, se quedaría un instante callado, pero el sonido del latigazo a los caballos nos indicó que estaba dispuesto a realizar el largo viaje. Symond se hundió en el confortable asiento lanzando un largo suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos. Cruzándose de brazos sería fácilmente apresado por Morfeo, ente señor de los sueños. Para mí, dormir comenzaría a convertirse en una acción costosa, revolviéndome un sin fin de veces, con los ojos cerrados, me dí cuenta del problema en ese mismo momento. Forzándome una vez más a esbozar una sonrisa, quise llevar mi torturada y ensombrecida mente a algo que me apartase de todo lo que se agolpaba en ella. Mis pequeños guardianes debían de estar esperándome con un recelo insoportable en sus pequeños y suaves cuerpos. Las circunstancias en nuestra contra habían alargado demasiado el regreso prometido. ¡Oh Yue, mi pequeño ángel! Con tan solo avivar su recuerdo en mí, un temor nunca antes sentido se apoderó de todo mí ser. Él que era tan puro y tan hermoso, leal y siempre deseoso de estar a mí lado, ¿qué pensaría de mí si descubría lo sucedido en Chelmsford? Yo que me empeñaría en instruirlo para que no solo fuese un guardián fuerte y servicial, sino que para que también fuese digno de lo que su apariencia hacía pensar de él. Ya ni podía pensar en aquellos que más apreciaba pues era aún más desconsolador.

-Alegra esa cara Clow, además de seguir vivos, ya tendrás lugar dónde vivir con Kerberus y Yue. -Se esforzaba en ser positivo Symond por los dos echándole un minucioso ojo a todos los documentos que se me había sido entregado. -Además no vamos a ganar nada deprimiéndonos. ¡Estoy impaciente por ver tu morada! -Agregó dibujándose en su rostro una sonrisa traviesa.

Fue envidiable el poder de recuperación que sufrió con una buena comida y un buen descanso en algún que otro hostal que estuviese por el camino. Le sonreí sin mucho ánimo metiendo con cuidado los papeles en el sobre cuyo sello hubiese sido abierto hacía días por el cotilla pero eficiente empresario que Symond podía llegar a ser.

-Más me temo que eso significará que tendré que convivir yo solo con Brigitt. -Sentenció llevándose una mano a la cabeza emulando un gesto de inesperada molestia.

Asentí de nuevo sonriente como un autómata, que las palabras y bromas de mi amigo no me atrajesen como en otras ocasiones no significaba que por ello fuese a ser un maleducado. Le oía exponerme toda clase de cosas como siempre había hecho con las manos cruzadas sobre la pierna que tenía sobre la otra mirándolo sin embargo mi poca participación decía mucho de mi estado. Yue lo presintió con mayor rapidez que los demás gracias a nuestra unión mágica o debido a que era mucho más sensitivo.

**(Yue)**

Parado frente a la puerta, mi corazón dio un fuerte brinco al sentir la inconfundible presencia del Amo Clow. Sí corrí alejándome de la entrada fue para hacérselo saber a mi hermano y compañero Kerberus, que se encontraba echado boca abajo en el jardín, único lugar de la casa en el que le permitían estar bajo el cobijo de un árbol de recio tronco con verdes hojas renacidas.

-¡Despierta! ¡Padre por fin ha regresado! -Le ordené zarandeando su anaranjado y peludo cuerpo.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas? -Se mofaría de mí abriendo perezosamente los ojos, ojos brillantes y amarillos como dos joyas.

Fruncí mi ceño en señal de enojo retirándome de él. Le hubiese replicado cualquier cosa pero recibir al Amo Clow era mil veces más importante para mí que justificarme ante esa fiera perezosa. En una parte del gran salón con el que estaba el jardín conectado, me dio la sensación de que toda la habitación estaba más oscura que antes, lo que era raro pues la tela de las cortinas no era tan gruesa como para no dejar pasar apenas luz, arrugando la frente dirigí mis ojos tanto a la derecha como a la izquierda pero todo estaba igual de oscuro parándome un momento. Las voces que reconocí me recordarían mi verdadero propósito por lo que tan deprisa como mis pequeños pies me dejaron llegué a la entrada. Mi corazón se desbocó al alzar la cabeza y fijar mis ojos en el alto y moreno hombre portador de redondas lentes que sonreía con la frente ligeramente arrugada. Su ropa era distinta a la que se puso el día que se marchó pero sin lugar a dudas era él. Respirando hondo, precedí a acercarme. Mi corazón latía tan animado que dolía pero no me importó al igual que tampoco me importo tener que hacerme paso entre aquellas personas que rodeaban a mi creador y amo. Todas eran empleados al servicio del señor de la vivienda, sus trajes eran ineludible signo de ello pero solo la ama Bianca tendría la osadía de abrazar llorosa al Amo Clow después de haber abrazado y besuqueado al señor Windson.

-¡No! -Gritaría entonces el Amo Clow sujetando a la ama Bianca por las muñecas deteniendola bruscamente. La expresión en el rostro de todos excepto en el de Symond, que se limitó a lanzarle una mirada reprochante, fue de sorpresa y gran desconcierto. -¡No me toques! ¡Por favor, que nadie me toque! -Le pidió con otro grito ahogado.

Ella pestañearía confusa, como si le costase reconocer al Amo Clow. Ella que había sido más que una criada o doncella, ella que no dudaba en ayudar al Amo Clow en cualquiera de sus proyectos, fuesen lo locos que fuesen, ella que lo estimaba más que a un señor o a un amo, se alejó unos pasos agachando la cabeza como hubiese hecho en China tras escuchar a su señor ordenarle distanciamiento. Reprimiendo todo lo mejor que pudo las nuevas ganas de llorar, la ama Bianca se alejó sin decir palabra. La penumbra que parecía envolver todo el salón pareció extenderse llegando al recibidor como una silenciosa capa pegada a las paredes y al suelo de madera. Observandola desplazarse por todo la entrada aprecié con insólita nitidez a la bella mujer de negro que fuí viendo de cuando en cuando durante todo el tiempo en que el Amo Clow estuvo fuera. Su sonrisa aunque bonita no me tranquilizó.

-¡Mira quién ha venido también ha recibirte, Clow! -Exclamaría el señor Windson señalando hacía donde yo estaba paralizado. -¿No te resulta encantador? -Añadió adentrándose en su grandiosa mansión e inclinándose un poco para quedar a mí altura. Debió de captar mi inseguridad pues me sugirió. -Ya que estás aquí, ¿por qué no le brindas un poco de afecto a Clow? Verdaderamente lo necesita. -

Asentí decidido a abrazarlo pero algo me frenó, algo oscuro y gélido que me apartó de él. Al levantar la cabeza y apretar los ojos a fin de apreciarlo mejor, logré distinguir cerca, demasiado cerca de mi creador y amo una especie de figura oculta por unos negros e indefinidos mantos.

-Padre... -Musite mirándole a los ojos, caminando despacio hacía él. -¿Se encuentra bien? -Le solicite saber alargando uno de mis brazos para tocarlo pero esquivandome con rápidez y soltura respondió mientras se alejaba de la puerta: -No te preocupes, me encuentro perfectamente. -

Pero no era verdad, lo que estrujó mi corazón hasta casi asfixiarme no era causado por una gran alegría. Ahora eso que pensé no volver a sentir se trasformó en un sentimiento más continuado y dañino y fue tan intenso que incluso el despreocupado Kerberus lo percibía. El Amo Clow se comportaba de manera extraña, no sólo no quería contacto físico con la ama Bianca sino que tampoco reaccionó bien ante el primo de Symond y su encantadora señora. Era como si no quisiese formar parte de nada o de ningún grupo. ¡Decidió irse al que sería nuestro hogar solo! Lo que nos dejó aún más atónitos a todos los que le conociamos y le apreciábamos.

-¡Amo Symond! -Gritó la ama Bianca respirando con dificultad al poco de llegar al gran salón en el cual el señor Windson y el matrimonio Johnson se hallaban sentados charlando y disfrutando de las pastas que Constance había traído como solía hacer cada vez que venía a visitarnos. Todos la miraron frunciendo el ceño, no era propio de la ama Bianca obrar así y menos cuando el Amo Clow o Symond atendían visitas. -¡El Amo Clow ha desaparecido! -

Así fue como nos enteramos de su traslado. Symond rompería a reír al poco de finalizar la última y horrorizada exclamación de nuestra cuidadora. Entrecerrando los ojos y levantando una ceja mientras apoyaba parte de su rostro contra una mano cerrada, el amigo del Amo Clow comentó ligeramente jocoso:

-¡Recórcholis! ¡Este hombre nunca deja de sorprenderme! Probablemente esté en otro lugar de la mansión. Esta mansión es enorme. -

La expresión de preocupación de Constance se suavizó, llevando la mano que había posado sobre su boca hasta su pecho, suspiró sonriendo tímidamente. Más la replica que le dio la ama Bianca haría que Symond se quedase callado, dibujándose en su rostro cierto temor.

-¡Al no encontrarlo en su dormitorio he ido por las demás habitaciones y tampoco estaba estaba! -Le contradijo ella con voz más alterada.

Constance y Raymond fijarían sus ojos en Symond como buscando una indicación de su parte para comenzar una nueva inspección de toda la vivienda. Symond se mordería el labio inferior con el superior hasta casi sangrar y murmuraría: -Entonces puede que esté... Mierda. -

Levantándose con la misma rapidez con la que su mente había dado con la solución más certera, él mismo iría a comprobar que tal cual le había venido la idea al Amo Clow, tal cual se había ido. Encontrarnos a Kerberus y a mí dormidos en la amplía y confortable cama de su dormitorio pero no sus maletas llenas de ropaje u objetos personales fue la lamentable prueba que confirmó ese temor que afloraba en su mente.

**(Clow Reed)**

Dejando las pesadas y cuadradas maletas caer, detenido frente a la que recordaba seguiría siendo la vivienda que perteneció a mi padre, acercándome a la gastada pero lisa puerta de madera, la palpe como un ciego palpa cualquier objeto, lentamente, permitiendo que no solo las yemas de mis dedos percibieran el polvo y la madera. Apoyando el resto de mi cuerpo sobre ella, cerrando los ojos, me dejé embargar por el sentimiento que estremeció mi ser llegando a verter algunas lagrimas pues eran tantos los buenos recuerdos que me trajo su mera observación.

-Bien, señor Reed, como los papeles están en orden, definitivamente puedo hacerle entrega de la llave de su vivienda. -Me comunicó el notario con el que había tenido que tratar para retomar mi hogar legalmente.

Regresando a mi solitario presente me retiré de la puerta mientras el alto y distinguido hombre sacaba de entre su larga y gruesa chaqueta de saturado tono marrón a juego con el suave marrón de sus ceñidos pantalones que se atisbaba bajo sus protectoras capas. Tocar el cálido y gris metal no pudo alegrarme más, apretándola con esa mano, asentí y sin decir palabra la introduje en la cerradura. Una vez abierta la puerta principal, todo, absolutamente todo lo del exterior se tornó lejano e inexistente para mí.

-Ha sido un placer tratar con Ud, señor Reed. -Se despediría colocándose un sombrero de oscuro color el notario dedicándome una obligada sonrisa de cortesía. -Si vuelve a requerir un buen notario, no dude en hacérmelo saber. -Agregaría dándose importancia.

Giré la cabeza y asentí esbozando una sonrisa antes de tomar mi equipaje y cerrar la puerta. Mirase por allá por donde mirase, la mansión Reed apenas había cambiado, continuaba poseyendo los mismos muebles y las mismas cortinas, distribuidos como lo procuró mi padre. Recorrí la casa admirado de que el tiempo no hubiese causado grandes estragos en su interior. Mis apesadumbrados pasos retumbarían al subir las escaleras agarrándome a la solida barandilla de madera, contribuyendo a que mis dedos se ennegreciesen cada vez más gracias a la acumulación inevitable de polvo. Tumbado boca arriba con la vista inalterable en el cielo raso de mi alcoba arrugué la frente reprochándome que el no ser capaz de disfrutar de todo aquello.

**(Yue)**

Al abrir los ojos, ahí estaban dos hombres, uno ligeramente más rechoncho que aquel cuya mano me despertase y una joven en cuyo rostro quedaba el rastro de incesantes lagrimas. No tardé en reconocerlos, pestañeando e incorporándome retire molesto la mano de Symond. El único quien podría tocarme era el Amo Clow, ya desde temprana edad lo tenía claro.

-¿Dónde está padre? -Pregunté notando mi boca un poco pastosa.

Ya, con los ojos bien abiertos, moviéndolos en su busca. La oscuridad que hubiese dominado el lugar se había moderado y la claridad que llegaba desde las grandes ventanas ofrecía una visión definida de toda la habitación y todo lo que en ésta había. Las miradas que se proyectaron no auguraron nada bueno, haciendo de tripas corazón, solo Symond, sentado junto a mi en la gran cama tuvo el valor de dar respuesta a la sencilla pregunta.

-Creemos que Clow se ha ido... -Empezó a comunicarme pero el grito de incredulidad que dí le interrumpió: -¡¿Qué? -Al instante un sentimiento abrasador e incontrolable se apoderó de mí, añadiendo otro grito más alto. -¡El Amo Clow no haría eso! -

El guardián solar, Kerberus, movería su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo al sentir mis puños golpear varias veces la mullida y cálida colcha que había bajo nuestros cuerpos molesto o sutilmente despertado. Chistandome con poca fuerza Symond intentó apaciguarme, al parecer no interesaba que Kerberus participase en la búsqueda de nuestro creador. Si yo, que era el más asemejado a un humano actuaba así, ¿cómo se lo tomaría mi hermano y compañero, que era un animal capaz de lanzar fuego por las fauces? La ama Bianca sostenía su frente arrugada y sus ojos parecían brillar acuosos. Tanto Symond como su primo le habían pedido múltiples veces quedarse en el salón comedor haciendo compañía a la también preocupada Constance pero ella, terca como una mula vieja, estaba decidida a formar parte. Colocando sus dos manos sobre mis hombros, provocando que mi ira creciese en vez de menguarse, frunciendo el ceño, posando sus ojos en mí de un modo que hubiese convencido a cualquiera, continuó hablando.

-¡No me toque! -Le espetaría yo logrando despertar definitivamente a Kerberus. -¡Ud no es mi verdadero padre! ¡Ud no me dió la vida! -Añadiría esmerándome en librarme de sus firmes manos.

-¡Ya lo sé Yue! ¡Y también sé lo mucho que te desagradan los demás pero si quieres ver a Clow, tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo por aguantarme! -Me gritaría, en su voz pude percibir algo similar a la tristeza, algo que te remueve y te hace querer llorar. Respiró hondo y suavizó su tono. -Tú eres muy especial para él Yue, y he pensado que ahora más que nunca tú eres el más indicado para estar a su lado. Al fin y al cabo, tú fuiste creado para ese propósito. -Me expuso y aparto sus manos.

Aún resultándome todo aquello difícil de entender pues apenas había comenzado a ser instruido como debiera ser, me quede mirándole muy serio. Resoplé y acepté tomar la mano que me ofreció pasado un rato. Kerberus rió cruzándose de brazos como lo habría hecho un orgulloso hermano mayor ante los avances de su hermano menor puesto sentado sobre sus patas traseras. Al cruzarse nuestros ojos, de tan diferente color y brillo, era fácil adivinar que con tal de recuperar al Amo Clow sería capaz de consentir cualquier cosa. Su orgullo era mucho mayor que él pero sólo actuaría como refuerzo si yo fracasaba, lamentable evento que sucedió al llegar a la mansión Reed.

**(Clow Reed)**

Pasándome los dedos por el rostro al abrir los ojos, fui consciente de que me había pasado un buen rato llorando aún sabiendo que llorar no arreglaría nada. La visión que vino a mí fue trágica ya que en ella yo dañaba a todo aquel o aquello que se acercaba a mí, cubierto por una oscura e interminable túnica negra que no dejaba a las personas o criaturas atacadas ver mi rostro. Sus rostros desencajados por el horror y sus cuerpos encogidos eran imágenes que se habían quedado retenidas en mi mente. El sonido de sus aullidos de dolor y el crujir de sus huesos y carne al ser retorcidos, la sangre que comenzaba a teñir de rojo sus vulnerables cuerpos al no poseer la elasticidad suficiente. ¡Dios! Un desagradable brinco por parte de mi estomago me forzó a levantarme y dirigirme al lavabo más cercano, tapando mi boca con ambas manos como única sujeción a lo que subía desde mi revuelto estomago hasta ella adquiriendo una nauseabunda y liquida forma. Vomité y no fue una sola vez. Bajo el rudimentario grifo que tenía nuestra cocina, me limpie la boca. El agua que caía me pareció más helada que de costumbre y quizás enturbiada pero debida a la poca luz no le dí gran importancia, si estuviese sucia, de seguro lo hubiese percibido al pasarla por mis labios. Tras secarme con una servilleta, de las muchas guardadas en un cajón, escuché un leve murmullo. Arrugando la frente me concentre en identificar ese breve sonido pero meneando la cabeza me convencí de que estaba solo. Solo y majareta.

-¿Hay alguien? -Preguntaría caminando hacía el salón. El no obtener respuesta me suavizo los nervios pero la intranquilidad continuaba dentro de mí. -No, Clow, aquí solo estás tú y tu derrumbe emocional. -Me dije a mí mismo sentándome en el sillón que se convertiría en mi sillón favorito.

Muy inusual para la época pero hermoso y muy distinguido, con un respaldo alto y liso que al pegar la espalda me hacía sentir como un rey. Con la vista perdida, pensé en lo mucho que me gustaría llenar mi despreciable cuerpo de un buen Whisky o una Ginebra decente. Deseaba beber hasta caer roque, deseaba dormir y adentrarme en otra realidad, fuese caprichosamente hilarante o irreal pero por más que trataba de cerrar los ojos y relajarme, el sueño no venía a mí, solo la frustración y el desespero. Colocando mi mano izquierda sobre mi frente con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada oía como con los dedos de mi mano izquierda rasgaba la gastada tela del sillón. Estaba en casa, definitivamente estaba en casa pero sin mi padre la construcción había perdido ese calor e ilusión que creí recuperar una vez me instalase. Suspirando en la soledad de mi oscuro salón y meneando la cabeza tomé la drástica decisión de paliar el mal que me invadía mediante ayuda mágica. Con el aplomo que me brindó esa nueva ocurrencia, encamine mis pasos a la biblioteca que había conseguido formar mi padre tras largo tiempo amontonando todo libro o escrito que le parecía curioso o a tener en cuenta, fuese del tema que fuese. ¡Mi gozo y morriña aumentó al descubrir que todavía se mantenían en pie las viejas estanterías de rugosa madera con el resto de libros y documentos que no pude llevar conmigo pues hubiese sido un engorro monumental para mí y los marineros que tuvieron la bondad de cargarlo hasta dar con la ciudad de Hong Kong. Aunque las hojas de muchos de ellos se habían vuelto frágiles cual alas de mariposa, su tacto y su olor habían permanecido imperturbables. ¡Ojalá lo hubiese logrado también la tinta usada! Para mis fruncidos ojos gran parte de las oscuras palabras se habían tornado en grisáceas figuras apenas legibles. Sentado con los codos sobre la mesa que componía el misterioso e ilustre despacho de mi padre me convencí de que aquello sería alguna señal divina de que lo que tramaba no iba a ser buena idea más yo, terco de mí, rebuscando entre los grandes cajones de la mesa me negué a rendirme. Resoplando a causa de tanto esfuerzo malgastado, cerrando los ojos mientras me llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza, inspirando y respirando varias veces, recordé que mi padre estaba especializado en la adivinación y la nigromancia pues de entre las muchas doctrinas dentro de la magia que fue aprendiendo a dominar, era especialmente valiéndose de esas con las que no sólo podría alimentarse él sino también podría proporcionarme alimento y hogar a mí. Yo necesitaba a un hechicero especializado en magia verde, es decir, que conociese y emplease hierbas con fines, en teoría, curativos pero en tiempos tan aciagos para la hechicería, ¿dónde encontraría a esa persona? Tan sólo el roce de una peluda y tupida piel me hizo abrir los ojos instantáneamente al mismo tiempo que exclamaba entre sorprendido y angustiado:

-¡¿Kerberus? -Pero dirigiendo mis ojos hacía ese lugar, el inoportuno visitante era otro felino, de oscuro y sutilmente agrisado pelaje. Tanto suu escuálido cuerpo como su cabecita se restregaban demasiado a mi pierna por lo que retirándolo un poco de mí añadí. -No, tu no eres mi Kerberus aunque sois igual de mimosos. -

El fino maullido que emitió pareció de protesta. Por mucho que intenté mantenerlo lejos, el minino no cesaba en su empeño como si hubiese algo que le atrajese de mí o como si se tratase de un juego. Me lo estaba empezando a poner difícil el alejarlo sin tener que golpearlo. Acabe por ordenarle que se largase o que me dejase en paz levantándome de la ancha y rustica silla en la que había estado sentado.

-¡Te lo advierto! ¡Como no te alejes por las buenas, me veré obligado a...! -Le avisé señalándole poniéndome bien serio, con el entrecejo bien fruncido pero el animal adoptando una sensual figura humana me interrumpiría replicando con ligera sagacidad:

-¿O qué? ¿Usarás tu magia contra mí o tus puños? -

La percepción de aquella bella y joven dama ante mí me dejó más que asombrado. ¡Era la dama encapuchada que me pareció hallar no muy lejos del lugar en el que Symond y yo observamos el ajusticiamiento forzosamente de nuestros compañeros hechiceros! Sus ojos centellearían y su sonrisa se ampliaría al ver la inocultable expresión de asombro en mi rostro. Con una ceja alzada y agitando suavemente su cabeza a fin de alejar de su rostro algunos largos y con algo de ondulación mechones de negro cabello buscando un nuevo acercamiento añadió:

-Eso no sería muy cortés de su parte, cuando resulta que lo único que pretendo es ayudarle. -

¿Ayudarme? Mi asombro se trasformó en perplejidad. ¡Ayudarme! Quizás ella sabía de plantas y remedios pensé arrugando la frente pero ¿y si se refería a otra cosa? Su piel desnuda estaba tan cerca y toda ella despedía una fragancia tan almibarada que mis sentidos comenzaron a nublarse...

**FanFic CLAMP **

**El mago más poderoso del mundo - El lado luminoso del mago**

-¡Magnifico! Parece que mi invitado ha recobrado la consciencia. -Anunció una anciana pero solemne y agradable voz.

Me incorporé velozmente casi instintivamente al no reconocer la voz que tan tranquilamente habla hablado. Examinando mi alrededor no me costó suponer que no me encontraba en la mansión Reed, pues las alargadas y amarillentas ilustraciones colgadas en las paredes ni los objetos que rodeaban la cama en la cual estaba sentado me eran familiares.

-Es muy afortunado. Esa bruja le tenía echado el ojo si no hubiese estado yo cerca, no sé que hubiese sido de Ud. -Me informó con voz clara y calma mientras se acercaba a mí con lo que parecía la intención de examinarme. -No sé preocupe, mi intención no es hacerle daño, sólo quiero comprobar que está Ud totalmente recuperado. -Se vería obligado a añadir al verme tan tenso.

-¿Acaso es Ud medico? -Pregunté mientras abría cuidadosamente primero uno de mis ojos y luego el otro. -Si lo fuese, ¿podría darme algo para obtener algo de calma en mi ser? -

-Podría decirse que sí, durante un gran periodo de mi vida también he sido considerado como un gran medico pero dudo que vaya Ud a encontrar la paz le dé lo que le dé. -Fue su respuesta. A pesar de lo grata que sonaba su voz, fue muy tajante. Ante mi cara de sorpresa y decepción, agregó. -Ese mal que le aflige es complejo, tan complejo como Ud mismo. Yo poco puedo hacer. -

Por sus palabras sólo logre atisbar que por muy importante o reconocido que hubiese sido y lo seguiría siendo, **Robert Fludd** no era un experto en la mente humana, su terreno era el cuerpo, la circulación y su relación con Dios y el universo. Encogiéndose de hombros arrugando su ancha y anciana frente esbozando una sonrisa que pretendía dar un pequeño atisbo de esperanza diría sentándose a mi lado: -Además, ¿no le parece una opción muy cobarde por su parte? Un mago tan poderoso como Ud en vez de buscar un modo de suavizar ese mal, debería buscar el modo de vencerlo. -

Una breve risa salió de mi boca, sin abrir la boca, mirando al anticuado pero refinado sabio, cuyos pelos de su perilla eran igual de blancas que la nieve más pura y sus pequeños ojos seguían emanando lucidez y sabiduría en su alargada y aviejado rostro. Al no compartir los gustos propios de la época, se había encontrado obligado a mandar realizar su propia ropa, siendo su aspecto intemporal. No era un hechicero pero sus conocimientos tampoco estaban muy alejados pues en el misticismo algunos principios mágicos podían adoptar. En el estado en que me encontraba, enfrentarme a ello requería una voluntad y un animo que había ido perdiendo.

-Si Ud lo dice. -Le repliqué agachando la cabeza.

-¡Claro que lo digo! -Exclamaría cambiándose su expresión rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño colocando una de sus callosas manos sobre uno de mis hombros. -Uno no puede dejar que el mal que lo atormenta lo debore aún si es delicadamente. -

Retirando su mano con expresión de espanto más que de desagrado, le solté:

-¡No me importa! ¡Todo lo que ahora me importa es apaciguar mi ser hasta no sentir nada! -

Al poco mis nervios se habrían vuelto a desestabilizar y lloraría golpeando el esponjoso colchón que poseía la cama como primera y última capa protectora. Los sollozos salían con tanta furia que me costaba respirar, el señor Fludd menearía su cabeza entristecido a la misma vez que vacilante pues sus intentos de reconfortar mi dañada alma empeoraban mi estado. Resignado, se marcharía en busca de algún placebo, no muy fuerte, con lo que paliar mi ansiedad. Debió de pensar que era una verdadera lastima hallar a un mago del que tanto se hablaba, se fuese hechicero,mistico o mero intelectual interesado en ciencias ocultas, debido a cierta predicción realizada por el grandioso y renombrado Nostradamus pero de seguro suspirando mientras machaba las hierbas hasta trasformarlas en un compacto mejunje se diría a si mismo que por mucho poder que se tuviese había cosas que a todo hombre podían derrumbar como pequeñas y hábiles termitas colandose y destruyendo lentamente incluso las construcciones de piedra o granito más duraderas. Al ir a mezclar el verdoso mejunje con el agua que había puesto a calentar en un pequeño recipiente de barro bajo un fuego cuyas llamas poseían un tamaño y tono moderado percibiría lo mismo que yo al enjuagarme la boca, el liquido aparentemente trasparente había cobrado un color inusual que recordó al sabio la fluida sustancia que era la tinta. Pestañeó y desconfiado cogiendo una cuchara se dispusó a probar el oscuro liquido en que se había convertido el agua. Rechupeteandose los labios su duda se disipó pero meditabundo habiendome ofrecido el brebaje hablaría sobre ello conmigo.

-Reconsiderando su petición, sólo puedo ofrecerle esta infusión. -Me indicó. Su frente continuaba muy arrugada. -No le librará de su mal pero al menos calmará sus nervios. -Me hizo saber mientras yo lo bebía cauteloso de no abrasarme la lengua. -Quizás esté empezando a perder la razón pero mientras la preparaba ha ocurrido algo muy extraño. -Se pondría a narrarme, en su timbre de voz se apreciaba cierta preocupación pero en su rostro había una burlona sonrisa. -¡El agua se puso negra! ¿Cree que tiene alguna explicación lógica o se trata de duendes traviesos? -Acabó por exclamar al rememorarlo.

Sosteniendo el vaso recien vaciado entre mis manos, le miré desconcertado. Justamente en mi hogar había sucedido eso pero temí comentarlo pues las coincidencias no son eventos surgidos al hacer como bien fui aprendiendo a lo largo de mi vida. Mi larga vida. Cruzandose de brazos, buscando una sonrisa en mi rostro, diría:

-Ne, seguramente haya sido cosa del desagüe, discúlpeme por realizar una pregunta tan ingenua. -

-Tengo entendido que los duendes que habitan hogares humanos no actuan así, ellos simplemente cambian cosas de lugar o hacen ruido. -Recordé algo mencionado por mi padre sobre esas criaturillas bribonas y pequeñitas. Era increible lo bien que recordaba cada una de sus palabras.

En ese estado, desanimado pero apacible, fui llevado de vuelta a la mansión Reed. Si me hubiese sentido mejor, habría corrido a contarle tan especial encuentro a Symond pero una vez metido en el carruaje que recorrería la ciudad hasta dar con la calle especificada hundiendome en el asiento de cuero me dejaba dirigir como si alguien me hubiese colocado sentado cual títere sin cuerdas y a escala natural. La recepción no me fue muy grata. Cuanto más me esforzaba en aislarme creyendo que así todos aquellos a los que apreciaba estarían mejor, ellos más se empeñaban en estar a mí lado.

-¡¿Es que no lo entendéis? -Les grite frustrado, pagandola con ellos. -¡¿Tan difícil es estar solo? -

**(Yue)**

Las palabras del Amo Clow me atravesaron como varios puñales pero no fue lo único que me hizo temblar, el frío que me hacía sentir entumecido y la intensa oscuridad que se expandió ante mis llorosos ojos como una gruesa manta saliendo del cuerpo de mi amo y creador me complicaban mi labor de proporciorle al Amo Clow todo mi afecto y apoyo como Symond me había comentado. Abriendo los ojos todo lo que era capaz, pestañeando para aclarar la visión, mis sollozos se tornaron más agudos y desesperados al observar lo lejana que parecía la disgustada y entristecida figura del Amo Clow. Aunque sabía y escuchaba no muy lejos al señor Windson, que combatía con toda su magia y conocimientos de hechicero la crecida e imponente criatura encapuchada en mi mente sólo había un pensamiento, que toda esa oscuridad no me apartase de mi querido Amo Clow.

-¡Padre! -No cese de suplicar aunque los sollozos distorsionaban mi voz. -¡Se lo ruego, padre, no me aparte de Ud! -

Pero su figura cada vez era menos visible, la oscuridad nos arrastraba lejos de él sin embargo antes de acabar fuera de la entrada de la fuese el hogar del Amo Clow una voz llegó a mis oidos. Era una voz muy dulce pero entristecida, como la que siempre he pensado debe tener una madre.

-Perdóname mi pequeña luna, solo me limito a cumplir los deseos del Amo Clow. -Fue lo que creí escuchar, lo que me obligó a alzar mi voz hasta quebrarla para llamar a la misteriosa pero bella y siempre buena conmigo dama dueña de esa inolvidable voz:

-¡Madre! -

Describir lo sucedido y sentido a mi compañero y hermano Kerberus no sería sencillo, habiendo regresado a la mansión Windson. Él me escuchó bien atento, sin hacer ningún comentario burlón o sin interrumpirme para soltar alguna gracia que sólo le hacía reir a él. Ambos estabamos empezando a preocuparnos mucho por nuestro creador. Llegada la parte en la que Symond, su mejor amigo, y él tuvieron esa corta pero intensa disputa sobre lo egoísta que estaba siendo y que con eso lo único que lograría sería hacernos más daño pues todavía dependiamos mucho de él y otras tantas otras cosas que no fui capaz de comprender sobre la magia, me eché a llorar abrazandolo fuertemente, posicionando mi cabeza contra su anaranjado y peludo cuello. Mis brazos se quedaron largo rato posicionados sobre su pecho, en cuya mitad el dorado naranja de su remolinado pelaje se blanqueaba. En vez de retirar mi cabeza con su pata izquierda como solía hacer, arrugando su frente, bufando por la nariz y cerrando varias veces sus dos orbes color ambar, sentado sobre sus patas traseras anunció con voz temblorosa, siendo una de las poquísimas veces que se la he oído:

-Entonces si padre cree que alejarse de nosotros es lo mejor pero él no está bien, ¿eso no contradice sus propias palabras? -

-¡No lo sé! -Solloce apretándome contra mi suave hermano más. Mis lagrimas caían trazando humedos caminos por el pelo de Kerberus.

-¡Jo! -Se quejó Kerberus pasado un rato de descorazonador silencio, golpeando el suelo de madera con su pata izquierda. -¡Y Symond no podrá ayudarnos hasta que su recuperé del uso de tanta magia! -Agregaría dando otro golpe de pura rabía al suelo haciendo fuerza para no acabar como yo, llorando como lo que eramos, dos chiquillos. Suspirando, al menos, me convencí a mí mismo de que si había escuchado a la que creía mi madre, tarde o temprano, ella lograría convencer al Amo Clow de que nos dejase estar con él.

**(Clow Reed)**

Apenas habían trascurrido tres días desde que eche a Symond, mi mejor amigo, y a mi ángel de mi verdadero hogar. Más de una vez, me quedaba sentado en la silla de madera que mi padre poseía en su despacho con una pierna sobre la otra, agitando ese pie, como impaciente por volver a encontrarme enrollandose entre mis piernas al oscuro y delgado gato, que en realidad era aquella sensual bruja. Como jamás me había topado con una autentica bruja, es decir, una dama que practicase magia un tanto más rudimentaria y negra, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para convocarla. Esperar como un idiota fue todo lo que se me ocurrió y cuando no funcionó, fue cuando me decanté por emplear mi propia magia. Craso error pues en ese estado, todo era inestable, la magia que había ido desarrollando y la ya aprendida dependían mucho del equilibrio, el hombre debía estar en absoluta sintonía con la naturaleza y yo, en aquellos momentos estaba tan lejos de esa sintonía más ya se sabe que cuando un hombre está atrapado en una obsesión no hay ni criatura ni Dios que lo detenga. Primero, cerrando los ojos procuraría hallar la forma de caer dormido sin necesidad de ponerme a machacar y mezclar hierbas y agua, quería algo que fuese fácil como chascar los dedos y caer somnoliento pero crear un hechizo que recordar o apuntar en alguna parte no me agradaba. Ya tenía suficiente con los pocos que sabía. No, no iba a malgastar ingenio ni saliva. Esa vez, trataría de reproducir mi propia hada pues se decía que el polvo que desprendían las alas de esos lindos y traviesos seres albergaban poderes mágicos fascinantes como convertir todo lo tocado en piedra o adormecer a las personas. Respirando hondo, con la inquebrantable determinación de crear un hada, abandoné el despacho para dar forma a una nueva criatura.

-¡Vamos allá! -Me diría a mí mismo ya en el lugar que me pareció más adecuado en toda la residencia.

De cuclillas, con una tiza entre los dedos, tracé el circulo mágico como tantas otras veces había hecho pero dibujando en su interior una estrella de doce puntas seguida de un gran sol en todo su centro con ondulados pero afilados rayos y una media luna a su lado siendo tocada por algunos de esos rayos que al iniciar mi costosa concentración, mi mente estaba demasiado enrevesada, parecerían moverse como si cobrasen voluntad propia al igual que su compañera, recorriendo el circulo iluminada intermite. Sólo cuando aparició ante mi mi largo y dorado bacúlo, el circulo mágico y protector creador cobró fuerza. Sosteniéndolo con solidez, ordené al polvo que aún lo cubría sutilmente todo reunirse adquiriendo una figura, más o menos, humana. Al brillante polvo le tuve que insistir frunciendo el ceño sin quitar mis hundidos ojos de él. Quizás, reflexioné empezando a notar cierta fatiga, era mi culpa. Dar forma a un ser, a menudo, imaginario, no debía ser un trabajo fácil, al crear a Yue y a Kerberus tenía al sol y a la luna a mi favor y sin embargo las otras criaturas eran materializaciones de elementos ya presentes como la energía eléctrica que ofrece el choque de dos nubes o agua a muy baja temperatura. Bajando mi bacúlo, con expresión de derrota, estaba a punto de limpiar el circulo mágico cuando noté que mi bacúlo se iluminaba, tras observarlo con los ojos entrecerrados a causa de tal fulgor, mis ojos fueron raudos hacía el frente pues el amasijo de polvo había comenzado a moverse y a ganar densidad pero cayendo al suelo la pequeña lo que parecía una pequeña estatua mi satisfacción cayó con ella. Gruñendo tenté mi suerte otro poco más al liberar a **Relámpago**.

-¡Relámpago, sé liberada! -Alzaría mi voz en el silencio al mismo tiempo que aparecía ante mi la alargada y detallada carta mágica que correspondía al ser convocado.

Un rayo atravesaría la zona en la cual seguía quieta la futura **Dormir **tan breve como poderoso que estremeció todo a su alrededor, incluido yo. Lo que ocurriría me dejaría totalmente atónito pues la pequeña y grisacea figura se iría volviendo colorida mientras batía sus alas a fin de elevarse. ¡Estaba viva!

-¡Gran trabajo Relámpago! -Felicitaría a la luminosa y inquieta fiera, de cuyo pelaje no paraban de saltar chispas señalándolo con mi bacúlo le solicitaría regresar a su forma inofensiva de carta. -Ahora retorna a tu forma de carta. -

Que no se trasformase de nuevo en la carta que había tenido delante pocos momentos antes no me gustó nada. ¿Tendría que valerme de el hechizo sellado de nuevo con las criaturas ya capturadas? Sintiéndome débil poco a poco me fui desplomando sobre el circulo mágico, que perdería todo su brillo quedando meras lineas, dibujos y signos. La dama que observaba y percibía su poder crecer y crecer descontroladamente menearía su cabeza llena de largo y espeso cabello negro que en esa oscuridad de su rincón se fundía con ella al igual que la cola de su vestidura negra. Cruzada de brazos, con lagrimas que caían cual hilos de tinta negra se limitaba a observar sin bajar la guardia frente a la sombra que parecía competir con ella, ella, la representación de la oscuridad, o sea, contra su madre y hermana. Fijando sus ojos color azabache hacía mi, sin temor ante su adversario, hijo y hermano, se desplazaría con elegancia oscureciendolo todo a su paso hasta pararse y sentarse con gracia a mi lado.

-Hermana, esto no parece mejorar, debemos actuar. -Diría a su opuesta pero complementaría y necesaria compañera, **La luz**. Probablemente cada vez más lejana o frágil pero existente. -Logremos reunir a nuestros maestros con el Amo Clow de nuevo. -

Con una sonrisa y un leve movimiento de su mano, indicó a la pequeña y confusa nueva criatura adormecer a **Relámpago**.

**(Yue)**

-¡Ya no puedo más! -Bociferó mi dorado hermano enojado retorciéndose en el suelo, esforzandose más allá del limite por recobrar sus alas. -¡Me da igual si Padre se enfadará con nosotros o no, Symond dijo que fuimos creados para estar con él! -Añadía golpeando e incluso arañando el suelo de oscura madera como un animal afectado por La rabía mientras lentamente algo de apariencia esponjosa iba saliendo.

La brillante figura que se dibujó en el suelo era distinta a la que estaba tomando forma justo en la parte de la habitación en la que yo me encontraba de pie observándolo, fijándome bien en las fulgurantes lineas advertí que se asemejaba a un gran sol cuyos interesantes rayos se movían muy veloces. Mi luna, sin embargo, parecía estar muy tranquila aunque en su brillo dentro del mismo circulo parecían surgir unas chispitas de luz que si las uniesen cual puntos habrían trazado el dibujo de unas alas invisibles. Por lo visto esos serían nuestros circulos protectores además de nuestros distintivos personales cada vez que usasemos magia por nuestra cuenta. De alguna manera, el terco Kerberus había roto el sello que el Amo Clow nos impusó para ocultar y controlar nuestro poder, muy bien aconsejado por el señor Windson un día. Con Brigitt en la mansión Windson debiamos ser lo más corrientes posible. Para mi sorpresa habría una similitud en los dos circulos mágicos, doce signos o carácteres se hallaban entre los rayos del sol y por los bordes del circulo en el que estaba la luna.

-¡Por fin! -Exclamaría el pobre Kerberus casi lloroso recomponiendose mientras dos luminosas alas se extendían con orgullo. Entre jadeos, me animó a intentar sacar mis alas. -Ahora... Ahora te toca a tí, hermano. -Y se dejó caer en el suelo como si su cabeza fuese muy pesada.

Inseguro mi barbilla tembló como si me fuese a echar a llorar pero bufando por la nariz con los ojos cerrados, apretando los puños acepté anunciando todo lo fuerte que pude:

-¡Por nuestro Padre! -

Y echandole valor, inclinandome, con los ojos cerrados, reuniendo todas mis fuerzas, me concentré en hacer nacer algo con lo que había nacido pero que recordaba vagamente haber usado. Fue una sensación extraña, cuanto más me concentraba, más notaba como algo se agrandaba hasta que el leve e inesperado roce del caer de algunas níveas plumas me obligó a abrir los ojos. El calorcito que empece a sentir al sostenerla entre mis manos fue como si eso que me habían ido exponiendo sobre Dios y sus guardianes fuese cierto, en aquel mismo momento desde muy hondo percibí como me iba invadiendo una sensación hacía tiempo olvidada. Una emoción que me moría de ganas de compartir con el Amo Clow. Sin darme cuenta estaría sentado riendo aunque mis ojos vertiesen varias lagrimas.

-¡Qué orgullosa se sentiría mi hermana de Ud, Guardían Lunar, si estuviese aquí! -Escuché comentar a una animada y femenina voz. -¡Como yo lo estoy de mi solete! -Añadiría la asombrosamente bella y resplandeciente dama dueña de la encantadora voz abrazando a mi cansado hermano y compañero.

Todo en ella era de un blanco cegador excepto la gruesa y dorada ciara que llevaba sobre sus extensos y rubios cabellos o los pocos complementos que mantenían su largo traje sujeto. Su piel era de un exquisito tono rosado y sus entornados y afables ojos color miel no dejaban de brillar como dos estrellas. Mirandola con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada me hacía imaginar a las princesas de los cuentos de hadas. Lo mejor de ella era que su piel era calida y tersa como la de nuestro amo y creador.

-¡Wuaa! -Gritaría colorado Kerberus al volver en sí y al alzar la cabeza encontrarse con la sonrisa de la nueva y desconocida dama. -¡¿Y Ud quién es? -

-¿Tú quién crees que puedo ser? -Le respondería ella risueña, apretandolo contra sí, acto que dejó todavía más incómodo a Kerberus. -Estaba presente el día en que naciste. -

La mirada que le lanzó el dorado león entrecerrando los ojos y levantando una ceja fue muy recelosa, como si la posibilidad de ser su madre fuese una idea infantil o coherente de sentido teniendo en cuenta que él era un animal y no un humano como yo. Cerrando al rato los ojos dejando caer su cabeza, dijo:

-Ud no puede ser mi madre siendo yo un animal, eso no tendría ni pies ni cabeza. -

La dama reiría y su risa se oiría por toda la habitación, tornandolo todo de viveza a su paso. Sujetando a Kerberus con su mano izquierda, me llevaría con ella valiendose de su mano derecha. Al ponerse en pie, Kerberus, aún incredulo, le preguntaría:

-De acuerdo, suponiendo que en verdad sois mi madre, ¿por qué hasta el momento no os había visto antes? -

La pregunta haría reir nuevamente a la bella dama, lo que molestó un poquito a mi hermano pero la respuesta le dejó tan aturdido que se le pasó de inmediato.

-Todo ha sido originado a causa de un gran desequilibrio en el corazón del Amo Clow, tanto la oscuridad como la luz son fuerzas que siempre han convivido juntas, también en el corazón del hombre pero me temo que durante demasiado tiempo la oscuridad ha ido tomando más poder del que le correspondía, naciendo así una sombra descontrolada. -Nos iría explicando con voz tranquila mientras caminabamos por todas las parte de la casa en busca de la entrada.

La mirada que nos devolvimos Kerberus y yo fue de incomprensión total sin embargo, frunciendo el ceño, ambos teniamos claro como el agua que fluye que esa sombra no dañaría a nuestro amo y creador. Esa luz y esa calidez le serían trasmitidas al Amo Clow aunque tuviese que poner mi jovencísima vida en juego. La mansión Reed ya desde la lejanía daba miedo, a diferencia de las demás viviendas que veían nuestros ojos, a la lejos, de tejado a tejado, en que aterrizabamos dolorosamente al no conseguir mantener en el aire pues nuestras alas no eran muy grandes y debido al desuso, nos cansaba batirlas durante largo tiempo. Su fachada había tomado un color oscuro y siniestro. La aura que la parecía envolver era angustiosa y desalentadora. Con el corazón en un puño, palpitando bruscamente como asustado, respiramos hondo y descendimos.

-¡Por favor! Si sólo se trata de una casa vieja y sucia. -Exclamaría tembloroso pero demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo Kerberus al instante de introducirse por una ventana. No muy lejos, aferrándome como hubiese hecho él al alfeizer de la ventana e inclinando el resto de mi cuerpo, le reprendí:

-¡No digas eso de nuestro futuro hogar! -

Lo que le forzó a girarse. Frotandose la cabeza con su pata izquierda y añadiendo una inocente sonrisa replicó:

-¡Era broma! En cuanto Symond se recuperé y la ama Bianca venga, se quedará preciosa. -

Ocultando nuestra suaves y pequeñas alas, ligeramente ensuciadas al leve tocamiento de cualquier objeto de la polvorienta habitación, liberamos algunas carcajadas. Kerberus era tan divertido, tanto que su virtud también era un defecto pero ante la oscuridad e inseguridad que nos rodeaba, era la mejor arma a usar. La fortaleza no sólo era ser fuerte o grandote, la fortaleza en ese caso era la capacidad de continuar adelante sin perder la sonrisa. Guiados sólo por la ilusión de ver de nuevo a nuestro amo y que en nuestra poco meditada intrusión contabamos con el apoyo de nuestras madres, comenzamos nuestro trayecto hasta el Amo Clow.

**(Clow Reed)**

-¿Padre? -Creí oír gritar a dos vocecitas casí al unisono, resultándome una casi un gruñido de animal salvaje.

Dos borrosas figuras parecerían acercarse a mí provocando que sus pasos se oyesen rompiendo el silencio como repetidos golpes contra un vidrío. Al principio no podría reconocerlos pero eran mis valientes y testarudos guardianes, dispuestos incluso a contrariarme con tal de seguir a mi lado. Aunque les gritase o corriese lejos de ellos, ellos irían detrás, así fue como adoptaron con una claridez y determinación absoluta su rol y aún pudiendose malinterpretar su lealtad hacía mí, especialmente si era Yue el examinado, había tanta fuerza en ello que daba la impresión de que de sus cuerpecitos saldría la única luz capaz de retirar esa oscuridad cada vez más aprisionadora en la que ya había aceptado quedarme sumergido. Muy a pesar de hallarnos en la misma zona de la casa, presentía que les sería fácil llegar hasta mí pues la oscuridad se había vuelto tan densa y acaparadora que parecía tener mente propia. Arrugué la frente al fijar mis ojos en ella, ¡Lo que vería no podría ser real! Del oscuro espacio, aparentemente vacío o ausente de materia, esa oscuridad tomaba forma consistente. Tuve que contener un grito de terror llevando las manos a la boca cuando la figura empezó a dirigirse rapida hacía mis pequeños guardianes. Haciendo acopio por levantarme, frunciendo el ceño, dentro de todos esos malos pensamientos que todavía me rondaban, uno cual débil pero insistente florecilla que lucha por florecer entre tanto malvado espino, nació. No me sentía con fuerzas para estar con ellos o con cualquier otra persona querida pero tampoco iba a permitir que ellos sufrieran como aquellas personas de mi visión. Cogiendo mi bacúlo le espeté trasformánodose mi temor en furia:

-¡Ni se te ocurra ponerles un dedo encima! -

Aunque la encapuchada adversaria pareció girarse para observar a aquel que la retaba, casi como si esbozase una pérfida sonrisa en su rostro que no era rostro, continuó a lo suyo ignorando mi orden. Las figuras que correspondían a los niños se quedaron quietas, como dudando de que hacer. El ambiente estaba tan frío que costaba respirar y moverse velozmente pero desde su posición, gruñiendo y poniendose por delante, una de las figuras trataría de protegerse de la criatura que se había propuesto hacerles daño.

-¡Sólo porque haya aparecido esa cosa, no me voy a rendir! -Le indicó a gritos y una pequeña luz salió de algún lugar justo en el momento en que la figura se avalanzaba contra ellos abriendose lo que se me antojaba como una larga capa.

Más que el calor de la chispa debió de ser la luz que emanó lo que por un instante hizo retroceder a la figura encapuchada. Por desgracia, no era suficiente, al pobre Kerberus no se le ocurrió nada mejor que continuar lanzandole bolas de fuego del tamaño de una pequeña pelota hasta agotar toda su energía. Jadeante, doblando lo que parecían dos alas no muy grandes a modo de arma y escudo, gritó:

-¡No! ¡No me voy a rendir! -

Debían de sentir un miedo espantoso pero eran demasiado tercos para huir. Lo creaís o no, poco a poco esas dos figuras lejanas y borrosas se irían llenando de una luz que se intensificó hasta llegar un punto en que me vi obligado a cubrir mis ojos para no quedar ciego.

-No consentiremos que hieras a nuestros maeestros. -De repente, anunciaría la voz más hermosa y agradable que un hombre haya podido escuchar. -Y mucho menos que continues atormentando a nuestro amo para incrementar tu poder. -

No sabría explicarlo bien pero por un momento mi ser se llenó de esperanza. Algo que parecía haberme sido arrebatado y que por mucho que lo hubiese buscado al no encontrarlo, me iba hundiendo más y más. Ciertamente, si ellos se habían esforzado tanto por estar a mí lado, sería cruel no concederselo por lo que embriagado por esa fuerza, ese calor, asintiendo me dije a mí mismo que ese sería su premio por tamaña hazaña, encender una luz en las tinieblas. Era ella, sin lugar a dudas, debió de ser la luminosa dama de tan brillantes ropajes y cabellos que me costó reconocerla mejor. Me hacía sentir bien por lo que pensé empezando a sonreir que debía de ser una conocida o una persona relevante en algún punto de mi vida que por culpa del tiempo se habría quedado oculto en mi mente. La sombra pareció enojarse pero ante la firmeza de la radiante y tranquila dama entre ella y los guardianes, dirigiendo lo que bien podría considerarse su cabeza hacía varios lados, como si buscase a alguien que le pudiese ayudar, retorciendose a cada momento que en la entrada se disipaba la oscuridad, huyó dandose por vencida forzosamente.

-Hemos conseguido mantener en su lugar a la sombra. -Diría emocionada otra dama caminando hacía la luminosa dama.

-Así es, hermana, aunque no hayamos podido capturarla, sabe que no contará con tu contribución. -Le respondió la otra mientras ambas se fundían en un abrazo, cerrando sus ojos, la luminosa colocaría mimosa su cabeza contra la de la dueña de unos larguísimos y oscuros cabellos provocando que éstos se tornasen más definidos por ese lado.

Se presentaron ante mí, su perplejo amo e invocador, como las represantaciones dadas a las fuerzas de La luz y La oscuridad que estan presenten en todo, incluso en los seres humanos. Las dos me solicitarían ser trasformadas en cartas a la vez justo como el día que fueron invocadas. A partir de ese día me tomé muy en serio imponer una jerarquía que deberían seguir las futuras criaturas.

**ACLARACIONES**

**LA OSCURIDAD (The Dark):**

_**La carta "Oscuridad" puede crear y controlar la oscuridad, es también capaz de deformar el espacio, creando una oscuridad que puede aislar y anular a los seres sin magia si se le da bastante tiempo (como Borrar). **_

_**Su forma visible es la de una mujer cubierta en negro con el pelo lacio. En su carta, sostiene una luna creciente en una mano, y una estrella en la otra. (Lo que podría hacer alusión a la noche.) **_

_**La Oscuridad es una carta elemental en su propia categoría, fuera de las cuatro cartas elementales básicas y es la primera bajo el poder de Yue. (O Yue, como representante de la Luna, es su principal allegado.)**_

_**La Oscuridad es especial así que no puede ser atacada físicamente. Es sellada solamente después de que Sakura puede identificarla por su nombre, igual que con espejo, rompiendo así con la oscuridad y convocando a la Luz, que se había ocultado dentro de Sakura. (Generalmente, la Oscuridad se suele asociar a lo negativo y a lo malo aunque también se le puede dar una interpretación de misterio o hechos desconocidos si la usas como carta de Tarot.) **_

_**Está siempre junto con ****The Light** (la luz) debido a que no puede existir una carta sin la otra. (Cuestión de equilibrio, me supongo, como sucede en la filosofía del Ying-Yang.) _

_**LA LUZ (The Light):**_

**_La carta "Luz" puede crear y controlar la luz, también capaz de volver la noche en día; ella puede ser contratacada solamente por su hermana, Oscuridad. (Me gusta pensar que también sucede a la inversa, que Luz puede frenar a Oscuridad.)_**

**_Luz posee una categoría propia fuera de los cuatro elementos básicos y es la primera carta bajo el poder de Kerberos. (O que Kerberus, como representante del Sol, es su principal allegado.) _**

**_Se revela en el episodio 42 que la luz había residido en el corazón de Sakura, desde el momento en que ella dispersó accidentalmente las cartas de Clow usando Viento. (Si la Oscuridad se le dan valores negativos, a la Luz se le suelen dar valores buenos y positivos. Para la historia, basándome en ese principio, quisé que Luz llegase hasta Oscuridad y Clow valiendose del valor y la voluntad de Kerberus y Yue.)_**

**_Luz y Oscuridad están siempre juntas y son las dos cartas más leales, siendo así las más difíciles para Sakura de transformar. (Me encanto este punto por lo que me ayudó mucho a la hora de escribir la historia. Son como Kero y Yue, diferentes pero complementarias LOL.)_**

**_La forma visible de Luz es una mujer cubierta de blanco con el pelo que fluye blanco. Su forma de carta la muestra agarrando un sol en una mano, y una nube en la otra. (Lo que podría hacer alusión al día.)_**

**Personajes celebres:**

**Alice Kyteler - **Poderosa bruja irlandesa.

**Robert Fludd - **eminente médico paracélsico, astrólogo y místico inglés.

**Nuevas cartas Clow en aparecer: **

Dormir** (The Sleep), **Oscuridad** (The Dark), **Luz** (The light) **y como no, Sombra **(The Shadow)**

**Espero que os guste y a poder ser no tengais muy en cuenta mis posibles faltas ortograficas ^^' La verdad es que han sido unas historias un tanto complejas de escribir pues además me base en ciertos sintomas que puede presentar la depresión y las victimas de abusos sexuales y creedme esos temas son muy chungos, especialmente cuando los vives de cerca... Pero bueno, las siguientes Clow va mejorando y vuelve a China ^^ Si quereis mandar un comentario para opinar o pedir más info, mandadlo sin problemas ^^**

**MARYXULA **


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**  
Este FanFic o serie de historias es mi intento de narrar como imagino yo la vida del grandioso Reed Li Clow, uno de mis personajes favoritos de CLAMP ^^

Este FanFic esta narrado en primera persona. Principalmente por Clow pero puede que Yue y Kerberus también tengan algo de protagonismo...

Esta historia es más tierna, bastante triste también pero muy enternecedora porque lo que sucede se centra en ese Clow tan enfermo y sus guardianes, que se desviven por él aunque también hay un punto de misterio porque Sombra ha de ser convertida en carta... Sólo una porque no da tiempo a juntar dos como ocurre en los otros capítulos XP

Dedicado a mis musas más inspiradoras Tsuki no Youkai, Laurus Nobilis y Melissa-yueirishu ^^ (Y en general, a todas las admiradoras y admiradores de tan particular mago)

**FanFic CLAMP **

**El mago más poderoso del mundo - Equilibrio **

**(Yue)**

Al sentir en mi frente cubierta por un sin fin de mechones desordenados y desiguales el cálido roce de unos labios abrí de inmediato los ojos deseando que esos afectuosos labios perteneciesen a mi amo y creador pero la persona de oscuros cabellos que me había besado no era el Amo Clow sino la ama Bianca. Cada mañana era la misma decepción, el mismo desazón en el corazón y el mismo recordatorio de que aunque el Amo Clow apenas nos mostrase físicamente afecto, el nos quería y jamás dejaría de hacerlo. Con rapidez pasé una de mis manos por la zona besada, por mucho que la ama Bianca se mostrase el doble de comprensiva y cariñosa, su esfuerzo no llenaba el vacío que sentía. Quizás el Amo Clow también se sentía así , como si nada pudiese sacarlo de su actual lejanía del mundo. Aún habiendo conseguido que no nos echase, apenas parecía sentir animo para ir a nuestro lado. Se quedaba sentado en su alto sillón con la mirada tras sus redondeadas y brillantes gafas perdida. Mi hermano Kerberus y yo nos sentábamos a ambos lados del sillón y lo observábamos. A la ama Bianca le producía gracia vernos a los tres tan quietos como si alguien nos estuviese pintando.

-Buenos días Yue. -Me saludaba con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba para correr las gruesas cortinas aportando así algo de necesaria luz a todo el dormitorio. -¿Qué tal sigue el Amo Clow? -Me preguntaba a continuación pues yo o Kerberus eramos los que pasábamos mayor tiempo con el Amo Clow. Todos temíamos que pudiese empeorar.

-Buenos días, ama Bianca. -Era mi respuesta pues con un sencillo encogimiento de hombros, le hacía saber que los acontecimientos apenas variaban.

-Buen niño. -Me halagaba ella ampliando su sonrisa manteniendo unos momentos su cabeza girada hacía donde yo estaba. -El Amo Symond dijo que se pasaría a ver al Amo Clow esta mañana. -Me informaba como si yo tuviese el mismo grado que mi amo y creador tenía, mientras yo me estirazaba y salía de la cama de un espesor más estándar.

Despertar a mi compañero y hermano siempre era una tarea más costosa pues se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a su mantita gruñendo como el felino que era hasta que la ama Bianca entre soplidos, lo daba por tarea imposible. En general era igual de obediente y fiel que yo pero amaba demasiado dormir y siempre que podía apuraba ese agradable sueño matutino porque según él era el mejor, siendo su cuerpo iluminado y templado por los rayos del sol, tan necesario en una criatura cuya energía provenía principalmente del Astro solar. Claro que mi hermano Kerberus albergaba una mayor pasión por la comida pues él sí podía apreciar y degustar sus sabores y llenar su cuerpo de proteínas, grasas e hidratos. Yo era diferente y aunque comía para complacer principalmente al Amo Clow, que desarrollaría un gran manejo en la cocina, ni lo disfrutaba ni lo necesitaba. A ella recurría con frecuencia la ama Bianca y no os podéis creer cuan veloz reaccionaba.

-¡Comida! -Gritaba saliendo de la cesta de mimbre de un bote. -¿Dónde, dónde? -Exigía saber dando brincos con los ojos desorbitados y la lengua salivando excesiva saliva.

-Ven a la cocina y lo sabrás, bobo. -Le replicaba yo aguantando lo mejor posible el continuó roce del peine armado de finas púas por mi revuelto y claro cabello, del cual varios y sedosos mechones caían por mi frente como delicadas plumas.

La ropa que la ama Bianca había logrado ponerme era de un claro azul excepto la camisa y las medias de gruesa tela. Cuanto más me miraba, más aborrecía lo que veía pero suspirando me convencía de que era la clase de prendas que debía llevar. Sólo el Amo Clow consiguió que sonriese, sutilmente sonrojado, al dirigir un momento sus ojos azul celeste hacía mí y añadir a su formal, casi obligado, saludo, estas palabras:

-Sin duda, ese tipo de azul te favorece. Buena elección. -

-¿Lo ve? Al Amo Clow también le parece que está muy guapo. -Indicaba la ama Bianca con voz triunfal antes de conducirnos a Kerberus y a mí a la cocina para desayunar.

Recorriendo el pasillo de madera, mi hermano y compañero Kerberus no dejaría de quejarse, mirando de reojo mis ropas y luego observando su anaranjado y peludo cuerpo. Entre resoplidos y bruscos giros de cabeza, con sus gritos quebraba el silencio que nuestro creador tanto parecía desear. Sólo el lejano sonido de las puertas del gran salón al ser cerrada nos rememoraba que estábamos quebrando ese requisito. La ama Bianca era siempre la primera en girar la cabeza y soltar un largo y entristecido suspiro pues Kerberus, llevándose ambas patas a la boca, con sus dorados ojos bien abiertos, se obligaba a sí mismo a no emitir sonido alguno. Así sí era fácil que no discutiésemos ni nos comportásemos como dos salvajes. Lo que era bueno pero aburrido, muy aburrido. La ama Bianca, conocedora de ese hecho, tras suministrarnos el almuerzo que cada uno requeríamos solía tratar de disminuir nuestro tedio sugiriéndonos jugar con ella pero los juegos que nos proponía eran aún más aburridos hasta que encontró el gastado ajedrez que tenían los Reed. Retirando con gracia el plato de mediano tamaño apenas cubierto por leves migajas de pan y un vaso de cristal ligeramente teñido de blanco por la leche recíen bebida, colocaba frente a mí lo que parecía un antiguo tablero de ajedrez.

-¿Para qué es esto? -Sería lo que preguntaría la primera vez que fue extendido ante mí. Al principio creí que se trataría de otro mantel pero al colocar mis manos sobre él mi sorpresa crecería al notar que el material era rígido y solido pues la tele no suele poseer esas propiedades.

-¡Está duro! -Exclamaría Kerberus dandole algunos golpecitos con una de sus patas delanteras, puesto en pie a mí lado, apoyado sobre la lisa superficie de la mesa.

Tocándolo nuevamente, se echó a reír. Su larga y delgada cola danzaba como seña de que se encontraba animado. La ama Bianca nos observó divertida sentándose al otro lado de la mesa sosteniendo entre sus dedos la caja de madera en la que se encontraban las necesarias piezas a colocar de duplicados diseños y sólo pintadas de dos colores. Negro y blanco, a juego con los cuadrados en que estaba dividido el tablero. Aún habiendose perdido parte de sus cuidadosos detalles, me parecieron pequeñas esculturas de gran belleza. Como iba a ser obvio conociendo a mi hermano y compañero Kerberus, al poco de ir sacando y colocando frente a mí las piezas, la dorada bestia alargaría su pata para silenciosamente llevarselas a la boca. ¡Visto, no visto! Como solía decir el Amo Clow, pestañeando abrí la boca al ver un espacio vacio y dirigiendo mi cabeza velozmente hacía el anaranjado felino, las entreví sobresalientes en su boca. Ama Bianca se reiría meneando la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo era un animal y los animal tienen a llevarse objetos a la boca continuamente, sólo los bebes humanos actúan de manera parecida.

-Kerberus, escúpelas. Eso no se come. -Le reprendería poco despúes recobrando seriedad en su rostro de finos rasgos.

Mi hermano obedeció, alegando que la Ama Bianca debía tener razón o si no, no hubiesen tenido un sabor tan extraño. Ambas figuras fueron depositadas en la mesa todas envueltas en densas babas. Conteniendo la repulsión, las dejé junto a las demás para que así ama Bianca continuase explicándonos para qué fin eran utilizadas. Con certeza, ella tampoco parecía saber mucho de ajedrez pues sus explicaciones fueron bastante vagas o descuidadas.

-Veréis, se supone que el juego está planteado como una batalla entre dos ejercitos y cada pieza representa a un miembro de ese ejercito aunque... No sé gran cosa más allá de eso. -Nos expusó encogiéndose un poco de hombros con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-¿Un ejercito? ¿Eso? -Exclamaría Kerberus intentando señalar con uno de sus regordotes dedos a las piezas mientras yo me cruzaba de brazos sereno. -¡Eso no puede ser un ejercito! ¡Los ejercitos están formados por hombres como Symond o padre! -Añadiría tras lanzar o hacer una especie de pedorreta con la boca.

-¡Por eso he dicho que se supone! -Le replicaría la ama Bianca que se consideraba más cercana a la razón que nosotros dos. -Las piezas representan a los soldados. -Especificó aunque mi compañero y hermano peludo la miraba con los ojos entreabiertos, sin creer sus palabras.

-Los humanos no son así de... ¡Raros! -Le espetó incapaz de comprender aún lo que representar significaba.

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero como ya he dicho antes, las piezas representan a los soldados, es simbólico. -Se esforzaría vanamente la ama Bianca en hacérselo comprender al tozudo Kerberus. -Oye y si no te fías de mi palabra, ve y pregúnteselo al Amo Clow, estoy convencida de que él estará de acuerdo conmigo. -Sugirió resoplando al cabo de un intenso duelo de sies y noes.

-¿Podremos? -Fue lo que dije yo, callado hasta ese momento, arrugando la frente, con el corazón en un puño.

Ama Bianca asintió con una sonrisa de esas que te llenan de valor. Inspirando hondo, con la caja y el tablero entre mis manos, casi tan grande como yo pero por fortuna, plano, me disponía a adentrarme en el oscuro salón. Kerberus se quedaría esperando junto a las puertas de lisa madera.

**(Clow Reed)**

En la penumbra atisbé la pequeña y cautelosa figura de un niñito de plateados cabellos y ojos de un pálido tono azulado pararse ante mí. Era Yue, mi ángel debía desear algo de mí por lo que incorporándome me obligué a mí mismo a atender su silencioso y temeroso reclamo. Temoroso ya que en esos días todo, absolutamente todo me molestaba con una intensidad incrementada y sólo el silencio parecía serme grato. Silencio y tenue luz tras las gruesas personas sin descorrer. Arrugando la frente mientras limpiaba mis gafas para verlo mejor, esbozando una sonrisa que él de seguro percibiría frágil o eterea como mi bienestar, esperé a que claras palabras brotasen de sus prudentes labios de rosado tono.

-Padre, sería tan amable de aclararme una duda. -Pediría abriendo lo que supusé sería una caja de tamaño no muy grande realizada de madera mientras sostenía otro objeto entre sus cortas piernecitas. -Estas piezas representan soldados, ¿verdad? -Haría su pregunta al instante de lograr abrir la caja y sacar una de las múltiples piezas que en su interior había.

Mis ojos se humedecerían al previo momento de reconocer el gastado y pequeño objeto de madera pintada que sus deditos sostenian. ¡Era una de las piezas del ajedrez de mi padre! Apretando los labios me esforcé por contener las lagrimas y el llanto que les seguiría lo que provocó que de mi boca se escapase un lastimero ruido que bien podía recordar a un gemido. Haciendo otro esfuerzo por responder sin llorar ante Yue, llevándome la mano izquierda al pecho, tragando saliva, asentí y alcancé a decir con los ojos cerrados:

-Justamente la que has sacado correspondería al Rey, el cual lidera el ejercito por lo que es la pieza más valiosa de todas. -

A mi pequeño guardián la información pareció asombrarle a la par que agradarle pues pronto me mostraría otra pieza, deseoso de saber a qué clase de soldado correspondería. Poco a poco estabilizando ese arrebato, concentrandome en recordar y exponer las funciones de cada pieza, Yue conoció sin necesidad de repetirselo, las primeras nociones necesarias para jugar a tan apasionante juego.

-Y... ¿Sabías que el peón al llegar hasta el último tramo enemigo puede convertirse en reina? -Una animada e inconfundible voz masculina incluyó a mi información referente a la última pieza diferente en ser sacada.

Al apartar mis ojos de Yue, vería al petulante dueño de la voz. ¡Como no! Symond Windson había irrumpido en mi salón como si fuese el suyo, con las consecuencias de que no tardaría en iluminar mi tenebroso santuario entre exclamaciones. En aquellos momentos era lo más similar a una madre que tenía. No se sentó hasta haber descorrido todas las cortinas mientras Yue le miraba desconcertado y yo bastante irritado. Acoplado en otro sillón cercano al que había hecho mio, con una bribona sonrisa en su rostro ligeramente pecoso y adornado por una anaranjada barba que brillaba rubia gracias a la luz solar no muy espesa, suspiró y dijo:

-Así se está mejor. Me gusta ver al hombre con quien voy a conversar. -

No conseguí disimular mi fastidió y Symond lo vió claramente cuando torcí el gesto drásticamente ya que arqueando una ceja y subiendo una pierna encima de la otra, sentenció hundiendo sus ojos color miel sobre mí, posicionando sus brazos y manos a lo largo de los reposabrazos del sillón de agradable tela rojiza:

-Veo que apenas han habido mejoras desde la última vez que vine. -Su tono de voz continuaba mostrando preocupación pero la suavizaba con maestría sosteniendo una actitud desenfadada. Acariciando la tela con la punta de sus dedos enguantados y revolviendose ligeramente, añadió. -Sin embargo, tu magia parece haberse estabilizado. -Haciendo una breve pausa, me dedicó una dulce sonrisa, aún continuando con su frente arrugada. -Eso es lo que más importa ahora pues lamento recordarte que tenemos un asunto por terminar. -

Tragué saliva al recordar a la siniestra criatura que sería conocida como **Sombra** y entrelazando mis dedos repliqué:

-Hablamos de Sombra. -

-Así es Clow, celebro que lo recuerdes. -Sería la confirmación que Symond me daría. Su timbre de voz se tornaría algo sombrío, posiblemente porque él estaba más al loro de los actos cometidos por la fugitiva criatura mágica. -Debes atraparla antes de que recupere todo el poder que Luz logró disminuirle. -Me recomendó tajante.

No hizo falta que dijese nada más pues tanto él como yo mismo, sabíamos lo que ocurriría cuando alcanzanse todo su poder. Se las ingeniaría para dar conmigo nuevamente para acabar conmigo. Lanzándole una mirada que pretendía estar llena de determinación, lance la pregunta que Symond ya se habría podido suponer:

-Bien, ¿y cuando consideras correcto que lo haga? -

El muy sinverguenza rompería a reír y apoyando parte de su rostro contra su puño izquierdo, respondió alzando ambas cejas:

-¿Tú qué crees? Está noche, reúnete conmigo a las afueras de la ciudad, sin falta. -

**(Yue)**

Siendo capaz de percibir como mio el desasosiego que tras su aparente tranquilidad empezó a poseer al Amo Clow, dejando la caja con todas las piezas y el tablero en la mesa, le rogué acompañarle. ¡Kerberus y yo eramos sus guardianes! Ya no habría quien nos quitase esa idea de nuestras cabecitas pues habíamos comprobado recientemente lo mucho que nos necesitaba, a pesar de que él no se diese tanta cuenta. Su negativa fue contundente.

-¡No! -Gritaría sobresaltándome al golpear con intensidad uno de los reposabrazos.

-Pero... -Traté de convencerle sin embargo Symond meneando su cabeza me indicaría que en esas circunstancias no era buena idea.

Apretando los puños y arrugando la frente, callaría al instante de haber posado mis ojos sobre el mago pelirrojo. No era recomendable enfurecerlo en tan delicado estado me recordaría antes de salir del salón, colocando sus manos cubiertas por la suave tela de sus elegantes guantes color pardo. Ejercí mayor presión en mis puños, tanta que llegaron a dolerme las manos al rato siguiente. Como deseé que esas manos fuesen las de mi amo y creador. El inquieto Kerberus, en cambio, se dejó acariciar juguetón, lamiéndole cada vez que sus manos pasaban cerca de su boca. Cada vez que el preocupado león de dorado pelaje le preguntaba por el Amo Clow, el mago solía responderle lo mismo:

-Nuestro Clow sólo necesita tiempo. Seguid cuidando de él. -

Misión que cada vez nos costaba más de realizar. Eramos niños, niños que comenzaban a cansarse de obrar el papel de silenciosos y colaboradores cuidadores más mi hermano Kerberus llevandose una mano a su peludo y revuelto pecho con voz solemne prometía ejercer esa misión hasta el final pero pequeñas lagrimas estropeaban la digna imagen que deseaba mostrar. Symond que también notaba sus fuerzas flaquear lo abrazaba provocando que el arrogante felino se disgustará.

-¡Súeltame! -Rugía entre sollozos. -¡Estoy bien! -

Pero no lo estaba. Ni él ni Ama Bianca ni yo. Todos, por mucho que nos esforzasemos en continuar nuestro día a día nos era muy difícil. Nuestro temor a perder a nuestro amo y creador o que ya nunca más nos demostrase como antes hacía apreció seguía en nuestros corazones como un trozo de astilla caido al sacarla. Me convencí más y más de ello al ver a mi hermano, el fuerte y despreocupado Kerberus, echarse a llorar de manera así de desmorizadora. Kerberus no era de esos que se ponen a llorar con poco y por eso me llamaba la atención verlo tan destrozado como yo. En el transcurso del día, como a la hora de comer, sentados cada uno en nuestro lugar correspondiente excepto Kerberus, para su perceptible enojo, nadie decía palabra lo que convertía la comida en un acto bastante funebre. Los ojos de cada uno se cruzaban fugaces pero en ninguno se podría encontrar señal de dicha. Eramos como dos extraños que se limitaban a masticar y tragar llenandose así ese vacío del traqueteo de los plateados cubiertos al rozar brevemente los platos. Si no hubiese sido por alguna intentona por parte de la ama Bianca, ningún presente se hubiese dignado a abrir la boca ni para soltar un mal chiste.

-Amo Clow, apenas ha degustado la carne. ¿No era de su agrado? -Querría saber un pelín temerosa la ama Bianca al ir a recoger los platos correspondientes a la segunda parte de la comida, anterior a los postres que tanto adoraba Kerberus. Éste apoyaría su rostro sutilmente girado hacía ella y respondería tras un suspiro:

-Claro que lo era más me temo que era una porción excesiva para mí. -

Aquello nos dejó bastante perplejos ya que el Amo Clow y Symond eran los hombres con mejor estomago que conocíamos pero a lo mejor eso era debido a que siempre andaban gastando mucha energía y necesitaban un buen alimento. A menudo le comentaban a Kerberus que poseía el hambre de ambos multiplicado.

-Si Ud lo dice. -Musitaría ella encogiéndose de hombros con los platos sostenidos entre sus manos antes de irse. No deseaba contradecir a su señor pues eso sería una grave falta como sirvienta que era pero sentía que era extraño y que comentarselo hubiese sido más correcto.

-¡Jo! -Exclamaría el tragón de Kerberus corriendo hacía la mesa, cubierta por un mantel de claro color a juego con la servilletas de tela, para comunicar su egoista idea. -¡Me lo podía haber comido yo! -

El amo Clow sencillamente alzó ambas cejas igual de negras que sus cabellos pero no dijo nada. Suspirante abandonaría su puesto en la cocina provocando que Kerberus, manteniendose en pie lo mejor posible, y yo nos devolviesemos miradas entristecidas. Antes el amo Clow hubiese reido y bromeado con Kerberus pero todo lo que nos otorgaba era silencio. Recorriendo el que se había convertido en nuestro dormitorio resoplando mi hermano y compañero no cesaría de exponer su frustración una vez más como si con decir todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza fuese a servir de algo. La ama Bianca le había aconsejado no darle demasiadas vueltas a la situación preocupada por él. Hinchando sus carrillos cual niño humano entrecerrando los ojos, detenía su paseo sin rumbo al entreverla pararse con las manos cerradas apoyadas sobre sus caderas y alzando una ceja bajo su liso y alineado flequillo azabache le miraba reprochante.

-Kerberus, ¿cuántas veces he de decirle que no haga eso? -Le preguntó con voz que pretendía ser autoritaria pero que a causa de la angustía se quebraba fácilmente. -No es bueno para Ud. -

-¡Ya lo sé! -Bociferó él agachando con violencia la cabeza. -Pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo. -Reconoció ligeramente avergonzado después de moverla como si tratase de espantar alguna pesada mosca de ella o como hacía cada vez que se mojaba.

La ama Bianca caminaría hacía él y puesta de rodillas ante él, arrugando la frente y tomando una de sus patas delenteras, le dijo con voz temblorosa:

-Es comprensible, tesoro, pero ese no es el modo de llevar esto. -Le recordaría pues a veces se te podía olvidar o el desasosiego de tu corazón te impulsaba a actuar así. -Yo sé que eres muy fuerte, demuestra que esa fuerza no sólo es fisíca. -

Mi hermano Kerberus, el león dorado, la bestia guardiana lanzaría una mirada de resignación arrugando la frente y por primera vez en su vida, titubeante diría:

-No lo soy tanto... -Soltando la mano de la ama Bianca y retrocediendo agregaría, en voz bajita. -Me gusta hacer pensar a la gente que lo soy, especialmente a Yue. -Y se encaminaría hacía su cestita para quedarse dentro de ella, panza arriba totalmente arrepentido de haber confesado algo así.

La ama Bianca dirigió entonces sus ojos color aguamarina hacía mí y mostrándome la sonrisa más tierna me plantearía con voz cariñosa probar a realizar alguna actividad que nos distrajese a ambos. Posicionándose a mi lado, desmesuradamente cerca, compitiría conmigo a la hora de plasmar animales u objetos en blancos papeles extendidos en el suelo delante de nosotros. Tuve que admitir que me pareció atrayente la manera en que ella realizaba cada animal. Consciente de que mis ojos no se despegaban de ella, sutilmente ruborizada pues no se consideraba muy talentosa, procuraba no desconcentrarse pensando tan sólo en el animal a dibujar. Sonreía de cuando en cuando al verme por el rabillo del ojo así de pendiente, sujetando mi trozo de oscuro carboncillo entre mis agrisados dedos. Sin embargo el Amo Clow lo hacía mejor que ella y así se lo repetía de vez en cuando. Parándose sin avisar, me miraba abriendo exageradamente la boca y al cerrarla para comenzar a hablar sosteniendo una ceja levantada decía:

-¿Está seguro? Veamos pues que tal se le da a Ud. ¡Si me supera, obligaremos al Amo Clow a que le haga un dibujo como premio! -

Al instante de oír semejante ocurrencia, me sonrojé empezando a balbucear agarrando con mayor intensidad el carboncillo de cuadrada forma. Por mucho que me esforzase sabía que nuestro amo y creador no estaría de humor para hacer algo así aunque lo que le tenía ocupado tampoco fuese una gran tarea. Ella me lanzaría una pícara mirada y exclamaría acallando mis balbuceantes dudas:

-¡Sólo si me superas! -

Era grande el pavor que me provocaba que el Amo Clow se disgustase conmigo pero eran mucho más grandes las ganas de verlo aún usando excusas tan estúpidas por lo que respiré hondo y sujetando con mi mano izquierda el blanco y ligero papel, procedí a dibujar con toda mi ilusión y gracia el animal que la gente siempre solía considerar como más bello. Notar a la sorprendida ama Bianca encima mio conteniendo el aliento fue como una prueba de esas que decía Clow Dios pone para comprobar si eres paciente o no pues me resultaba realmente desagradable su sutil roce de telas azul oscuro y además su respiración era para mí como el zumbido de un mosquito. Algo que me tensó bastante hasta que finalicé mi intento. Al inesperado abrazo que me dió, no conseguí mentalizarme y cerrando los puños ejercería presión para acabar apartado de ella al caer de medio lado al suelo. Cubriéndose la boca con las manos, a pocos centímetros de mí querría saber si estaba bien. ¡Y lo estaba! Quizás se me haría un chichón pero nada más. Me incorporé y pusé en pie sólo cuidadoso de no romper los dibujos y esperaría a que ella también se pusiese en marcha. Estoy seguro de que Kerberus había visto la escena pero tampoco encontraba fuerzas o ganas para regañarme como en otras ocasiones. Dormir era la actividad a la que más se aferraba.

-Es lo único de lo que me gusta que puedo hacer sin molestar a nadie. -Argumentaba preparando una posición confortable.

La ama Bianca abrería la puerta con cautela ya que el Amo Clow podía estar traspuesto. En silencio, paso a paso, nos iríamos moviendo por el oscuro salón hasta que yo quedase a pocos pasos del Amo Clow. No dormía pues al instante se sentaría de una manera más apropiada colocando su espalda bien recta sobre el respaldo y subiendo una pierna sobre la otra con esa elegancia que tanto me maravillaba mientras apoyaba sutilmente su rostro sobre el dorso ligeramente doblado de su mano izquierda pero su sonrisa no era como las de antes y sus ojos emitían una luz difusa. Esos pequeños detalles me ponían un poco triste porque presentía como nuestro amo y creador nunca llegaría a ser el mismo del todo.

-Ten padre, son para Ud. La ama Bianca y yo los hemos hecho y yo deseo regalárselos. -Logré decirle con voz un poco entrecortada gracias al corte que me venía. Una sensación que se apoderaba de uno y lo hacía bastante torpe.

Tomando mi dibujo y el de la ama Bianca observaría en silencio cada uno.

-Ambos están bastante bien. -Comentaría al cabo de un insoportable momento. -Pero no merezco algo tan bonito, mi ángel. -

Sus palabras y como fueron pronunciadas me partieron el corazón. Bufando por la nariz intenté que la congoja se materializase en millones de lagrimas. Pasando mis azulados ojos de los papeles a su rostro, traté de pedirle un motivo para rechazar mi esmerado dibujo. Su respuesta fue más desgarradora, si eso era posible. Él sentía que no merecía nada bueno o hermoso aunque se lo diesemos personas muy apreciadas como si fuese un monstruo o una persona despreciable. ¡Él no era despreciable! Quisé decírselo pero la desazón me lo haría complicado por lo que así quedó la cosa pero para posterior sorpresa algo en su mente debió de nacer, algo que le ayudó a atrapar a la sombra que le perturbaba.

**(Clow Reed)**

Como Symond me señaló behemente, cuando el sol empezaba a descender del cielo como un cansado rey que desocupa su trono para dar paso a la luna o simplemente a la noche, tapiz azul marino que se torna negro a medida que el tiempo trascurre, salí de mi hogar para concluir ese asuntillo pendiente. Lo que Symond me habría ido trasmitiendo a lo largo del trayecto me pondría los pelos de punta sin embargo al principio no me causó tanta alarma ya que ese ser sólo robaba sombras pero el golpe en la cabeza que mi buen amigo y resabiado mago me dió antes de soltarme un buen rapapolvo me ayudó a tomarmelo más seriamente.

-¡Quieres hacer el favor de darle la gravedad que el asunto requiere! -Gritaría agitando a continuación la cabeza recíen golpeado yo, un paso delante mio. Su corto cabello parecía castaño en vez de anaranjado, como en verdad era, gracias a la oscuridad de la noche. -Mira, esa cosa hará lo que sea para matarte, ¿quieres que lo consiga? -Me cuestionó tras un profundo suspiro.

-No... -Respondí apartando la mirada. Symond notó mi indecisición y agitándome rabioso insistió:

-¡En serio, Clow! ¿Quieres morir de manera tan patetica? Sin pelear si quiera por tu vida. -

Luego soltándome se alejaría para tantear el terreno colocando una mano sobre su ancha y arrugada frente. Consiguió que me sintiese más miserable de lo que ya me sentía pues él rezumaba vitalidad y deseos de vivir y yo, yo era una sombra de lo que había sido. Frunciendo los labios aguanté lo mejor posible todo lo que me soltaba. Estaría cansado de esperar una recuperación, un resurgir del antiguo Clow, como todos mis seres queridos vivos. Sentándose en el suelo repleto de barro y piedras de variados tamaños y formas menearía la cabeza, alzada ésta hacía el cielo de infinito negro y rascándose la nariz me indicaría imitarle. Sonriente, como si no hubiese habido ningún problema entre nosotros, sacaría una botella de cristal de algún bolsillo interno cuyo tamaño no era ni muy grande ni demasiado pequeño y abriéndola exclamaría:

-¡A la mierda! Estoy seguro que en cuento atrapemos a esa cosa, todo se arreglará. -

El trago que le pegó fue enorme hasta caer de espaldas al suelo con una amplía sonrisa. No tenía intención de reírme pero ¡Caramba! Era un bufón extraordinario, levándome, ligeramente inclinado caminé hacía él en busca de una confirmación de que el golpe no había sido muy dañino. Justo cuando estaba ante él nuestro adversario nos sorprendió. Symond pestañeó y de inmediato se incorporó girando la cabeza hacía la tenebrosa figura parada entre los árboles. Escudriñé mis ojos ya que era muy difícil distinguirla en una zona tan oscura del bosque. alargando lo que parecían sus invisibles brazos bajo las ropas de tenebroso color que la cubrían avanzó hasta nosotros como deseosa también de dar fin a lo que nos había reunido. Mi amigo y ágil mago se alejaría de ella casi de un salto prodigioso hacía atrás, veloz como si el contacto con ese ser surgido de la oscuridad pudiese hacerle desvanecer. Por sus movimientos dedujé que sólo uno de nosotros dos le interesaba realmente y Symond no era ese afortunado. Manteniendo todo el momento la distancia lo contemplaba sutilmente extrañado. ¿De verdad había creado yo una criatura mágica así? Aquello me perturbaba y creo que ella lo sabía ya que parecía ladear un poco su cabeza toda cubierta por una capucha que no permitía entrever ni sus ojos, si es que tenía ojos. Symond, mucho más tenso que yo, me dirigía una mirada de perplejidad mientras mantenía sus manos listas para crear cualquier ataque que nos fuese útil.

_...Esperaba más... De tu parte... Será una muerte sencilla pues..._

Una inusual voz me sobresaltaría, fina pero escalofriante, cuyo dueño no reconocí pero pudé figurarme que sería un anuncio curioso por parte de la sombra de que se había cansado de mi inactividad ya que al instante siguiente una especie de agudísimo chillido sería emitido mientras ella o sus telas se abrían y extendian a los lados como dos puertas que dan paso a una espesa negrura que iría creciendo al ir llegando un sin fín de sombras sobrevolando esa zona del bosque, rozandonos. Lo bueno era que conocía la única energía a usar contra ella, lo malo era que en plena noche convocar a **Luz** sería muy llamativo pues en toda esa sección del bosque la luz que saldría sería tan potente que daría la impresión de haberse hecho de día antes de tiempo. El chillido se intensificó y esa oscuridad procedería a arrastrarnos hacía ella. ¡La sensación de que grandes tentaculos helados nos aprisionaban fue lo peor! Más, concentrandome en materializar mi dorado y solido bacúlo y tomandolo como único soporte agarrandolo con ambas manos, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes con violencia continué buscando ese punto de luz que nos pudiese ayudar a vencerla pero sin traer a una muchedumbre de ciudadanos y pueblerinos deseosos de condenarnos nuevamente. Entreabriendo un poco mis azulados ojos tras mis gafas en la punta de mi nariz, vería unas cuantas luciernagas rodearnos logrando así cortar los oscuros tramos que nos estaban envolviendo a fin de llevarnos hacía el interior del enemigo. Symond las debía de haber llamado pues no cesaba de gritar palabras incomprensibles hasta que su voz se quebró y las luminosas criaturas se dispersaron. A mí, sinceramente, vivir o morir en aquel momento no me importaba mucho pero ser tragado por esa cosa no era la muerte que tenía pensada y menos si conllevaba traer un acompañante que no la merecía por lo que grité:

-¡Bella dama luminosa, obedece a tu amo y haz caer sobre nosotros una lluvia de puntitos de luz! -

Mi bacúlo, ganando brillo y calor, pronto reprodujo la figura de diversas esferas luminosas que caerían y rebotarían como regordotas hadas empequeñeciendo a nuestro adversario cuyo chillido se volverían mostruosos quejidos o gemidos de dolor o espanto.

-¡Ahora, bella dama luminosa, obedece a tu amo una vez más y ayudale a reunir esos puntos de luz en uno solo! -Pediría a la servicial y mansa representante de la luz, cuya carta habría desaparecido aunque ella no apareció un breve instante hasta concluir el combate.

Las bolas de luz se juntaron dando lugar a una bola de tamaño mediano que iluminó la distancia que nos separaba de **Sombra**. Entre jadeos observé como algo en su interior parecía querer tocarla antes de desmayarme pero sostenido por Symond, conseguí abrir una vez más los ojos y formular el hechizo que las sellaría a ambas criaturas mágicas.

_"Criatura surgida de la magía, _  
_transfiere tu poder y tu forma a esta carta,_  
_como tu único Amo te lo ordeno"_

Y ayudado por Symond, quien sacó dos de las cartas sin figura que componían mi inconclusa baraja, golpeando el dorado bacúlo ambas criaturas mágicas quedaron definitivamente selladas. Para cuando abrí los ojos, de vuelta al mundo de los conscientes, la bellísima **Luz **y su hermana, fuerza opuesta,** Oscuridad **junto a Symond se encontraban repartidos a lo largo de la ancha y confortable cama en la que descansé largo tiempo pues entre los tres habían ingeniado un modo de que no volviese a pasar aquello, mediante la creación de otra carta que pudiese nivelar ambas energias aún cayendo yo enfermo de la manera en que lo estaba. Esa carta fue llamada **Balanza** ya que además de tener unos principios similares a ese objeto, siempre aparecía como ese objeto.

**ACLARACIONES**

**Este capítulo ha sido de los más difíciles de escribir para mí (por motivos personales) pero aquí lo tenéis ^^ Gracias por la paciencia, este FanFic me lleva mucho más tiempo que el resto XD ****Menos mal que Yue y Kerberus andan cerca aunque también tienen (como seres con sentimientos que son) momentos de debilidad... **

**Otras dos o tres cartas que considero muy importantes dentro de la baraja de Clow son Sombra (The Shadow), Resplandor (The glow) y Balanza (The Libra) y no sólo porque me gusten mucho si no porque en el caso de Balanza se sabe tan poco de ella. Sakura nunca llega a utilizarla ni en el manga ni en el anime pero se supone que su poder se basa en la justicia y el equilibrio como el nombre que recibe da a pensar aunque en mi historia es usada, muy usada, para equilibrar a Oscuridad y Luz ya que ambas fuerzas son muy poderosas y como haya cierto desequilibrio entre ellas... Ya vistéis que puede pasar en el capítulo anterior XD En verdad no sé si voy encaminada pero es por eso, porque Sakura no llega a usarla (creo ^^')**

**SOMBRA (THE SHADOW):**

**La carta "Sombra" es una misteriosa carta que manipula las sombras. Puede recolectar sombras de personas o cosas para incrementar su poder, pero estas sombras se desvanecen cuando son expuesta a la luz, dejando solo a la carta "Sombra". De acuerdo a Kerberos, "Sombra puede tocarnos, pero nosotros no podemos tocarla". Sombra luce como una figura cubierta con una capa negra y se asemeja a la muerte.**

**Eso es todo lo que se sabe de ella y me encanta pero yo la he representado un poco más malota porque es algo surgido de la oscuridad gracias a esa descompensación inconscientemente (como la carta Clow The Nothing) y de ahí que trate de matar a Clow pues en ese estado de depresión (sí, depresión) y desagrado hacía sí mismo ella es esa materialización de esa oscuridad que hay en su corazón ya que como dije en las aclaraciones anteriores, Oscuridad puede representar todo lo negativo.**

**RESPLANDOR (THE GLOW):**

**La carta "Brillo" es una de las cartas inofensivas, pues su único poder es la capacidad de crear centenares de luces minúsculas que brillan intensamente que se asemejan a luciérnagas. ¡Incluso parece una luciernaga si te fijas bien en su diseño! **

**Es la carta opuesta a Sombra LOL Pues hay muchas cartas Clow que pueden combatir a otras o que son opuestas... La idea de su creación me surgió al describirla en otra historia cuando Clow la invoca para Yue :3**

**Con respecto a la depresión de Clow, no sé exactamente si en el siglo XVII se trataba adecuadamente... (No creo porque la psiquiatria era bastante bruta, se creía que todos los males eran debido a fallos del sistema nervioso) Los sintomas más clasicos son los que he procurado mostrar lo más certeramente posible como:**

******Desgano y anhedonia:** el sujeto se torna apático, no tiene ganas de nada  
(ni siquiera de vivir) y nada le procura placer.  


******Ansiedad:** es la acompañante habitual del deprimido, que experimenta una extraña desazón, como un  
trasfondo constante. Cuando la ansiedad prima en el cuadro clínico, estamos  
frente a una depresión ansiosa. Por lo contrario, cuando predomina la  
inhibición, se trata de una depresión inhibida; quienes la padecen son personas  
malhumoradas, irritables, agresivas.

******Insomnio:** al paciente le cuesta conciliar el sueño y, además, se despierta temprano y de mal talante.  
En algunos casos, que constituyen minoría, puede presentarse la hipersomnia (exceso  
de horas de sueño).  


******Alteraciones del pensamiento:** imagina tener  
enfermedades de todo tipo; surgen ideas derrotistas, fuertes sentimientos de  
culpa, obsesiones. El pensamiento sigue un curso lento y monocorde, la memoria  
se debilita y la distracción se torna frecuente.

******Alteraciones del comportamiento:** el paciente tiene  
la sensación de vivir arrinconado, rumiando sus sinsabores. Puede estar quieto,  
de manos cruzadas, o explotar en violentas crisis de angustia o en ataques de  
llanto por motivos insignificantes. Le resulta difícil tomar decisiones y  
disminuye su rendimiento en el trabajo.  


******Modificaciones del apetito y del peso:** la mayoría de los pacientes pierde el apetito y, en consecuencia,  
provoca la disminución de peso.

******Culpa excesiva:** siente con exceso la carga de una culpa inexistente, lo cual puede desembocar en delirios.

**Y eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo ^^ Es terriblemente triste, lo sé pero espero que os guste al igual que el resto y a poder ser no tengais demasiado en cuenta mis posibles faltas ortografícas ^^' Si queréis más info o comentar algo sólo teneis que mnadarme un mensaje (o review, como dicen por aquí) ^^**

**MARYXULA**


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**  
Este FanFic o serie de historias es mi intento de narrar como imagino yo la vida del grandioso Reed Li Clow, uno de mis personajes favoritos de CLAMP ^^

Este FanFic esta narrado en primera persona. Principalmente por Clow pero puede que Yue y Kerberus también tengan algo de protagonismo...

¡De vuelta con los Li! LOL Creo que con eso se dice todo XD

Dedicado, especialmente, a Tsuki no Youkai, Melissa-yueirishu y a Laurus Nobilis. Ellas y sus obras son muy especiales para mí *O*

**FanFic CLAMP**

**El mago más poderoso del mundo - El verdadero Patriarca del Clan Li  
**

**(Clow Reed)**

Lo creáis o no, la maravillosa idea de Symond de que retomase tierras orientas a fin de librarme de la continuación de una guerra civil en Inglaterra no resultó tan maravillosa ya que China en esos momentos también vivía momentos muy crudos, el Imperio Ming había finalizado desde el primer instante en que fuese hallado sin vida El emperador **Chongzhen** justamente colgando bajo un árbol en pleno parque Jingshan, cual me era desconocido hasta ser mencionado por Fei Wang, mucho más puesto al tanto de la situación que yo. El general **Wu Sangui** acompañado por una buena cantidad de soldados estaba esforzándose en frenar al agitador y principal líder de fuerzas rebeldes recientemente surgidas, **Li Zicheng**, que sería desterrado tras una merecida victoria pero el caos persistiría unos dieciséis o diecisiete años más.

-No sé si alegrarme o entristecerme de tenerte de vuelta, Clow. -Serían las palabras que brotarían de su boca tras ofrecerme un cordial y correcto saludo inclinando su cabeza ante mí. En su voz no aprecié ni un ápice de furia o enojo sino una emoción de las que no se desvanecen con esa facilidad igual de momentánea a su aparición. Suspiró y echó a andar hacía el interior de la residencia Li.

Lo breve de mi sonrisa fue debido a que aún habiendo pasado un tiempo sin usar el idioma del lugar, entendí sus palabras perfectamente. Hikari permanecía unos pasos alejada en total silencio y cabeza gacha percibiendo al inquieto Kerberuss moverse de un lado a otro rasgando sus ropas en busca de atención. Yue cruzado de brazos se limitaba a esperar con expresión muy seria, demasiado seria para un chiquillo de su edad. Tomando parte de mi equipaje a pesar de la insistencia de mis pequeños por librarme de esa tarea, le propusé a Hikari que me acompañase:

-Ya que estamos aquí, entremos juntos. -

Ella rechazaría la propuesta, negando la cabeza lentamente replicó:

-No puedo, Amo Clow. Ya no formó parte de este lugar, fui despedida ¿recuerda? -

-Lo recuerdo pero me gustaría recordarte que ahora eres mí criada y si yo entro a la residencia Li, tu también. -Le aseguré con firmeza aunque probablemente mi frente estaba arrugada.

Hikari levantaría su cabeza con ojos brillantes arrugando la frente un poco y apretando sus rosados labios asintió. Poco a poco, cogiendo la otra pesada maleta disputada por Kerberuss y Yue, caminó junto a mí procurando dejar un pequeño espacio entre ambos como llevaba haciendo en Londres tras mi recaída. Atravesar el ancho patio mientras el imponente edificio que me era la residencia Li se tornaba más cercano me atrajo la ya lejana sensación de nerviosismo y extrañeza que hiciese tanto tiempo sintiese parado ante el grueso portal con todas mis pertenencias encima. Suspirando dejando entrever una sonrisa de medio lado rememoré que mi entrada a la casa no fue igual de tranquila. Los ovalados farolillos que aportaban algo de luz al camino teñían de rojo nuestros cuerpos o el de todo aquel sirviente que continuase despierto a esas horas rondando el patio. Ninguno se comportó excesivamente amable pero no eran tiempos muy apropiados para sociabilizar. Eran tiempos de hambre, miedo y recelo.

-Honorable Clow, sea tan amable de seguirme. -Me pediría una voz procedente de una doncella dudosamente familiar. -Le guiaré hasta sus aposentos. -

Pestañeé arrugando ligeramente mi frente tratando de reconocerla pero como no lo conseguía y todos estábamos muy cansados para pasarnos un buen rato esperando a que esa chispa se encendiese, asentí inclinando la cabeza y en pocas zancadas me dirigí tras ella al dormitorio que menos hubiese podido imaginar como mio. Dejando caer la maleta que portaba, me quedé quieto con la boca abierta junto a la puerta recién corrida.

-Vamos, no se quede ahí parado, entre y descanse. -Me animaría ella antes de alejarse, rápida pero sin emitir apenas sonido sobre la madera.

-¡P-Pero este es el dormitorio de Fei Wang Li! -Conseguí decir sin salir del todo del fuerte asombro. Ella esbozaría una dulce sonrisa y me replicaría dándome un pequeño empujón:

-Pues ahora le pertenece al Honorable Clow. -

El rápido y definitivo sonido que produjo la puerta al ser corrida para ser cerrada me obligaría a girarme con brusquedad pero sólo conseguí un momentáneo dolor de cuello. Frotándome la parte dolorida con los ojos cerrados me desplomé en el suelo. Estaba tan agotado que en cuanto me acomodé en el suelo los gritos de protesta de mis pequeños guardianes carecieron de importancia. Estaba lejos ya de ese mundo y todo lo que ocurriese en él.

_Honorable Fei Wang Li:_

Recitó en voz bien alta el aludido a la mañana siguiente, a primera vista mucho más despejado y centrado que yo, con su firme y recia voz al instante de coger y abrir la notificación con la que el señor Windson, mi mejor amigo, me había traído de vuelta al hogar materno. El breve instante que despegó sus almendrados ojos para lanzarme una mirada fulminadora no pude sostener mi cabeza alta, esos ojos ardían de furia, furia muy contenida como todo guerrero sabe guardarse y sacar en plena batalla, bajé la cabeza tragando saliva esperando a que finalizase de leer la carta que agrandaría una nueva distancia entre Fei Wang y yo. De todos modos, era mejor observar el suelo que desviar la mirada y chocar con las ariscas miradas de los otros residentes en el hogar Li.

_Me he tomado la molestia de escribirle esta carta para hacerle saber lo ocurrido y mi posterior decisión de devolverles al señor Reed._

_Sé de sobra que nuestra relación jamás ha sido muy agradable dadas nuestras marcadas diferencias en un sin fin de temas pero apelando a su lado más responsable y compasivo, me gustaría mucho poder contar con Usted y su familia para acoger en estos tiempos tan turbulentos en nuestra tierra a nuestro prometedor Clow Reed. Usted sabe igual de bien que yo que su muerte no sólo nos podría afectar a nosotros dos, ¿qué sería del Clan Li sin su miembro más poderoso? Además, si me permite el atrevimiento, me gustaría que cuidase de su bienestar, no sólo físico, aunque no lo parezca, probablemente sentado con una sonrisa aparentemente feliz, esconde una pena peligrosa que no sólo casi lo consume por completo sino que provocó una serie de muertes horripilantes... Y todo en gran medida por mí culpa, lo reconozco..._

Aún habiendo escuchado cada palabra como el resto de los presentes, me esmeré tanto en no prestar atención a lo que brotaba de los labios de Fei Wang que incluso la parte más dolorosa había perdido intensidad pero el acto que vendría tras una pausa sí recobró mi atención pues me parecería oír la modulada melodía de una risa. Levantando la vista ví la fugaz sonrisa de mi medio hermano, que se quedó por un momento como congelada antes de que sus labios se desdoblasen.

-Honorable esposo, ¿os parece gracioso? -Se me adelantaría Xia He, con la misma incertidumbre y curiosidad que sentía yo.

Sonreí antes de dirigir mis ojos hacía su esposo de destacado temperamento. Con suma calma, alzando la vista del grueso papel que sostenía entre sus dedos, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza le respondió levantando una de sus puntiagudas cejas negras:

-Porque ya sabía cual sería la solución a ese problema por parte de ese druida irresponsable. -

La respetada y bella Xia He quedaría en silencio, asintiendo mientras sostenía su delicado rostro entre algunos dedos como si no supiese que sentimiento regalarme entre la lástima y la indignación que nacía en sus entrañas.

-Pero ha cometido un gran error al mandarte a China precisamente en estos momentos. -Agregó Fei Wang Li. En su voz percibí algo más que disgusto, creí percibir temor, lo que me desconcertó conociendo toda la carisma y orgullo que parecía desprender siempre. -No sólo Inglaterra está sufriendo por culpa de innumerables rebeldes. El mandato del cielo fue quebrado hace poco. -

Todos los presentes parecieron pensar lo mismo pues ese desasosiego o miedo se hizo muy fuerte en el silencio que hubo y que no fue roto hasta que el resto de individuos sentados a nuestro alrededor se fue marchando. Las miradas que algunos de esos eminentes invitados me brindaron me recordarían que no era del todo bienvenido o que a sus ojos debería continuar pagando por mis errores. Era una vuelta a empezar pues esa especie de resentimiento hacía mí no se iba a ir sola, suspirando me incliné y meneé la cabeza, notando como algunos finos cabellos del color de la noche se escapaban y descendían imploré en silencio alguna ayuda, alguna voz amiga en ese lugar en el que nunca acabaría de encajar al completo.

-¡Esperad! -Se escucharía por toda la periferia la desesperada y agobiada voz de Hikari. -¡No se puede entrar a menos que el señor de la casa así lo desee! -Nos dió la impresión a Fei Wang y a mí de que advertía a alguien.

Con reflejos propios de un guerrero, el sereno Fei Wang dejaría su cómodo asiento lanzando sus gallardos ojos hacía la puerta que sería corrida pocos instantes después mientras colocaba todo su corpulento cuerpo bajo su largo traje de seda verde oscuro con algún que otro estampado de clara tonalidad en posición de defensa. Yo simplemente levanté unos centímetros la cabeza a fin de atisbar las dos raudas y pequeñas figuras que se posicionaron a mi derecha y a mi izquierda. La pobre Hikari, por mucho que hubiese corrido tras esos dos inquietos, no logró impedirles el acceso a esa sala. Agotada, apoyándose contra la puerta fue participe de la disputa entre mi pequeño ángel y el patriarca del clan Li.

-¿Es posible lo que mis ojos ven? Esas dos abominaciones continúan con vida. -Sentenció él con un desprecio que superaba lo marcado como tal, tornándose un odio escalofriante en su timbre de voz, al principio sorprendida pero poco después severa. A cada paso que procedió a dar para acercarse, el pequeño y dorado león comenzaría a gruñir apretando su mandíbula al mismo tiempo que cambiaba la dirección de su peludo cuerpo.

-¡Eso es porque Padre nos la dio para protegerle de gente como Ud! -Le espetó en admirable chino Yue encarándose a él sin una gota de miedo en el cuerpo, su determinación y amor hacía mí era inmenso y aunque me tenía alerta, me hacía sentir cada vez más y más orgulloso.

La osadía del chiquillo de plateados cabellos e imperturbable seriedad enojaron aún más a mi medio hermano pues agarrándolo con violencia de algunos cabellos revueltos y sobresalientes en pleno centro de su cabecita atrayéndolo, con voz desafiante le gritó:

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Sólo por eso debería eliminarte ahora mismo! -

La fría y segura mirada de Yue ni se inmutó cuando la gruesa y luminosa espada oprimió su delgado y pálido cuello. Kerberus, su compañero y hermano preparó rápidamente una abrasadora bola de fuego que llegado a un tamaño mediano saldría de sus fauces quemándolo todo a su paso, surgidas sus doradas alas, éstas se agitaban frenéticas. ¡Eso no podía repetirse! Comprendía los motivos que impulsaban a la bestia guardiana a usar su magia pero no iba a dejar que nadie saliese herido por lo que levantándome, todo lo firme que el cuerpo me permitió, alcé mi voz para poner fin a esa futura tragedia:

-¡Basta! ¡Ya basta! ¡Nadie tiene por qué morir! -

Me derrumbé ahí mismo, ni mi espíritu ni mi cuerpo pudieron sostenerme y caí de rodillas al suelo. Tanto Yue como su hermano Kerberus dejarían su rabia a un lado para centrarse otra vez en mí, sentándose sobre sus patas traseras, el león arrugando su frente no cesó de mover su cabeza mientras susurraba:

-Padre... ¿Se encuentra bien?... Diga algo... Padre... -

Levantando una de sus patas delanteras lentamente, haciéndola retroceder un momento inseguro, intentaría tocarme. Antes de que su suave piel pudiese rozar la lisa tela de mi ropa, presto como punzado por una aguja, reaccioné y me levante del suelo. Mi medio hermano observó suspendiendo una ceja como ya a su altura, más o menos, me ajustaba el traje que me cubría y posteriormente llevaba esos cabellos rebeldes hacía atrás con una mano recuperando una imagen menos pésima de mí mismo. Por el rabillo del ojo me llegó la visión de una Hikari que aliviada posaba una mano sobre su pecho en el cual su palpitante corazón se tranquilizaba poco a poco. Frunciendo el ceño, hice saber a Fei Wang Li lo que sentía hacía esos dos:

-Ahora que creo he conseguido serenarme, quiero que sepas que no son ninguna aberración o abominación, ellos serán los que guarden mi legado. -

Tal y como deduje al profundizar en busca del significado de ese lejano pero revelador sueño que tuve la noche anterior a que mi tranquilo mundo se trastocase. El dorado león alado y el plateado ángel, los hijos de la luz y la oscuridad. Los seres que cada día hacían de mi existencia una serie de eventos más amenos. Respirando hondo, agregué con un dedo levantado:

-Y me gustaría que lo comprendieses pues sin ellos no podría continuar con lo que he comenzado. -

A ese detalle le sumé una encantadora sonrisa que le irritó bastante a juzgar el modo en que liberó al pequeño Yue, cerrando sus fieros y castaños ojos aceptó mis palabras pero me obligó a estar bien pendiente de ellos y de meterles en sus cabecitas que en China había otra clase de costumbres y maneras. Asentí sin parar de sonreír y le vi abandonar la sala en pocas zancadas, ni se molestó en dirigir una mirada o una palabra a Hikari, ella para él no era nada sin embargo ella inclinó su cabeza al apartarse de la puerta. Para el cotilla de Kerberus debió de ser un acto fascinante pues volviendo a sentarse de gracioso modo al relajar todas sus extremidades preguntó señalándola, sin disimulo ni discreción:

-¿Por que ha hecho la Ama Bianca eso al hombre gruñón? -

-Porque aunque a mi anterior amo yo ya no le importe, el ha sido muy importante para mí. -La propia Hikari le aclaró exhibiendo una frágil sonrisa. Agachándose sin perder un ápice de esa gracia tan oriental que poseía lo tomó entre sus brazos y añadió ladeando un instante su cabeza. -Pero ya no me duele tanto porque sé que siempre contaré con el apoyo del Amo Clow y el Amo Symond. -Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en mí con esa dulzura casi estuve a punto de echar una lagrimita por fortuna pronto saltaron hacía Yue, que continuaba en el suelo rascándose su cabecita dañada al ir a darse contra el suelo en su liberación del enorme enemigo anterior.

-Oh Yue... -Musité compungido al mirarlo ponerse en pie de mala gana para marcharse con Hikari.

Como vagamente recordaba, durante la comida, cada uno sentado en el lugar que se le había asignado según edad o rango, nos dispusimos a comer al rededor de una gruesa y rectangular mesa repleta de los alimentos más apropiados según dictaban sus creencias. Ninguno se mostró especialmente comunicativo, detalle que en otro tiempo me hubiese molestado pero que tal y como estaba mi animo no poseía gran relevancia. Como tampoco albergaba mucho apetito tampoco me preocupó ser de los segundos en darle uso a mis instrumentos de cocina, ese honor era para los padres de Xia He pues ellos eran forzosos invitados de los Li. Tras reposar la comida acompañado por uno de los innumerables libros que me recomendó la jovial Constance sentado en un banco de piedra bajo el cobijo de aquellos bellos cerezos que tanto me cautivaban pensé en encontrar orden y cohesión a lo que estaba a punto de probar pero además de mucho más entretenido, me era más sencillo compartirlo con alguien, soltarlo en voz alta y tomar nota a posibles sugerencias o modificaciones pero mi cabeza no colaboraba, sólo sacaba esos pensamientos que tanto mal me hacían lo que impedía que mi razonamiento y conocimientos pasaran con fluidez. Sosteniendo mi cabeza contra los nudillos me obligué a sacar los malos pensamientos como cualquier minero haría con las rocas abriéndose paso en un oscuro camino.

-¡Vamos, Clow, tienes que concentrarte! -Me ordené a mí mismo ejerciendo mayor presión a mi cabeza.

Por muy terco que me pusiese, mis ideas no se aclaraban y un sutil dolor de cabeza empezaba a hacerse patente entre múltiples resoplidos. Chasqué la lengua y adopté una postura menos tensa. Juntando mis manos me pasé gran parte del tiempo con la vista perdida entre las pequeñas y rosadas flores del árbol tras de mí que a cada roce del delicado viento parecían menearse como una gruesa carpa de tela muy fina o como ese ingrediente fino y rosado que se empleaba en la repostería italiana. Ni debí de enterarme de que estaba quedándome lentamente adormilado hasta que una voz me forzó a abrir los ojos y fijarlos al frente, sin embargo la sensación de estar atontado permanecía.

-Honorable Clow, me temo que he de informarle de una mala noticia. -Hablaría el dueño de la temblorosa voz, un joven delgado con atuendo de tonalidades marrones, tras una profunda inspiración y una reverencia añadió poniendo un rostro muy serio. -El Honorable Fei Wang Li ha sido hallado muerto... -

-¿Cómo? -Sería todo lo que yo atinaría a exclamar agitado, como si hubiese recibido el golpe que necesitaba para salir a continuación de ese estado tan etéreo.

-Le preguntaba acerca de pedirle un favor. -Me repitió la verdadera persona que se había parado ante mí con voz molesta. Pestañeando varias veces conseguí definir lo que mis pesados ojos me enseñaban, carraspeando, asentí esbozando una sonrisa que compensará mi aturdimiento. Descruzando sus brazos la dama de cabellos color chocolate que era Xia He aclararía su garganta para repetir la petición, ligeramente azorada. -Me gustaría que Usted mantuviese unas palabras con mi Honorable esposo. -

Su propuesta fue apabullante.

-Pero querida, dudo mucho ser la persona más adecuada para eso... -Protesté con la mayor educación posible sin embargo ella, haciendo visible una faceta casi inimaginable en ella, insistió rápidamente:

-Sin embargo, Usted es su hermano, aunque no le agrade, estoy completamente segura que hará un esfuerzo por escuchar sus palabras. -Agachando la cabeza continuaría exponiéndome los motivos que la habían llevado a tan humillante solicitud de ayuda. Sus mejillas ya lucirían con una tonalidad similar a la de la flor de cerezo puesto que no había sido educada para revelar flaqueza. -A mí cada vez me escucha menos, ni siquiera me dedica una burlona mirada al oír mis consejos y soy su Honorable esposa sin embargo Usted es un hombre y un miembro del Clan Li, quizás eso haga más sencillo hablar con él... Temo que le este ocurriendo algo malo y no quiera compartirlo conmigo... Es mi deber como su Honorable esposa saberlo. -Finalizó ganando coraje y determinación en su sincera y agradable voz.

-Está bien. -Me conmoví. -Veré que puedo hacer. -

Y procedí a abandonar tan tranquilo lugar aunque la percepción de un tenue gracias produjo que me parase un momento. El hielo es frío pero a su vez muy frágil, quizás esa fragilidad fuese lo que embellecía tanto a la endurecida agua me dio por pensar encogiéndome de hombros alejándome de esa zona del fastuoso patio con la intención de obrar algo parecido a un milagro o una proeza. En absoluto silencio después de una incesante búsqueda por el interior de la casa dí con él pero en el lugar más insólito, el que se había convertido en mi dormitorio. Entre sus manos creí ver un objeto que no me fue desconocido, justamente la cajita que un día mi padre me otorgó, el fatídico día que hallamos su consultorio presa de las llamas. Aproximándome a él poco a poco, contuve el aliento.

-Fei... -Le llamé frenando mis pasos a poca distancia de él en la inmensidad de la habitación más dándose la vuelta con calma, él anuló mis palabras nada más hablar, sin apartar sus ojos aún rebosantes de fuerza pero tenue brillar:

-Clow... -Arrugando su ancha frente suspiró al tiempo que cerraba los ojos un momento como si le costase un gran esfuerzo continuar hablando antes de proseguir. -Ha sido Xia He, ¿verdad? últimamente he tenido a mi Honorable esposa muy preocupada pero la decisión ya ha sido tomada y cuando una decisión es tomada, no hay vuelta atrás... -

-¿Significa eso que realmente vas a...? -Exclamé al venir a mi memoria las palabras del joven sirviente.

-Sí, Clow, dentro de pocos días te convertirás en el verdadero Patriarca del Clan Li y podras hacer y deshacer a tu antojo. -Bajo la esa rabia contenida fue que empece a percibir todo el resentimiento que guardaba para sí mi medio hermano, mezclado con resignación y gran dolor en su masculina voz. ¡Cómo deseé hablar en ese momento pero el miedo o probablemente la prudencia me lo impedían! Al fin y al cabo yo tampoco me sentía el más indicado en esos momentos para reprenderle o aconsejarle. Sólo continué mirando como acariciaba la fascinante caja con la que fuí enviado allí por primera vez. -Ella así lo creía y aunque yo nunca lo oí decir de sus labios, en el fondo siempre supe que había otro al cual caería todo el peso de la familia Li pues su magia siempre sería superior... -

-Pero morir porque yo sea más poderoso no es motivo para quitarse la vida. -Repliqué con una mano sobre el corazón, meneando la cabeza. Errado en mid deducción pues aún presa de un dolor desgarrador, Fei Wang Li era como un guerrero, jamás moriría de forma deshonesta sino luchando como el fiero animal al que se asemejaba. Su gruñido así lo indicó:

-No me preocupa morir pero tampoco es que me desagrade tanto vivir como para... ¡Mira que pensar semejante cosa! -

Una gota de sudor frío recorrería parte de mi rostro, mi equivocación se hizo más clara e innegable. Sonrojado, me eché a reír mientras Fei Wang me dedicaba una mirada desdeñosa, entrecerrando sus ojos. Esa pesada preocupación se aligeró, su muerte no sería a causa de su propia mano. Lo que originaría su muerte sería por una razón más noble que me forzaría a tomar una decisión un tanto particular. Acoger el titulo de Patriarca conllevaría aceptar deberes y tratos nunca antes tenidos en cuenta o meramente existentes en mi atropellada sesera. Estaba a punto de irme cuando le oi decir con cierta picardia en su grave timbre de voz:

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No hay nada más que desees saber? -

Girándome sin poder aguantarme más, formularía la venenosa pregunta:

-Sí, esa caja que tienes entre los dedos no te pertenece... ¿Qué estabas haciendo con ella? -

-Dejándote un regalito de despedida, supongo. -Respondería él dejándola sobre la lisa superficie de madera del mueble más primordial de toda la habitación. Le lance una mirada de incomprensión total lo que produjo que añadiese burlón. -Cuando la abras lo sabrás. -

Sin perder esa media sonrisa, levemente entristecida, avanzó hacía la puerta pero antes querría colocar una de sus grandes y fuertes manos sobre uno de mis hombros como señal de buena fe sin embargo yo, cual animal receloso, me aparté bruscamente.

-Definitivamente, nunca debiste ir con ese irresponsable druida inglés. -Volvería a lamentarse endureciendo sus facciones. -Fuese lo que fuese que te ocurriese, no le permitas vencerte, tienes un gran futuro por delante y todos se sienten tan orgullosos de ti. No los decepciones, no te atrevas a decepciones a nuestra madre. -Me aconsejaría no obstante hallaría amenaza también al final, apretándome contra sí teniéndome bien agarrado por el cuello.

Fue como una terapia de choque pues cuanto más hice por separarme de él, él más fuerza ejerció. ¡Para una abrazo que me daba, se negaba a que se lo rechazase! Me soltó cuando empece a relajarme, en eso Symond y él eran idénticos y sonriendo sentado sobre la amplía cama me esmeré en retener ese pensamiento pero aún me aterraba sostener un contacto así con el ser más puro y bello que había en mi desastrosa vida...

**El mago más poderoso del mundo - Su valiosa obra maestra**

-Amo Clow, la muerte del Honorable Fei Wang Li no es culpa suya... -Escuché a Hikari repetirme entristecida pero con una dulce y tranquila sonrisa en su rostro arrodillándose como una madre frente a mí.

-Pero yo lo sabía y no hice nada por impedirlo. -Repliqué bruscamente, incómodo, asediado por la culpabilidad, una culpabilidad que hacía tiempo no sentía tan intensa. Entre mis dedos, ese fino papel permanecía fuertemente estrujado, papel que encontré en la caja de madera que tan importante era para mí. Era un mensaje expresamente realizado para mí el dibujo que se apreciaba al dejar de ejercer fuerza sobre éste. -Pero lo peor es que con su muerte, me he quedado solo. -Añadí notando como cada palabra salía con un pesado y amargo sabor. Un torrente de nuevas lagrimas se desbordó.

Hikari suspiró desviando la mirada, en ese lento desplazamiento sus ojos color agua marina quedarían detenidos en mis guardianes, un alocado león de dorado pelaje que no se daba por vencido en su obsesión por atrapar a alguno de los majestuosos ejemplares que recorrían el jardín cual reyes y el silencioso chiquillo que aburrido y de seguro abochornado se aproximaría a este rincón, oscureciéndose así sus finos cabellos hasta recobrar una tonalidad menos irreal. Quieto junto a ella, entornando sus preciosos ojos de sutil azul a juego con su clara piel y cabello, colocando una de sus manos sobre su pecho envuelto en sencillas y anchas ropas de colores desfavorables anunció con certera voz:

-No está solo, siempre nos tendrá a nosotros. -

Y tenía razón sin embargo no era lo mismo o no debía sentir que fuese lo mismo dada su naturaleza. La sonrisa de Hikari reapareció y dedicándole una tierna mirada, asintió y agregó:

-Los dos únicos capaces de seguirle hasta el fin del mundo... Más de una vez Symond y yo hemos llegado a tener celos de lo mucho que le quieren. Con que no se preocupe por eso. -

Y se puso en pie con la agilidad que sólo la juventud da para continuar con sus labores de criada. Yue sería una buena compañía pero el sonoro rugido del cada día más desarrollado Kerberus la retuvo un ratito más. Era fascinante verlo correr, desplegando sus vigorosas patas aunque el final de la carrera nunca terminase con la misma gracia.

-¿De qué hablabais? -Quiso saber tras agitar su cabeza y sentarse de una manera menos humillante. -No os estaréis burlando de mí a mis espaldas... -Agregó entrecerrando sus rasgados y dorados ojos girándolos hacía Yue. Respirando hondo, al instante me sequé las lagrimas y negando con la cabeza le respondí mostrándole el dibujo que albergaba el papelillo:

-Hablábamos sobre este dibujo, Yue no sabe lo que es, ¿lo sabrías tú? -

A lo que él gruñiría cruzándose de brazos:

-¡No vale! ¡Estabais hablando de algo serio y yo no me he enterado! -

Hikari me lanzaría una mirada ligeramente regañona mientras que la mía fue más bien una mirada de complicidad. Suspirando, dijo:

-Es verdad Kerberus, sólo estábamos jugando pero ya sabes como es el Amo Clow... ¿Vienes a echarme una mano? -

El dorado león se quedaría un momento pensativo pero levantando su peludo culo del suelo, la seguiría alegremente. Yue en cambio se sentó a mi lado, en su plateada cabecita habían empezado a originarse dudas y miedos con respecto a mis obligaciones como único representante del Clan Li, más especialmente con lo que supondría aceptar y tolerar al contraer matrimonio con Xia He. Petición complicada de aceptar para mí, el futuro esposo pues aún suponiendo que las familias poderosas o en desacuerdo lo tramaban a fin de afianzar poder o traer paz venidera fuese en la parte del mundo que fuese, el incorregible romántico que llevaba dentro me decía que no era correcto unir tu vida a alguien que realmente no fuese tu persona especial y me hubiese impulsado a una alocada huida como cualquier muchacho pero las palabras que me dedicó junto al enigmático papelillo hicieron tal efecto sobre mí que actué acorde el rango que me estaba siendo concedido. Ya que no pude salvarlo, me esforzaría en no decepcionarlo.

-Padre, Usted... ¿De verdad ama tanto a la Honorable Xia He como para contraer matrimonio con ella? -Ahí apareció ese pero que dificultaba mi conformación con la responsable decisión tomada. -En Inglaterra, aprendí que las personas contraen matrimonio cuando su amor es tan grande que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro y piden a Dios que les una por siempre. -Me expuso apoyando su barbilla en los nudillos que se entreveían bajo las largas mangas de su traje. Asentí confirmando que su información era cierta sin ser del todo consciente de lo que saldría después de su boca. -¡Entonces cásese conmigo! -

No supe que responder, la propuesta me había dejado bastante perplejo, aturdido incluso pues conseguí atisbar algo que nunca había atisbado con tal magnitud pero lo peor llegó cuando proyectó sobre mi sus ojitos azules. Notando como un fuerte rubor subía por mis mejillas como si la pregunta hubiese sido formulada por una jovencita muy apreciada y me avergonzase herir sus sentimientos o hacerle creer lo que no debía me costó bastante aclarar que un matrimonio previamente pactado entre el Clan Li y la familia de mi futura esposa no requería tanto amor.

-Pues si en China no se puede, vayamos a Inglaterra y pidamos lo a Dios. -Me diría, yo creo que sin comprender mucho de lo que había tratado de explicarle. Lo que me alteró más:

-¡Yue! -Se me escaparía un sonoro grito. -¡Eso tampoco podría ser! ¡Dios sólo permite esa unión entre hombre y mujer! -

-¿Entonces qué pasaría conmigo? Yo quiero estar contigo para siempre... -Me planteó descendiendo poco a poco su voz al igual que bajaba su cabeza con los ojos humedecidos pero sin dar mayores muestras de congoja.

-Y lo estarás. -Le prometí venciendo ese miedo a tocarlo para que fijase sus preciosos ojos sobre mí. Esbozando una sonrisa hice la pertinente y última aclaración. -Pero de un modo totalmente diferente al de ella. Los padres y los hijos comparten otro vinculo irrompible. -

A su felicidad se sumó la sorpresa pues aunque había buscado en alguna que otra ocasión hubiese intentado tocarme al igual que Kerberuss nunca había tenido la suficiente convicción para obtener el contacto y prolongarlo por lo tanto que yo le hubiese tocado significaba que volvía a ser ese yo que tanto añoraban más como sucede cuantas más experiencias vives, las malas vivencias y las obligaciones me iban encaminando a ser otro hombre, justamente ese hombre que en mi sueño tanto me costó identificar como mi futuro yo. Recobrando naturalidad, le pedí ir a buscar a Kerberuss pues tenía ganas de completar mi baraja, esa locura a medias que me catapultaría a la gloria y la cual necesitaba como cualquier baraja de Tarot, un orden y unos principios a la hora de ser usada. Junto a Yue y a Kerberuss, la clasificación saldría sola ya que sus disputas, comentarios y preguntas me sacaban tantas ideas, entre los tres componíamos algo parecido a una familia cuyos miembros más importantes serían el Sol y la Luna, regentes de los cuatro elementos presentes en la naturaleza continuados por las respectivas variaciones de cada uno resultando meramente necesario recordar la clasificación con la consecuente disposición mágica según:

LUNA (Yue)

_Oscuridad ligada al Guardián representante del Astro_

_Ejerciendo una fuerte influencia sobre Viento y Agua_

SOL (Kerberuss)

_Luz ligada al Guardián representante del Astro_

_Ejerciendo una fuerte influencia sobre Fuego y Tierra_

Teniendo en cuenta que cada elemento sería parte de la esencia de un espíritu de dicho elemento o la invocación de éste, para no provocar su ira les correspondía comanda sobre el resto de seres mágicos cuyas cualidades provendrían de cada uno de ellos fue uno de los puntos en los que hice mucho incapié, sobretodo ante ellos. Con las ideas claras, con igual velocidad a la empleada en despejar la lisa superficie de madera en la sala bien considerada por salón para anotar y esbozar todo lo compuesto en diversos papeles que se amontonarían en mi inseparable **cuaderno de sombras **abandoné mi asiento seguido por los entusiasmados guardianes con la mala pata de ser interceptado por la mismísima Xia He, seguida como ya no era de extrañar de sus doncellas más fieles, en mitad de los amplios pasillos cuyas paredes componían bellos fragmentos de un paisaje sólo interrumpido por los diferentes motivos que las puertas corredizas albergaban los tres nos paramos de golpe. La alegre expresión que ambos niños poseían se esfumó en un cerrar y abrir de ojos resultando la de Kerberuss la más graciosa. Entrecerrando sus dorados ojos el anaranjado león arrugó el hocico exageradamente masculló:

-Con lo bien que estábamos... Ahora esa bruja nos arrebatará a Padre. -

-Kerberuss. -Le reprendí en voz baja aunque el adjetivo que le había dado por emplear me parecía bastante gracioso gracias a la ironía que poseía.

El relajado ceño de Yue se frunció endureciendo su sereno rostro al oír el quejido del abierto león dorado. Aún guardando una débil esperanza de estar conmigo siguiendo estrictamente lo marcado detestaba que ella fuese a tener mayores privilegios a raíz de una unión que afianzaría su lugar como señora ¿de la casa? Comprendiese o no esa emoción que provocaba tanta tensión en su cuerpo, era algo que no sabía ni podía disimular cada vez que ella avanzaba hasta mí y se refería a mí como futuro esposo así como hizo en esa ocasión.

-Futuro esposo, ¿tenía pensado salir? Sería una estupenda idea hacerlo solos, a fin de ir conociéndonos mejor como nos aconsejó el Astrólogo. -Habló parada detrás mio tras la obligada inclinación por parte de ambos. Encogiéndome de hombros, a sabiendas que todos me miraban expectantes, posicionando una mano sobre mi cuello apenas visible bajo el cuello de fino material dorado, busqué una replica no muy doliente que darle:

-En realidad no porque bien pensado, lo que deseaba hacer, puedo hacerlo sin necesidad de alejarme de la propiedad Li. -

-¡Perfecto pues! -Exclamaría ella agradada. -Podríamos charlar junto al Pozo. Es un lugar tan hermoso. -Agregaría pestañeando con coquetería, provocando mayor irritación a mis dos guardianes.

-¿Ahora? Espero que no estés pensando en preparar nada ahora pues estoy a punto de realizar algo que de seguro me llevará bastante tiempo... -Salté yo viéndomela venir, los guardianes se mirarían entre ellos sintiendo cercana la victoria pero al observar como su iluminado rostro se apagaba aunque el cuidado maquillaje no hubiese perdido ni una pizca de color, añadí con todo mi buen corazón. -Mañana seré todo tuyo ¿eh? -

Ella se ruborizaría suavemente ante mi original manera de aplazar lo que parecía tanto desear compartir conmigo, cerrando sus ojos asintió y me dejó marchar. La verdad esa clase de cosas sólo se me ocurría decirlas en voz alta porque admiraba la maestría y la picaresca que le echaba mi padre, conquistando siempre a toda la dama que se proponía más posiblemente esas ráfagas de chulería y teatralidad me perjudicaban ya que despertaban pasiones en una Xia He que era tan humana como cualquier otra dama, deseosa de amar y ser amada. Siendo sincero, creo que lo dije para poner a prueba a Kerberuss, cuya cara de asco fue la más divertida que le había visto adoptar. Lejos de Xia He y sus acompañantes, quieto y cerrando los ojos, avivé el recuerdo de todo lo concerniente a lo que pretendía hacer. Los chinos como me figuré al observar a mi medio hermano emplear magia solían valerse de peticiones escritas a la hora de invocar el poder de cada elemento, proveniente de un dios bien diferente pero los sabios druidas se valían de otro método. Mordiéndome el labio inferior me tiré un rato dudando cual me convenía usar, originando una pequeña discusión entre Kerberuss y Yue.

-¿Qué pasa con Padre? ¿Acaso ya no sabe hacer magia? -Se mofaría moviéndose inquieto. Podía oír sus patas deslizarse ruidosamente.

-¡Kerberus! -Le gritaría Yue disgustado. -¡Lo que ocurre es que necesita concentrarse y tú eres muy ruidoso! -

-¿Yo? -Fue su replica, fingiendo gran ofensa en su voz de animal asemejándose a un bufido. -¡Pues... Pues a lo mejor eres tú! -Rugió. Su defensa no fue elocuente pero bastaba para picar al ángel plateado.

No debían pero sus infantiles discusiones faltas de argumentos pero llenas de chispa me hacían tanta risa aún tapándome la boca con una mano, una carcajada se escapó por mí parte dando así fin a su disentimiento. Al abrir los ojos, tras las redondeadas lentes les vi mirarse extrañados antes de mirarme a mí ligeramente molestos. Trasformando ese signo de pura diversión en algo más comedido como una sonrisa les dije:

-Me río porque ambos tenéis parte de razón. -

-¿Entonces habrá magia o no? -Preguntó el león de dorado pelaje con emoción e impaciencia en sus ojitos. -¡Me muero de ganas de conocer esas entidades de las que nos has hablado! -Exclamó sonando su voz similar a un maullido animado.

Asentí risueño. ¡Qué más daba el método a usar! Hasta el momento mis conocimientos de la magia empleada en Occidente no me habían fallado por lo que solicitando un poco de espacio a los dos guardianes procedí a materializar mi báculo, cuya longitud y brillo impactaban bastante a los pequeños y en cierta forma, así tenía que ser como prolongación de mi cuerpo y transmisor de esa colosal poder que todo el mundo opinaba yo era dueño. Al principio tanto su fulgor como el calor que desprendía eran un pelín insoportables pero con paciencia iban menguando. Aferrado a él creé el circulo de protección girándome a la misma vez que lo movía según giran las agujas de cualquier reloj. Poco a poco una luminosa linea apareció en el terreno produciendo dificultad en observar al individuo que había en el interior del resplandeciente y complejo dibujo que tomó forma tras completar la linea circular. Apoyado sobre el báculo, aclaré mi garganta y proclamé en voz bien alta cual sacerdote o mendigo demente:

_"¡Espíritus Elementales, acérquense a mí! _

_Gnomos, compartan su humor conmigo. _

_ Ondinas, jueguen en mi presencia. _

_Silfos, que la brisa me acaricie. _

_Salamandras, muévanse en las llamas de las velas. _

_¡Espíritus Elementales, Gracias por venir!"_

Tal y como Symond me la había hecho aprender y mantener en mi mente sin embargo la llamada al espíritu elemental fue en mi querida lengua, inglés siendo simplemente comprendido por los atentos Kerberuss y Yue, que no apartaban ni un instante sus ojos de mí aunque les costase abrirlos totalmente. Tome aire percibiendo como el lugar se llenaba de algo inexplicable o de costosa credibilidad y trace el circulo mágico tres veces más, éste emitiría cegadores fulgores tres veces como un faro contra la lejanía al rotar, lo que dejaría a mis pobres guardianes unos momentos desorientados, con los ojos llorosos bajo una de sus manos cerradas, usada como único escudo. Pronto, tras una sofocante subida de calor en el ambiente, el elemental tomó forma surgiendo de la nada una llama de intenso rojo suspendida en el aire que a veces al agitarse suavemente se tornaría anaranjada. Armándome de valor, le dediqué una cuidada reverencia como el ser tan relevante que era merecía más chascando los dedos, creando una pequeña llama, traté con él:

-¡Oh gran **Farisilles**, señor del fuego! Aquí este humilde mago os ruega hagáis un trato con él. -

La fogosa figura humana que se atisbó al desplazarse unos pasos inquietando a mis guardianes pareció mirarme entre fastidiada y curiosa. Como poco a poco fui aprendiendo debido a que el termino que usé era para un rango inferior al que justamente ese espíritu poseía. Como sus palabras parecían el crepitar de fuego al adentrarse en madera, continué prudentemente hablando:

-A fin de corregir un error con respecto al uso de magia que estoy elaborando, me gustaría que Usted me permitiese formar parte de la futura jerarquía creada recientemente en mis cartas mágicas, si le parece bien y acepta a cambio será regidor de todas aquellas cartas que alberguen un poder relacionado al fuego pero si no le parece bien, me gustaría en su lugar que me cediese parte de su esencia para crear a su sustituto... -

La criatura de fuego se detuvo bruscamente como si mis palabras fuesen un tremendo insulto o peligrosas. Temeroso de haber cometido un error bajé la cabeza sintiendo mis mejillas ganar color. Symond me decía que eran seres tan importantes al igual que Fei Wang Li, no deseaba atraparlo cual animal pero si las palabras no lo convencían me vería obligado a ello, con todo lo que acarrearía.

-¡Por favor señor Fuego, no se asuste de Padre, Padre le tratará bien si acepta! -Le suplicaría Kerberuss, captando la total atención del ardiente ser, que no sólo desvió sus ojos hacía él sino que velozmente se plantó frente al león sintiendo algún tipo de conexión con él. -¡Ey! ¿Qué hace? ¡Eso quema! -Chillaría al sentir la abrasadora caricia del ente de fuego, que ignorando las protestas lo acarició varias veces como un niño mimoso.

Al espíritu del Fuego le encantaba Kerberuss, como deduje se sentiría terriblemente atraído a su poder pues cuando el león dorado comenzó a lanzarle ráfagas de fuego para alejarlo, obtuvo el efecto contrario. Entonces se me ocurrió un trato mejor que desde luego, el elemental no despreció convertiéndose así en **Fuego**, la primera criatura mágica elemental de las cuatros que regirían a las demás. Mientras Kerberuss se esperaba hecho un ovillo de dorada lana a que los ungüentos mitigasen el escozor de las quemaduras bajo algunas vendas de seda cuidadosamente enrolladas alrededor de su lomo, observaba todavía con asombro y embeleso la imagen de aquella nueva carta pues al ser liberado ningún ojo humano podía percibir con tanta claridad esa figura humana toda de voluble fuego que se prolongaba o disminuía cuales alas fatuas, puesta sobre la mesa por encima de las otras cartas de igual forma y colores. Sólo la llegada de Yue con los materiales requeridos para escribir me sacó del influjo.

-Muy amable, Yue. -Le alabé retirando las cartas rápidamente de modo que el niño pudiese poner el frasquito relleno de oscura tinta además de algunos papeles y un grueso pincel ocupando todo el espacio que esa mesa disponía. Una sonrisa embelleció su ya hermoso rostro. -Estoy convencido de que esta carta dejará con la boca abierta a nuestro buen amigo Symond. -Pero meditativo, habiendo tomado el pincel y alargado el brazo hasta el frasco para humedecer sus cerdas de negra tinta me retracté y alejé el pincel.

-¿No va a escribirle al señor Windson? -Querría afirmar Yue pestañeando sentándose a mí lado.

-Si pero he pensado que quizás no sea tan buena idea... -Le respondí sensato. Nadie podía asegurarme que la información llegaría correctamente y eso, en esos tiempos tan convulsos que corrían era un riesgo que no tenía por qué correr. -Además, considero que será más divertido contárselo en persona, viendo su cara de incredulidad al mostrarle las cartas. -Expliqué adelantándome a su siguiente y obvia duda.

Yue asintió y no lanzaría más cuestiones sin embargo Kerberuss revolviéndose despaciosamente y levantando su cabeza, notando su estomago demandar comida, me hizo una suplica enternecedora.

-Padre, ¿podría recibir mi ración de comida diaria aquí? Todavía me escuece... -

-Mira qué tienes cuento. -Le soltó Yue con su cuerpo girado al igual que el mio desde su asiento, cruzado de brazos.

Kerberuss entrecerró sus ojos un instante pero fingiendo con maestría no haber oído al otro guardián, insistiría quejicoso. Como él siempre fue más amigo de las bromas y las tretas, queriendo comprobar hasta que nivel tenía razón, le tendí una pequeña trampa, arrugando la frente con suma preocupación le dije:

-¿De verdad te encuentras tan mal? -Suspiré apenado y añadí encogiéndome de hombros mientras él asentía con gesto de dolor. -En ese caso, se lo consultaré a la Honorable Xia He. -Y apartándome con brío de la mesa, emprendí el camino hacía la salida.

El pánico y repulsión hacía la persona mencionada lo activó justamente como me había imaginado sin embargo aunque se puso rápidamente en pie para correr a detenerme gritando, a mitad de su exasperada carrera se desplomó emitiendo un incontenible aullido de dolor. Yue acudió hasta él arrepentido y yo tuve que darle el capricho pues por muy exagerado que fuese a veces, en esa ocasión no mentía. Arrodillado a su lado, con la frente bien arrugada le comuniqué que quizás necesitaba que le extendiésemos una dosis mayor del ungüento curativo. En sus dos orbes doradas sutilmente divididas por una alargada pupila oscura un brillo de molestia y orgullo herido. Desde ese momento tuve claro que a la dorada bestia guardiana no le entusiasmaba enfermar o ser herido pero con el tiempo aprendería a aceptarlo como parte de esa tarea que tanto orgullo le daba o bien le fastidiaba estar a merced de los cuidados y consejos de Xia He como me comentaba Hikari, la observadora Hikari.

-Para tener una apariencia tan fiera, eres un blando Kero. -Le reprochó burlona Hikari recogiendo del suelo los cuencos vacíos.

-¡Pero he conseguido que Padre pase la hora de la comida conmigo y Yue! -Replicó con satisfacción.

-Sigo sin creer que tus quemaduras requieran tanto escándalo. -Le dijo ella mientras le daba un leve golpe con un pie, provocando que el anaranjado león gritase dolorido a la par que disgustado. Son las consecuencias de ser un bribón. -Sin embargo ahora estás solo... -

-¡Padre y Yue han ido a por otro espíritu elemental! -Rugió Kerberuss ofendido del mal pensar de nuestra amiga. -En cuanto me ponga mejor, Padre lo hará aparecer para mí. -Añadió con los ojos brillantes de ilusión juntando sus peludas manos.

-¿Está haciendo magia? ¡Ahora mismo voy a verlo! -Exclamaría ella saliendo apresurada para mayor fastidio del animal.

En el patio como ya hiciese esa mañana, otra invocación tomaba parte pero esa vez el elemental ni dominaba ni provenía del mismo elemento. Nuestro invitado era un ser más bien etéreo y de naturaleza tranquila como la brisa que nos rodeaba provocando que nuestros ropajes y cabellos cobrasen actitud. Asemejada a una dama cuyo cuerpo carece de solidez como bien le sucede a un fantasma, poseedora de unas grandes alas capaces de batir enrojeciendo el cielo y cabellos tan indefinidos como el finalizar de su cuerpo. Poco después de reverenciarla y presentarme como lo más cortés posible desde mi circulo mágico con un leve gesto indiqué a Yue que se acercase y a pocos pasos de el ente, arrodillado sostuviese el incensario encendido a modo de regalo por nuestra parte.

_Mago... Me hiciste sentir halagado... Hágame saber el motivo de este encuentro..._

Creí oír como susurrado por el viento que recorría diversas direcciones. Una melodiosa y dulce voz femenina que encogió mi corazón. Sosegando mis emociones, pedí a Yue que se apartase pues el regalo ya había sido tenido en cuenta. Puesta la mano que no sostenía el báculo del color del sol, procedí a exponer por segunda vez mi idea al espíritu elemental del aire, que durante un tenso momento de silencio, haría brotar una nueva serie de susurros.

_Mago... Puesto que no hallo maldad en sus palabras... He decido aceptar su propuesta y guiar a las criaturas surgidas a partir del elemento que domino..._

Finalizados los susurros, la criatura avanzó hasta mí y cubriendo su cuerpo con sus grandes alas se tornó tan luminoso que mis estupefactos ojos fueron cerrados mientras dirigía a tientas el báculo hacía el frente como la brisa me empujaba a hacer. Todo vibró y al instante siguiente lo que se encontraba suspendido frente a mí era una nueva carta alargada y brillante que al ser tocada me proporcionó un fresco escalofrío como si alguien hubiese soplado tras de mí, justo en el cuello. Declarando el circulo abierto dí por termina esa invocación.

-Padre, ¿va a convocar a algún espíritu más? -Querría saber Yue al verme salir del circulo trazado, cuyo brillante dibujo se desvanecería poco a poco.

Negué con la cabeza mientras continuaba apoyándome en el báculo cual anciano hasta dar con un asiento.

-Será mejor que antes descanse un poco. -Fue todo lo que le contesté esbozando una cansada sonrisa acomodándome en el tosco banco de piedra.

Pero aquel mismo anochecer me las vería con un elfo cuyos rasgos poco tenían de orientales sin embargo su carácter tajante sí me era muy de esos lares. Con ella no hubo manera pero empleando mi magia logré debilitarla lo suficiente como para tomar algo de su poder y de inmediato crear a la criatura que sería **Tierra**. Jadeante en la seguridad que me había ofrecido durante la trifulca mi circulo mágico, hice un último esfuerzo por mantenerme lucido y declaré el circulo abierto finalizando el día con una caída al suelo amainada por el pobre Yue que sujetaría mi cuerpo como bien le permitió el suyo. Como me hubiese gritado Symond certero, me había excedido.

**ACLARACIONES**

**¡Sí! Por fin aquí esta el capítulo nueve ^^ **

**Lo primero que me gustaría comentar es con respecto al papelillo que Clow lleva consigo tan a menudo poco después de la muerte de Fei Wang Li ya que sería una pista relacionada con TRC pues aunque mi OC no es ni la mitad de poderoso que Clow (como le pasa a Syaoran con Sakura LOL) algo de clarividencia domina el hombre pues su madre era la que podía ver en sus sueños el futuro... Y podría decirse que es la última advertencia que le hace (y hasta ahí puedo deciros LOL) **

**Yue: **¡Te digo que es un murciélago negro sobre un fondo rojo!

**Kero: **¡Anda ya! ¿Y qué tiene de amenazante eso?

**Con respecto al resto pues sumergiéndome en el siempre fascinante mundo de la magia más la lectura y revisión del manga y anime de CCS he empezado a darme cuenta de cuan brillantes son las CLAMP (Qué novedad XD) pues en efecto el aspecto que tienen algunas cartas coinciden con criaturas mágicas y espíritus existentes en culturas tan nuestras y maravillosas como la griega o la nórdica, especialmente las cuatro cartas elementales como son Fuego (The Firey), Agua (The watery), Aire (The windy) y Tierra (The Earthly) aunque de la última no estoy tan segura por lo que Clow ha tenido que valerse de un plan B LOL Y guiada por la similitud, dispuse que Clow tramará tratos al invocar a uno de cada elemento siendo cada uno:**

**ELEMENTAL FUEGO**

**SALAMANDRA: La cabala las considera como el espíritu elemental compuesto de las mas sutiles partes del fuego. **

**Farisilles (masculino), Shallones (femenino). Como Firey parece más un chico, Clow se refiere a él como Farisilles ^^**

**Dirigen el elemento fuego; lo controlan. Trabajan durante las tormentas, tratando de orientar los rayos cuando se producen. Después de haber cumplido el período terrestre dentro de su línea, se transforman en:**

**Farrallis o líderes en su área; trabajan como maestros.**  
** Aspiretes son los ejecutores de los planes elaborados; controlan varios elementos.**  
** Hiarrus son como una especie de gobernadores; elaboran los planes a ejecutar.**  
** Ra-Arus es la máxima categoría dentro de la línea de los elementales y sería la misma que dentro de los humanos tienen los arcángeles.**

**ELEMENTAL AGUA**

**ONDINAS: Espíritu elemental del agua de carácter similar al de las sirenas. A la luz de la cábala, dice que "están poseídas de un espíritu maléfico que les hace atrae a sus victimas a las profundidades de las aguas". Son de una gran belleza. **

**Ondinas (femenino), Wallanos (masculino). **

**Aman el agua y se encuentran en sus profundidades, dirigen grupos de Minutes, que trabajan continuamente, guiando el agua por su cauce natural y hasta su salida al mar.**

**NEREIDAS o HADAS DEL MAR: ****Son las que controlan las aguas del mar, sobre todo cuando hay tormentas, ya que sin su trabajo el efecto del agua en las costas sería devastador. Prestan gran ayuda al hombre, sobre todo en alta mar.**

**Nerenes (masculino), Ensines (femenino).**

**Miden alrededor de 5 cm. Permanecen l año en plano físico y 100 años en plano astral.**  
** Trabajan en grupos y forman dentro de éstos, sub-grupos. Tienen ya un poco de conciencia y forman parejas. En las parejas de los elementales se intercambian poder. **

**ELEMENTAL AIRE**

**SILFIDES o CEFIROS: Ayuda en los planos mentales. Son las que controlan los vientos. Así como en el agua, hay canales invisibles para nosotros que corresponden a los vientos.  
Cuando el aire se descontrola y produce una tempestad, causa estragos no sólo para el hombre sino también para las hadas que trabajaban. Esto se produce cuando elementales de baja frecuencia vibratoria atacan por sorpresa y logran derribar a las hadas que estaban dirigiendo al viento.  
Son las más grandes en estatura y según diversos autores de diferentes épocas poseen grandes alas y cuerpos etéreos como el propio aire pero su descripción varia mucho. **

**ELEMENTAL TIERRA**

**ELFOS: Los elementales de Tierra es el grupo mas numeroso y de mayor clasificación. De entre ellos destacamos :  
**

**Elfos Trabajan alejados del hombre, generalmente en los claros de los bosques o montañ ían en sus tareas a los congéneres de niveles inferiores Generan círculos de poder y trabajan dentro de ellos. La belleza de sus cuerpos esta en función del poder adquirido a base de esfuerzo. Están alrededor de 500 años en plano físico; deciden cuándo volver, pero rara vez lo hacen antes de los 5000 años.  
Los Gnomos trabajan el suelo y las raíces de los árboles dándoles poder. Hacen sus casas en los troncos de los árboles..  
Los duendes son los mas traviesos y conocidos por los humanos. Hay buenos y malvados.**

**Aunque como sucede con los elementales de Agua, os recuerdo que en los elementales de Fuego pueden existir otras especies además de La Salamandra como los Liminiades o los Dedos de Luz ^^**

**Sin embargo y lo añado porque me parece super interesante los chinos en su filosofía sobre el cosmos o en los elementos fundamentales que lo constituyen hacen cierta variación curiosa como:**

**En el ciclo de generación (también se escribe "cheng"):**

**La madera nutre el fuego,**

**El fuego forma tierra "dando lugar a cenizas",**

**La tierra forma la base del metal,**

**El metal contiene el agua (como en una tetera o un cubo).**

**El agua hidrata la madera.**

**O en el ciclo de dominación (también se escribe "Ko"):**

**La madera retiene la tierra,**

**La tierra contiene el agua,**

**El agua apaga el fuego,**

**El fuego funde el metal,**

**El metal corta la madera.**

**Finalizamos con la aclaración de algunos terminos y la mención de algunos personajes importantes en ese periodo, que comienza a ser el final del Siglo XVII (Un siglo lleno de guerras civiles ¬¬) Espero que os haya gustado y bueno, perdonad mis posibles faltas ortográficas y tiempos verbales raros, es algo que no puedo remediar LOL y sabed que podéis comentar para dar vuestra opinión o pedir más información (con educación, por favor ^^U) **

**Libro de Sombras: **Así se le denomina a una especie de cuaderno o diario que los magos wiccanos usan para escribir pensamientos, hechizos o impresiones al celebrar alguna reunión o celebración. (Como en la Wicca parece haberse salvado o recuperado actos y principios muy propios de las practicas mágicas de los Celtas, es una gran base de inspiración e información para mí)

**El mandato del Cielo: **fue un concepto muy utilizado en China para explicar los vaivenes políticos de cada época, y ayudó a mantener a los gobernantes bajo control de alguna autoridad extraterrenal.

**Wu Sangui: G**eneral chino que ayudó a los manchúes a establecer la Dinastía Quing.

**Li Zicheng: **El rebelde de turno que liderando una multitud llegó a hacerse con Beijing, ciudad en la cual residía el Emperador y su familia.

**Emperador Chongzhen: **Último emperador Ming ya que con su muerte, se dice, acabó la Dinastía Ming.

**MARYXULA **


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**

Este FanFic o serie de historias es mi intento de narrar como imagino yo la vida del grandioso Reed Li Clow, uno de mis personajes favoritos de CLAMP ^^

Este FanFic esta narrado en primera persona. Principalmente por Clow pero puede que Yue y Kerberus también tengan algo de protagonismo...

Aquí veremos la faceta más o menos "responsable" de nuestro mago favorito pues aunque no muy emocionado, se nos casa y toma el liderazgo de los asuntos como magos del Clan Li además de entrenar y formar a sus guardianes como tales pues ellos están a la cabeza en la jerarquía formada en sus cartas mágicas... (Dura tarea para los mimados Kero y Yue LOL)

Dedicado especialmente para Laurus Nobilis, Tsuki no Youkai y Melissa-yueirishu (cuyos maravillosos fics me animaron a intentar componer este fic ya que sólo albergaba ideas muy vagas sobre la posible vida del Mago Clow)

**FanFic CLAMP **

**El mago más poderoso del mundo - Amo y Guardian**

-¿Seis años más? -Exclamó con voz irritada la bella Xia He de pie frente a mí. La espera aceptada parecía comenzar a afectarle negativamente. -¡Ese maldito conflicto no parece finalizar nunca! -Agregó perdiendo las formas ante mí sin percatarse de ello. Dedicándole la más dulce de las sonrisas mientras acariciaba la peluda cabeza del esbelto y desarrollado Kerberus repliqué:

-Ya sabes que la situación se ha dificultado un poco debido a problemas sufridos con los legitimistas, pretendientes Ming y posibles rebeldes que aún continúan luchando por lo que creen. -

Dando un hondo suspiro, sutilmente azorada por olvidar controlar sus nervios, se sentó junto a mí muy acurrucada y cerrando sus ojos color caramelo musitó:

-Tenéis razón, mi futuro esposo, si se ha de esperar, esperaré otro poquito más. -Más arrugando su frente añadió. -Sin embargo dudo que a mis Honorables padres les parezca bien. Nuestra familia aunque poderosa no posee comparable linaje al vuestro. -

Kerberus alzaría parte de su cuerpo quedando sentado con la cabeza dirigida hacía mí, en sus dorados ojos se atisbaban las ganas de preguntar acerca de aquel termino tan extraño para él. Para ser sincero yo tampoco lo comprendía del todo sin embargo era consciente de su importancia debido a cuan remarcado era ese hecho entre los hechiceros. Me entristeció recordar como a todos aquellos amigos y compañeros no les importaba perder sus vidas si yo estaba bien.

-Perdóneme padre, si la pregunta que quería formularle le va poner triste. -Sintió el joven león dorado la necesidad de disculparse, ni siquiera la había formulado pero al observar mi gesto de ponzoña contenida no tardó en rogar perdón por un pensamiento propio de un joven curioso.

Negué con la cabeza tratando de devolverle una sonrisa. Xia He en cambio se mostró disgustada con mi guardián solar. Era incapaz de disimular su desagrado ante mi manera de tratar a mis guardianes por lo que frunciendo el ceño mirándolo con severidad le dijo:

-Criatura, ¿cómo osas referirte al Honorable Clow con ese termino? -

-¿Qué termino? -La provocó el león claramente pícaro y molesto. -¿Padre? Verá, como resulta que él nos creó, es nuestro padre. -Agregó con su voz de león adulto, habiendo quedado sus chillones rugidos en rugidos roncos y de unos tonos más bajos apartándose unos pasos del pétreo banco en el que nos encontrábamos bajo los esbeltos y embelesadores cerezos situados a nuestra izquierda, derecha y otro por detrás. Las palabras del felino de anaranjado y reluciente pelaje en vez de enojarla más produjeron que dejase escapar una risotada. Levantando una de sus finas y castañas cejas, sacó a Kerberus de lo que ella consideraba un gran error.

-En cierta medida cierto es más me temo que ese termino en verdad se usa correctamente cuando uno es creado a partir de la unión de un varón y una dama, no de la magia por lo que en vez de denominarle padre, por ejemplo, Honorable señor sería más correcto. -

Kerberus escuchó cada palabra proveniente de Xia He en silencio con la frente arrugada y el morro fruncido como hacía cada vez que se esmeraba en procesar y guardar en su despejada mente algo importante sin embargo los gritos furiosos de Yue, le obligaron a abrir sus entrecerrados ojos para conducirlos velozmente hacía lo alto de uno de los espléndidos cerezos.

-¡Jamas usaremos semejante termino! -Fue uno de los gritos del chico de plateados cabellos que todo inclinado hacía abajo sin perder el equilibrio nos había observado y escuchado en tranquilo silencio. Sus ojos de pálido azul parecían cobrar un fuerte tono azulado como si fuese un indicador de su rabia sumido en aquellas sombras. Su ya larga melena descendía sobre su hombro izquierdo sujeta por una cinta azulada finalizando en su pecho. -¡Así es como se refieren los criados a sus señores! ¡Y a los criados no se les trata bien! -Continuó gritando golpeando la solida rama del árbol.

-¡Eso! ¡Eso! -Coreó Kerberus golpeando el suelo repetidas veces.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue acontecer aquella disputa sintiendo gran culpabilidad y algo de vergüenza pues el siguiente en ser reñido sería yo más no era necesario retomar ese tema tantas veces, yo sabía de sobra lo mal padre o tutor o maestro que había sido pues Hikari me lo recordaba muy a menudo pero ella nunca había humillado a mis guardianes de ese modo, provocando que se sintiesen inferiores o instrumentos porque no eran meros seres mágicos. Exponer esa observación era realmente cansado a mi futura y testaruda esposa. Suspiré y poniéndome en pie levanté mi voz para serenar a esos dos.

-Ya está bien. Nadie es menos que nadie. -Sentencié primero dirigiendo mis claros ojos hacía Kerberus, que rápidamente paró de golpear el suelo agachando su cabeza dorada como un niño arrepentido o asustado y luego hacía los desafiantes Xia He y Yue, cuya enemistad no hacía más que crecer. -Pero a cada uno se le ha sido asignado un rango diferente. -Añadí notando como mi voz peligrosamente se quebraba a causa de la inseguridad. No estaba realmente convencido de que sus reacciones fuesen a ser como la del león dorado, que arrastraba una pata contra el suelo a la espera de que le regañase o impusiese algún castigo.

-Desde luego, Honorable Clow. -Dijo ella rompiendo esa intensa y larga mirada sostenida para mirarme, con un grácil movimiento de cabeza abandonaría nuestro duro asiento y plenamente consciente de lo mucho que enfurecería a mi guardián lunar al pasar a mi lado, posó una de sus delicadas manos sobre mi rostro sonriente. -Como siempre, habláis con sabiduría. -

Aquello fue intolerable para Yue, que reprimiendo un grito de furia, optó por alejarse velozmente haciendo aparecer sus magnificas alas. Aún apreciándose algo de inseguridad en su angelical rostro, mientras batía sus alas con mayor fuerza meneando la cabeza se lanzó imprudentemente hacía otra alta rama del cerezo y desde ella consiguió sobrepasar el grueso y ancho muro.

-¡Yue! -Me hallé a mí mismo gritando con el ceño fruncido al atisbar como su ligero cuerpo no lograba mantenerse en el aire. Todavía no era lo suficientemente experto en ese arte que debía ser volar por lo que tendía a caer desequilibrado muy a menudo como le sucedía a Kerberus. Suspiré al ver que retomaba costosamente su lugar en el cielo pero la preocupación de perderle seguía conmigo, acercándome apresurado unos pasos para pedirle que volviese pero llevado por el viento había comenzado a alejarse dejando meramente tras de sí algunas plumas que brillaron plateadas un instante antes de caer rozando mi mano alzada. Meneando la cabeza sostuve una de las plumas y musité apretándola contra mí pecho. -Yue... ¡Yue se ha ido! -Al volverme hacía Xia He y el estupefacto Kerberus, mi tono se elevó un poco.

Mi futura esposa simplemente se encogió de hombros y diciendo con la mayor dulzura posible aunque sin ocultar del todo su indiferencia:

-Ya volvera... Probablemente le venga bien darse una vuelta solo para reflexionar... -

-¿Eso es todo? -Soltaría el león dorado mirándola reprochante. -¡Mejor voy a buscarlo! -Se ofreció enérgico aproximándose hasta el banco pero con voz retunda lo detuve:

-No, Kerberus... Tu mejor quédate aquí. -Intenté suavizar mi exasperado tono mientras él me miraba decepcionado.

**(Yue)**

Era demasiado y aunque seguramente había cosas peores, no pude controlar lo que me impulsó a escapar de la residencia de los Li al menos hasta que esa horrible sensación se desvaneciese...

La voz del hasta entonces considerado mi padre resonaba en mi cabeza. Obligándome a mantener el rumbo sin fijar, encogido forzaba a mis débiles alas a continuar moviéndose pues si no lo hacía, de seguro volvería a precipitarme contra el suelo. La idea de estamparme contra la fria y dura calzada no me era agradable pero si ocurría, le importaría verdaderamente. La duda razonable me hizo pararme demasiado tiempo pero lo peor fue que cuando mis poco ejercitadas alas reanudaron su labor, un viento imprevisto me embustió y el frágil equilibrio por el que tanto había peleado se quebró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo único que pude hacer mientras esperaba un doloroso golpe que de seguro sería mortal fue protegerme colocando los brazos en cruz quedando mis manos una contra la otra sobre mi rostro. Mi último pensamiento fue para él, no os quepa dudas. Mis alas también imitaron a mis brazos y supongo que su suave composición suavizó la desastrosa caída. Con dificultad pasado un rato, mi cuerpo debió de colisionar contra algo, algo desigualado y descendente pues lo que pude percibir incrustándose en mi espalda no era nada liso. Resoplando hice acoplo de todas mis fuerzas y abriéndose lentamente mis esponjosas alas, intenté varias veces incorporarme más mi dolorido cuerpo se resistió.

-¿Yue? -Creí oír mi nombre una vez más, desde abajo alguien me había encontrado. Luchando contra el pesado y extendido mal estar me incorpore para quedar sentado y de rodillas, asomé mi despeinada cabeza pero no era él sino la ama Hikari, una mujer joven de negros y lacios cabellos recogidos en un simple pero abultado moño, ropas sencillas y bonito colgante escondido entre ellas. Retrocedí entristecido pero ella ya se había percatado de mi presencia pues añadió. -Vamos, tonto, baja y cuéntame que haces ahí arriba. -Sé que eres tú, Yue, anda, baja y cuéntame porque estás ahí arriba. -En su voz no capté nada que indicase enfado pero no estaba del todo seguro de si era buena idea eso de bajar por lo que la escuché insistir sin moverme.

Suspiró y no cesó de hablar, de comentar lo ocurrido durante mi atolondrada huida al resultar nulas su prolongada petición.

-Está bien, si no quieres contármelo, tampoco pasa nada pero el Amo Clow se haya tan angustiado... Y las palabras de la Honorable Xia He no le han calmado sino que le han puesto aún peor y no me es de extrañar pues ella no entiende todo lo importante que te has ido volviendo para él porque a diferencia de un... ¿Un homúnculo? Tú posees sentimientos como cualquier humano y además puedes meditar... -

-¡Pero no soy humano por lo que está mal que le muestre afecto o le llame padre! -Grité golpeando la superficie con los puños sintiendo como todo mi ser se convulsionaba irradiado por esa potente energía que debía de ser conocida como rabia. -¡Soy algo creado, algo que sirve al mago por lo que debo tratarlo y dirigirme a él como Amo! -Añadí apretando los dientes y hundiendo mis puños con mayor fuerza.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en aceptar ese rol? -Preguntó entonces la ama Hikari con tono de voz ligeramente diferente al anterior.

-¡Los sirvientes reciben un trato horrible por parte de sus señores! -Lancé otro desgarrador grito. -¡Si no hacen tal cosa, son castigados! ¡No pueden comer o dormir cerca de sus señores! ¡O lo peor de todo, no pueden hablarles a menos que ellos se lo concedan! -Enumeré diversas observaciones tanto en la Mansión Windson como en la residencia Li.

-Cierto es. -Me pareció escucharla aunque su voz fue apenas un susurro. -¡Pero el Amo Symond no era así y el Amo Clow jamás lo será! -Resonó su voz con firmeza y claridad al momento siguiente. -Y mucho menos con sus queridos guardianes así que diga lo que diga esa mujer, sólo piensa en lo que el Amo Clow decida para ti y para Kerberus. -Su voz se tornó un poco temblorosa como si estuviese conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Aún así ella... -Quise aclarar poniéndome costosamente en pie pero no pude ni terminar la frase. El mero recuerdo hacía que me estremeciese.

-Tú deja de pensar en ella, ella no va a convertirse en tu señora. -Me reprendió Hikari cruzándose de brazos mientras hacía una graciosa mueca. -Y volvamos con nuestro amo. -A lo último agregó un guiño.

Respiré hondo y asimilando todo lo surgido en la conversación, decidí bajar cuidadosamente del tejado para regresar, regresar con el Amo Clow, mi creador y futuro mentor pues a él se le ocurrió que si no era correcto ese termino, utilizaríamos otro que también implicase ciertos lazos afectivos.

**(Clow Reed)**

-Amo Clow... -Escuché tras de mí la suave y tranquila voz de Hikari seguida por el leve contacto de sus dedos sobre uno de mis hombros. Girándome rápidamente la ví muy cerca sonriendo con la cara ligeramente ladeada. -¡Venga conmigo a ver quien a regresado! -Exclamó al instante siguiendo cuando mis entornados ojos se fijaron en ella.

Pestañeando, accedí a abandonar mi puesto al lado del muro para acompañarla hasta la zona que había entre las grandes puertas y la residencia. Kerberus, que se había negado a dejarme solo en esa espera que me pareció demasiado prolongada levantó su cabeza repleta de anaranjados cabellos mascullando con una naciente expresión pícara:

-¿Por fin ha vuelto Yue? Eso no me lo pierdo. -

E incorporándose con la agilidad propia del felino que era, nos acompañó, seguramente esperanzado con presenciar una sonora regañina. Algo más propio de mi difunto hermano aunque en efecto mantuve una seria charla con él después de recibirlo como todo preocupado padre pues es así como me esforzaba en mostrarme ya que así quería que ellos, mis creaciones, me viesen. Impaciente, el león dorado aceleró sus pasos y para cuando yo llegué él se encontraba rodeando al recuperado Yue, que parado en el centro, no decía palabra. Lo que atisbé en sus ojos casi parte en dos mi encogido corazón. Sobre el suelo algunas plumas habían caído delicadamente al haber extendido sus alas para posteriormente ocultarlas. Sus cabellos largos y finos como cintas plateadas estaban desordenados pero para mí horror, al estrecharlo contra mí embargado por ese fuerte impulso, estaba herido. Su leve quejido así lo confirmaba.

-Oh Yue... -Fue todo lo que brotó de mi boca cesando de estrujarlo arrodillado ante él para mirar su perfecto rostro. -En mitad de tu vuelo, caíste... -Musité recordando la espantosa visión de su caída, la cual ayudó a la única sirvienta de mi confianza a dar con él. Hikari.

Él se limitó a asentir con los ojos llorosos. Obligándome a mí mismo a no imitarle, cerré los ojos con fuerza tras mis gafas y sin perder un tono suave, tomando sus manos entre las mías le obligué a realizar otra promesa más.

-Pase lo que pase, prométeme que nunca más volverás a irte solo. -Dirigiendo mi vista hacía Kerberus un momento, añadí. -Esto va para ti también, Kerberus. -Éste asintió enérgico y levantando una pata con solemnidad declaró:

-Prometo no cometer la misma estupidez que Yue. -

Pasando por alto su comentario jocoso, mis ojos volvieron a posarse sobre mi ángel de plata expectantes.

-Se lo prometo... -Respondió con voz estremecida y haciendo una pausa, tras un hondo respiro agregó sin dejar de mirarme. -Amo Clow. -

Y sin saber la razón exacta una sonrisa nació en sus labios rosados. Kerberus que le observaba bastante perplejo, comentó entrecerrando sus ojos dorados:

-Ey, le has llamado amo como haría un sirviente... -

-No, me he dirigido a él como un guardián, su guardián, porque los guardianes son sirvientes pero especiales. -Yue le especificó de inmediato con un orgullo que lo embelleció aún más. Soltando sus manos lentamente le observó asombrado echar a correr hacía el patio seguido de un demandante Kerberus que no cesaba de pedir una explicación más satisfactoria con respecto a lo que Yue parecía haber descubierto y aceptado.

Poniéndome en pie fijé mis ojos en Hikari, quién apartada observó con expresión enternecida la escena, y musité con una sonrisa:

-Gracias Hikari, sabía que sólo tu podrías hacerle volver. -

-No ha sido para tanto. -Le quitaría importancia ella agitando una mano. -Forma parte del deber de una guardiana ¿o no? -Puntualizó más que encantada con su el rol otorgado por Symond en el nombramiento de mis guardianes. -Al igual que va a formar parte de tu deber hacer que le entre en la cabeza la relación Amo-Guardián. -

Como siempre, su uso de razón me forzó a asentir encogiéndome de hombros con cierto sentimiento de culpa añadido mientras la veía alejarse..

Sentado en el lugar que le había correspondido a mi medio hermano Fei Wang Li tratando de parecer lo más sereno y firme posible, esperé a que llegasen mis guardianes, repitiéndome mentalmente una y otra vez lo que les iba a comunicar. Aunque me había negado en rotundo a que Xia He formara parte, mi obstinada futura esposa estaba sentada junto a mí y sus ojos color café brillaban absortos en mi contemplación sin embargo sus labios estaban fuertemente fruncidos. Supuse al mirarla tomar su elegante asiento que continuaba afectada por las bruscas palabras que le dedique en mi estado de ansiedad pocos instantes después de la huida de Yue. A pesar de disculparme a fin de seguir sosteniendo una vivencia agradable quizás a ella le costaría un tiempo dejar atrás el incidente. El espeso silencio fue despejado al apreciar el sonido de las grandes y ornamentadas puertas al ser abiertas por Hikari, quién tras una reverencia se marchó dejando a los chicos solos en la extensa sala o también conocido como el imponente salón de reuniones. Quietos como estatuas me miraron risueños pero desviando sus ojos hacía Xia He tanto el león de bello pelaje como el niño de angelical apariencia al retomar sus ojos en mí me dedicaron una mirada cautelosa entrecerrandolos.

-Vamos, queridos míos, acercaos a mí. -Les anime a avanzar con voz suave pero imperiosa mientras les hacía un gesto con una mano. -Me gustaría haceros saber unas cuantas cosas antes de proceder con vuestro adiestramiento. -

Ambos guardianes tragaron saliva mirándose de reojo, Kerberus parecía echarle la culpa a Yue más ninguno abrió la boca. Dieron algunos pasos hacía delante en silencio hasta quedar en el centro. Respirando hondo y enviándole una mirada en busca de acuerdo en mi futura esposa, quién asintió levantando ambas y finas cejas, continué tan tajante como pude pues conseguir un equilibrio entre todos los moradores de la residencia Li iba a ser tarea de todos.

-Como ya dije bien temprano esta mañana, a cada uno las circunstancias le asignan un rango y todos de vital importancia ya que esos rangos son complementarios. Yue y Kerberus serán a partir de ahora mis guardianes y no sólo se encargarán de velar por mi bienestar sino que también se ocuparán de custodiar todo lo relacionado conmigo por lo que deberán de ser dignos de rango o terribles futuras consecuencias habrá por lo que estarán a mí lado, me encuentre donde me encuentre pero si no pudiera ser, estarán lo más próximos posible. -Me detuve para escuchar la confirmación a mi mandato por parte de mis tres acompañantes. -Por lo que a partir de ahora serán reconocidos como Guardián de La Luna Yue y Guardián del Sol Kerberus por todo aquel que este a mi cargo en la residencia Li al igual que ellos se referirán a mí como ellos deseen excepto Padre, ya que es un termino que creará confusión. -Concluí consciente de que todos los presentes me observaban asombrados.

-¿Ha concluido ya? -Habló Xia He regalándome el dulce sonido de su voz posando una de sus manos sobre la que yo tenía colocada sobre un antebrazo cercano. Levantando una oscura ceja me quedé un instante mirándola antes de asentir y concentrarme en la búsqueda del último elemento base. -En ese caso, considero que ya puedo retomar mis propios asuntos. -Se despidió con un suspiro.

-Lamento haber sido tan rudo contigo esta mañana. -Sentí la necesidad de reiterar mi disculpa en un susurro cuando ella alejó su mano de la mía con delicadeza. Arrugando la frente, una frágil sonrisa nació de sus labios perfectamente teñidos de rojo. Eso me bastó para saber que lo estaba sobrellevando con entereza.

En cuanto desapareció tras cerrar la puerta moviéndose con esa gracia tan fascinante el ambiente se tornó más desenfadado pues ambos chicos se precipitarían hacía mí cargados de curiosidad y nerviosismo. Iba a ser lo más parecido a un trabajo que tuviesen esos dos y no sólo cargarían con la responsabilidad de sus actos en sociedad sino que como empece a explicarles otra vez, cargarían con la responsabilidad de seres surgidos de la naturaleza mediante la magia con un razonamiento y una compostura menos desarrolladas o desarrolladas según su cualidad.

-Tú, Kerberus, ya dispones de los elementos que van asignados al Astro Rey Sol por lo que tú ya podrías comenzar tus lecciones de magia sin embargo como aún nos falta el elemento agua dentro de los otros dos asignados al Astro Reina Luna, Yue tendrá que esperar un poco... -Compartí con ellos lo que me rondaba la cabeza al sacar las cartas reclinado sobre mi asiento de un saco de terciopelo preparado especialmente para ellas, preventivamente hasta la futura elaboración del llamado posteriormente Libro de Clow por mis cuatro tesoros.

Yue se cruzó de hombros sentado en el antebrazo derecho y preocupado preguntó:

-¿Significa eso que Kerberus ejercerá como guardián antes que yo? -

-No, no exactamente... -Le expliqué de inmediato ya que él se tomaba mucho más en serio todo lo que salía de mi boca. Colocándome como era debido en el asiento le especifiqué. -Mira, lo que significa es que hasta que ambos no dispongáis de los cuatro elementos, tendré que retrasar las lecciones mágicas y compartir con vosotros otros conocimientos que os ayuden en un futuro como... -Dejé la frase sin finalizar a la espera de que alguno de esos dos me dijese algo que quisieran aprender a hacer pero dado su alto orgullo, decidí terminar la frase por ellos tras un suspiro. -Por ejemplo, Volar. -

-¡Pero si no hace falta! -Replicaría Kerberus sentado a mis pies agitando una de sus patas traseras mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. -¡Nosotros podemos volar y volamos! -

Entonces fui yo quien inclinándome para mirarle fijamente a sus dorados ojos rasgados, entrecerré los ojos y dije:

-Eso que hacéis no es volar, como mucho podría ser llamado planear y aún así dudo que fuese considerado eso. -

-¿Ah no? ¿Por quién? -Gruñó Kerberus poniéndose chulo. Brindándole una sonrisa burlona dí respuesta a su insolente pregunta:

-No pues no creo que todas las aves voladoras al veros pensaran Oh qué bien vuelan... -Lo dejé desarmado, mirando a Yue añadí sereno. -Además si he de ver más caídas me gustaría que no fuese a causa de vuestro limitado dominio. -

Kerberus gruñó cruzándose de brazos mascullando que si se me había metido eso en la cabeza era por culpa de Yue, el verdadero patoso.

**(Yue)**

Las horas se me hacían largas y pesadas a la espera de que la hora de la comida finalizase para poder reunirme con el Amo Clow. Sentado en un simple banco junto al ama Hikari observaba a todos los presentes dentro de esa dependencia comer en silencio. Aquel lugar no era para nada hermoso de contemplar, las paredes no poseían bellos ni detallados dibujos, eran todas de vieja madera pero lanzando furtivas miradas a mi hermano y a mi cuidadora eso no parecía ser de importancia pues llenaban sus bocas de gruesas bolitas blancas sostenidas sin dificultad entre largos y finos palillos también de madera, madera de claro color o en el caso de Kerberus, atrapadas en sus patas hasta no quedar más que granitos muy pequeños. Manteniendo las manos apoyadas sobre la parte superior de mis piernas, todo lo que podía hacer era esperar resoplando. Muchos ojos se fijaban en mí de cuando en cuando pero no me importaba, la ama Hikari me había dicho en una ocasión que eso era porque mi aspecto resultaba muy curioso. Tan rubio y de piel tan clara, sólo algunos extranjeros eran así. Con los ojos ya cerrados y cruzados de brazos, abstraído el último tintineo de los palillos al caer sobre el bol me alertaron de que la comida había terminado.

-¿Ya? -Quise confirmar pestañeando un poco mientras ella se limpiaba la boca con una gran servilleta de aspecto envejecido. Ella asintió sonriente.

Kerberus no se apartaría de su ración consumida hasta que la ama Hikari le cogiese por el cuello y lo arrastrase afuera. Tenía su gracia que aún sin ser un gran manjar, mi gran hermano insistiese en continuar llenando su panza. Cuando llegamos hasta el Amo Clow, este nos dedicó una sonrisa acompañada de estas palabras:

-Llegáis un poco tarde. ¿No? -

¡Qué horror! Fulminé a Kerberus con la mirada, acto que provocó que él soltase una suave y melodiosa risa. La ama Hikari suspiraría y le replicaría con ambas manos sobre la cadera tras arrastrar al terco Kerberus:

-Hubiesen llegado a tiempo pero esta bola de pelo naranja no me lo pone nada fácil... - Y después de una rápida reverencia agregó poniéndose algunos largos cabellos por debajo de las oreja. -Y si mi señor me disculpa, me voy a ocuparme de otros deberes más reconfortantes. -

Suavizando su tono, risueño con una negra ceja levantada comentó:

-Sólo ha sido una observación. ¡Qué carácter tienen algunos! -

Ella hizo como que le ignoraba mientras proseguía su camino alejándose de ese rincón del patio. Probablemente el favorito de nuestro Amo Clow pues a él acudía muy a menudo. Descruzando una pierna al mismo tiempo que cerraba el libro que había sostenido entre sus largos dedos sus ojos del color de un cielo tranquilo y sin nubes tras sus gafas redondas se centraron en nosotros y su expresión cambió. Aunque no atisbe amenaza al mirarle, había algo en sus ojos que me causó impresión, había tanta determinación. Sí, eso era al igual que en su voz.

-Bien, queridos míos, antes que nada, me gustaría comprobar ciertos puntos. -

Mi hermano y principal compañero se sentó lentamente observando a nuestro Amo con recelo. Haciendo gran esfuerzo por no echarse a reír nuevamente, él dejaría el libro de gastadas tapas cuidadosamente conservado a un lado pues había estado un buen rato en su alda bajo sus entrelazadas manos ya que iba a proceder de pie a dar comienzo a lo que fue una larga explicación y creo comparación también con aves capaces de volar. Kerberus se quedó tan desconcertado como yo y gritó dando un fuerte golpe al solido y polvoriento suelo:

-¡Deja de compararnos con pájaros! ¡Nosotros somos más que simples pájaros! -

El Amo Clow resopló y respondió tratando de calmarlo:

-Por supuesto que no lo sois Kerberus pero albergáis alas y los únicos animales conocidos que posean alas son los pájaros, me refiero a alas con las que poder volar. -Aclaró rápidamente al captar la expresión del felino, no muy feliz con la comparación, que levantando su cabeza y pata delantera orgulloso estaba a punto de replicar. Arrugando la frente y con la barbilla apoyada contra un puño, apartando un poco la vista de nosotros dos, solicitó. -Yue, despréndete de... La ropa... -Su voz se fue haciendo difícil de comprender y sus mejillas se sonrosaron vivamente.

-¿Qué? -Pregunté y Kerberus dándome un golpe flojo en el hombro exclamó:

-¡Qué te desvistas! -

Le miré extrañado un momento pero curioso empecé a quitarme prendas. La primera que se asemejaba a una camisa muy larga y recia sostenida que me cubría casi por entero fue depositada entre Kerberus y yo, el Amo Clow sin levantar la vista la recogió para dejarla en el banco detrás nuestro respirando entrecortadamente. La siguiente era parecida pero más ligera de un tono más suave pero cuando me disponía a bajarme los pantalones él me detuvo con una exclamación que sobresaltó tanto a mi hermano Kerberus como a mí.

-¡Sólo la parte superior! -Recobrando aliento después del grito y suavizando su voz añadió. -Ahora, ahora simplemente haz aparecer tus alas Yue. Kerberus, tú también. -

Encogiéndonos de hombros, así lo hicimos. Apretando los puños y cerrando con intensidad los ojos, me concentré y no cesé de hacer fuerza hasta que noté como mi espalda se tensaba y dolorosamente algo salía rasgando carne como si alguna de las costillas saliesen de su lugar. Con los ojos entreabiertos, la borrosa visión de pequeñas y alargadas plumas de plateado brillo me bastó para relajarme. El dolor fue intenso pero breve, para mi alivio. Un dolor que al cual poco a poco me fui acostumbrado en cuanto comenzasen mis practicas diarias. Las alas de mi compañero y hermano también fueron extendidas con un fulgor similar al de las mías pero sus destellos eran dorados a juego con su pelaje.

-Ya está ¿y ahora qué? -Cuestionó Kerberus sacando al Amo Clow de su incomprensible estado. -¿Le gustaría ver una demostración de nuestra manera de volar? -Se chuleó alzando ambas cejas mientras desplegaba sus alas un tanto dobladas como las mías.

-No sería mala idea... Da una vuelta por todo el patio. ¿Crees que podrás? -Fue lo que el Amo Clow le dijo incrementando el desmedido orgullo de Kerberus.

Desde el primer instante en que se elevó agitando sus alas con todas sus ganas, nuestro creador no le quitaría ojo de encima. Evaluando los esfuerzos de Kerberus al lograr alejarse del suelo al cabo de un rato yéndose a sentar en el banco arropado por la sombra de los arboles de bonitas y pequeñas flores rosadas. Cruzado de brazos, a veces parecía musitar algo con los ojos hacía el cielo. No me gustó verle fruncir el ceño. Tanto el Amo Clow como yo esperamos por Kerberus más de lo imaginado.

-Vaya, te consideraba más veloz. -Le diría con tono burlón al ver reaparecer a su lado, jadeante. Mi pobre hermano sólo pudo arrugar la frente y resoplar dejándose caer sobre su alda. Tragué saliva cuando sus ojos retornaron a mí, si Kerberus que había desarrollado una técnica a la hora de volar que no le fallaba no había triunfado, ¿qué posibilidad tenía yo? -Y a ti, ¿te gustaría mostrarme tus dotes de vuelo? -Me preguntó con voz sugerente sosteniendo una ceja alzada.

Mirando hacía el suelo, respondí con un hilo de voz a causa de la presión que sentía:

-No creo que sea necesario, Usted ya es consciente de mi poco dominio... Además prefiero escuchar sus explicaciones. -

Cual acto reflejo, mis alas se desplegaron ocultándome del Amo Clow a medida que la segunda frase fue dicha. Entonces y para mi sorpresa, sentí como sus dedos tocaban mis alas como si fuese a abrirlas para verme pero sólo se limitó a tocarlas y emitir algunos ruiditos inquisitivos. Seguía buscando el modo de enseñarnos un arte que él como humano no conocía. Estremecido alce mi voz para saber qué ocurría pero su respuesta fue vaga como un pensamiento en voz alta:

-Mmm... Parecen iguales a las de cualquier pájaro volador, entonces ¿cuál es el problema? -

A continuación cesando el roce de sus dedos por mi sensitivas alas, oí un chasquido que me obligó a extender las alas apartándolas de mí veloz. El Amo Clow acababa de tener una idea. Idea que tomó un resultado inesperadamente maravilloso.

-**Vuelo**, se liberado. -Exclamaría él con voz triunfal cruzándose de brazos a la espera de que la criatura adoptase su autentica forma al aparecer luminosa una de sus alargada cartas mágicas. -Quizás así la explicación se haga más comprensible ya que Vuelo vuela y actúa como un pájaro. -

El ser que pudimos ver una vez la luz que lo cubría se desvaneció era más grande de que Kerberus y yo nos estuvimos imaginando, tan alto como nuestro creador o un poco más y muy estilizado, todo su plumaje era azulado y sus alas desplegadas eran el doble de anchas que las que albergábamos mi hermano y yo. Sus pequeños ojos se entrecerraron cuando el Amo Clow se aproximó cauteloso a él pero lo que más nos preocupó fue el modo en que empezó a chillar, al principio, muy suave pero luego su tono se tornó muy agudo e inaguantable agitando sus alas medio dobladas cercanas a su pecho emplumado.

-Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño. -Le decía el Amo Clow con voz amable a medida que se acercaba más al magnifico ave, levantando un brazo para acariciarlo lentamente.

Cerca, muy cerca de apreciar el tacto del plumaje del inquieto ser, éste chillo con todos sus pulmones y se elevó hacía atrás situándose en una de las ramas más altas del árbol a la izquierda. El amo Clow lo observó frustrado.

-A lo mejor tiene miedo. -Traté de animarlo.

-No creo que sea eso lo que le pasa... -Observó Kerberus sentado sobre el banco fijando la vista en el ave tras haberme dedicado una mirada burlona. -Más bien, parece enfadado o molesto. -

-¿Molesto? -Exclamé sin dar crédito a lo que Kerberus especulaba. -¿Molesto con el Amo Clow? -Adiviné a toda prisa aún más perplejo. Mi hermano y lo más parecido a un amigo asintió con expresión condescendiente. -¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Amo Clow! -Me dirigí a él, que había comenzado a trepar con increíble agilidad y velocidad el árbol. Como nunca le había visto hacer algo como eso, fue un acto que me causó bastante admiración pues a cada rama que llegaba no caía al encaminarse a la próxima, más lejana del suelo.

Levantando la cabeza todo lo permitido, alcancé a ver como el Amo Clow sosteniéndose meramente con una mano apoyada a la gruesa corteza del árbol intentaba convencer al azulada ave de que confiase en él pero no había manera, Vuelo receloso chillaba y se movía hacía el final de la rama. El amo Clow entonces realizó una jugada asombrosa, se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al animal, que igual de sorprendido que nosotros todo lo que pudo obrar fue retorcerse y no cesar de chillar hasta que de repente su cuerpo emanó una intensa y cegadora luz que nos dio la sensación también se extendió hasta nuestro amo y creador. A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por no cerrar los ojos, estos desobedientes se cerraron un momento doloridos a causa del resplandor pero consiguiendo vislumbrar nuevamente imágenes que se volvieron nítidas en pocos pestañeos comprobé con la boca bien abierta que el Amo Clow permanecía subido al árbol con el cuerpo ligeramente girado observando atónito las alargadas y anchas alas azuladas que le habían nacido sin explicación lógica a la espalda agitándose al oír nuestros gritos:

-¡El Amo Clow también tiene alas! -

Pero no descendió hasta pasado un buen rato. Kerberus y yo tuvimos que rogarle bajar varias veces para finalizar la lección. Yo a pasar de haber estudiado todo lo concerniente al cristianismo, nunca he sabido exactamente identificar a un ángel sin embargo él en aquel momento me parecía el más bello y elegante de ellos, al descender frente a mí sin chocar contra el suelo brusca o torpemente.

-Amo Clow... ¿Va a continuar con las lecciones de vuelo? -Le pregunté haciendo acopio de todo mi arrojo.

-Sólo si estás dispuesto a mostrarme como vuelas. -Me respondió cerrando un instante los ojos mientras una sonrisa brotaba en sus labios. -Necesito saber que ha de ser corregido. -Añadió sacudiéndose un poco la ropa, desprendiéndose así diversas plumas azuladas al suelo.

-¡Lo estoy si Usted va conmigo! -Exclamé con las mejillas del mismo color rosa intenso que las florecitas del árbol más cercano.

**El mago más poderoso del mundo - Pieza cogida, pieza movida**

**(Clow Reed)**

Nunca supe si eso podría haber influido o no en mi único matrimonio pues aunque había aprendido todas las tradiciones y ceremonias que se oficiaban en China con el paciente Maestro Kun, lo concerniente a casamientos era un misterio para mí. Nunca había asistido a ninguno ni en mi apreciada Inglaterra ni allí pero la diferencia como en tantas otras cosas era notable y según me comentaba Hikari, todo se llevaba muy al pie de la letra...

Todo ello tendría lugar tras la inesperada visita de los respetables y temibles padres de Xia He. Señores de buena casa gracias al alzamiento de los Manchúes al poder, allá por inicios del siglo XVII, que supieron adaptarse al cambio de Emperador y ganaron su favor con similar astucia con la que yo tendría que ganarme al de esos tiempos. Juegos políticos que no me interesaban lo más mínimo y que posiblemente me distanciaban de compañeros hechiceros de la zona. Señores a los que me vi obligado a atender con la mayor cortesía y valentía posible dada mi inusual ocupación al mandato del Clan Li. Estaban más que impacientes por que el proceso del enlace diese comienzo y sin ningún miramiento me lo hicieron saber. Más interesado en mis guardianes y su avance a la hora de extender sus alas y volar sin peligro a una malograda caída, me hallaba en mitad de un forzado vuelo con Yue, que no parecía lograr las mismas mejoras que Kerberus, cosa que me causaba bastante preocupación al haber sido creados ambos al mismo tiempo. Con mucho empeño y disciplina por su parte más la inmensa paciencia que tuve que usar con él mi guardián lunar al menos ya se mantenía flotante en el aire, destreza de la cual disfrutaba mucho sin embargo vuelos a grandes alturas, en los cuales el viento puede ser o un gran aliado o un enemigo impasible, continuaban sin ser satisfactoriamente superados. El atrevido de mi guardián solar sacó una probabilidad a su lento avance que me dejó muy desconcertado pues parecía demasiado razonable...

-Oye, Amo Clow, ¿no ha pensado que Yue podría estar haciéndolo a propósito? -Sugirió flotando panza arriba a mi alrededor, sostenido meramente por el movimiento de sus alas, que poco a poco habían ido ganando fuerza cual músculo.

-¿El qué? -Pregunté aún pudiendo hacerme una idea de lo que insinuaba con ligera malicia.

-El ser tan negado al volar. -Sentenció parándose frente a mí llevándose una mano a su peluda frente anaranjada como si resultase más que evidente. -Estoy absolutamente convencido de que si gustase, llegaría a volar incluso con mayor soltura que yo pues le he visto practicar todos estos días sin embargo cuando llega el momento de la verdad es como si se atrancase y ahí surge el problema, es victima fácil para el viento y yo tras mucho pensar en ello, me digo a mí mismo... ¿No tendrá algo que ver que siempre esté el Amo Clow para sostenerlo? -Al retirar su mano, una de sus cejas estaba levantada enfatizando la indirecta lanzada muy directamente.

-¿Crees que yo tengo algo que ver? -Sin aguantar ni un momento más, exigí saber pues me costaba aceptar que fuese verdad lo que ambos sabíamos.

-¡Exacto! -Exclamó él triunfante dirigiéndose hacía el único asiento cercano, el solido banco de milenaria piedra gris. -Cuando está Usted cerca actúa de una manera muy distinta a cuando no está con nosotros. ¡Por lo que se hace el torpe a propósito para que Usted le ayude! -

Me dejó más anonadado de lo que pensé. La rotundidad con la que salían sus pensamientos era tan contundente como recibir un puñetazo en pleno estomago de improvisto, con las defensas bajas. Con ojos muy abiertos y notando un rubor intenso invadir mi rostro de clara tez no conseguí soltar palabra, apenas algunos balbuceos mientras Kerberus me miraba con expresión satisfecha, como si se hubiese librado de alguna carga superior en tamaño a él. Resoplando y frotándome las manos me concentré en mantener la calma y suavizar el rubor al ver llegar a Yue hasta nuestro rincón a paso apurado. Fruncí el ceño de inmediato pues Yue nunca había llegado ni después ni antes que mi otro guardián.

-Amo Clow, lamento mucho la tardanza. -Tan sólo una disculpa salió de sus labios al colocarse frente a mí alzando la mirada lentamente. -¿Proseguimos con las lecciones de vuelo? -Preguntaría al cabo de un rato sonriendo como si nada le perturbase.

Con el alma bajo los pies, encogiéndome de hombros le indiqué que sí con una frágil sonrisa. Acto seguido un largo suspiro se escapó de mis labios y el revoltoso **Vuelo** fue liberado. Tocarlo, sólo con un mero roce esas alas que tanto maravillaban a todo el mundo, siendo Yue el más cautivado, grandes y de un azul que se intensificaba al posarse sobre ellas los rayos del sol, significaba recibir múltiples y desagradables picotazos pero si aquello llenaba de felicidad a mi ángel con corazón de cristal, lo afronte con altivez. En las alturas todo parecía siempre tan lejano y banal, el viento te rodeaba como una invisible y juguetona mano regodeándose en despeinar tus cabellos o agitar tus ropajes. Era envidiable disfrutar de esa sensación sin temor a caer. Cruzado de brazos, todo lo equilibrado que podía mantenerme esperé a que Yue, el verdadero privilegiado se elevase hasta quedar frente a mí a tanta altura. A cada batir de mis alas, diversas plumas eran desplegadas y movidas por ese viento que iba y venía travieso.

Vamos, Yue, ven conmigo. -Le solicité con un movimiento de mano alejándome de él en plana altura, impulsándome suavemente hacía atrás mientras las enormes alas aprovechaban una nueva corriente al doblarse varias veces hacía delante. Yue me miró inseguro, arrugando su frente tan poblada de desiguales mechones de cabello plateado. Todo lo que hacía era mantener sus alas en constante movimiento. -¡Sé que puedes! -Le insistí. -Hemos practicado mucho o ¿acaso has olvidado todo lo que te comenté sobre como dirigir tus alas? Me sentiría verdaderamente decepcionado... -Le presioné un poco, recordando las suposiciones de Kerberus.

.¡N-No! -Le oí exclamar a través del leve espacio de aire que nos separaba.

-En ese caso, ¡Demuéstramelo! -Le mandé levantando un poco más de lo pretendido el tono.

Cerrando los ojos mientras apretaba ambos puños, respirando hondo, se lanzó a intentarlo con todas sus ganas pero eso no era una autentica prueba como bien declaró Kerberus sobrevolando esa parte del colosal cielo. ¡Qué mirada me lanzó cuando reconocí que tenía razón en parte de su maliciosa observación! Irguiéndose todo lo que su complexión de animal le dejó y entrecerrando sus ojos del color del oro con las patas delanteras sobre sus caderas dijo:

-Desde luego pero eso no es muy poca prueba... ¡Manipula el viento y verás lo que hace! -

Los ojos de Yue pasaron veloces de Kerberus a mí en cuanto con una sonrisa enigmática procedí a usar un poco de magía sobre el ya de por sí revoltoso elemento que nos sostenía creando un pequeño torbellino de aire acumulado en mis manos habiendo pronunciado en voz muy baja algunas de las palabras que aprendí durante ese año preparándome para formar parte del grupo de hechiceros liderados por Symond. Cuya liberación provocó que al rededor de nuestro tranquilo espacio todo se agitase con brusquedad resultando ese juguetón viento algo más fuerte al rozarnos, desequilibrando su apacible rumbo.

-¡Amo Clow ayúdeme! -Chillaría desesperado Yue con las alas batiéndose a diferente ritmo. Kerberus también se sentiría golpeado pero sin perder la calma, se acopló excelentemente tanto a la fuerza como al fluido originado el viento contra sus alas doradas. Meneando la cabeza acudí hasta Yue para alejarlo de esa fuente de aire ligeramente descontrolada haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a Kerberus para que me siguiese. Nada complicado para un ser como Vuelo con el cual parecía haberme fusionado más a mitad de ese alejamiento, algo acompañado por un agudo chillido exasperado me aturdieron de tal manera que pude percibir como** Vuelo** aprovechaba mi breve inconsciencia para tomar las riendas de lo que le pertenecía llevándome a un alocado vuelo hasta que atiné a frenarlo del único modo que sabía que lo detendría, ¡Lanzándome en picado al suelo!

-¡Amo Clow! -Oiría gritar a la misma culpable de ese incidente acercándose a mí rápidamente. -¿Está bien? -Agregaría con duda en su voz.

-¡Desde luego no gracias a ti, Hikari! -Le respondí dolorido aún habiendo sido protegido todo lo posible por Yue al cubrirnos con sus alas como la seda endurecida cubre formando un capullo al gusano. -¿Por qué demonios me has lanzado esa piedra? -Exigí saber liberándome con paciencia y cierta destreza de los brazos fuertemente enroscados a mi cuello de Yue, cuyos ojos estaban cerrados con potencia bajo algunos largos mechones rubios platino. Fingiendo inocencia, ella se encogió de hombros y replicó sin quitar sus ojos color aguamarina de las grandes alas que seguían batiéndose desde mi espalda con furia:

-Tras varios gritos, me pareció lo mejor para hacer bajar al hombre-pájaro. -

Muy ingeniosa pensé fulminándola con la mirada finalmente incorporado, en pie junto a ella. Kerberus, descendiendo con mayor seguridad, rompió a reír divertido por el burlón termino que acababa de emplear Hikari para referirse a mí, mi otro guardián habiendo superado el susto le dedicó una mirada de reproche que el dorado felino ignoró haciendo una vulgar mueca. Pasándome una mano por las luminosas telas de recia tela, fui quitándome un incontables plumas que caían y caían hasta que suspirando, sellé a Vuelo en su forma de carta.

-Bueno, ahora que la lección se ve termina de modo tan abrupto, ¿puedo saber el motivo? -Cuestioné a Hikari, que se había quedado fascinada observando la trasformación de nuestro revoltoso ave azulada **Vuelo** tras la fuerte emanación de luz a carta, guardando la carta de bordes dorados y detallados colores en algún lugar interior de mi traje oriental.

Parpadeando, no obtuve respuesta hasta que salió de su estado de fascinación. Ladeando la cabeza, esbozaría una sonrisa avergonzada consciente de que esperaba una respuesta cruzado de hombros con una oscura ceja alzada por encima de mis redondeadas gafas, cuyos cristales mostraban finos surcos por culpa de la caída obligada. Aclarándose la voz, exhibiendo una expresión más serena me comunicó:

-La honorable Xia He requiere su presencia. -Nada del otro mundo, mi semblante suavizó. -Los honorables señores Huang han venido a verle. -

-Mis futuros suegros... ¿Están aquí? -Musité quedándome pálido, muy pálido mientras asimilaba la información suministrada y lo que implicaba. Hikari asintió enérgica.

Caminé con paso ligero hacía el interior de la residencia Li sin decir palabra. Si su impresión hacía mí ya era un poco negativa, aquello no me iba a favorecer nada pero Xia He, presente en la sala de reuniones, cada vez más dispuesta a realizar la unión fijada oficialmente, suavizó el gran disgusto de su padre. Un hombre excesivamente serio, dueño de unos ojos más oscuros que la propia noche sin luna ni estrellas impenetrables y me figuré orgulloso poseedor de una fina pero larga barba ya gris de varios tonos como su cabello perfectamente recogido en una trenza tras su espalda no como mis sedosos y deslizantes cabellos, caían por mi frente y tras mis orejas. Bajo sus largas ropas de un sutil azul deduje que era un hombre de complexión delgada. Su esposa en cambio albergaba unos ojos almendrados centelleantes idénticos a los de mi futura esposa sin embargo en su cabello con algunas lineas grises costosamente distinguibles gracias a la colocación de doradas horquillas con exquisitos motivos florales era negro, de igual negrura y brillo al mio o al que tuviese mi madre. Por un instante su agridulce recuerdo me provocó grandes deseos de llorar pero pestañeando no dejé que aquello me hiciese sucumbir. No era mi madre y tampoco se me antojaba la madre de Xia He aunque ella la tratase como tal. Antes de avanzar hasta el sillón central, vacío ya que me correspondía a mí ocuparlo, todos se levantaron para realizar una reverencia agachando sus cabezas hasta rozar las puntas de sus dedos posicionados unos junto a los de la otra mano como si rezasen. Imité el gesto como ya se había convertido en una costumbre.

-Li Clow. -Escuché mi nombre o a mí parecer, parte de el de su ronca voz antes de retomar su asiento. -El patriarca del Clan Li. -Agregó con lo que identifiqué como una suave risa desdeñosa. Su pronunciación a causa de la ronquera no resultó fácil de comprender más mi dominio continuaba siendo excelente por lo que arqueando una ceja respondí esbozando una sonrisa:

-Así es. Patriarca del Clan Huang. -

Lo que originó que su suave y elegante risa se alargase un poco más mientras se sentaba apoyando ambos brazos sobre los antebrazos de lisa madera recubierta por agradable tela de fuertes tonos concordes con los de las paredes. Cruzándose una pierna sobre la otra altivo su sinceridad fue absolutamente inesperada. Incluso Xia He le dirigió una rápida mirada de asombro con la boca ligeramente abierta bajo su mano derecha.

-Usted sigue sin parecerme digno de mi hija más largo tiempo fue pactada la unión de nuestras familias por un bien mayor por lo que ¿a qué está esperando para completar el acuerdo ya tratado antes incluso de que Usted fuese desgraciadamente concebido? -

La atmósfera que imperaba en la amplía sala se tornó opresiva. Xia He callada escuchaba incapaz de mirar a los ojos directamente a su honorable padre, cuya crudeza al tratar temas de ese grado no debía de serle desconocida pero que si era tenida en cuenta parte de mi sangre y el amor que había ido creciendo en su ser hacía mí, amor sincero, esa vez sí la hacían reaccionar, sintiéndose incómoda. Yo tampoco me sentía muy a gusto que digamos pero siguiendo alguno de los valiosos y oportunos consejos de mi buen padre sin dejar de sonreír orgulloso de mí mismo, respondí encogiéndome de hombros:

-Podríamos decir Honorable Guang Huang que esperaba a conocer algo mejor a mi futura esposa, la mujer con la que compartiré mi linaje. -

Guang se quedó en silencio, acariciándose su barba que caía triangularmente bajo su mentón. Como si reflexionará acerca de mis palabras. Contenido desagrado pude percibir en el modo en que fruncía el ceño pero sus palabras aparentaron complacencia al cabo de un tenso rato:

-!Oh se trataba de eso! Pues eso no es necesario Honorable Clow, ya que el astrólogo que nos acompaña verificará con sumo gusto vuestra afinidad. -

Y mi atención recayó sobre el callado hombre que nos observaba siendo el único en pie en un rincón al ser indicado con un gesto de cabeza por el honorable padre de mi futura esposa. Fruncí el ceño desconfiado sin darme cuenta lo que hizo nacer una rápida sonrisa en los labios de Xia He, que me miraba de soslayo de cuando en cuando. Sin embargo mi rostro se destensó al recordar que era un paso necesario para dar inicio a cualquier casamiento chino. Él garantizaría pasados tres días de haber situado en el altar de los Li el nombre completo junto con la fecha de nacimiento de Xia He que era una buena unión. ¡Desde luego vaya tontería! Lo que los astros puedan suponer, no tiene por que ser cien por cien fiable pues entran en juego muchos factores hasta la convivencia ocultos. Los pasos posteriores, que como bien les comuniqué, nos los podíamos ahorrar pues Xia He había vivido conmigo desde el fallecimiento de mi medio hermano y la ausencia de mis padres hacía nulo un encuentro entre familias para evaluarnos o compartir anécdotas familiares.

-Puesto que las circunstancias que abarcan este nuevo casamiento difieren un poco con las presentadas en un casamiento, si a Ustedes no les parece mal, considero acepto la participación del astrólogo y con sumo gusto les haré entrega de mi nombre y fecha de nacimiento más me gustaría pasar al paso denominado **dinghun**. -Propuse después de la obligada presentación realizada por el astrólogo puesto que sentí que mis intentos de posponer la boda no iban a dar resultado con el Honorable señor Huang.

Los oscuros ojos del hechicero centellearon sorprendidos, con una media sonrisa replicó entrelazando sus largos dedos:

-Creía que jamás lo propondría, Honorable Clow. -

Para lo retorcido y pretencioso que me parecía, lo que me demandó fue una cantidad de bienes bastante razonable pues el negocio recaería en el próximo patriarca, cuya sangre sería una mezcla del linaje de ambas poderosas familias. Sería como si las ganancias de éste fuesen a dos dueños creí entender. Antes de marcharse, frente a la gran puerta de entrada a toda la propiedad Li, el Honorable padre de Xia He me hizo saber la fecha exacta en que el último paso sería ejecutado y que a lo largo de lo que quedaba de ese año los presentes provenientes de su propia familia serían traídos al hogar cesando de venir dos o tres días antes de la ceremonia. Le hubiese dicho que no hacía ninguna falta obsequiarme con nada pero como formaba parte del largo ritual, me contuve agradeciéndolos de antemano.

**(Yue)**

Era divertido observar como cada equis tiempo desconocidos nos traían más provisiones de las que el Amo Clow establecía tanto para los sirvientes como para la honorable Xia He y él. La ama Hikari nos explicaba que eran regalos, a lo cual tanto Kerberus como yo fruncíamos nuestras frentes incrédulos pues nos daba más la impresión de que eran alimentos. ¿Desde cuando el vino es un obsequio? Un obsequio debía ser un objeto bonito y valioso, adquirido de un modo especial como las ropas que él diseñó exclusivamente para mí y que hubiese creado para mi hermano y compañero de haber poseído aspecto humano. La Honorable Xia He no le encontraba sentido, meneando la cabeza no me quitó ojo de encima el día que los modistas comprobaban mi estatura y peso ya que iba a ser un traje a medida, que sólo podría llevar yo.

-Yo deseo que mis guardianes luzcan como tales. -Era la firme respuesta que nuestro creador le daba cada vez que ella protestaba sin alterarse, de pie a algunos pasos de distancia con el mentón apoyado sobre una mano cerrada.

Ella sólo podía resoplar exasperada rindiéndose al cabo de un rato acompañada por su séquito de doncellas, las cuales como me explicó la ama Hikari un día se distinguían de las demás sirvientas en que provenían de buenas familias y su principal propósito era acompañar a la señora de la casa. A pesar de ello, se la apreciaba dócil, agachaba la cabeza arrugando levemente la frente y se disculpaba consciente de que cualquier discusión, por leve que fuese según las tradiciones que habían comenzado a ser ejecutadas podrían separarla de él y eso era lo último que parecía desear. Demasiado.

-No pasa nada, no voy a castigarte por dar tu opinión pero me gustaría que confiases en mí cuando digo que sé lo que hago con ellos. -Le replicaba el Amo Clow con voz amable y conciliadora apartando sus ojos de mi un instante para dedicarle una rápida mirada, que ella agradecía con una tímida sonrisa. -Sin embargo si vas a estar todo el tiempo quejándote, me gustaría que abandonases esta sala. -Añadió y aunque continuaba sonriendo, había levantado una de sus finas y oscuras cejas.

-Sí, supongo que será lo mejor. -Ella aceptó la sugerencia inmediatamente sonriente pero esa vez sus ojos no parecían acompañar a su sonrisa.

Con un gesto de cabeza, ella y las demás señoritas se marcharon en silencio. Por un momento dejé de agitar mis brazos y cabeza, sorprendido de lo que acababa de suceder, lo que fue aprovechado por uno de los individuos que me rodeaban murmurando un montón de cosas a media voz para pasarme de nuevo una larga cinta y según la distancia que ésta marcase, esa medida debía de ser seguida calculada aproximadamente pues no había ni números ni nada dibujada en ella. La opresión de ésta sobre mi torso descubierto me hizo reaccionar de nuevo.

-¡Paren! ¡Paren de una maldita vez! ¡No me toquen! -Aullé con todas mis fuerzas. -¡Ustedes no tienen derecho a tocarme! -Les hice saber tan enojado como frustrado en mis vanos intentos de estar libre de sus cintas. Y lo dije, alto y bien claro abochornando al Amo Clow, que se pusó muy muy rojo. -¡Sólo el Amo Clow puede hacerlo! -

Se detuvieron para mi alivio pero fue para lanzar una mirada que jamás olvidaré al Amo Clow, que intensamente ruborizado no era capaz de mantener la cabeza alta más aclarándose la garganta múltiples veces, dio una palmada y con voz entrecortada les habló:

-Disculpen las ocurrencias del chico... Son sólo eso, ocurrencias... Pero si desean discutirlo, por favor, acompáñenme... -

Y me quedé solo, sin comprender nada, meramente que había sucedido un cambio terrible. Supongo que como la ama Hikari me reprendía, no se lo ponía nada fácil a ningún modisto y las consecuencias eran sufridas por nuestro creador, que simplemente trataba de darnos un aspecto más digno y genuino. Al volverse a abrir las puertas vi al Amo Clow solo, en sus ojos no se apreciaba enojo pero sí decepción. Antes de que pudiera llegar hasta él, dijo:

-Cúbrete inmediatamente la parte superior del cuerpo. -

-Pero... -Querría saber quedándome inmóvil a mitad del camino. -¿Qué ha pasado con los señores de antes? -Me atreví a continuar sintiendo un estremecimiento que bien podía ser a causa del frío o a causa de eso llamado culpabilidad. Él emitió un largo suspiro y encogiéndose me respondió:

-Me he visto obligado a prescindir de sus servicios. Por favor, vístete de nuevo. -Insistió con voz cercana al ruego.

-Entonces... ¿Ya no habrá traje? -Pregunté entristecido, me gustaba la idea de tener mi propio traje. Un traje más hermoso y distinguido que las viejas y gastadas ropas que la ama Hikari había hallado para mí.

-No lo sé, ya veremos, supongo que sí si consigo nuevos modistos... -Su respuesta esa vez fue muy vaga, con un deje de desesperanza en su agradable voz. Quise pedirle que me lo hiciese él, que él se encargase de tomar las medidas y que le fuese dando forma pero dado su estado, pensé que eso sería ir muy lejos mientras le miraba con la frente arrugada a medida que me colocaba las dos anchas prendas que había dejado en el suelo extendidas y ligeramente arrugadas.

Pero seguía sin gustarme eso, pues por culpa de la ceremonia cada vez mi hermano y yo pasábamos menos tiempo con el Amo Clow pues había mucho de lo que encargarse como la decoración una vez hallada una propicia localización o la organización de posibles invitados, todos por parte de la novia ya que el Amo Clow no poseía un gran número de amistades por esos lares...

**(Clow Reed)**

-Se le ve tan apuesto... -Musitó Xia He incapaz de contenerse cuando pudimos disipar su rojizo velo, única barrera entre nosotros en aquel momento. Habiendo pasado antes por un inquisitivo examen como regía las tradiciones por parte de aquella cantidad de rostros desconocidos para mí hasta llegar ese día. Si no fuese por la cantidad de blanco ungüento que cubría toda su delicada piel, ya bastante clara por si misma, hubiese jurado que bajo el destacado maquillaje su rostro estaba muy sonrosado.

-Gracias. -Fue todo lo que yo logré responder juntando las manos bajo mi barbilla añadiendo una inclinación de cabeza, ruborizándome inevitablemente al percibir el fulgor de sus ojos del color de un roble joven en primavera.

Liberado del deber de sostener en cada hombro una esfera roja junto a mí esposa repetía las reverencias y oraciones debidas ante el altar familiar de los Li, cuyo tamaño me sorprendía cada vez que me adentraba en su interior, repleto de varias estatuas de gruesa piedra y proporciones, a mí entender, un poco exageradas, protegidas de fuertes vientos o lluvias por un oscuro y escalonado techo sostenido al igual que el antiguo pozo por varias columnas redondeadas. Finalizándose así el curioso ritual pues servir el té era una acción más bien de agradecimiento.

Sin darme cuenta el día fue trascurriendo entre gritos, silbidos, golpes de tambor y lanzamientos de ruidosos petardos cuidadosamente elaborados para el evento pues la llegada del novio al encuentro de la novia debía ser anunciada por todo lo alto, incluso si aquello dejaba al novio con un cansino y desagradable zumbido en los oídos, que con todo el arrojo del que disponía cumplía su papel sin rechistar, mostrando la mayor entereza y orgullo posible aunque por dentro estuviese hecho un flan. Sentado sobre el lecho que iba a ser compartido, espaciosa, cuadrado y manteniendo aún entre sus sabanas de fina seda la fragancia de los elementos distribuidos pocos días antes a fin de garantizar una unión carnal fructífera, no cesaba de suspirar con cabeza sutilmente ladeada observando a Xia He desprenderse con hábiles y cuidadosos movimientos de sus delicados dedos de níveo tono los adornos de diversos tamaños, todos realizados en brillante oro excepto algunas piedrecitas incrustadas de colores rojizos al igual que su largo vestido, con pequeños bordados dorados en las mangas y cuello que sobresalían aunque la primera pieza fuese de gran anchura, similar a la que había estado portando yo todo el día. Ella sin embargo tarareaba una cancioncilla meramente interrumpida al colocar sus ornamentos sobre la mesa listos para ocupar su lugar en los diferentes departamentos que su joyero albergaba. Una caja de tamaño mediano, de madera pintada a mano. Conservada seguro con mucho afecto como su contenido. Estando tan perdido en mis propios temores e inseguridades ni era consciente de que mi deseable esposa se puso frente a mí sosteniendo entre sus manos una ovalada esfera de delgada tela iluminadora del espacio que nos rodea.

-¿Qué ocurre? Esposo mío. -Solicita saber con voz dulce y teñida de gozo al referirse así a mí.

Mientras se sentaba a mí lado, a muy corta distancia, un suspiro que capaz de eclipsar a todos los anteriores se me escapó. A pesar de conocer lo que estaba a punto de dar lugar entre ambos y haberme esforzado en asimilarlo tiempo atrás, en cada pequeño momento a solas con ella, me costaba dar el paso y esa tensión no era fácilmente disimulable. Acercándose otro poco y posando una mano sobre mi mejilla izquierda para acariciarla recreandose en el suave contacto de mi piel contra la suya, casi deslizante a causa de las cremas, insistió:

-Por favor, Clow, comparta conmigo lo que le sucede... -

Una suplica cargada de sincero interés que podía ser comprobado al mirarla a la cara además de escuchar y examinar sus palabras pues se había referido a mí por mi nombre de pila sin ningún termino protocolario como haría Hikari o Symond. Apartándola lentamente con la respiración contenida a fin de no resultar maleducado o hiriente con ella, que ya era mi esposa, y sus sentimientos a punto de desbordarse a causa del largo tiempo moderados le dije con la voz entrecortada:

-No puedo, lo lamento mucho. -Su expresión se tornó interrogante. Antes de que sonido alguno saliese de su boca, añadí mirando hacía mis manos, cerradas con fuerza sobre mi alda. -Si lo supieses, jamás volverías a mirarme como lo has hecho hasta ahora. -

-Pero... Me gustaría saberlo, para ayudarle a aliviar ese tormento... -Replicaría ella apretando los labios mientras su frente se arrugaba más y más y sus ojos se entornaban entristecidos. -Si es por lo que mi padre le dijo, no piense más en ello, yo le amo, le amo como jamás pensé que llegaría a amar a alguien... -Me confesó tomando mi rostro entre sus manos para levantar mi agachada cabeza y así propiciar un intenso encuentro entre nuestros ojos de colores tan diferentes y reflejo de estados tan diferentes.

Arrugando la frente, obligué a mis labios a trazar una sonrisa pero ésta no fue muy fuerte y se desvaneció al instante siguiente. Sus palabras y acciones me estaban haciendo sentir aún peor pues ella se animaba más a demostrarme lo valioso que era para ella con algo más que palabras. Un beso suave pero largo y anhelante, que me costó romper agarrándola por las muñecas a la par que separaba la cabeza, rojo como nuestros trajes y sin aliento notando como mi corazón y mi respiración habían ascendido de ritmo.

-Q-Querida... ¿no te parece que vamos un poco precipitados? -Exclamé tan sobresaltado como abochornado. Ella también pareció ganar color, retomando una distancia prudente. -Primero sería aconsejable abrir la cama y... ¿Ponernos ropa de dormir? -Sugerí con la única esperanza de pasar una noche en la misma cama sin tan apurada necesidad de yacer, llevando conmigo la lampara a un lugar adecuado como a la mesita de madera cercana.

-Como gustéis. -Dijo ella guiñándome un ojo picara, alejándose de nuestro lecho desprendiéndose de sus ropas del color de la pasión mucho antes de llegar hasta el vestidor. Para lo pesado que parecía, el traje cayó al suelo al instante. Fruncí el ceño al pensar en la fortuna que habría podido costar elaborar semejante prenda antes de respirar aliviado por ese momento de libertad que al aparecer nuevamente Xia He sencillamente arropada por una larga y fina prenda adherida delicadamente a su curvilíneo cuerpo, de exquisitas proporciones y sensitiva piel cuya terminación cubría parte del suelo como una plateada alfombra de seda. Colocándome velozmente las redondeadas gafas que reposaban en mi regazo sostenidas por algunos dedos de mi mano izquierda me quede largo rato observando a aquella Xia He, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Realmente me dejaba sin palabras cuan diferente se mostraba en la intimidad mi esposa, la orgullosa y exigente bruja como la describía Kerberus y todo por mí. Por esa manera mía de ser tan peculiar pero que su Eminencia Henderson calificó como encanto demoníaco ya que su capricho no podía tener otra explicación, claro que sí la tenía pero siendo yo hechicero, era más sencillo culparme y culpar a la magia. Su leve recuerdo me hizo cerrar la boca y tensar todo mi cuerpo, notando como mis tripas se retorcían y ascendía el amargo sabor de las bilis. Tuve que menear con fuerza la cabeza para apartar el desagradable y momentáneo recuerdo o vomitaría ahí mismo preocupando a mi floreciente Xia He, que parecía haber rejuvenecido. Expectante, tímida, coqueta y emanante de un amor casto, como nunca antes había sentido.

-¿A qué espera para desvestirse? -Preguntó con voz desenfadada ella cerniéndose lentamente sobre mí posando sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello.

-Disculpa, supongo que me distraje con la vista. -Le respondí conteniendo las ganas de quitármela de encima bruscamente. Mis palabras provocaron que se ruborizará al tiempo que sonreía entre tímida y traviesa. -Estás tan diferente... -Agregué levantando una ceja.

-Es por que le amo tanto que deseo mostrarme tal y como soy. Al igual que deseo darle un varón fuerte y sano. -Me hizo saber decidida fundiendo de nuevo sus suaves labios con los míos haciéndonos caer hacía atrás a ambos. ¡Vaya! Era lo más hermoso y perturbador que una dama me había confesado.

**ACLARACIONES**

**Como según las variadas culturas, las tradiciones y costumbres son muy diferentes al igual que el modo de concebir hechos o eventos en la vida de sus habitantes, me gustaría compartir y exponer dos tipos de celebraciones que bien pueden aparecer en el FanFic como son las celebradas en China y las celebradas por los antiguos celtas. Las cuales, a mi sencillo parecer, encierran en cada paso interesantes e importantes significados ^^**

**CASAMIENTO CHINO:**

**En la antigua China cuando un joven llegaba a cierta edad, los padres decidían que ya era tiempo de buscar pareja para su hijo, pero no era cuestión de buscar a una persona cualquiera, ya que se hacía pensando en continuar la línea ancestral y crear alianzas entre familias. El proceso era sumamente complicado, lleno de normas y tradiciones.  
**

**Una vez que se tenía en vista a la persona adecuada, se contrataba a una ¨meiren¨. La mediadora se presentaba con obsequios ante la familia en vista, y si era bien aceptada la oferta, la familia le entregaba un documento formal con la fecha y hora de nacimiento de la muchacha y esto se colocaba durante tres días en el altar de la familia del hombre. Durante este tiempo, no debían ocurrir ningún tipo de tragedias, como peleas entre los padres o pérdida de uno de ellos. Todos estos eran motivos de desgracia para los jóvenes. Una vez superada la prueba se buscaba un astrólogo, que por su parte debía confirmar si los jóvenes harían una buena pareja. Si el resultado era positivo, se le comunicaba la fecha y hora de nacimiento del joven a la familia de la muchacha, para que repitan los mismos pasos que en la casa del varón. Solamente después de que los resultados eran favorables en ambas casas, las familias arreglaban un encuentro. Cara a cara, cada familia evaluaba la posición social, aspecto físico, educación y carácter de cada uno. Si ambas familias estaban satisfechas entonces se procedía al ¨dinghun¨.**

**En el paso siguiente, ambos padres se sentaban e intercambian información como símbolo de buenas intenciones. Una vez interiorizados los unos con los otros, se pasaba a la ¨negociación¨, que era dejar en clara la cantidad de dinero y mercancía que se le entregaría a la familia de la muchacha. Una vez terminada la charla, se fijaba fecha de entrega de los obsequios en forma de compromiso y fecha de casamiento. Los regalos más usuales comprendían ¨yajin¨, té, ¨xi bing¨, caramelos, vinos y tabaco. El té era, y aún lo es hoy en día, el artículo más significativo de la ceremonia que se llama ¨chali¨. El compromiso de ambos jóvenes podía durar aproximadamente entr años.  
**

**Unos días antes de la ceremonia de la unión se armaba la cama matrimonial. Era muy importante elegir una hora propicia y se necesitaban una mujer y un hombre con buena suerte o con muchos hijos para prepararla. Una vez acomodada la cama, se invitaban a niños o niñas para que salten sobre ella para traer fertilidad en la pareja. También dejaban frutas como; naranjas, frutas rojas, semillas de loto, nueces, etc., como símbolo de prosperidad y fortuna. El día antes de la ceremonia la novia tenía que hacer una serie de rituales, como hacerse un rodete con el cabello- símbolo de inicio de la edad adulta-, un baño con una variedad especial de pomelos para limpiarse de influencias malvadas y también se colocaba cremas para ablandar la piel.  
**

**El día de la boda, una mujer de buena suerte o su cuñada mayor, debían decir palabras propicias mientras vestían a la novia con vestidos rojos, que era símbolo de buena suerte, y la peinaban con adornos. Una vez que terminaban de arreglarla, le colocaban un velo rojo que cubría su rostro y la llevaban ante sus padres y sus ancestros para hacerles reverencias como símbolo de agradecimiento y de despedida. El hombre también era vestido con un atuendo largo y rojo, y alrededor de sus hombros pendía una bola de color también rojo. Éste debía hacer reverencias a sus padres, arrodillarse en el altar ancestral, y ofrecer incienso ante el cielo y la tierra. Más tarde su padre le quitaba la bola roja del hombro y se encaminaba hacia la casa de la novia. Llegando a ella, un barullo de tambores y petardos ruidosos indicaban la llegada del novio para recogerla. El novio entraba a la casa acompañado de un niño como presagio de sus futuros hijos y era interceptado por los amigos de la novia, quienes no la presentaban si él no los satisfacía con ¨hongbao¨.  
**

**Tomando a la novia y llegando a su nuevo hogar, se repetían los ruidos para avisar del arribo, y todos se preparaban para recibirlos. Dentro del hogar el novio le quitaba el velo que cubría su rostro y por fin se podían ver entre ellos. Luego seguía la ceremonia del té, donde la novia les ofrecía té a sus suegros en forma de agradecimiento. También hacían reverencias a sus padres, a los ancestros, al cielo y a la tierra. Y así terminaba la ceremonia de unión. Tres días después de casados, la novia debía ¨huiniangjia¨,y esta vez, en su antigua casa, era recibida como huésped.**

**Detalles curiosos a añadir,**

**El**** matrimonio se da entre novios de apellido distinto, pero pueden hacerlo entre primos. Los padres organizan el matrimonio desde la niñez. Generalmente las bodas se producían en invierno, cuando la gente descansaba. Allí se celebraba un banquete durante 3 días. Raramente se divorciaban. Los viudos se volvían a casar, a veces recurriendo al matrimonio por rapto.**

******Meiren:** Mediadora o casamentera

**Dinghun:** Compromiso de boda

**Yajin: **Dinero o oro

**Xi bing:** Tarta nupcial

**Chali: **Ceremonia del té

** Hongbao: **Regalo de dinero en un envoltorio rojo

**Huiniangjia:** Volver a la casa de los padres de la mujer casada

**CASAMIENTOS CELTAS:**

**Amparado por la tribu, el clan y la familia, se convirtió en un acontecimiento importante, en muchas ocasiones místico-espiritual, en la vida de los antiguos celtas. Autores clásicos, griegos y romanos, nos relatan como las mujeres celtas poseían el privilegio, por el cual aquellas féminas podían escoger su pareja ante el Matrimonio y de rechazar cualquier imposición matrimonial.  
**

**Como acto social y tribal, entre los celtas, cuando una muchacha entraba en una edad considerada apta para el casamiento, se organizaba un gran festín, al que se invitaban a todos los jóvenes solteros, la muchacha en un acto ritual con un profundo sentido místico escogía al que ya había elegido previamente, en recíproca correspondencia, y le ofrecía agua para que el joven se lavara las manos, este protocolo era el abierto compromiso ante parientes y tribu en general de que ambos se amaban y deseaban enlazar sus vidas con el rito matrimonial.  
Podríamos equipararlo a la actual, pero ya algo en desuso "petición de mano", con la particularidad de que era la mujer celta y no el varón quien hacía la petició otros casos era la mujer quien era cortejada, pero pudiendo desdeñar a todo pretendiente que no le satisfaciera, fuera cual fuera la posición social de éste.  
**

**Entre los celtas galeses, y más concretamente entre los que habitaban en la zona de Gwynedd, el ritual era semejante, si bien la edad óptima para acceder al matrimonio era entre las muchachas, la de 12 años y entre los varones de 14. Edades en las que se consideraba que ambos sexos, eran ya responsables de sus actos, cesando la tutela paterna y adquiriendo los derechos para poseer bienes, el varón a esa edad entraba ya en la clientela del jefe y era apto para la vida militar sin embargo, al parecer, los antiguos celtas consideraban a las mujeres más adelantadas en adquirir madurez mental, más aventajadas en adquirir madurez física y más prontamente evolucionadas para tomar responsabilidades sociales y alcanzar antes mayor conciencia espiritual.  
**

**Cuando se celebraban los esponsales, todos los parientes de los dos contrayentes estaban presentes, puesto que el acto de abandonar una familia para formar otra, era un hecho de suma importancia para que la colectividad se abstrajera, había previamente un acercamiento y unos acuerdos entre las familias de los futuros conyuges en los que se fijaba la dote, sin importar la clase social a la que pudieran pertenecer.  
El hombre que se casaba debía aportar la dote, pero la mujer debía aportar igualmente en las mismas condiciones y cantidad, en caso de viudedad, cualquiera de los desposados que sobreviva al otro, solo podía disponer de su parte, mas el producto o beneficio de esa comunidad de bienes. En Irlanda y Bretaña, ocurría lo mismo, pues el hombre que se desposaba, debía aportar la Coibche o especie de precio simbólico por su futura esposa, en este caso, ésta iba destinada al padre de la pretendida, pero solo si la mujer se casaba por vez primera, si era el segundo matrimonio de la mujer, el padre únicamente recibía los 2/3 de la dote y el tercio sobrante se lo apropiaba la pretendida, si era su tercera boda, el padre solo recibía la mitad y la novia el resto y así sucesivamente, si el padre ya había fallecido, este derecho recaía en el hermano mayor de la desposada, pero solo tena derecho a la mitad de lo que le hubiera correspondido al padre. ****Algunos autores citan antiguas leyes que hablan de que la Coibche poda ser pagada en cómodos plazos anuales.****  
**

**La mujer celta irlandesa no entraba en la familia del marido, ni perdía su capacidad legal de tener bienes propios, podía litigar en un caso legal, podía ser titular de derechos y demandar a sus deudores como no ocurría en la sociedad romana contempornea, dentro de estas leyes, por el contrario si su consorte era asesinado, no era ella la beneficiaria de la compensacin debida, sino que esta era recibida por la familia de su esposo, en la sociedad germanica tampoco la mujer podía heredar, a causa del conocido privilegio masculino que desembocó en el derecho de primogenitura y en la famosa Ley Sálica, la que excluía del trono a la mujer y sus descendientes. Pero la mujer celta irlandesa tambien hacía su aportacion al matrimonio mediante otra dote, que era llamada tinnscra, o conjunto de regalos que sus parientes le habían obsequiado, estos presentes eran propiedad personal de ella y aún en caso de disolución de los lazos matrimoniales, fuese por muerte del marido o por divorcio nunca perdía esas pertenencias. En Gales, el método seguido era parecido, la coibche irlandesa se denominaba "gobyr" y la mujer hacia su aportación dotal que recibía el apelativo de "argweddy".  
**

**Se sabe que en Irlanda, los matrimonios eran un contrato que duraba 6 meses y que podía ser renovado si las cosas iban bien. Esto es lo que se llama "Handfasting" porque, mientras se miran a los ojos uno al otro, la pareja toma juntas sus manos derechas e izquierdas formando el símbolo del infinito (como un 8 acostado) mientras que la cuerda se ata alrededor de sus manos en un nudo. Esta acción de unir las manos proviene de antiguas tradiciones indoeuropeas sobre la fusión y la armonización entre el hombre y la mujer. El signo del infinito usado en el acto final de la unión de manos simboliza desde la antiguedad dos círculos que representan al Sol (masculino) y a la Luna (femenino). Estos Handfastings duraban generalmente un año y un día, con la opción de finalizar el contrato antes del nuevo año o en el siguiente Lughnasadh y así formalizarlo como un matrimonio más permanente. En algunas versiones, el rito de Handfasting se hace solamente por el tiempo que dura la ceremonia, pero en otros casos, el rito se mantiene vigente hasta que el matrimonio está consumado físicamente, algo que muchos autores recalcan como parte del rito original.**

**El término "luna de miel" se originó entre los celtas de Gales, donde los recién casados se retiraban, cuentan las leyendas, por varios días a observar la luna y comer dulces de fruta y beber hidromiel, como actos rituales de una alianza entre iguales, que debía comenzar con los mejores augurios y de la mejor manera posible.**

**El rito era celebrado en exteriores, donde la naturaleza pudiera bendecir la unión como bosques, rodeados por los árboles sagrados y más representativos. Era habitual que los novios portasen en sus cabezas una corona realizada con ramitas de hiedras y otras hierbas para simbolizar el amor y los buenos deseos. Creándose un círculo al rededor de la pareja decorado con flores, piedras y ramas de árboles, que sería bendecido por el druida, la pareja honraba a los dioses y a los espíritus de la naturaleza depositando ofrendas en el lugar que el druida hubiese designado. Los padres de los novios hacían entonces un intercambio de regalos honrando sus líneas de sangre y bendiciendo la nueva unión que casi siempre derivaba en peticiones de fertilidad y prosperidad para la pareja. Terminado el rito, tenía lugar el banquete en el que se honraba a los recién casados con danzas y rituales. **

**Lughnasadh: **es una festividad gaélica celebrada el 1 de Agosto, durante la época de maduración de la cosecha local de bayas, o durante el plenilunio cerca del punto medio entre el solsticio de verano y el equinoccio de otoño.

**Por ultimo, se me ocurrió que si cada vez que Sakura liberaba a la carta Fly (Vuelo) con su báculo (el de la estrella) en su espalda aparecían unas preciosas alas rosadas que le permitían volar como un ave... ¿A Clow no podría pasarle algo similar al usarla? Pues Fly como Jump parecen cartas que muestran habilidades como otras cartas demuestran cierto manejo sobre elementos naturales que bien podrían ser usadas por el mago... Rollo mazo de Dragones y Mazmorras LOL **

**Espero que tanto las historias como la larga información extra compartida sea de vuestro interés y agrado ^^**

**Como siempre, os comento que podéis comentar lo que querías, con respeto y buena voluntad ^^**

**MARYXULA**


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**  
Este FanFic o serie de historias es mi intento de narrar como imagino yo la vida del grandioso Reed Li Clow, uno de mis personajes favoritos de CLAMP ^^

Este FanFic está narrado en primera persona. Principalmente por Clow pero puede que Yue y Kerberus también tengan algo de protagonismo...

YAY! A partir de aquí es donde aparecen mis OCs Xiao Lang y Xing (o Xia Xing) *u* Los hijos de nuestro Clow porque si se dice que Shaoran en CCS es descendiente directo del Mago Clow, eso significa que tuvo familia o al menos a mí me da por pensar eso ^^ Ya verás tu que dos (Yue y Xiao Lang)

Dedicado especialmente para **Laurus Nobilis**, **Tsuki no Youkai** y **Melissa-yueirishu** (cuyos maravillosos fics me animaron a intentar componer este fic ya que sólo albergaba ideas muy vagas sobre la posible vida del Mago Clow)

**FanFic CLAMP **

**El mago más poderoso del mundo - Linaje trasmitido**

Presa fácil de tan onírico sueño el duro material sobre el que descansaba mi agotado cuerpo y agobiado espíritu apenas me resultaba desagradable aún sabiendo que siempre era mucho más confortable reposar sobre blandos colchones rellenos de plumas bajo suaves series de sabanas y mantas que sobre la lisa roca. Cuando el futuro se atisbaba de cuando en cuando favorecedor o simplemente cautivador me perdía en esas visiones claras y esperanzadoras en vez de aferrarme a la realidad, al presente. El que era mi presente. Sin embargo una llamada venida de una voz grave y contenida como la de un animal al acecho me forzó a abrir los ojos rompiendo así la vivida ilusión pues el extenso y verdoso paraje pronto se oscureció dando paso a un amplio terreno plano y a una sombría figura a cuatro patas plantada frente a mí a un paso o dos de distancia. Lo único vagamente parecido era el fresco viento que recorrió mi apenas cubierto cuerpo. Conteniendo las ganas de formular una boba pregunta acerca de mi nueva ubicación me incorporé para quedar sentado ante mi pasivo compañero, cuyos ojos rasgados brillaban dorados recelosos.

-Amo Clow, que yo me vea obligado a dormir aquí es una cosa razonable pero que esa arpía le haya echado de su propia casa no es normal... -Se atrevió a exponer su perplejidad en voz alta. Meando su cabeza con disgusto mientras yo me colocaba las redondeadas gafas que habían permanecido inmóviles junto a mi pecho.

Quise aclararle lo sucedido pero me daba tanta vergüenza que simplemente observando a mí enojado guardián solar me encogí de hombros retirando algunos finos cabellos que habían caído por mi frente, unos a la derecha y otros a la parte izquierda, con ambas manos. Dando el paso que rompió la mínima distancia entre nosotros, Kerberus se dejó caer delicadamente al suelo y con voz triunfal agregó:

-En fin... Así podremos pasar lo que quede de noche juntos. -

Y frotó su cabeza un instante mimoso contra una de mis piernas. Levanté una oscura ceja observándole, con que poco eran algunos felices pero me agradó la idea aunque muy a mí pesar era mi deber regresar con la arpía de mi esposa como la denominaba Kerberus, él, siempre alardeando de ingenio y desdén hacía ella ya que otra cosa contra Xia He no podía hacer. Era lo injusto de aceptar su vida como guardián. Casi al mismo tiempo que yo me ponía en pie tras un hondo suspiro, la criatura alzó la cabeza sin despegar sus ojos ambarinos de mí. Antes de que lanzase un gruñido de suplica, dije colocándome de modo que la menor cantidad de piel fuese visible las túnicas de delgada seda:

-Es una grata idea mi querido Kerberus pero como has insinuado previamente he de retornar con mi Honorable esposa. -

-¡Esa de honorable no tiene nada! -Fue su rugido indignado, golpeando con resentimiento el suelo. -Como me gustaría chamuscar todo su cuerpo... -Le escuché mascullar moviendo su cuerpo en pequeños círculos antes de dejarse caer nuevamente al suelo.

El recibimiento fue más que cordial, realmente afectuoso diría yo, al abrir la puerta doble. Entre un sin fin de besos pidió conocer la razón de mi ausencia. Besos pequeños pero ardientes como si templadas chispas de fuego tocasen mi piel en tanto sus manos juguetonas se paseaban por dentro de las telas provocando escalofríos que recorrían toda mi espalda como fugaces corrientes eléctricas. Un dulce tormento que tensaba en vez de relajar mis músculos. Porque sabía que era lo que debía hacer, tome entre mis manos sus caderas a fin de intensificar el contacto entre nuestros cuerpos, cuya temperatura aumentaba considerablemente.

-Necesitaba tomar el aire. -Atiné a decir notando una fuerte sofocación. Pésima excusa que ella dejó pasar dedicándome una mirada condescendiente pero dulce que me trajo un recuerdo lejano, muy lejano. Sosteniendo su larga espalda ligeramente arqueada hacía atrás, pestañeé arrugando la frente. Intenté dar un sentido a esa breve escena pero las palabras de Xia He y sus manos sobre las mías me apartaron del pasado para continuar con lo que teníamos una vez más entre manos:

-No tiene importancia, regresemos a nuestro lecho. -

Su voz sonó calmada y dulce, muy dulce y evocadora como la de un hada o una criatura celestial a la par que tentadora e incitadora. ¡Grr! Un gruñido sensual y determinado habría salido de mis labios si se tratase de una persona amada no obstante, avanzamos hasta caer en la espaciosa cama deshecha, deshaciéndonos en alguna parte del lineal camino las pocas telas que me protegían de su candente cuerpo y ansioso espíritu. Reconozco que resultaba muy bello que ella se ofreciese a mí de esa manera, ruborizada como una casta virgen situada en el centro y alargando sus brazos de clara tonalidad para posar sus manos sobre mis hombros descubiertos emitiendo flojos pero incesantes suspiros al ritmo de su expectante corazón. Me aproximé cuidadoso como hice en un intento anterior y ella me recibió abriendo sus piernas con un fulgor en sus ojos color café sólo mostrado en muy intimas ocasiones, tragué saliva y retirándome lo justo me quite las redondeadas lentes aún a sabiendas de que su precioso rostro se volvería borroso. Ella acarició mi pecho produciéndome una nueva oleada de escalofríos e incluso desde lo hondo de mi garganta salió un ronco gemido. A pesar de los nervios, la neurosis y otros obstáculos podría llegar a satisfacer el deseo de Xia He. Descendió dejándome sin aliento siendo sólo sus yemas las que tocaran el sedoso terreno, bordeando como si trazase un círculo invisible mi estomago entrecerrando sus ojos con su rostro levemente apoyado sobre la palma de su otra mano. Cerré los ojos conteniendo las ganas de apartar su mano aunque al cabo de un rato percibiendo mi respiración agitarse, el repelús me obligó a pararla.

-Considero que eso podríamos saltárnoslo. -Le indiqué respirando fuerte por la nariz antes de inclinarme sobre ella y depositar las gafas en la mesita de noche, impasible espectador tallada con esmero a partir de oscura madera. Tanto su cuerpo como el mío parecían más que dispuestos a fundirse pero mi mente, ama de esa maquinaria se resistía a liberar a la fiera como sucedió en intentos previos. Su respuesta fue un encogimiento de cabeza. Dudo que en semejante estado de excitación y ansiedad hubiese podido articular palabra.

Gracias a su extremado deseo, no fue difícil adentrarse en esa oscura y cálida cueva que era su interior, espaciosa pero estrecha como algunas partes rocosas cuyas grietas daban paso a cuevas que se rellenaba del agua del mar antes de que uno pudiese salir o trepar en busca de otra salida. Húmeda y resbaladiza como impregnada de esa sustancia trasparente y ligeramente espumosa. Cuanto más nos uníamos, más calor despedíamos pero ella se aferraba con mayor determinación a mí gimiendo de puro e incontrolable placer cual felino enloquecido, taladrando mis oídos. Se abandonaba sólo y para mí, dejándose abordar por el cumulo de intensas sensaciones que todo su cuerpo le ofrecían sin embargo yo, yo notaba lo agradable de su interior, desde luego que sí, sentía nuestras pieles segregar una sedosa capa que las mantenía más pegadas pero no me envolvía el mismo éxtasis, la misma marea de sensaciones arrolladores y demoledores, sólo un placer que iba ascendiendo paso a paso. Me removía buscándolo en su interior y sus gemidos se tornaban alaridos, vergonzosos alaridos si era tenida en cuenta su fuerza y altura. La comencé a embestir sin darme cuenta cuando la llama aumentaba abrasadora pero cercana a la extinción. Entre resoplidos y jadeos, gemí estrepitosamente contra su cuello cuando me sentí deshacerme como si mi sexo fuese una vela en esa espacioso y ya explorado rincón de su cuerpo.

Recobrando aliento, me entregué a un sueño profundo, producto del cansancio. Una inspiración lenta y mis ojos se cerraron . Todo volvió a carecer de importancia, ni siquiera su cándido beso en la cabeza me hizo sentir nada. Era un espectro que se fundía con la oscuridad, sin más. Al igual que éste, el roce de los cálidos y luminosos rayos del sol me irritaron por lo que mi primer impulso fue lanzarme las sabanas y mantas hasta la cabeza, gruñendo como un perro. Acto infantil e inútil ya que esas cálidas franjas como dedos permanecerían allí me gustase o no. La risa que Xia He no atinaba a controlar me animó a levantar la cabeza mientras me deshacía de las capas de tela de diversa textura que me cubrían por entero.

-Buenos días, mi Honorable esposo. -Me saludó sonrosada, rezumando una felicidad casi ingenua y pura como la de una muchacha lozana criada en un ambiente tranquilo y apartado de preocupaciones como el campo. Toda ella resplandecía, renovada.

-B-Buenos días. -Respondí yo esforzándome en imitar esa sonrisa brillante que ella me dedicaba, inamovible en su rostro. Al contrarío que ella, yo todo era cansancio y desorientación. No era mi mejor momento. Nunca lo había sido pues tendía a dormir mal a causa de esos sueños infames que me revolvían de arriba para abajo o desde abajo para arriba. -Xia He. -Olvidé referirme a ella como se dictaminaba pero a ella no pareció importarle, es más, creo que lo consideró gracioso o propio de este extranjero extraño y fascinante. Ella también pronunció mi nombre sin añadir distintivos, ruborizándose y encogiendo su cabeza.

-Clow, oh Clow... -Suspiraba todavía dentro de ese estado entre fantasía y realidad. Sonreí maravillado ante tal visión de mi Honorable esposa. Así era ella cuando se desinhibía hasta que unos portazos la estabilizaron. Así, de golpe y porrazo. Carraspeó desviando la mirada y me solicitó apartarme con voz suave pero firme. -Honorable esposo, antes de que las doncellas entren, ¿no le parece conveniente cubrir nuestros cuerpos desnudos? -

-D-Desde luego, Honorable esposa. -Le dí la razón azorado haciéndome a un lado.

Una nueva serie de portazos acompañados por una voz ligeramente preocupada emergieron desde el otro lado. Presionados, cada uno salió de la cama en busca de nuestros respectivas túnicas, única prenda de seda que se había confeccionado para ese fin, digo yo. Todas se inclinaron con presteza en cuanto atravesaron las puertas sin emitir un leve murmullo y se dispusieron a prepararnos para un nuevo día marchando unas hacía mi lado y las otras hacía donde se encontraba Xia He. Fue aliviador reconocer entre aquellas que me rodeaban a Hikari. Su segundo e inmediato acto fue disculparse. Se la apreciaba cansada a pesar de la tersura de su piel y ausencia de ojeras o bolsas bajo los ojos en su cara bien lavada por agua bien fría. La delataba su boca, que se abría sin ella pretenderlo o antes de percatarse de ello.

-Se te ve cansada. -Hice mi observación arrugando un poco la frente. -¿Has dormido bien esta noche? -

-¡Mira quién habla! -Gritó ella irritada, claramente irritada a causa de la ausencia de sueño. Olvidando por completo que a su amo no se le hablaba con tanta confianza ni arrogancia. Las severas miradas de sus compañeras se lo recordaron. Pestañeó y dijo cortada. -Lo siento, Honorable señor, no he dormido en toda la noche por culpa de Yue. -Obró una reverencia en tanto las palabras salían de su boca.

Colocando por delante de mis ojos color celeste mis redondeadas lentes, levanté una negra ceja en señal de vaga alarma. Yo sabía que mi guardián lunar no estaba llevando mi unión con la Honorable Xia He bien, lo llevaba realmente mal aunque ponía gran parte de empeño en acoplarse a su nueva situación. Con Kerberus no había el mismo o tanto problema, en general, era bastante conformista. El cambio para él no era tanto cambio aunque reconocía que formaba parte de su naturaleza. Positiva y despreocupada. A todo el mundo gustaba, sin apenas esforzarse y era comprensible pues un espécimen que ya de por sí atraía miradas de admiración y exclamaciones de fascinación no tenía mucho que hacer para ser bien tratado. Quizás sí pero con lo orgulloso y coqueto que era, ni se le pasaba por la cabeza despreciar halagos y caricias. Sólo gruñiría y se tornaría desagradable ante Xia He. A veces deseaba que Yue se pareciese un poco a su hermano en ese sentido pero era imposible. Educarle y prepararse ante un posible, a veces forzoso, contacto o interacción con otras personas era todo lo que Hikari y yo podíamos hacer.

-¿De qué se trata esta vez? -Mascullé frotando la frente con el dedo indice y el siguiente. Ella negó con la cabeza y refunfuñó entregándome una vestimenta de delicado color blanco con terminación marrón en puños y cuello refunfuñó:

-Nada, supongo, sólo preocuparme... Honorable señor. -Tuvo los suficientes reflejos para añadir con un deje de bufonería. Si no fuese el eje de todas las miradas, hubiésemos reído.

Nuestros dedos apenas se tocaron, cosa que agradecí al pasarme la siguiente prenda. Un traje de tejido resistente y un poco más grueso teñido en un vivo azul con bordados dorados que remarcaban mi distinguido cargo en el hogar. Hikari hizo un gesto a sus compañeras para que se apartaran y con mucha maña posicionó el único objeto que me valdría de escudo ante las picaras y disimuladas miradas de las muchachas. Nunca me había gustado eso, ni siquiera estando en Inglaterra. Hay ciertas cosas que uno ha de realizar solo. Claro que cuando me rogaban peinar mis largos y oscuros cabellos, cedía.

Con el estomago previamente lleno sin gran cosa que hacer acudí a pasar la mañana con mis jóvenes guardianes pues no podía descuidar ni su entrenamiento ni mi tiempo con ellos. Acudieron raudos cuales rayos plateados y dorados a mi llamada, expectantes y animados. Casi desesperados por conocer lo que compartiría con ellos esa mañana. Posicionándose frente a mí, uno exhausto, a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda, sacando la lengua mientras respiraba costosamente exclamaban al unísono:

-¡Listos para la lección de hoy, Amo Clow! -

Ladeé la cabeza exhibiendo una sonrisa de franca y absoluta felicidad cerrando un instante mis ojos. Al abrirlo, ahí permanecían en silencio, Kerberus conteniéndose con todas sus ganas imitando la formalidad y presteza con la que mi ángel esperaba observándome fijamente, como si todo lo demás fuese irrelevante. No podía sostenerle la mirada, sus bellos ojos de ese claro azul cautivador. Negué con la cabeza con efusivo y carraspeando les comuniqué lo que se me había ocurrido enseñarles.

-Magnifico pues necesitareis toda vuestra concentración. Especialmente tú, Yue. -Empecé por apreciar toda su disposición. Ambos se miraron un tanto desconcertados pero fijaron sus ojos en mí en cuanto proseguí. -Ya sabéis que la magia que alberga cada uno proviene de un astro distinto pero de igual importancia como son el Sol y la Luna lo que os ofrece la cualidad de controlar los elementos presentes en la naturaleza regidos por esos astros como son el fuego y la tierra en tu caso, Kerberus, y el viento y el agua en tu caso, Yue pero como cada uno de vosotros fuisteis creados... nacisteis opuestos, me gustaría que empleaseis técnicas propias de occidente y técnicas propias de oriente a la hora de usar vuestra magia... -

-¡Pero Amo Clow nosotros ya sabemos usar magia! -Me interrumpió abrupto el león de dorado pelaje golpeando con una de sus patas delanteras el suelo. -¡No necesitamos ninguna técnica de esas! -Agregó en otro gruñido altivo, inflando su peludo pecho y entrecerrando sus ojos del color del sol.

-¿Así? -Cuestioné sus seguras y arrogantes palabras dedicándole una mirada de suficiencia. Cruzándome de brazos le concedía la oportunidad de afirmarse y dar una razón que me hiciese cambiar de opinión al respecto. Avanzando un paso, con la cabeza bien alta y una sonrisa llena de confianza respondió con su grave voz de animal:

-Pues sí, Amo Clow. Cada vez que Usted ha estado en peligro, he lanzado bolas de fuego sin necesidad de usar ningún conjuro ni nada de eso como hacéis Symond o Usted mismo. -

-O sea, a tontas y a locas. -Resumí satisfecho. El león me miró extrañado. -Precisamente más por instinto que concienzudamente. Eso no me garantiza nada, Kerberus, los magos cuando desarrollan su potencial sin enseñanza o preparación alguna, hacen magia de igual modo pero con consecuencias nefastas. -Le comenté frunciendo el ceño. -Además querido nunca está de más llenar esa peluda sesera de conocimientos nuevos. -Busqué la forma de convencerlo pero a diferencia de Yue, lo que daba por sabido le bastaba.

Me encogí de hombros y fije toda mi atención en el discípulo que sí daba señales de querer enriquecer su mente. Sentándonos en el único y compacto asiento de piedra que había tras nosotros extendí largos rollos de recio papel en los cuales aparte de bellas y coloridas ilustraciones realizadas mediante finos trazos eran visibles, múltiples símbolos y textos fragmentados ocupaban la amarillenta parte superior. Gracias a los intensos estudios con el Maestro Kun yo era capaz de comprender en mayor o menor medida aquel conjunto de ilustraciones, símbolos y escritos en un chino arcaico pues mi pobre guardián lunar no sabía adjudicar coherencia a aquellos trazos de negra tinta. Sus ojos se abrían impresionados y ávidos de dar nombre e historia a aquellos individuos de apariencia peculiar o cercana a lo delirante. Al menos eso opinó él de algunas de las deidades tales como **Nüwa** o **Fuxi**, quienes podrían ser comparados con Adán y Eva pues Yue había sido muy bien instruido en el estricto fundamento de la religión Católica. Esos dos no podían ser como Dios cuando Dios creador era el único y verdadero. Se lo consentía porque ellos bien podrían haber sido lo más equivalente a los primeros seres humanos o de los cuales, la humanidad iría formándose. Hubo un punto que me dejó un buen rato meditando. Kerberus, fingía indiferencia pero como esperaba pacientemente llegó un momento en el cual no guardarse sus opiniones.

-¡Eso es como lo que pasa con los dioses celtas! -Gruñó sonoramente sobresaltándome. -Antes había religiones con muchos, muchos dioses y cada uno hacía una cosa pero todos tenían un jefe o una especie de jefe. ¿A qué sí Amo Clow? -Buscó previa explicación mi confirmación dando vueltas como un animal enloquecido.

-Sí claro. -Respondí mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, ligeramente abochornado por su tonta manera de atraer nuestra atención. -Anda deja de hacer eso y acércate para escuchar mejor algunas leyendas que componen la mitología china. -Le sugerí esbozando una sonrisa forzosa.

Con la incorporación de Kerberus, proseguí desentrañando para ellos los grandes misterios que acompañaban a esos seres de orígenes ancestrales y lejanos. Al menos, tanto como mi propia comprensión me permitía. Al no albergar una estructura igual de definida o consolidada como sucedía en la Mitología griega o Egipcia, había deidades cuyos nombres o funciones variaban o para mayor dificultad, a dos dioses se les adjudicaba un cargo si no parecido, igual. Era sobretodo lioso definir lazos de sangre entre ellos como pasaba por ejemplo entre Poseidón, Zeus, Hera, Hades, Deméter, Hestia y Quirón. Todos ellos hermanos y señores del Olimpo pero como sólo se trataba de hacerles conocer los dioses más principales y especialmente aquellos que tuviesen algo que ver con su poder, no me preocupaba demasiado que no fuesen capaces de diferenciar a cada uno. Lo esencial era que captaran el principio fundamental en que se basaba la mitología ya que coincidía mucho con lo que yo había intentado plasmar en ellos y plasmaba en las cartas mágicas.

-Entonces, de entre todos esos dioses, ¿a cuales debería solicitar su poder? -Cuestionó Yue frustrado, con expresión cansada. -¿Al llamado **Gong-Gong**? Ese domina el agua ¿no? -

-Sí mas me temo que no es de los buenos, es considerado un demonio maligno pero en efecto, controla el agua. -Le aclaré de inmediato. Mi ángel emitió un pequeño quejido y cayó lentamente sobre mí hasta que su cabeza acabó encima de mi alda. No había que ser un genio para saber que ya no daba para más. Tragando saliva, con un floreciente rubor rojizo, dejé a un lado el rollo de pergamino para apartar con cuidado al joven que había cerrado sus ojos acomodándose. -Vamos Yue, ya queda menos para terminar, compórtate. -Le dije tomando por las axilas. Lo peor era la mirada que me proyectaba Kerberus, acentuaba mi bochorno.

-Lo siento, Amo Clow pero no puedo más. -Se disculpó abriendo los ojos perezoso. Arrugando la frente le miré entre avergonzado y preocupado. Quizás había pretendido meter en su cabeza demasiado temario. Él era muy inteligente sin embargo necesitaba ir acogiendo la información de manera muy sencilla, posiblemente su mente no hallase sentido a todo aquello y optó por un cierre temporal como un establecimiento que no puede contener un elevado número de clientela. Sólo fue un leve desvanecimiento.

-Entonces lo dejaremos ahí. -Dí por finalizadas las explicaciones, comparaciones y debates sostenidos con ellos. Kero protestó ruidosamente, agitando todo su dorado y esbelto cuerpo de gran gato:

-¿Qué? ¡Ahora que empezaba a enterarme! ¡No es justo, Amo Clow! -

-No, Kerberus. -Sentencié firme en tanto iba enrollando de nuevo todos los rollos. -Ya hemos profundizado bastante. -

-¡Joo! -Su queja fue más elevada. -Bueno... Pero antes dime algo más sobre los dioses del fuego o de la tierra. -Me chantajeó. Apilando los rollos le dediqué una media sonrisa acompañada por un levantar de ceja.

-Tú no necesitas saber más sobre ellos. -Fue mi decepcionante respuesta. Me ajusté las gafas y contemplé como el león se enfadaba tirándose al suelo a propósito, quejándose con mayor intensidad. Yue dijo rotando sus azulados ojos de su compañero a mí:

-Sí Kerberus quiere seguir, podríamos seguir... -

Estaba a punto de confesar las razones por las cuales había decidido dejarlo para otro momento cuando vimos llegar raudo y certero como una flecha a un joven sirviente. Su pelo estaba revueltos y sin lustre pero sus ropas de colores apagados y simples no poseían desperfecto o mancha alguna. Entre jadeos a causa de una larga carrera en mi busca, me comunicó que había llegado una nota especial para mí.

-Por favor, Honorable señor, venga conmigo. -Me pidió tras recuperar algo de aliento previa inclinación de saludo. -Ha llegado una carta muy importante, la Honorable señora le está esperando. -

-Ahora si que no me queda otro remedio. -Comenté encogiéndome de hombros. Kerberus todavía con el cuerpo pegado al suelo, bufó contra éste murmurando algo. La mirada de Yue fue de esas capaces de traspasar cualquier metal pesado, apretando sus labios alargó su brazo como un mendigo o un moribundo que no desea quedar solo ante su propia tragedia. Éste retrocedió y bajó la mirada al fijar mis ojos añiles en él cargado de pesar. Sinceramente, a mí tampoco me apetecía dejarle pero había que atender los cargos propios de mi rango. Aquello no era como en Inglaterra. Dudaba que volviese a ser como los primeros días acontecidos en la mansión Windson. Antes de que nuestros caminos se uniesen de nuevo, ya estaba seguro de que ambos habíamos cambiado y ese cambio se acentuó en el tiempo de separación.

**El mago más poderoso del Mundo - El Pequeño Lobo**

-¿Y qué se espera que haga yo? -Reflexioné con voz quebrada levantando la vista del papel cuyo mensaje, corto pero intenso, me había descolocado por completo. En mi mente se repetían una y otra vez las palabras sánscritas en aquellos estilizados caracteres negros.

-Me temo es obvio, Honorable esposo. -Fue una respuesta otorgada libremente por Xia He, cuyo rostro mostraba mayor firmeza que el mío. En pie a mi lado, sin apartar sus ojos color café de mi. Giré mi cabeza con rapidez al instante de oír sus claras palabras. Se aclaró la garganta consciente de su osadía pero agregó solemne. -Si el principe Gui necesita de vuestro consejo, dadle una solución. -

Suspiré con amargura depositando la carta sobre una de las mesas presentes en la extensión de esa sala tras dar algunos pasos a fin de desplomarme en uno de los lujosos sillones que imperaban. No era fácil labor ofrecer esperanzas a un hombre cuyo final no iba a ser muy agradable aunque compadecido habría de hacer un esfuerzo y animarle a huir a fin de salvar la vida fue la mejor opción que se me ocurrió en busca de retrasar esa muerte. Según algunos rumores mi consejo fue seguido al pie de la letra pues dirigió sus pasos hacía Birmania. Durante un tiempo me sentí intranquilo, a pesar de que mi Honorable esposa insistiese en que formaba parte de mi deber al tratarse de uno de los últimos Ming, me angustió que en tan agitado periodo alguien pudiese acusarme de traición hacía el siguiente Emperador. Al pasar los días sin señales de peligro agrupándose en meses, conseguí relajarme e incluso olvidar el asunto. La carta una vez leída fue destruida por el fuego como si de un robusto leño más se tratase. Los sirvientes ni sabían leer ni les interesaba desobedecer, ¿en qué podía repercutir los asuntos de sus señores en sus vidas? Hikari al menos no se concedía el lujo de meter su hocico como hubiese hecho en otras ocasiones. Interesante. Reavivó mi curiosidad. ¿Tenía que ver con Yue? Frunciendo el ceño me esforzaba en deducir antes de lanzarme a increparla el origen de sus preocupaciones. Sólo recordé que me había dado una vaga respuesta, de esas que la gente da con el único fin de escabullirse.

-¿Podríamos hablar un momento a solas? -Le pedí al encontrarla en la zona más despejada del patio, con cara de aburrimiento ya que su labor era, sobretodo, tediosa y repetitiva. Sacar de un cesto de mimbre anchas piezas de tejido como mantas y sabanas limpias para doblarlas correctamente y depositarlas en otro cesto de igual material y espesor. Su frente se arrugó como indicativo de extrañeza pero instantáneamente se suavizó para dar paso una expresión de recelo felino. Era de alabar su rápida intuición pues me respondió poniendo una de las mantas entre nuestras caras:

-Lo siento, Honorable señor pero ahora estoy ocupada. ¿Ve? -

Y agitó la agitó un poco con ambas manos. Cruzándome de hombros repliqué:

-Ya veo. En ese caso, como tu Honorable señor te ordenó que detengas tu labor un ratito para hablar conmigo. -

Levanté ambas cejas ampliando una sonrisa de triunfo ante su obligatoria sumisión. Gruñó y dejó caer la prenda al cesto en cuyo interior sobresalía la ropa hecha un gurruño.

-Más os vale que sea importante. -Masculló con un brillo amenazante en sus ojos verdosos en tanto emprendía la marcha. -¡Entre Kerberus y tú no va haber manera de que termine nunca! -Se lamentó ruidosamente poniendo los ojos en blanco para añadirle dramatismo.

Meneé la cabeza divertido y avancé hasta quedar a su lado en pocas zancadas. Cada vez que deseaba hablar con ella, buscaba lugares lejanos pues a ojos de los demás sirvientes nuestra relación se podía malinterpretar con suma facilidad, dependiendo el tipo de malpensados que fuesen. Esa zona era la zona en la que los sirvientes solían estar al igual que sus dependencias, un cubículo todo de madera con ventanas sin cristales. Al parecer el dorado león no comprendía que por muy buena que fuese su intención de prestar su ayuda a fin de aminorar la labor de su querida Hikari y de paso, tener más tiempo para emplearlo en jugar, su cuerpo no estaba determinado para realizar nada de lo que intentaba pues en vez de dedos que agarrasen los tejidos sin romperlos, poseía afiladas garras. En pocas palabras, resultaba un estorbo en vez de una ayuda. No logré reprimir la risa que me provocaba imaginar a Kerberus en la situación descrita. Hikari se volteó desafiante.

-¿Te parece divertido? -Me cuestionó. Me encogí de hombros con cara inocente. -Pues no hay nada de divertido en ello... ¡La vida de una sirvienta es tan dura! -Gimió dejándose caer sobre mí como si se derrumbase abatida por una flecha o un disparo en pleno pecho.

Desde luego, no le quité razón sin embargo yo como encargado suyo y de tantos otros sirvientes además de los guardianes y la futura familia que llegaría, tampoco vivía como me hubiese gustado. Debía suministrar una adecuada recompensa a sus servicios y reprender a los holgazanes o en casos muy severos, echarlos pero ante todo debería hacerme cargo de los asuntos familiares concernientes al Clan de los Li. Sin mostrar mucha piedad, repliqué jocoso:

-¡Sí claro! Pero no creo que sea por mi culpa. Menos aún si tenemos en cuenta la opinión de mi Honorable esposa... -

-A ver, prueba, ¿qué dice esa arpía de ti? -Preguntó fingiendo interés Hikari haciendo un adorable mohín con los ojos entrecerrados. Carraspeé antes de disponerme a recitar sus palabras todo lo textualmente que pude:

-Debería emplear menos palabras y más latigazos, Honorable Clow, no hay nada mejor para hacer entender una orden que eso. -

-¡Pero será retorcida! -Exclamó ella separándose de mí con brusquedad. -¡No hay derecho! ¡No hay derecho! -Se tiró gritando un buen rato hasta que su furia se consumió. Removiendo su cabeza, cuyos cabellos caían como gruesas cuerdas negras hasta su cuello desde su deshecho moño, respiró hondo y volviéndose hacía a mí sonriendo como una chiquilla dió fin al berrinche con estas palabras. -Pero por fortuna, él que más mando tiene en la casa eres tú y tú no serías capaz de ponernos la mano encima. -

Alzando una ceja puntualicé socarrón:

-Claro... Siempre y cuando no me vea obligado a ello. -

-¡Amo Clow! -Chilló y por muy agudo e insoportable que fuese su chillido agradecí que se refiriese a mi persona así. Yo de Honorable no tenía nada, por lo que era un termino incorrecto a mi parecer para referirse a mí. El golpe que lo acompañaba fue rotundo, lleno de su indignación, pero me hizo reír, tanto y de modo tan contagioso que Hikari acabó por imitarme.

Nos reímos como dos descerebrados un buen rato. Ya entre suspiros y vagas sonrisas, el santo que se nos había escapado hacía el cielo, regresó y poniéndome serio, ceño fruncido y mirada imperturbable, lancé la pregunta que había tenido tanto tiempo preparando:

-Has hablado de Kerberus pero... ¿Y Yue? ¿No hay nada que te gustaría comentar conmigo con respecto a él o su comportamiento estos últimos meses? -

Ella pestañeó y su rostro se tensó por un efímero momento pues al instante se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-No lo sé, supongo que no... -

Otra vez actuaba de un modo esquivo. Habría que presionarla para obtener un mínimo de información. Suspiré y proseguí llevándome las manos a la espalda y entrelazándolas en la zona inferior:

-¿Segura? Si mal no recuerdo una de las causas de tu disminución de sueño era él. -

-Pero de eso ya hace mucho, podría decirse que es agua pasada. -Respondió alzando su cabeza y dejando escapar una risilla poco convincente. La escruté con la mirada, cuanto menos importancia intentase echarle más confirmaba mis sospechas. -¡De acuerdo! Dormía mal porque me pasaba toda la noche pensando en él, me preocupaba que le estuviese pasando algo pero sólo puedo decirte eso. -Confesó resoplando molesta. Tras meditar si creer sus palabras o no, determiné con satisfacción:

-Bien, entonces esto es todo lo que precisaba de ti, vuelve a tus labores. -

-¿Qué? -Bramó con los ojos abiertos como platos. Esos ojos siempre brillantes y avivados. -¡No puedo creer que me hayas hecho abandonar mis tareas para esto! -Arrugando la frente, con una tensa sonrisa esperé un segundo golpe en uno de mis brazos pero todo lo que obtuve fue una mirada furibunda acabada su segunda exclamación.

Me dio a entender que si quería profundizar y solucionarlo, debía preguntárselo a mi guardián lunar. Lo que conllevaría valerme de una nueva estrategia, una menos agresiva pensé caminando distraído hasta ser cariñosamente asaltado por esa juguetona y eufórica criatura anaranjada y alada que era Kerberus.

-¡Amo Clow! -Elevó su voz restregando su peluda y alborotada cabeza contra mi cuello. -¡Has venido, lo que significa que ya estás mejor! -

Todo lo que atiné a darle a cambio fue una vaga sonrisa en tanto me incorporaba poco a poco. Creedlo o no, Kerberus albergaba más fuerza de la que podía controlar cuando se sobreexcitaba, lo que produjo una caída total boca arriba contra el terreno de piedra.

-¡Estábamos tan preocupados! -Comentó haciendo un puchero infantil, todavía demasiado encima.

Colocando mejor las redondeadas lentes que habían saltado de su posición durante el asalto como sorprendidas, pestañeé y contuve la risa cuando un objeto alargado golpeó su cabeza emitiendo un curioso sonido. Su reacción inmediata fue gruñir girando su cabeza veloz para fijar sus dorados ojos de pupila rasgada en el culpable. La mirada de terror que despertó fue inminente en el pequeño grupo de chiquillos que se hallaban a nuestras espaldas. Me agradó distinguir entre todos ellos a Yue aunque me extrañó mucho que hubiese sido él el osado en golpear a su hermano con el rustico instrumento que era la seca rama cercana a mí. Lo cierto fue que la enrabietada carrera hacía ellos terminó bruscamente al reconocer Kerberus a su hermano y compañero, único valiente del grupo pues fue el único en permanecer donde estaba mientras los demás salían por patas chillando.

-¿Se puede saber por qué demonios me has tirado ese palo a la cabeza? -Exigió saber el guardián solar en un rugido exasperado frente al chico de largo y luminoso cabello recogido en una coleta. Éste sencillamente se encogió de hombros, acto que enojó más a Kerberus. -¿Es que eres idiota o qué? ¡Dí algo! -Agregó insatisfecho, respirando fuerte por su hocico.

Yue rehusando mirarle a los ojos, repitió su encogimiento de hombros. No sabía que decir pues no creía que su hermano en semejante estado le fuese a creer. Las siguientes palabras de Kerberus fueron impactantes, tanto que me ví obligado a intervenir.

-¿Qué ocurre? A lo mejor es que se te ha ocurrido quitarme de en medio ¿no? Y así te quedarías al Amo Clow para tí solito ¿A qué sí? Al fin y al cabo, yo no preciso tanta atención... -Liberó su recelo, grande e incontrolable como un animal enrabietado. Lo que ocurre cuando un hijo se da cuenta de que hay preferencias, aún siendo ligeramente imperceptibles pues Kerberus era muchas cosas, como excepcionalmente observador. El sol brinda calor pero también puede abrasar cosechas enteras.

Las pálidas mejillas de Yue se tornaron de un indudable rosa que se aproximaba al rojo cuantas más cosas decía el león. Topándose la boca y arrugando la frente, esa frente siempre cubierta de mechones plateados, negó con la cabeza.

-¡Ya es suficiente, Kerberus! -Impusé mi voz, autoritario y disgustado. -¡Ambos sois igual de importantes para mí! ¡Además nunca debes olvidar que el Sol es la estrella más grande conocida! -En la última parte, mi voz sonó un tanto desesperada pero ciertamente me desesperaba que esos dos, nacidos al mismo tiempo, se distanciasen. Se distanciasen principalmente por mí.

-¿Y qué pasa con la promesa que hicimos? -Preguntó Yue dolido. -Pasará lo que pasará, estaríamos unidos... -Recitó llevándose una mano al pecho en cuanto cerraba sus azulados ojos.

-¡Yo creo que acaba de anularse en el momento en que me has atacado listillo! -Gruñó el guardián de apariencia animal entrecerrando los ojos. Desde luego el orgullo no le iba a ablandar. Yue tragó saliva y mirando al suelo se disculpó porque Kerberus, a pesar de lo pesado que pudiese resultar, era lo más parecido a un verdadero amigo que tenía:

-Si te he tirado el palo no era por eso, es que si no lo hacía, me iban a dar una paliza a mí. -

Tomó aire y añadió:

-Además lo que ellos querían hacerte era mucho peor. -

Kerberus se le quedó mirando al principio desconfiado pero luego bastante avergonzado. Sabía que su hermano no era precisamente conocido por su capacidad para mentir. Frotando una pata contra el suelo, incomodo rebuscó la fuerza para disculparse por el sin fin de cosas horribles pero verdaderas en cierta medida que había soltado.

-Y estabas molestando al Amo Clow. -Musitó previo levantamiento de cabeza, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo? -Preguntó el león entrecerrando los ojos al captar instantáneamente las últimas palabras del chico. Meneando la cabeza agregó haciéndose el mártir. -Eso me pasa por ser cariñoso... No como otros. -Girando todo su cuerpo hacía mí, buscó mi aprobación como un niño pequeño. -¿Verdad? Yo jamás le molestaría. -

-Anda, hagamos como que no ha pasado nada y venid conmigo al interior. -Fue mi respuesta apartando la mano posada sobre mi frente posterior a un hondo suspiro de alivio y fatiga. Kerberus pareció meditar mi propuesta antes de anunciar una solemne aceptación.

Justo llegando hasta la sala en conexión con el interior de la residencia Li, Kerberus retrocedió. Que yo tendiese a olvidar cual era el trato que él debía recibir como la criatura mágica de aspecto animal que era no significaba que él pudiese permitirse igual lujo pues el castigo sería muy severo por parte de mi Honorable esposa, cuya cantidad de sirvientes era mayor a la que quedaba de sirvientes fieles a la familia de mi Honorable madre y hermanastro. Arrugué la frente al recordarlo mientras me mordía inconscientemente el labio inferior con el superior, casi hasta sangrar. Kerberus intentó quitarle importancia al ver mi expresión afligida.

-Ahora comprendo el motivo de tus recelos, mi bestia guardiana. -Hablé arrodillándome para quedar a su altura y poder pasar una mano consoladora por su suave capa de pelo naranja y oro. Haciendo un amago por sonreír, el felino respondió:

-¿No habíamos quedado en olvidar lo ocurrido hace apenas instantes? Yo os escucharé desde aquí. -

Aún sabiendo que su turno no había llegado, sabía que el curioso e inquieto león se veía forzado a contener sus ganas de acomodarse entre mis rodillas y escuchar mis largas explicaciones. Ahí residía el origen de esa frágil sonrisa que en cuanto llegase hasta una mesa acompañado de Yue se difuminaría a medida que su mente se llenase de pensamientos de odio hacía Xia He. Propio de él, inventaría múltiples insultos para ella a fin de entretenerse echado sobre el camino de piedra que finalizaba justo poco antes de que uno se topase con la elevada superficie de madera que había previo paso a la magnifica sala cerrada o abierta por grandes puertas correderas, abiertas para ser visibles con claridad.

-Antes de comenzar con la parte práctica del uso de tus habilidades mágicas, me gustaría tratar otro tema contigo, Yue. -Empecé a decirle mientras el posicionaba con extremado cuidado y orden los utensilios a usar para escribir. Sospechaba que no sabía trazar ni los símbolos comunes y sencillos que se usaban para formular palabras, por lo que mucho menos conocería el modo adecuado de realizar en cualquier superficie el nombre de los dioses a los que debía implorar el uso de su poder.

Sé que posar mi mano sobre una de las suyas fue un movimiento arriesgado pero echándole coraje me hice cargo de lo que pudiese llegar. Yue se quedó quieto y habiendo mirado mi mano placida sobre una de las suyas, dirigió sus ojos lentamente hacía mi rostro. Su tacto era frío y áspero pero lo hubiese soportado una indefinida cantidad de tiempo más de no brotar la temerosa pregunta de sus labios rosados:

-¿Va a castigarme? Amo Clow. -

-Eso dependería de si tu confesión es por autentico arrepentimiento o no. -Fue mi replica apartando rápidamente la mano para apoyarla junto a su compañera bajo mi mentón. Removiéndose en el asiento suspiró amargamente y dijo:

-Lo era, Amo Clow. -Levanté una ceja inquisidora. ¿Hasta cuanto había tenido lugar esa manipulación de mi ángel? -Ellos opinan que soy un debilucho y que no merezco un trato tan especial... Otros piensan que soy un mentiroso y hacen lo imposible por sacar mis alas a la fuerza... -Me enumeró con un tono de voz neutral, como quién se pone a hacer cálculos.

Sentí grandes deseos de abrazarlo y llorar por él pero por mucho que mi corazón se encogiese de pena y sentimientos afines había que mostrarse inquebrantable. Disciplinado y sereno como una montaña. Pestañeé y carraspeando ligeramente, dije:

-¿Debilucho? Yo no te veo para nada debilucho aunque... -

-¡Sólo me canso un poco pero en lo demás estoy bien! -Como si pudiese leer mi mente, mi guardián lunar aseguró enfático. -La ama Hikari dice que trabajamos más de lo que nos corresponde. -

Y me sumergí en una larga reflexión, por mucho que él le quitase importancia, a mí su salud me parecía igual de importante que la de Kerberus o Hikari, aquellos a los que les procesaba mayor interés y afecto. Por lo que hundiéndome más y más en ese túnel de pensamientos y recuerdos acabo por venirme a la mente el desmayo de Yue meses atrás pero aquello fue muy leve. ¿Debía preocuparme? Sí, claro que debía preocuparme pues como Yue me comentó solía cansarse con facilidad aún habiendo asegurado un buen medico que no hallaba en su cuerpo nada realmente alarmante. El origen del mal dió claras señales de existencia al comenzar a emplear magia un mes o dos después. Sólo la alegría que me producía comprobar su veloz dominio de la escritura me apartó de esa inquietud pues que él trazase con inigualable gracia los signos que yo realizaba con una fluidez que sólo los años me habían dado me asombraba y enorgullecía. Bueno, creo que cualquier nueva actividad o prueba que superaba me llenaba de satisfacción, la cual no podía ser compartida con Xia He, segunda persona en observa sus avances ya que cuanto más crecía nuestro bebé en su acogedor vientre, menos actividad debía realizar. El consejo del medico que la visitaba una vez al mes era claro y se seguía al pie de la letra, fue el mismo al que expusé mis miedos ante una posible enfermedad en Yue. Hombre orondo y con fuerte tendencia al nerviosismo, todo lo opuesto al Maestro Kun u otros sabios conocidos entre los Li. Sin embargo porque Xia He como yo deseábamos todo el bien para nuestro pequeño, disimulábamos nuestro escepticismo en su presencia. Con que sentada en uno de los sillones con la cabeza sutilmente apoyada sobre su mano derecha, con los ojos entornados, mi Honorable esposa en silencio hacía esfuerzo por observar y sonreír vagamente. Envuelta en bellas telas de mimosos tejidos y favorecedores colores.

-¿Verdad que está resplandeciente? El embarazo le sienta bien. -Se me escapaba decir cuando mis ojos pasaban de Yue a ella y su abultada tripa. Era uno de esos misterios de la vida, no sólo el hecho de que otro ser se desarrollase dentro de ella sino lo feliz e ilusionada que se la veía. Ser madre por la gracia de Dios y la naturaleza conllevaba una unión poderosa. Mi guardián lunar frunció el ceño, dudoso, parándose para echar un vistazo rápido a la mencionada. -No frunzas así el ceño, mi ángel, lo que la hace brillar es mi **Pequeño lobo**. -

Me guíe por mi instinto y luché por defender ese nombre pues aún conociendo bien el animal asignado al Clan Li, mi Honorable esposa discrepaba. No consideraba ni adecuado ni hermoso ese nombre. Sus razones tendría, no os digo yo que no mas los nombres para el niño que ella tenía en mente no me agradaban a mí. Bien había oído que un nombre repercute en la vida de su dueño, en la cultura asiática ese decir o creencia se tomaba con gran seriedad. Que optase por el diminutivo no era para achicar su espíritu sino tal y como me empeñé en explicar a Xia He era para suavizar el nombre en sí. Algún día sería un lobo fuerte y distinguido como en los continuos sueños que tenía pero en el fondo, como padre, para mí siempre sería un cachorro.

-O sea, del alguna manera, tu hermano menor. -Agregué a su oído. Tras una suave risa, el chico albino abrió los ojos hasta desorbitarlos y exclamó:

-¡Pero si yo ya tengo un hermano! Amo Clow, ¿qué pasará con Kerberus entonces? -

Su reacción fue divertida, especialmente al provocar un rebote en Xia He, quien probablemente se había quedado dormida ya que otro de los efectos que causaba el embarazo era modorra. Todo su rostro se enrojeció gradualmente aunque sus manos tapasen gran parte. Abriendo y cerrando varias veces sus rasgados ojos almendrados se disculpó, notando mi guasona mirada. Seguramente no compartía un abrasador amor hacía ella pero me complacía mucho esa faceta de ella vergonzosa y vulnerable, se la apreciaba más sincera y cercana. Más humana. Aclarada su garganta, quiso saber:

-¿Ha acabado ya la lección? -

-Yo diría que sí. -Le afirmé yo examinando nuestro rincón de mesa todo repleto de finos papeles llenos de caracteres de grueso tamaño y otros de menor tamaño con intenso tono negro debido a que la tinta sobre el papel había sido usada recientemente. Por encima de ellos, el pequeño bote de cristal estaba abierto a la espera de nueva invasión por parte del pincel. -¿Tú qué opinas? Mi joven aprendiz. -Añadí sosteniendo entre los dedos de mi mano derecha un grueso pincel poseedor todavía de oscuro liquido para llamar su atención al posarlo velozmente sobre su nariz.

-¡No! -Chilló risueño el chico de cabellos plateados cerrando los ojos y posteriormente frotándose la nariz con la mano cubierta por la larga manga de su sencillo traje azulado. Recobrando calma ante la fulminante mirada de Xia He y su exclamación recapacitó. -Bueno... Lo que el Amo Clow desee. -

Recogiendo con igual cuidado que utilizó al poner sobre la lisa superficie los materiales, Yue realizó una reverencia a modo de respetuosa despedida y se marchó. Suspiré apoyando mi cabeza sobre mi mano izquierda mientras la otra continuaba sosteniendo con delicadeza el pincel.

-¡Qué ganas tengo de que nazca nuestro bebé! -Pensé en voz alta. -Yue será un gran hermano mayor para él. -

Xia He se cruzó de brazos con una expresión de incredulidad.

-Con que cumpla su misión de guardián, basta y sobra. -Aclaró, dando a entender su postura ante la futura relación de esos dos. Levantando una negra ceja me pregunté a mí mismo si sería capaz de equilibrar sus roles a lo largo de su periodo de aprendizaje y maduración. El lobo siempre ha cantado para la luna llena.

**ACLARACIONES**

**Personajes celebres mencionados: **Princípe Gui (Último de los Ming)

**DIOSES CHINOS MENCIONADOS Y ALGÚN OTRO IMPORTANTE:**

**Nüwa** Selló el cielo cuando este estuvo desgarrado utilizando piedras de siete colores. El parche aplicado a los cielos se convirtió en el arcoiris. Se dice que también es quien creó la humanidad.

**Fuxi** Hermano o esposo de Nüwa. Se le atribuye la invención de la escritura, la pesca y la caza.

**Zhu Rong** Dios del fuego. Derrotó a Gong Gong.

**Gong-Gong **es un dios chino del agua responsable de las inundaciones junto con su compañero Xiang Yao, que tiene nueve cabezas y cuerpo de serpiente. se dice que era, junto con Fuxi y Shennong, uno de los tres augustos míticos de China.

Según la mitología china Gong Gong se sintió avergonzado por haber perdido en la lucha por el trono del cielo y en un arranque de ira golpeó su cabeza contra el monte Buzhou, uno de los pilares que sostenían el cielo. Nüwa se encargó de repararlo.

**Fei Lian** o **Feng Bo** Dios del Viento. Enemigo de Shen Yi.

**Guan Yin** Diosa de la compasión y la misericordia.

En Occidente muchos son los que asocian la figura de Guanyin con las de las diosas madres protectoras de otras religiones, tales como la Virgen María en el Cristianismo, Isis en el antiguo Egipto, Tärä en el Budismo Tibetano y Sakti, Párvati, Sitä o Radha en el Hinduismo.

**Tu Di Gong** Dios de la tierra.

**Lei Gong** Dios del trueno.

**Matsu** Diosa del mar. También conocida Tianhou (天后"diosa del cielo").

**Tam Kung** Dios del mar.

**Cuatro Reyes Celestiales** Cuatro dioses guardianes budistas.

**Los Tres Puros** La trinidad Daoista, las deidades más altas.

**Pero sabed que hay muchos más aunque a mí humilde parecer a muchos se les asigna un poder parecido... **

**Xiao Lang o Syaoran significa Pequeño Lobo o Lobezno, ahí el juego de palabras y las metáforas ^^**

**La idea de que el Lobo sea el animal antepasado del Clan Li se me ocurrió tras leer esto:**

**En todo el Extremo Oriente y Oceanía, existía un dualismo dualismo cosmológico oponiéndose dos principios, por una parte la luz, el sol y el fuego, por otra parte la oscuridad, la luna y el agua. Generalmente, un pájaro representaba al primer principio. En China, se trataba de un cuervo. El pájaro solar es uno de los temas privilegiados de la dinastía Shang, la primera dinastía china cuya existencia se certifica por medio de la arqueología. Una serpiente, como un animal acuático, representaba al segundo principio. La madre de Shun, uno de los soberanos míticos de China, pertenecía al clan de la serpiente, y su padre pertenecía al clan del pájaro. Por lo tanto, Shun era resultante de la unión de los dos principios. Este mito ilustra también el totemismo de la antigua sociedad china, según el cual cada clan tenía un animal antepasado, así como la exogamia, que exigía que los esposos fueran provenientes de clanes diferentes.**

**Por último y no menos importante, CLAMP no especifica mucho los efectos que puede sentir Yue cuando no hay luna, sólo sabemos que su Amo no está o carece de poder suficiente, puede desaparecer por lo que yo al igual que algunas otras fans lo he llevado a un terreno similar al de la enfermedad como la Anemia (que te deja muy débil) más el añadido de que la magia es disminuida o nula... Pues es algo mágico, físico XD Pero quise que fuese más acusado llegando a una especie de maduración como pasa cuando uno o una se hace mujer y hombre en terminos biológicos n_nU (En fin, ya iremos viendo que pasa o qué desarrollo tiene)**

**Los otros dioses son dioses griegos y romanos, o sea:**

**Zeus - Júpiter**

**Hera - Juno**

**Poseidón - Neptuno**

**Deméter - Ceres**

**Hades - Plutón**

**Aunque al parecer Deméter y Hastia no recibieron variación o no fueron tan adorados por los romanos... **

**Por ahora eso sería todo pero como siempre, si queréis más info o queréis opinar, los comentarios son bienvenidos (Sólo pido que sean respetuosos ^^)**

**Con respecto a las faltas de ortografía, lo hago lo mejor que puedo... n_nU**

**MARYXULA**


End file.
